


Fun in Hawkins

by coacoa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Piss Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Self-Fisting, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, radio sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 81,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coacoa/pseuds/coacoa
Summary: A few weeks before Summer, the people of Hawkins decide to have some fun with their friends
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Jonathan Byers, Billy Hargrove/Karen Wheeler, Billy Hargrove/Lucas Sinclair, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Billy Hargrove/Mike Wheeler, Billy Hargrove/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer, Dustin Henderson/Holly Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Erica Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Nancy Wheeler, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, Holly Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Holly Wheeler/Will Byers, Jim "Chief" Hopper/ Mike Wheeler, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Mike Wheeler/Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair/Dustin Henderson, Jonathan Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Jonathan Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathon Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jonathan Byers/Will Byers, Joyce Byers/Lucas Sinclair, Joyce Byers/Will Byers, Karen Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Lonnie Byers/Will Byers, Lucas Sinclair/Erica Sinclair, Lucas Sinclair/Karen Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Troy Walsh, Lucas Sinclair/Nancy Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Nancy Wheeler/Jonathan Byers, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Joyce Byers, Mike Wheeler/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler/Lucas Sinclair/Will Byers/Dustin Henderson, Mike Wheeler/Lucas Sinclair/Will Byers/Dustin Henderson/Erica Sinclair, Mike Wheeler/Nancy, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler/Karen Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Steve Harrington, Mike Wheeler/Ted Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Will Byers/Karen Wheeler/Ted Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Will Byers/Nancy Wheeler/Jonathan Byers, Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington/Lucas Sinclair/Will Byers/Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Tom Holloway/Jonathan Byers, Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler/Will Byers, Will Byers/Demogorgon, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson/Maxine Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Erica Sinclair, Will Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers/Jonathan Byers, Will Byers/Karen Wheeler, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer, Will Byers/Steve Harrington, Will Byers/Ted Wheeler, Will Byers/Troy Walsh
Comments: 236
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1: Mike and El

Mike and El were making out on her bed, her hand moving in his hair  
"Won't Hopper catch us?" He asked as he broke the kiss  
"He's working late." El told him before moving to kiss him again, but he pulled away  
"How about I get us some drinks or... snacks?" He asked  
Mike got up from the bed and something fell out of his jacket pocket onto the bed  
"What's this?" El asked, picking up the small square wrapper  
Mike turned round and saw El holding the condom he kept on him  
"Uhh... a condom..." Mike said awkwardly as he sat back down  
"What's it for?"  
"It's for sex. Didn't Hopper tell you about sex?" Mike asked  
"Yeah. He said it was something married couples do."  
"Well... you don't have to be married to have sex. If a couple love eachother, they have sex."  
"Like we love eachother?" El asked him  
"Uh, um... yeah. Like us."  
"So what do you do with this?" El asked, indicating to the condom  
"Well, when they have sex, the guy puts it on his dick so when he... finishes, it won't go into the girl and get her pregnant."  
"Oh... can you show me?"  
"What?! Uhh, it mean I would have to get my... you know... out..." Mike said awkwardly  
"Your penis?" El asked him  
"Yeah, exactly."  
"So? We love eachother, don't we?" El  
asked  
"Yeah, we do. I mean... I guess I could, if you want me to." Mike said  
El nodded in response  
"Okay..." Mike said as he stood up  
He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles.  
He looked at El before he pulled his boxer shorts down as well, showing his girlfriend his soft 4 inch cock and balls  
"Like what you see?" Mike asked while El stared at him  
"I thought it had to be hard?"  
"A dick isn't always hard. It gets hard when a guy sees something hot or imagines something hot, you know?"  
"Right.." el said nodding her head  
"Can I make it hard?" She asked  
"Uh... yeah, if you want." Mike said with a smirk  
"How do I make it hard?"  
"Um, just rub it. Wrap your hand round it and move your hand back and forth." Mike told her  
El moved and sat on the side of her bed and raised her hand and Mike let out a low moan as she wrapped her hand round his soft cock  
Mike looked down at her as she moved her hand back and forth  
"Yeah, like that." Mike said  
El felt Mike's dick getting hard in her hand  
"El... go faster." Mike moaned slightly  
El listened to him and her hand movements went faster while Mike's dick got fully hard.  
"Yeah, that's so good..." Mike moaned quietly  
El looked up at him and saw his head was leaned back in pleasure  
"El, do you wanna use your mouth?" He asked  
"My mouth?"  
"Yeah. Move your hand." Mike told her and El removed her hand from his dick  
"Open your mouth."  
El opened her mouth wide while Mike moved closer to him  
Mike held onto the base of his hard cock as he slowly moved himself into El's mouth.  
She looked up at him as she felt Mike's dick lay on her tongue  
"Now just move you head back and forth, like you did with your hand." Mike told her  
El started moving her head back and forth on his dick, taking in nearly every inch of his hard 6 inch dick  
"El... oh shit..." Mike moaned quietly  
El felt Mike's hand on the back of her head, moving through her hair  
El looked up at her moaning boyfriend  
"God... that feels so fucking good..." he moaned  
Mike felt pre cum flow out of his tip and into El's warm mouth.  
"El, go faster..." he moaned  
El's head went faster back and forth. She felt his tip hit the back of her throat  
Mike moaned as his hand moved through her hair  
He felt El pull away from his dick  
"Mike... can we have sex?" She asked  
"Yeah, if you really want to." Mike said as he sat down next to her, smiling  
Mike moved closer and they made out. He could taste his pre cum on her lips  
Mike took his jacket off and then pulled his t shirt over his shoulders and dropped it on the floor.  
Mike felt El's hand on his chest as thy kept making out  
Mike unbuttoned El's flannel shirt and took it off her before he pulled her t shirt off her and dropped it.  
Mike broke the kiss and looked at her smooth body before El unclasped her bra and took it off.  
Mike stare in awe at El's small boobs  
"Lay down." Mike told her  
El laid down, laying her head on her pillow  
Mike took his jeans and boxers off his ankles and left them on the floor  
He moved over to El and kissed her stomach, one hand on her boob and the other unzipping her jeans.  
Mike looked up at her before he pulled her jeans down her legs, dropping them on the floor.  
He moved his hands up her thighs and pulled her underwear down her legs and dropped them on the floor.  
El moaned slightly as she felt Mike's fingers run across her pussy  
"Where's the condom?" He asked  
"Here." El said handing him the condom  
Mike opened the condom and threw the wrapped. He pulled the condom over his wet dick  
"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked  
"Yeah"  
Mike laid in between her legs and slowly moved his dick into her wet pussy  
Mike started grinding in and out of her, making them both moan  
"Mike... that's so good..." she moaned as she wrapped her arms round his smooth back  
Mike laid his head on the pillow next to her head  
"El, oh fuck!" He moaned loudly  
He felt El's hands move round his back, her nails gently digging into his skin  
"God, Mike... harder!" She moaned loudly  
Mike did what she told him and started going harder into her.  
El wrapped her legs round Mike's waist as he went faster into her  
"You're so tight... and wet..." Mike moaned  
He felt El's hand move off his back and she gripped onto the bed sheets  
El felt Mike kissing her neck  
"Mike, you're so big!" She moaned as she ran her hand through his hair  
Mike leaned back onto his knees, his hand movingly up El's stomach and onto her boob.  
"Don't stop!" She moaned as she moved her hand up his sweaty chest  
"El... shit!" Mike moaned loudly before pulling out of her, pulling the condom off his dick and cum shot out of his tip, landing all over El's stomach and leading up to her chest  
"Mike, what's that white stuff?" El asked  
"Cum. Wanna taste it?"  
"Taste it?"  
"Yeah. Come here." Mike said as he wiped some of his cum off her with his finger and El sucked it off his finger  
"It tastes salty." El says after swallowing it  
Mike laughed before moving down and licked his cum off her stomach and swallowed it  
"I like it." He joked  
"I do to, but it's salty." El laughed  
Mike laid down next to her and pulled the blanket at the end of El's bed over them  
"Mike?" El asked  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we do it again?" She asked  
"I only had one condom. And if I got you pregnant, Hopper would make sure I never have sex again." Mike said, making El laugh  
El laid her head on Mike's shoulder as they fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2: Lucas and Max

Mike fell onto the sofa, still getting over what happened earlier with El  
He quickly grabbed his radio and turned it on

"Hey, anyone there?" He asked

"Hey, dude." Lucas said

"Hey, guess what just happened. I just had sex with El for the first time." Mike said, excited 

"The first time? Max is coming over to have sex for the fifth time this month." Lucas told him

"Whatever. Me and El are special."

"Yeah, right. So did you cum?" Lucas asked

"Yeah. All over her stomach."

"Yeah, Max loves when I shoot my load over her face. Then she makes me lick it off her." Lucas said

"Yeah, I licked it off El's stomach."

"Did she moan?"

"Yeah. Really loudly." Mike laughed

"Imitate what she was like." 

"No. That's weird!" 

"Go on. I dare you." Lucas laughed

"Only if you do an imitation of Max."

"Ok fine."

"So, she was like "Mike, yeah! Harder, fuck!"" Mike moaned, doing a bad impression of El

"Max moans like "Yeah! Fuck me with your big dick! Cum in my ass!"" 

"Wait. Ass?" Mike asked quickly

"Yeah, me and Max do anal so much. She's so spread, you can fit in five fingers into her ass." Lucas said

"You guys are weird." Will said over the radio

"Will?! How long have you been here?!" Mike asked

"Since you said you had sex with El." 

"Guys, I gotta go. Max just got here and she needs a big dick." Lucas joked

Lucas turned the radio off and ran downstairs to the front door.  
He made sure his hair was ok before opening it and saw Max waiting 

"Hey, Max." Lucas said as he went into a kiss

Max moved past him 

"You home alone?" She asked

"Yeah. Parents are at a dinner party and Erica's at a sleepover. So it's you, me and a bed." Lucas said with a smirk

"Come on then." Max said before she pulled Lucas upstairs to his bedroom

"You need punishment." She said as she shut his door

"Why? What've I done now?" Lucas groaned

Max said nothing, but put her bag on his desk and opened it and pulled out her radio and stared at Lucas

"Ohh..." Lucas said, realising what she was pissed at "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Max said sternly

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you-"

"Take your shorts off." She interupted 

Lucas smirked before he pulled his shorts down his legs and dropped them

"Now your underwear."

Lucas took off his boxers 

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees." She told him

Lucas did what he was told and Max sat on the bed behind him, putting the radio next to him

"Wow, that at ass." Max said, rubbing his asscheeks

Lucas yelled out in pain as Max spanked him

"Is my punishment over now?" He asked

"That was not punishment. This is punishment." Max said before pushing a finger into his hole, making Lucas yell out in pain

Lucas groaned in pain as Max pushed her finger in deeper, moving her finger around inside him

"Hey, guys. This is what Lucas sounds like when he has two fingers up his ass." Max said into her radio

Max shoved a second finger into Lucas and he let out a low yell of pain

"Max... it hurts..." he groaned as she twisted her fingers round

"What the fuck?" Mike asked through his radio

"What're you doing to him?" Will asked

"I'm just fingering his tight little hole." Max said

"Max, turn it off!" Lucas groaned 

"Whatever you say, Stalker." 

Max turned off the radio and left it on the bed

She pulled out her fingers from his ass and Lucas sat down

"How did that feel?" Max asked as she stood up and walked over to her bag

"Painful. Please, never do it again." Lucas said "But now that my punishments over, I can really make it up to you." 

"Your punishment is not over." 

"What?! What else do I have to do?"

Max turned round holding a plastic cup

"Tonight. You're gonna fill this with your cum." She told him

"What? I can't fill that whole thing!"

"Yeah, you're right. Half of it then." Max said

"And why? What will that do?"

"Then... you're gonna drink all of it." Max told him

Lucas stared at her

"Is there anything I can do to get you to change your mind?" Lucas asked

"Let me whip you." 

"Yeah, I'll stick with the cup." Lucas said quickly

"Good. Now take your shirt off." 

Lucas smirked before he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. 

"Hey, can you do that thing I like?" Lucas asked

"That thing with your nipple?" She asked

"Yeah, that." Lucas said

Max walked over to him, taking her shirt of for as she did

Max got on the bed as Lucas leaned back slightly  
Lucas looked down at her as she kissed down his chest

"You're so beautiful." He said

"Beautiful? You normally say I'm "Hot as fuck" or "You make me so hard"" 

"Well and those." Lucas laughed

Max smiled before she started sucking Lucas's nipple

Lucas ran his hand through her hair as he felt her teeth gently bite down on his nipple, pulling it back slightly.

"Max, you're so fucking hot." Lucas said

"And there's the Stalker I know and love." Max laughed

"Love? You love me?"

"I mean... I love your dick! In my ass." 

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas said before he kissed her

Max took off her bra, throwing it.   
Lucas held onto her boobs as he gently pushed her down onto the bed 

Lucas kissed down her chest and down her stomach and pulled down her shorts 

"Where is it?" Max asked

"Seriously? It makes me sweat so much."

"I don't care. It makes you look so much more hot." Max said

Lucas stared at her for a second

"And it really turns me on." Max added

Lucas smiled before he got off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe and put on his camofluage bandana round his head

"Happy?" Lucas asked before he got back on the bed

"Yeah. Now take my underwear off."

Lucas pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them

"You. Are so fucking sexy." He said, moving two fingers along her pussy

"Are you gonna fuck my ass, or...?" Max asked

"Get on your hands and knees then." 

"Tell me when you're gonna cum and cum in the cup." Max told him

"Wait, you're serious about that?" Lucas asked

Max stared at him sternly

"Ok, my cum goes in the cup." Lucas quickly said

Max turned round onto her hands and knees and Lucas got on his knees behind her.

Lucas moved his hands onto her waist before he grinded into her ass.

"Aww, Lucas!" Max moaned loudly as Lucas moved in and out of her

He moved his hands up to her shoulders as he went faster 

"Yeah, Max! Fuck, take my big dick!" He moaned

"Lu-Lucas! Fuck! Harder!" Max moaned as she gripped onto the bedsheets

Lucas leaned his head back in please, moving one hand through Max's hair

"Yeah! Lucas, don't stop!" She moaned before Lucas pulled her head back by her hair

"You love my big dick, don't you?" He asked

"Yeah! It's so fucking good!"

Lucas's thighs slapped against her asscheeks as he went harder into her

"God, you're so fucking loose!" He moaned loudly

"Only cos of your big cock!" 

"Which you love so much..." Lucas panted

Max leaned back against Lucas's chest and he wrapped his arm round her stomach to stop her from falling forward

She laid his head on his shoulder as they both moaned 

"You're so fucking good!" She moaned

Lucas moved his hand up to Max's boob, gently squeezing her.

Lucas wrapped his arms round her tightly before he fell to the side, keeping Max on top off him as he laid down

"Bounce on my big dick!" He moaned loudly

Max sat up and moved herself up and down his shaft

"Lucas! You're so big!" She moaned loudly

Lucas moved his hands up her sides as she bounced quicker on his dick

"Max... fuck! I'm gonna cum!" 

Max quickly pulled off him, grabbed the cup

"In here." She said, pulling him up to his knees and moving the cup under his dick

Lucas jerked off for seconds before his load shot from his tip and landing in the cup

"Is that it?" He asked

"I said halfway. That's one load." Max said

"Filling that halfway will take ages."

"Do I care?" 

An hour later, after Lucas jerked off and got handjobs off Max, he shot a small load into the cup, filling it quarter way

"Max I can't do anymore. I've came so much, it literally hurts." Lucas panted, his body drenched in sweat 

"You really can't get anymore?" Max asked, her hand sticky all over from Lucas's cum

"No, Max. I think you've literally used all the cum I have." 

"Fine. Drink that and you'll do the rest of your punishment next week at school." She said, handing him the cup

"Rest of my punishment?" He asked

"Yeah. You only filled a quarter of the cup. You haven't completed the punishment. Now drink that before your parents get home."

Lucas looked down at his cum in the cup and smelt it

"It stinks!"

"Well of course it does, its cum, not air freshener." Max said "Now drink it."

Lucas looked at her with a pleading look, but she raised her eyebrows

Lucas slowly moved the cup up to his mouth, opening his mouth as he did

He put the rim on his lip before moving his head back and the cum slowly dropped down the cup and into his mouth

Lucas closed his eyes and it took nearly a minute for all the cum to go into his mouth

"Swallow it." Max told him

Lucas reluctantly swallowed all of his cum

"Happy?" He asked, wiping cum from his lips

"Didn't think you'd actually swallow it, Stalker." Max laughed

"Am I forgiven?" 

"Halfway. If you do the punishment next week."

"Wha is it?" He asked

"You'll find out next week." 

"Guys, I just had sex." Will said through Lucas's and Max's radios

"What?" Lucas and Max shouted together and looked at eachother before they laughed


	3. Chapter 3: Will and Jonathan

"Wait, what?!" Mike asked through the radio

"I just had sex." Will repeated to him

"That's awesome! But I thought you didn't want a girlfriend?" Lucas asked

"I don't. It was just sex." 

"So like a one time thing?" Max asked him

"No... I dunno. I wanna have sex with her again, it was so amazing!" Will said excitedly 

"So what's her name?" Mike asked

"Uhh... Her name's..." 

"Guys, we gotta go. My parents just pulled into the driveway and me an Max are naked and sweaty." Lucas said before turning his radio off

"Will, what's her name then?" Mike asked again

"Uh, she..." Will started

"Do you wanna talk about something? Like, in person?" 

"Yeah, I'll come over." Will said

1 hour ago, Will was in the shower, his left arm leaned on the wall and is right hand wrapped round his hard 6 inch dick, jerking himself off

"Ohh, fuck... God..." Will moaned quietly 

Will started going faster as water ran down his body

Will moaned as pre cum oozed from him, going all over his hand and dropped down onto the floor into the water

"Fuck! Ohh, fuck, yes!" He moaned before strings of cum shot from his dick, landing all over the wall and onto the floor

Will looked down at the floor and saw his cum going down the drain with the water.  
He washed his cum off the wall and got out the shower, dried himself and wrapped his towel round his waist

As he left the bathroom, the front door opened and Jonathan walked inside

"Hey. Were you jerking off in there?" Jonathan asked him

"What?! Ew, no!" Will shouted

"It's ok if you did. But just be careful cos Mom is right next to the bathroom."

"She's working late. She called just after you left for you "steamy love night with Nancy where I fuck her all night.""

"Will, what're you on about?" Jonathan asked

"They were your words not mine." Will laughed

"Whatever." Jonathan said as he walked into the kitchen

Will followed him and saw him getting a can of beer out of the fridge

"Don't tell mom." He said 

Will looked up to him

"Here." Jonathan said, handing him a can

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now take it before I change my mind." Jonathan said

Will took the can and opened it. They both walked over to the sofa, Jonathan unbuttoned his white shirt before they sat down

"So what've you been doing for the past 40 minutes on your own?" Jonathan asked

Will said nothings. He moved his hand down to his crotch while took a sip from the can and imitated jerking off

"For 40 minutes? You horny little shit!" Jonathan laughed 

"True." Will said as he took another sip  
"So what did you actually do with Nancy to earlier?"

"Well, when I got to the hotel, she was already naked on the bed. She sucked my dick. I eat her out, she eat me out. Then I realised I didn't have any condoms, so we couldn't have sex." Jonathan told him

"You're punching above your weight with her."

"Thanks for the support." Jonathan said

"I'm kidding. But seriously she went from Steve Harrington, the most popular boy in school, star athlete who has abs to you. Skinny, socially awkward photographer." Will said

"What's wrong with my body?" Jonathan asked, moving his shirt apart to reveal more of his chest and stomach

"Nothing, you look great. I was joking." Will said with a grin

"And I know something I have better than Steve's." Jonathan said

"What?"

"Well, Nancy said I've got a bigger dick. And I'm better at sex." 

"Yeah, she's just saying that." Will laughed

Jonathan nudged him as they both laughed.  
They looked at eachother as they laughed.   
As they stopped laughing, they moved closer to eachother before they smashed their lips together roughly  
They roughly made out, hands exploring eachother's bodies after they let put their cans on the coffee table

Will pulled Jonathan's shirt off him

"Are we actually doing this?" Will asked

"Yeah, course we are." Jonathan said before he kissed him again  
"Wanna go to my room?" He asked

"Can we go to my room?" Will asked

"Yeah, sure. Come on." 

Jonathan grabbed his shirt and lead Will to Will's room.  
He closed the door after them and Will pushed him against the door and connected their lips again

Jonathan dropped his shirt on the floor and moved his hands onto Will's waist

Will move his hand to Jonathan's belt and pulled it out of his pants and quickly unzipped them

"Woah, you want your brother's dick this badly?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah, I want it so fuckif bad."

Will moved his hand onto his towel and pulled it from his waist, showing his hard 6 inch dick to his brother

"Woah..." Jonathan muttered

"What? Bigger than yours?" Will asked

"No!"

"Prove it." Will told him

Jonathan smirked at him before he pulled his pants off him and threw them onto Will's desk

Will looked down at Jonathan's hard dick sticking out from his boxers.  
Will pulled them down his legs md stared in awe as Jonathan's hard 8 inch dick escaped his boxers

"Yeah, you're bigger." Will laughed

He pulled the boxers down the rest of Jonathan's legs and threw them behind him

"Jonathan?" 

"Yeah, Will?"

"Can I suck it?" Will asked, looking up at him with a smile

"Obviously." 

Will quickly got onto his knees and Jonathan felt his the head of his dick move into Will's warm mouth

He looked down at Will as he moved his head back and forth.  
Will could only take in 6 inches of Jonathan's sim before he gagged, but it still felt amazing

"God, Will..." Jonathan moaned quietly, running his hand through Will's hair

Will looked up at him as his mouth was filled with his cock.  
Will moved his head faster, trying his best to pleasure his brother

"Ohh, fuck... Will!" Jonathan moaned as he leaned his head back

"Does that feel good?" Will asked, catching his breath

"Yeah, Will, you're so good at this...." 

Will went back to sucking his dick, moving his head in a circular motion.

"Will... aww fuck..."

Will felt pre cum ooze from Jonathan's tip and onto his tongue

"Will, get up. Do you want me to fuck you?" Jonathan asked

Will looked up at him, "Yeah. Obviously, yes." 

Jonathan lead him over the Will's bed and laid him down on his side. Jonathan laid on his side behind Will, wrapping his arm around his stomach

Will groaned as he felt Jonathan push his dick into his ass.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" Jonathan told him

"Ok."

Jonathan kept going slowly, spreading his brothers young tight hole

"Ohh god! Jonathan!" Will groaned as he gripped onto the bed sheets

"Feel good?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah, so good! Keep going!" 

Jonathan did what he was told and kept going into Will, gaining speed and thrusted in and out of him

"Fuck! Yeah, fuck me!" Will moaned loudly

"You're so fucking tight.." Jonathan moaned quietly

"Go harder!"

Jonathan went harder into him, his hips moving back and forth as they both moaned and panted

"Yeah... Will! Take my big dick!" Jonathan moaned

He felt Will's hand grip onto his arm

"Fuck! Jonathan, this is so good!" Will moaned loudly

Will felt his hole getting spread by his brothers dick. 

"Oh... oh my god! Jonathan, you're the best brother ever!" Will moaned

"Fuck... this is so much better than Nancy!" Jonathan moaned loudly

Jonathan started kissing Will's neck as he fucked him.

Will felt Jonathan kiss around his cheek before he sucked on his neck

"Oh my god... fuck... you're so big..." Will panted

"Will... I'm gonna cum!" Jonathan moaned 

"Please... please, cum inside me!" Will begged

"Ok... ok..." Jonathan moaned 

Jonathan went faster into Will, making his moans get louder.

"Ohh fuck! Yes! Fuck me!" He screamed in pleasure

"Yeah... take it.." Jonathan panted as his cum shot from his dick and filled his younger brother's ass

"Fuck... oh... that was amazing!" Will panted as Jonathan pulled out of him

They both rolled over onto their backs.

"Did you mean it? That this was better than it is with Nancy?" Will asked 

"Yeah, I meant it. This was special. And felt so much better." 

Will moved his hand onto Jonathan's sweaty chest as they both panted

They froze when they heard the front door close

"Shit! It's mom!" Jonathan said as he jumped of the bed to put his clothes on

Will quickly went over to his drawers and put on a pair of shorts and went back onto the bed as Jonathan buttoned up his shirt and sat on the bed just as Joyce opened the door

"Hey. What're you doing in here?" She asked Jonathan

"Just checking on Will." He said

"Oh. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked Will

"I was kinda hot." 

"That would explain why you're sweating so much." Joyce said  
"I'm going to put dinner on. Max and cheese ok?" She asked  
"Yeah." Will and Jonathan said together

Joyce left the room and closed the door

"I should go give her a hand. Remember the last time she cooked mac and cheese?" Jonathan laughed

Will smiled as Jonathan winked at him as he left the room and closed the door

Will grabbed his radio and turned it on 

"Guys, I just had sex!"

At Mike's house, Will moaned as Mike pulled out of him and sat next to him

"Gonna be honest... when I said you could come over to talk about stuff, I didn't expect for to tell me you fucked your brother and then finished the night with my cum in your ass and on your face." Mike laughed


	4. Chapter 4: Mike and Will

Mike and Will walked down to Mike's basement

"So what's this girl's name then?" Mike asked as they sat on the sofa

"Uhh... Look, I lied, ok?"

"So you didn't have sex?" 

"No, I had sex. I just lied about... Look, I had sex with a boy." Will said quickly 

"Oh... right. So, were you top or bottom?" Mike asked casually

"...Bottom." Will told him

"Oh, so you like it up the ass?" Mike laughed

"Shut up."

"So what was his name then?"

Will was quiet again

"You're not lying that it was a guy now, are you? Did you have sex with your right hand?" Mike jokes

"Jonathan. I had sex with Jonathan." Will told him

"Wait... Jonathan? As in your brother, Jonathan?" 

Will nodded

"Wow... uh... I'm not one to judge, I would gladly fuck Nancy." Mike said

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's so fucking hot! Wanna know what I'd do to her?" Mike asked with a smirk

"What?" Will asked nervous for the answer

"Strip her naked, finger her, eat her out, fist her and finally fuck her so hard, she'll scream." 

"Wait, fist her?"

"I would if she was up to it." 

"Dude..." Will started

"You can't judge, you literally got fucked by your brother!" Mike joked "How did it feel anyway?"

"Amazing. It's hard to describe, but he kinda spread my ass with his dick and it felt so good!" 

"Did he cum?" Mike asked

"Yeah, in my ass. There's still some in me. So how did the sex with El feel like?" Will asked

"It was so damn good. Her pussy was so wet, when I was doing her, it made this kind of squelchy noise. And with every thrust, I felt myself getting closer and she was just laying there, moaning for me to go harder." Mike said

"That does sound really good." Will said

"So how big is Jonathan's dick?" Mike asked

"Pretty big. About 8 inches. Couldn't get it all in my mouth." Will said

"You sucked his dick too?" Mike laughed

"Yeah! It was so good..." Will said

"Hey, have you ever jerked off to some in person. Like, they were near you." Mike asked

"Umm... Last summer, I jerked off to a woman sunbathing in a bikini when I was in Jonathan's car and he was in the store." Will said "Have you?"

"Last week, I walked into Nancy getting changed, wearing only a bra and underwear, and I nearly bust a nut a right there. She went into the shower after BD she started fingering herself and I could hear her moaning, so naturally I whipped my dick out and started jerking off. I would've loved it I could shoot my load over her tits." Mike said

Mike's mom opened the door to the basement and walked down to them

"Will are you staying the night?" She asked

"Um, I don't have any pajamas." Will said

"Will, just sleep in your boxers." Mike said "Come on, please. You can have the sofa and I'll take the floor." 

"Ok, I'll stay the night." Will said

"Ok, I'll call your mom." Karen said before going upstairs.

"Mike, your mom is so hot." Will said once she close the door after her

"What?" Mike asked

"I would love her mouth at the end of my dick." Will told him

"Dude, that's my mom!"

"And? Dustin said you said worse things about my Mom. You said you wanted to bend her over a table and fuck her ass."

"That- that's... oh whatever." Mike said  
"Wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah sure."

Mike watches Will stand up and take his shirt off. Mike admired Will's smooth body and felt his dick twitching in his boxers

Mike stood up and looked at Will's body as he put his shirt on a chair

"Will?" Mike asked

"Yeah?" Will said as he turned to face him

Mike couldn't say anything and Will stood there looking at him, confused  
Will frozen when he felt Mike move his hands onto his cheeks and his lips on his

Will closed his eyes and moved his hands on Mike's waist as they made out.

"Woah... didn't expect that." Will said after they broke the kiss

"Really? I've been flirting with you all night." Mike told him before they kissed again

As they made out, their tongues connected.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Will asked him

"Well I was thinking we could strip eachother naked, I could eat that amazing ass of yours before we have amazing, pleasuring, passionate hot sex until my delicious white loads comes out of my dick and lands all over your cute face." Mike said with a smile

"Yeah... that sounds like a good plan." Will said speechless before Mike moved him onto the table, ramming his lips into his

Mike pulled his shirt over his head and threw it and felt Will's hands move down his chest 

"You're so hot." Mike muttered before he started kissing Will's neck.

Will moved his hand through Mike's hair as he kissed his neck

"Mike... that's feels good..." Will moaned quietly 

Mike moved his hand down Will's chest and down his stomach onto his jeans and pulled the zip down

"Will.. can- can I eat your ass?" Mike asked

"Yeah, god yes." Will said as he got off the table and pulled his jeans off followed by his boxers, showing Mike his hard 6 inch dick and his hairless ass

"You're giving me a massive boned right now." Mike said with a smile

"Show me." Will smirked

Mike looked at him before he pulled his shorts and boxers down and Will stares at his hard dick

"Like what you see?" Mike said with a grin

"You're so hot." Will told him

"Are you gonna bend over so I can eat your ass?" Mike asked

Will looked at him before he turned round and bent himself over the table. 

"Your ass is so hot." Mike said, rubbing Will's ass cheeks

Mike got on his knees in front of Will's ass and moved his finger around his hole.  
Mike moved his hands on Will's asscheeks and spread them apart to show more of his tight hole to him.  
Mike licked around his hole, before moving one of his fingers into him

"Ohh fuck!" Will moaned as he felt Mike's tongue push into his ass with his finger

Mike kept moving his tongue around, not actually knowing what he was doing, but it was definitely pleasuring Will

"Mike... that feels so good..." he moaned softly

Will looked behind him and could only see Mikes black hair. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing Miks head deeper into his ass

"God, Will, your ass tastes so good." Mike said before going back into his hole

"Mike... Fuck, Mike! Spank me!" Will moaned loudly

"You into that?" Mike asked

"I might be." Will said

Mike went back to his ass while rubbing his asscheeks.  
Mike spanked Will's ass, making him yell out in pain

"Fuck! Mike! Yeah, I'm definelty into spanking.... that was so good!" Will moaned

Mike moved a second finger into Will's hole

"Ohh! That's so fucking good!" Will moaned loudly

"You're such a slut." Mike said before he spanked him again

"Aaah! Yeah, I'm a massive slut!" Will moaned

Mike pulled his fingers out and pushed his tongue into him as deep as he could.

"Fuuuck.... Mike, you're so good..." Will moaned 

Mike pulled away after his tongue started hurting

"Why does your ass taste salty?" Mike asked

"I dunno. Might be Jonathan's cum from earlier." Will said

Mike stood up "Want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, fuck me here." Will said quickly

Mike held onto Will's waist, rubbing his tip along his hole

"Aaah fuuck!" Will moaned loudly as his hole was spread by Mike's 6 inch dick

"That feel good?" Mike asked as he slowly moved back and forth into Will

"Yeah.. that's so damn good.." Will moaned quietly

Mike moved his hands up to Will's side as he gained speed 

"Oh fuck! Yeah, fuck me... harder!" Will moaned as he gripped onto the sides of the table

Mike's thrusts it harder, his thighs slapping against Will's asscheeks and the table rocked back and forth

"Yeah! Oh, Will, you're so tight..." Mike moaned as he moved one hand up to Will's shoulder

"Yes! Mike! You're so big... fuck, spank me!" Will moaned loud

Mike spangled hiss ass again and again until Will's ass was bright red

"Take it... take my big dick..." Mike panted

Mike pulled Will's head back by his sweaty hair

Mike pulled out of Will, and pulled Will towards him onto the floor

"I'm gonna fucking cum on your face..." Mike panted as he jerked off above his face before 7 strings of cum shot from his dick, landing all over Will's face

Mike pulled Will up and kissed him before throwing him on the sofa

He got on top of him and rammed his dick back into him

"Yes! Fuck! Like that!" Will screamed in pleasure as Mike went as hard and as quick as he could into him

"Ohh... you're ass is so perfect..."

Will gripped onto the sofa

"Will... Will, I'm gonna cum..." Mike moaned

"Yeah... cum inside me, Mike... cum inside..." Will panted

Mike kept going into him, both of them moaning and panting, their bodies rubbing against eachother, covered in sweat

"Fuck... I'm cumming..." Mike moaned before his dick squirted cum 5 times inside Will

Mike slowly grinded into him a few more times before pulling out of him and sat next to him

"Gonna be honest... when I said you could come over to talk about stuff, I didn't expect for you to tell me you fucked your brother and then finish the night with my cum in your ass and on your face." Mike laughed

"This tastes so good." Will said, licking Mike's cum from his lips

"You're such a horny slut." Mike laughed, watching him


	5. Chapter 5: Billy and Max

Max looked out the window and watched Billy drive away from the house

Max closed the curtain and went over to Billy's room.  
She looked at the poster of a woman in a bikini on his wall.  
She looked around at the dirty laundry around the floor.

Max closed the door and opened Billy's side drawer and saw a half empty bottle of hand lotion on top of a stack of sticky porn magazines

"Eww!" Max groaned as she shut the drawer

She looked under his bed and pulled out a shoe box and opened it, seeing a dozen condom boxes, some of them open.

Max closed it and pushed it back under the bed before she stood up off the floor

Max walked over to his drawers and pulled the bottom one out and saw a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold and a gag.   
She moved her hand into the back of the draw and felt a fabric. She pulled it out and found her underwear in her hand

"What the fuck?" Max asked herself before moving her hand back into the drawer, pulling out more of her dirty underwear and a bra

Max moved her fingers along her bra and felt something on her finger. She smelt it and it smelled weird.

"Ohh, Jesus!" Max shouted, realising it was cum. Billy'a cum

Max didn't know how to feel, knowing her step brother had been jerking off over her underwear

She dropped her underwear and bra on the bed, starting to feel kinda horny.  
She saw a dirty pair of boxers on the floor, so picked them up and saw cum stains on them.

Max pulled her shorts and underwear down to her knees before she sat on the bed.

She moved her fingers along her pussy before moving two of them into her.  
She moved Billy's boxers up her nose and smelt the strong smell of his cum

"Ohh..." Max moaned as she went faster into herself

Max move her right hand into the boxers and removed her left hand from her pussy and started fingering herself with the boxers 

"Yeah! Fuck!" She moaned as she moved back up the bed and laid down

She pulled her shorts and underwear off and spread he legs as she moaned

"Ohh fuck!" She moaned loudly as she moved her fingers deeper, moving them round faster 

Max gripped onto the bedsheets as she moaned. She moved her fingers fast round her wet pussy

The door swung open and Max looked sat up and looked over at the door and saw Billy looking at her

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled  
"Are you actually fingering yourself on my bed?! With my boxers?!"

"You can talk! Jerking off with my underwear and bras!" Max shouted back

"Why were you even in here?!" Billy shouted as he took a step closer to her, looking at Max's wet pussy

"I was bored." Max said

"So is this what you do when you're bored? Come in my room and jerk off on my bed?" 

Billy looked down at Max as he sat down on the bed

"No. I was just... horny" Max told him

"You still horny?"

"Kind of. You put me off a bit." Max said

"Oh, right." Billy said as he put his hand on he knee

Max watched Billy slowly move his hand up her thigh while he took his boxers off her and threw them

"Billy... I'm with Lucas." She said

"Sinclair? What happened to the time when me and you would have sex all night, whenever we were alone?" Billy asked

"I like Lucas." Max

Billy looked at her "Can Sinclair... do this?" Billy asked

Max's whole body flinched when she felt Billy ram four fingers deep into her wet pussy  
Billy smirked when Max gripped onto his arm as he felt Billy's fingers move deeper around inside her

"Fuck! Billy!" She moaned loudly

"Take your shirt off and lay back. Relax" Billy told her

Max pulled her shirt off, leaving her in just a bra before she laid back down

Billy kept moving his fingers inside her as he watched her moan

"Feel good?" Billy asked as his fingers slipped around her wet plush

"Yeah... fuck, it's so good!" She moaned loudly as she gripped onto the bed

Billy leaned forward and kissed up her stomach and up her chest before he kissed her neck

"Billy... yeah! Finger me!" She moaned

"So fuckin wet..." Billly whispered in her ear 

Billy roughly pushed his fingers in deeper and half his hand was inside her.

"Awww! Billy! Yes!" Max screamed in pleasure as her back arched

Max felt Billy sucking her neck, leaving a bright hickey on her skin

"Billy! Yeah! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" She moaned loudly 

Billy heard Max scream in pleasure as she squirted all over his bed.

Billy moved his hand out of her as he sat up from her neck.

"Tastes good." Billy said as he licked her cum off his fingers

Billy roughly smacked their lips together before he pulled Max's bra off, breaking the clasp and threw the bra across the room

He squeezed her boobs before he kissed down her chest and roughly sucked her nipple.

Billy looked at Max before moving his hand round her throat

"Want my big dick?" He asked, tightening his grip, making Max choke

"Ye-Yeah!" Max groaned

"Take my shirt off then." Billy said, letting her go

Max looked at him as she unbuttoned his shirt

"Can you do that again, later?" Max asked

"Yeah. Can Sinclair do this? Make you scream his name? Make you cum 4 times in one night? Like we did last year?" Bily asked

"He's good at his own things." Max said as Billy took his shirt off, showing off his muscles

"You're so hot." Max said

"Come on. If you want my dick, you have to work for it." Billy said, indicating o his crotch

"I want it so bad." Max said before she unzipped Billy's jeans

She took his dick out from his boxers and jeans and stared in awe at his hard 9 inch cock

""Like it?" Billy asked

"I want it inside me." Max said with a smile

Billy pulled his jeans and boxers off him and pushed Max down, so she was laying down

Billy looked at her naked body and he climbed on the bed, spreading her legs apart before ramming his dick into her wet pussy.

"Aaah! Billy! Yeah! Fuck me!" She screamed in pleasure before Billy started going in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could

"Yeah... take my big dick, you slut..." Billy moaned before slapping Max gently across the face

"Yeah, fuck me harder!" She moaned

Billy's hard thrusts got harder and harder, the bed slamming against the wall.

Max gripped onto the bedsheets, looking up and Billy and saw his necklace bouncing as he penetrated her.

"Yeah... Max.. take my big dick!" He moaned loudly 

He moved his hands up to her boobs, squeezing them hard. He moved one hand up to Max's throat, choking her gently

"Yeah, Billy! Choke me!" She moaned loudly

Billy did what she said and tightened his grip round her throat

"Max... yes! Take it, fucking slut!" He moaned at her

Billy removed his hand from her throat

"Roll over, you fucking slut." He told her and she rolled over onto her stomach.

Billy rammed back into her, moving back and forth as hard as he could

"Yes, fuck! Fuck me! So good..." Max moaned

Billy spanked her ass with his hand, and kept doing it the more she moaned

"Such a fucking slut!" He groaned

"Yeah! That's so good!" Max moaned

Billy grabbed onto Max's red hair and pulled her head up to him

"Such a slut for my throbbing big cock..." Billy moaned 

"This is so good..." Max moaned

Sweat dropped down Billy's muscled chest and stomach as he fucked Max

"Max... I'm gonna fucking cum all over your tits!" Billy moaned before pulled out of her and turned her round

"Your dicks so ducking big, Billy..." Max panted

Billy moaned as he jerked off above Max's boobs

"Yeah... take my fucking cum!" Billy moaned loudly before strings of his white load shot from his tip, landing down Max's boobs and on her face

"Taste it." Billy told her

Max wiped some of Billy's cum off her chest and licked it off her fingers

"Yeah, you taste so delicious." She said with a smile

"Get out. Before I drag you out slut." Billy told her  
"You can keep those boxers for your fingering sessions."

"Ok. You can keep those underwear  
and bra. Max joked

"Get out." Billy said sternly before slapping her 

Max quickly got off the bed, licked up her clothes and left Billy on his own, naked and sweaty.


	6. Chapter 6: Mike and Nancy

The next morning, Mike looked up at Will before Will shot his load all over Mike's face

"Fuck..." Will panted

"Jesus, Will... why is there so much?" Mike asked as he wiped cum away from his eyes and stood up

"Sorry. You just really turn me on." Will said with a smile

Mike pulled him into a kiss

"Come on, lets go have a shower." Mike told him

After they had a shower together, they went to talk outside

"So, I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Mike asked

"Yeah. See you." 

"Try not to fuck your brother too much before then." Mike joked

"Why?"

"Maybe I want you tomorrow." Mike said with a smirk

"Ok, well I'll try not to." Will said before he got on his bike

Mike watched Will ride up his driveway and onto the road

He went back inside and as he was about to walk upstairs, he saw Nancy laying on the sofa in the living room, wearing her bath robe  
He slowly walked over to the living room and before he realised he was wearing a t shirt and boxers, he sat down in their dad's lazy boy chair

Nancy looked over at him, "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

Mike looked at his bare legs, only now realising.

"Uh, why are you only wearing a bathrobe?" He asked

"Shut up." Nancy said

"Heard you and Will moaning last night." She said, making Mike widen his eyes

"Yeah, we were have sex." Mike said confidently

"What?! What about El?" Nancy asked

"What about El? I was horny, Will was horny, so we fucked. That's it."

"So have you had sex with El yet?"

"Yeah."

"And how was it?" Nancy asked

"Pretty good."

""Pretty good"?! Mike, you had sex with her and it felt pretty good." Nancy laughed

"Ok, fine. I'll go into more detail for you. While I was thrusting into her, it felt amazing. She was gripping onto the bed as she moaned and my dick felt amazing in her wet vagina and I came all over her stomach and it was the best feeling ever. That ok for you?" Mike asked

Nancy looked at him "Ok..." she said, starting to feel kinda horny

Mike looked down at his hard dick in his boxers. Even thinking about fucking El and Will got him rock hard.  
Mike looked at the TV and saw a sex scene on it

"What are you watching?" Mike asked

"I dunno. Some horror movie. Why, don't like sex scenes?" Nancy asked

"No!"

"You do like sex scenes? So you jerk off to them?" Nancy laughed

"What?' No!"

"Have you got a boner?!" Nancy laughed

"Yeah, I'd really have boner in front of my sister!" Mike shouted

Nancy quickly stood up and walked over to him

"You do have a boner!" She laughed while Mike tried to hide his hard boner

"It's ok, Mike. It's normal." She told him as she sat on the arm rest of the chair

"Shut up." Mike told her, his hands still over his dick

"You can move your hands, I've already seen it." Nancy said

Mike looked up at her before he reluctantly moved his hands away  
Nancy looked down at the outline of his hard dick

Nancy moved her hand closer to his dick and was about to move her hand onto it before Mike stopped her

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Oh, come on... don't act like you don't want it. I heard you talking about me last night." She said

Mike looked up her, his cheeks going bright red

"It's ok. I feel the same about you." 

"Really?" Mike asked

"Yes. Now sit back and enjoy it." Nancy told him

Mike move his hand off her wrist and sat back and watched as she moved her hand down his stomach and down his boxers  
He felt her hand run through his pubes 

Mike moaned a little as Nancy wrapped her hand round his hard dick

"Sensitive much?" She joked

"Shut up." Mike said

Nancy pulled his dick out of his boxers

"Didn't think you'd be this big." Nancy joked

"Bigger than Jonathan?" Mike laughed

"No."

"Steve?"

"No." Nancy laughed

"Damn..." Mike muttered as he moved his hand down her back  
"Can you take this off?" He asked, tugging at her dress robe

Nancy looked down at him as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft "Only if you take your shirt off."

Mike smirked before he pulled his t shirt over his shoulder and dropped it on the floor next to the chair  
Nancy ran her hand down his smooth chest and stomach

"You gonna take it off?" Mike asked

Nancy smirked at her before she sat up of the armrest and untied her bathrobe and took it off, show Mike her bra and underwear

"I thought you were naked under it." Mike said as Nancy dropped her bathrobe and sat back on the armrest

"Little perv." Nancy said as she went back to jerking him off slowly

"You're the jerking off your 14 yr old brother." Mike said as he played with the clasp of her bra

"Want me to go faster?" She asked

"God yes."

Nancy moved her hand faster as Mike let out quiet moans

"Fuck... Nancy..." he moaned as he leaned his head back

"Feel good?" Nancy asked

"Yeah..." Mike moaned as he nodded his head

Nancy laid down on the arm rest and rested her head on Mike's shoulder  
Mike looked down at her and bit his lip while looking at her boobs

Mike ran his hand through her hair and slowly moved his fingers down to her chest

"Want me to take it off?" Nancy asked him

"Yeah.." Mike panted 

Nancy sat up and unclasped her bra and took it off and threw it at Mike before she layers back down  
Mike pulled the bra off his face as she laid back down   
Mike put his arm back round her while she started jerking him off again

"Nance... God!" Mike moaned

Nancy felt Mike kissing her shoulder

"Wanna fuck me?" She asked him

"Yeah! God, yes!" Mike said quickly

Nancy got of the arm rest and pulled Mike's boxers down his legs and threw them, landing on the TV  
Mike admired her tits as she pulled her underwear down.

"You're so hot." Mike told her, admiring her naked body

Nancy reclined the Lazyboy back

"Wait, I don't have any condoms." Mike told her as she got on top of him

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill." She assured him as she ran her hands across his chest

Mike looked up at her as she slowly lowered herself down his shaft

"Ohh! Fuck!" She moaned loudly as she felt Mike's dick spread past her wet pussy and enter her

Mike moved his hands onto her sides as she moved up and down his hard dick

"Yeah, Nancy! Fuck...." he panted

Nancy gripped onto the armrests as she bounced on her brother's dick.

"Mike, fuck, you're so big!" She moaned loudly

She ran her hand through his hair before laying it on the chair, next to his head

Mike watched her tits bouncing up and down as she bounced on his dick

"Fuck! Yeah! Faster, Nancy!" Mike moaned loudly

Nancy moved faster as she felt Mike's hand move up her stomach and onto her boobs, gently squeezing them.

She started rubbing her wet pussy and felt Mike's dick, covered in pre cum

"Yes... Mike! Fuuuck!" She moaned loudly

"God, you're so fucking wet, Nanc!" 

Nancy leaned down and started making out with him, her hands moving through his hair and her tongue connecting with his  
She felt Mike's hand move across her back and one hand went up her back and through her hair

"Nancy! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Mike yelled out in pleasure

"Cum inside me..." Nancy panted

She kept bouncing before she filled cum shoot from Mike's tip, filling her

"Fuck..." Nancy moaned as she pulled off his dick and cum oozed out of her.

She sat on his legs as Mike shoved two fingers through her wet pussy

"Mike! Fuck, yes!" She screamed in pleasure as Mike moved his fingers deep into her, moving them as fast as he could

"That feel good?" Mike asked

"Yeah! It's so fucking good!"

Nancy moved her head back, gripping onto the chair

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" She screamed 

Mike kept going until Nancy squirted all over him, from his stomach up to his neck

Nancy panted before she connected their lips again, Mike moved his hands onto her sides as she laid her head on his shoulder

"Fuck, you're so good..." she panted in his ear

Mike waited a minute before speaking

"Imagine if Dad knew we just had sex on his chair." He joked

Nancy laughed as she wrapped her arms round his neck softly

"Wanna go again?" She whispered into his ear

Mike smiled as she moved back, her pussy going back onto his hard dick.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucas and Max

Lucas looked out the window as his mom drove him to school.   
He was dreading today, not only because they were having their first sex education with Mr Clarke, but because Max was still going to be punishing him today

"Bye sweetie." His mom said as she pulled over outside the side

"Bye mom." Lucas said as he grabbed his bag and got out the car

He saw Mike, Will and Dustin at the bikes and walked over to them

"Hey, dude.. so what was Max doing on Saturday?" Mike asked

"Punishing me. By fingering me."

"Why was she's punishing you?" Dustin asked

"I told you guys about our when we have sex. So did you guys have good weekends?"

"Pretty boring." Will said smirking at Mike

"I had sex with Steve." Dustin told them

"Wait. What?!" Mike asked quickly

"I had sex with Steve. We jerked off together before we had sex in his car."

"Jesus, dude. So you guys excited for sex ed?" Mike asked

"Apperantly they bring in a nude model. That would be so fucking hot." Dustin said

"Yeah, it would. But I heard that they put on a porn tape and we all have to jerk off together." Will said

"Nah, that won't happen." Mike said "Will it?"

"I hope not. That'd be so weird. The entire class just jerkin off." Dustin said

"I think Max wants you." Will said, pointing at Max who was staring at Lucas

Lucas turned and walked over to her

"Follow me." She told him

Max lead him inside the school and over to the girls toilets

"Pants down." She told him

"What?"

"Take your pants off." 

Lucas looked at her before he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles

"And boxers." Max said

Lucas slowly pulled his boxers down to his ankles

"Ready for your punishment, Stalker?" Max asked 

"Do I have a choice?"

Max smirked before she bent Lucas over the sink counter and rubbed his ass

Lucas yelled out as Max spanked him  
She opened her bag and pulled something out

"What's that?" Lucas asked

Lucas yelled out louder as he felt something hard push through his hole

"Max... what is it?!" Lucas groaned in pain

"A butt plug. And it's going to stay in your ass all day." Max said before she pulled up Lucas's boxers and jeans

Lucas groaned as he stood back and Max handed him a notebook 

"Say these things in class." She told him before the bell rang

"Come one. Sex ed." Max said as he lead Lucas out of the toilets to Mr Clarke's classroom

They entered his room and sat at their desks

"Hello, students. I hope you all had good weekends. As you know, today is a sex education lesson." Mr Clarke said

Lucas looked at Max, who was glaring at him

"Uh, sir I've got all the education I need from my dad's tapes and magazines." Lucas said

Everyone in the class laughed

"Ah, yes. Pornography. Something we'll talk about later. For now, we'll talk about the basic stuff. Now I'm hoping you all know that the legal age of sexual consent is 16, so none of you should be having sex." Mr Clarke told them

"That never stopped me from begging Max for sex though." Lucas said reading the notebook

" Now, get into groups of five and you will label a picture of a man and woman and their sex organs." Mr Clarke told them, ignoring Lucas

Lucas, Max, Mike, Will and Dustin pushed their desks together as Mr Clarke handed out the pictures

"Ask him that." Max told Lucas

"Uh, sir... do you know where you can get condoms? I've run out.." Lucas said making the whole class laugh

Mr Clarke ignored him again

"Take your shirt off." Max said too Lucas 

Lucas looked around before taking his shirt off and put it on the desk.  
Everyone started looking at his shirtless body

"Lucas, put your shirt back on." Mr Clarke told him

"But sir, I'm really hot in here."

"Put it on."

Lucas pulled his shirt back on

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mike asked them

"Punishing him." Max said

"By stripping and telling him to ask weird stuff?" Mike asked

"Just mind your own business." Lucas told him

Mike went back to working as Max put her hand on Lucas's which was on his lap  
He looked at her as she grabbed his hand and moved it onto her thigh, moving his hand up her thigh and down her jeans  
Max looked at him as she moved his hand down her underwear and Max felt his fingers rubbing her pussy

Max gripped onto the desk as Lucas moved his fingers into her, moving them inside her slowly

"Ohh..." Max moaned quietly

"You ok?" Mike asked her

"Uh, yeah." Max said

"Hey, Max. What's this part called?" Dustin asked, pointing at the drawing

"Uh... that's the clitoris." Max said

"Fuck..." she moaned as he felt Lucas's fingers go deeper, rubbing her clit

Mike, Will and Dustin looked at eachother. 

"So... how many fingers are you using?" Mike asked Lucas

"Uhh... three." Lucas said as he pushed a third finger into her

Max let out a low moan as Lucas pushed his fingers deeper into her wet pussy

"Feel good?" He asked her

Max quickly nodded her head as she moved her hand against his hard dick through his jeans.

"Lucas... that's so fucking good..." she moaned quietly

"You make me so horny." Lucas whispered to her

"Stop... I'm gonna cum, stop." Max told him and Lucas pulled his fingers out of her

"Why?"

"I'm about to cum all over myself and soak my jeans." Max told him 

"You'll have to show me later then." Lucas said with a smirk

Max pinned Lucas against the door as he closed it and they made out in the AV room.  
Max pulled Lucas's shirt over him and threw it onto a shelf

Lucas wrapped his arms round Max's stomach as he back her against the table

"Oh you make me so hard." Lucas said

"Strip me naked." She told him

Lucas smirked before he pulled her jeans and underwear off her

"Fuck... that's so hot." Lucas said, looking at her wet pussy

Max pulled Lucas's jeans and boxers down and admired his hard cock

"I want you to fuck me." Max told him

"Get on the desk then." Lucas told him and Max sat on the desk, spreading her legs for him

Lucas grabbed a condom out of his bag and ripped it open and moved it over his dick.   
He put his hands on her thighs before he slowly grinded into her  
Max moved her hands up his chest and through his hair as she moaned 

"Yeah... Lucas, more..." 

Lucas started going faster into her

"My ass hurts, Max..."

"Take th plug out then." Max told him

"You sure?"

"Yeah... just suck it." 

Lucas reluctantly pulled the butt plug out of his ass

"Suck it. Lick it." She told him

Lucas licked up the plug before sucking every inch of it

"Fuck, it takes like shit!" Lucas groaned

"Well it did come from your ass. Now fuck me harder." 

Lucas smirked before he started going harder into her

"Yeah... like that! Fuck!" Max moaned louder

Lucas felt her wrap his legs round her

"Max, fuck! My big dick feel good?" 

"Yeah! It's so fucking good! Don't stop!" Max moaned loudly

Lucas moved her hair out of her face before he made out with her, their tongues connecting

"Max.. take my big dick! Take t!" He moaned loudly 

"Oh, you're so fucking big!"

Lucas unclasped her bra and pulled it off her, admiring her boobs  
He sucked her nippleas he fucked her

"Ohh, Lucas! God, yes!" She moaned loudly

"Lay down on the table." Max told him

"Uh, ok." Lucas said as he pulled out of her and laid down on the desk.

He bit his lip as he watched Max lower herself down his shaft, moaning loudly as she did

"Yes, fuuuck! So big! Your dicks so big!" Max moaned loudly as she's moved up and down his shaft.

He moved his hands onto her sides as she's bounced on his cock

"Yeah! Take my big dick!" He moaned

Max leaned her head back and moved her hands onto Lucas's sweaty chest

"Oh my god! Fuck!" she moaned quickly

"Max... yeah, take it...." 

Max leaned forward and kissed his neck

"Yes, Max! That's so good!" Lucas moaned as he gently squeezed her tit

He ran his hand across her hair as she kissed his neck

"Ohhh, fuck! Stalker, you're so fucking big." Max moaned loudly

"Max, I'm gonna... im gonna cum!" He moaned

"Cum over me. Over my body." Max said as she got on her knees in front of her

She got off him and got into her knees she jerked off over her face

"Yeah, cum all over me." Max said as she fingered herself

"Fuck.... oh fuck!" Lucas's moaned before he pulled the condom off before load after load of cum shot out of him, all over Max's face

"God, this tastes so good." Max told him

"You're so fuckkng hot." Lucas said her

"Wanna know what your next punishment is?" 

"Yeah." Lucas said

"Stay in your underwear and walk down the hallway." Max told him

"Ok, fine." Lucas said before pulling his boxers up 

Max watched as he left the room and everyone in the hallway started at him as he walked up and down the hallway a few times

"Happy?" Lucas asked as they went back into the AV room

"Now... you're gonna fuck my ass." Max told him before she kissed him


	8. Chapter 8: Will and El

Will, Mike and Dustin left the class after the bell rang.

"Hey, who wants a condom?" Mike asked, showing them a box of condoms

"Where'd you get them?" Will asked

"Mr Clarke left them on his desk when he was explaining them." Mike said

"I'll take some." Dustin said

"There's ten here in here, so you can have three." Mike said as he ripped three condoms off and handed them to Dustin

"Want some Will?" Mike asked

"No..." 

"Come on. Just in case you find a girl to put your dick into." Dustin joked

"Yeah, don't wanna put a bun in the oven, do you?" Mike asked

"Or get an STD." 

"Yeah, exactly." Mike said

"Fine. I'll have some." Will said

Mike handed him three condoms and Will put them in his pocket

"How come you get four?" Dustin asked Mike

"El." Mike said as he threw the condom box in the trash

"There's Max and Lucas." Dustin said, pointing at them making out outside the AV room

"Do you guys ever stop?" Will asked

"What? Max likes my tongue." Lucas jokes as he cuddles with Max

"What were you doing in there?" Mike asked, indicating to the AV room

Lucas smirked at him as Max laughed

"Wha-? What the fuck?! Seriously?! Where we hang out?!" Mike shouted

"What? What did they do?" Will asked

"They had sex in the AV room." Dustin told him

"It's not like you never had sex where we hang out! You had sex with Will in your basement!" Lucas shouted

Will turned to Mike, "You told them?!" 

"It... it sort of came out." Mike told him

"Yeah, just like your cum all over Will's face." Max joked

Will groaned as he stormed past them towards the doors

"Will! Will! I'm sorry!" Mike called

Will walked outside and got on his bike and cycled home

When he got home, he saw Hopper's truck in the driveway. He left his bike on the porch before he walked inside  
He saw his mom, Hopper and El sitting in the living room

"Hey, Will. Good day at school?" Joyce asked

"Uh, yeah." Will said as he dropped his bag on the floor

"How was your sex ed class?" She asked

"Mom!" Will said, embarrassed 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, kid. We had it aswell. Everyone does." Hopper told him

"Has El?" Will asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

El turned to look at Will

"Well, her and Mi-" Will started, but felt something in his boxers and felt the skin on his dick moving back and forth

He looked at El and saw her wiping her nose

"Uh, well you said everyone's taught it. Has El been taught?" Will said as he sat down to hide his boner

"Not yet." Hopper said, glaring at him

El kept jerking Will's dick with her powers. Will felt her going faster and bit his gum to stop himself from moaning 

"Who was that girl who got pregnant a week after our sex ed?" Hopper asked Joyce

"Nicole Bryce! Her dad nearly killed her boyfriend." Joyce laughed

Will gripped onto the armrest

"You ok, Will?" Joyce asked

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Will said with a weak smile 

Will felt his balls being tugged

"I- I need the bathroom." Will said and quickly got out of the armchair and into the bathroom

El kept jerking him off and as Will took his dick out of his boxers he saw his skin moving back and forth quickly

"Fuck... ohh..." Will moaned quietly 

He felt himself about to cum and quickly got to the sink before his load shot out of his tip and landed in the sink

"Yeah, fuck..." Will moaned again as El stopped jerking him off

Will looked down at the sink and saw his cum all over the sink.

"Hey, Will! Come out here a minute." Joyce called

"Yeah, give me a minute." Will called back

He turned on the water and tried to wash his cum off the sink and put his dick back in his boxers

He turned the water off and left the bathroom

"Yeah, Mom?" Will asked, looking at El

"Do you wanna take El to Castle Byers?" Joyce asked 

"Uh, yeah. Ok." Will said

Will and El walked over to Castle Byers in silence and they went inside the fort and sat down on the blanket

"So, why did you do that? With your powers?" Will asked

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah! It was- it was amazing." Will told her

El smirked at him before putting her hand on his thigh  
Will felt his jeans get unzipped and unbuttoned  
Will moved forward and kissed El. She moved her hand down his boxers as they made out

Will moaned a little as he felt El's hand move round his hard dick and take it out of his boxers

"You're big." She said, looking down at his dick as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft

"Bigger than Mike?" Will asked

"Yeah, bigger than Mike." El told him "Take your pants off."

Will pulled his jeans down his legs and left them on the ground  
El moved her head down to his dick, opening her mouth as she moved her lips round his head

Will put his hand on the back of her head as he moaned

"Ohh... El..." he moaned quietly as El bobbed up and down his shaft

Will leaned his head back as he felt El's warm mouth move up and down his dick

"Oh my god, El. You're so good..." he moaned 

Will pulled his shirt off and left it on top of his jeans  
He moved his hand down El's back and onto her ass. He moved his hand down her jeans and rubbed her ass

"Fuck, yeah... suck my dick..." will moaned

Will moved his hand up El's shirt and tugged at the clasp of her bra  
Will moaned louder as El moved her head faster, taking in every inch of his dick

"Ohh, El! Don't stop!" 

Will moved her hair into a ponytail and started pulling her head up and down, moaning loudly

"Yeah! Fuuck! El!" He moaned loudly

El felt Will's pre cum ooze out of his tip and onto her tongue, running down her chin

"El! I'm... I'm gonna cum!" He moaned 

El moved back away from his dick just as he shot his load and landed all over her face

"This is good." El said as she licked cum off her lips

"Uh... thanks." 

El connected their lips again. Will could taste his cum on her lips.  
El took her t shirt off as they made out and felt Will's arm move round her stomach.

Will took off his boxers and moved his hands round El's back and unclasped her bra and threw it

Will kissed down her chest and started sucking her nipple. He felt El's hand in his hair

Will connected their lips again as he slowly pushed her to the ground, laying her down on the blanket.  
El moaned as Will kissed down her chest and down her stomach before pulling off her jeans and underwear. 

El looked down at him as he moved two fingers into her wet pussy.

"Ohh... Will..." she moaned as Will moved his fingers deeper into her

"That feel good?" He asked

"Yeah...." she moaned, nodding her head

Will moved his tongue around his pussy, licking her 

"Fuck! Yes!" El moaned as she ran her hand through his hair

El felt his tongue move inside her. She wrapped her legs round him as he eat her out

"Ohh! So good!" She moaned loudly

Will looked up at her and saw her back arching as she moaned.

"Will... fuck me!" She moaned loudly

Will moved back

"Have you got a condom?" El asked

"Uh... yeah." Will said as he grabbed a condom Mike gave him from his jeans

He ripped it open and pulled the condom over his hard dick and got on his knees  
He pulled El closer to him by her legs before he slowly pushed his dick into her 

"Ohhh.... fuck...." El moaned as Will went deeper into her

He started going faster, making them both moan louder

"El... fuck, you're so wet!" Will moaned

"God, yeah! Will, harder!"

Will's thrusts got harder. He moved his hands down her thighs and onto her stomach.

"Yeah... ohh, fuck! Take it!" Will moaned loudly

El moved her hand up Will's stomach 

"You work out?" She joked, stroking his smooth stomach

"Shut up." Will laughed 

He felt El's hand move up his chest and pulled him towards her and smashed their lips together

Will kept going into her as they made out.  
El wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Will, you're so big..." El moaned as Will kissed her neck

"You're so hot..." Will moaned in her ear 

He felt El's hands moved down his back 

"El... fuck..." he moaned

Will sat back and pulled out of her and pulled the condom off

"Come here." Will said as he pulled El towards him

He jerked off above her chest

"Ohhh... fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly before his cum shot from his tip, landing all over El's chest and her neck

"Will... ohh... fuck me..." 

"Seriously? Again?" Will laughed

"Yeah! I want your big dick so bad." El begged 

"Ok, I'll fuck you again." Will said as he pulled another condom from his jeans, "You're such a slut." 

"Just fuck me." El said as she laid down

She let out a loud moan as Will thrusted into her

Will and El walked back to Will's house, leaving theee used condoms at Castle Byers.  
As they walked inside, Hopper walked out of Joyce's room, buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, hey you two." He said awkwardly

"Uh, hi." Will said awkwardly

Joyce came out aswell 

"Oh you're back. Me and Hop are going out for dinner. Will you two be alright on your own?" She asked

"Yeah, we'll be ok." El said

"Ok, see you later." Joyce said before kissing Will's cheek and walked outside and Hopper followed her

El looked at Will before she took his hand started leading him to his bedroom

"Seriously? Again?!" Will laughed

El nodded with a smirk

"I haven't got any condoms left." Will said before they kissed

"And? I can just use my powers to stop it." El said before they made out

El pulled him into his room and Will slammed the door shut .

Later that night, Will was reading a comic on his bed  
The door opened and Mike walked in   
"Hey, I came to apologise." Mike said


	9. Chapter 9: Mike and Hopper

Mike was laying down on El's bed, moaning as she jerked him off with her powers.

"Oh my god... El!" He moaned loudly

His clothes were scattered on the floor. El connected their lips and they made out as she kept jerking him off

"That feel good?" She asked

"Yeah... it's so fuucking good..." he moaned

Mike felt his pre cum ooze out of his tip, running down his shaft and into his pubes

"El... I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly 

As Mike shot his load over his stomach, the door burst open

"What're you doing in here?!" Hopper yelled

"Hop!" El shouted as she pulled the blanket over Mike's dick

Hopper looked from El, who was fully dressed sitting on the bed, to Mike, who was naked, panting and laying down.

"You little shit!" Hopper yelled as he picked up Mike's clothes

"What're you doing?!" Mike shouted as he got off the bed, keeping the blanket wrapped round his waist

Mike followed Hopper out to the front porch.

"What the fuck?!" Mike yelled as Hopper threw his clothes off the porch  
"You're just jealous cos El's getting some!" Mike yelled

Hopper closed the front door to stop El from coming out. He pinned Mike against the wall of his cabin

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Talking about my daughter like that!" 

"I'm right though! Everyone knows you're desperate!" Mike yelled

Mike gripped onto the blanket to stop it from falling down

"Right, you are never seeing El again!" Hopper shouted

"You can't do that!"

"She's my daughter! I decide who she sees!"

"But you can't decide who she fucks!" Mike yelled

Hopper threw Mike onto the wood

"Stop! I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" Mike cried as Hopper grabbed onto his hair and pulled his head back

"Now you're apologising!" Hopper shouted

"I'm sorry! Just don't stop me and El seeing eachother! I'll do anything!"

"And what are you willing to do for her?"

"I'll.. I'll have sex with you." Mike said

"What? Why would I want that?" 

"Come on, everyone knows you haven't had sex since before Will got stuck in the Upside Down! You must be extremely horny." Mike told him

"So you want us to have sex in exchange I allow you to keep seeing El?" Hopper asked

"Yeah.." Mike said nodding

Hopper let go of his hair  
"Be here tomorrow night." He said before pulling the blanket off Mike and walking back inside

Mike smirked to himself, "Finally." 

Mike got his clothes back on, got on his bike and rode home

The next day, Mike rode back over to Hopper and El's cabin and left his bike by the porch.  
He walked up the steps and knocked the front door

The door opened and Hopper stood there  
"Come on. Quickly." Hopper said, closing the door and leading Mike off the porch

"Get in." He said pulling Mike to his truck

They got in Hopper's truck and he started driving

Mike couldn't believe was was about to have sex win his girlfriends' father. But... he was excited. He'd been wanting this for a while

"Sure you wanna do this?" Hopper asked

"Yeah, it's on my bucket list, have sex with an old man."

"Old?' Hopper laughed

"I mean... older." Mike laughed

"Yeah, course you do."

"So where're we going?" Mike asked

"My trailer. Haven't been there in ages, but it's quiet " Hopper said

"So I can be as loud as I want?" Mike joked

"Yeah, exactly."

"Is it comfortable?"

"It's got a bed. That's it really." Hopper told him

"Did you bring the handcuffs?" Mike asked

"Yeah, I thought you'd like them." Hopper said, taking his cuffs out of his pocket and throwing them on Mike's lap

A couple of minutes later, Hopper pulled over outside a trailer by a lake

"That it?" 

"Yeah, that's it." Hopper said as they got out the truck

Mike followed Hopper up the front porch and waited as he opened the door and they went inside

""It's a bit dusty." Hopper said

"That's ok."

Mike looked around the trailer. He saw a small bathroom next to the queen sized bed.

"It's pretty hot in here." Mike said

Hopper opened a couple of windows

"Better?" Hopper asked as he took his jacket off and hung it up

"A bit."

"Why... why don't you take your shirt off?" Hopper asked

"Trying to strip me already?" Mike joked

"No. We'll go in your own time." Hopper assured him

"Good." Mike said before he grabbed onto Hopper's collar and kissed him.

Despite Mike having a massive growth spurt at Easter, Hopper was still a lot taller than him.

Mike sat on the table as they made out. He felt Hoppers hands on his stomach

He unwrapped his arms from around Hopper's neck and started unbuttoning his shirt

Mike pulled his shirt off and threw it. Hopper started kissing down his neck and down his chest

"Hop, want me to suck your cock?" Mike asked

Hopper looked down at him

"Ok." He said 

Mike got off the table and pushed Hopper down onto the sofa and he got on his knees between his legs

Mike looked up at him as he unzipped Hopper's jeans.  
He could feel his hard dick through his jeans. Mike pulled them down a bit and saw his boxer shorts.

"You sure about this?" Hopper asked

"Yes!" Mike said before he moved his hands down Hopper's boxers and moved his hand down his pubes and pulled out his hard dick

"Jesus... you're so big." Mike said, staring at Hopper's hard dick

"You don't have-"

"I want to!" Mike shouted

"Ok, fine."

Mike moved his head closer to Hopper's crotch and opened his mouth, taking his head into his mouth

Hopper moved his hand to the back of Mike's head as Mike started moving his head up and down half of his dick

"Ohh... Wheeler..." Hopper moaned as Mike took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could

Mike looked up at him and saw his head leaning back  
He tried to move his mouth deeper down his shaft

"That feel good, Hop?" Mike asked as he stopped for air

"Yeah... don't stop.." 

Mike went back to his dick, slowly getting more of him into his mouth.  
He felt Hopper's hand move through his hair.

Mike gagged every time Hopper's tip hit the back of his throat, but kept going faster

"Mike, fuck... you're so good..." Hopper moaned as he started unbuttoning his shirt

Mike looked up at him as Hopper took his shirt off.

"You getting a dad bod?" Mike joked

"Shut it and suck my dick." Hopper said, pushing his head back down his shaft

Mike felt his mouth get filled with pre cum as Hopper slowly thrusted into his mouth

"Still a minute." Hopper told him

Mike moved back as Hopper stood up from the sofa

"Come here." He told Mike and Mike moved back to his dick

Hopper moved his hand onto the sides of Mike's head and thrusted into his mouth, quickly moving in and out

"Yeah! Fuck, take my big cock!" Hopper moaned loudly

Mike felt his eyes water as he felt Hopper's dick quickly moving in and out of him

"Want my cum down your throat?" Hopper asked

Mike nodded, still with the big dick in his mouth

Hopped kept going into the teenager's mouth, moaning as he did

"Yes! Fuck! Take it!"

Mike felt his mouth get filled with Hopper's cum, shooting down his throat.

"You taste so fucking good." Mike said after he swallowed Hopper's load

Hopper held onto his head as he wiped his cum along his cheek, leaving cum on his cheek

"Please... fuck me." Mike told him

Hopper pulled him off his knees and they made out again.

Mike put his hand on Hopper's chest while unzipping his jeans

Hopper dropped his jeans and boxers and he watches Mike take off his own jeans and boxers.  
Hopped picked him up and Mike wrapped his arms and legs round him as Hopper sat him back on the table and gently pushed him down so he was laying on it

"So you want my big dick?" Hopper asked

"Yeah, Daddy. Fuck me. So hard." Mike begged

Hopper held onto his legs before he pushed his dick through his tight hole

"Ohh fuuck!" Mike screamed in pleasure

Hopper started thrusting into him, making them both moan, Mike louder than he'd ever moaned

"Yes! Daddy, fuck me! Harder!" He moaned loudly

"Fuck... so tight..." Hopper moaned as he rubbed Mike's chest

"You're so fucking big! Oh my god!" Mike moaned loudly

Hopper went harder and faster into him, spreading his tight hole

Mike gripped onto the sides of the table as he felt it rocking back and forth as Hopper thrusted into him

"Love my big dick, Wheeler?"

"Yeah! You're so fucking amazing, Daddy!" Mike nearly screamed in pleasure

They felt the entire trailer rocking back and forth. Hopper wiped sweat off his head as he kept fucking Mike

Mike sat up and moved his hand along Hopper's chest, through the sweaty hair on his chest before wrapping his arms round his neck

"Oh my god... you're so good!" He moaned

Hopper moved his hand onto Mike's throat, gently tightening his grip

"God, Daddy! Fuck me!" Mike moaned loudly

"Daddy, stop. I want you to bend me bend me over the table." Mike said

Hopper stopped and pulled out of him

"You're such a little cocksucker." Hopper said before bending Mike over the table

"Yeah, I know." Mike said as Hopper rubbed his ass before spanking him

"Aah! Daddy, more!" Mike moaned

Hopper kept spanking him until both his asscheeks were bright red.

"Fuck! Daddy! That's so good!" Mike moaned

Hopper thrusted back into him, going as hard and as fast as he could.

"Yeah... take my big cock, you little slut!" Hopper moaned loudly as his thighs slapped against Mike's ass

Hopper pushes Mike's head onto the table.

"Fuck! So fuckkng big..." Mike moaned

Hopper pulled his head back by his hair

"Fuuuck! Ohh, Daddy!" Mike moaned loudly

"Want my cum, slut?" Hopper moaned

"YeH! I want inside me!" Mike moaned loudly

Hopper kept going for another minute before shooting his load inside Mike's loose hole

"Oh my god..." Mike panted as Hopper let his head fall onto the table

Mike moaned as Hopper pulled out of him

"Look at my cum, leaking out your ass." Hopper said as Mike rolled over and sat on the table

Mike kissed him as he wrapped his arms round his neck

"I wanna go again, Daddy." Mike said

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Hopper grabbed the handcuffs 

"Go to the bed." 

Mike got off he table an limped over to the bed and laid down 

Hopper grabbed his arm and handcuffed him to the bed

"I need to go grocery shopping." Hopper said as he pulled his clothes

"Wait! What?!"

"I'm going shopping."

"And you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yeah." Hopper said

"For how long?!

"Well I need to get El and go to the store and she's like a 5 year old, so a couple of hours." Hopper said as he buttoned his shirt up

"And you're gonna leave me here? Naked and ties to your bed for two hours?!"

"Yeah."

"What if I need a piss?" Mike asked

Hopper threw him an empty water bottle

"I'll bring you some food." Hopper said

"Hop! Hopper!" Mike shouted as Hopper left the trailer, locking the door again

Mike slammed his head into the pillows as he heard Hopper drive away from the trailer


	10. Chapter 10: Mike, Will and Hopper

"Get in." Hopper told Will while picking him up from his house

Will climbed into his truck, "Where're we going?" He asked after Hopper started driving

Hopper said nothing

"I'm sorry, ok?!" Will shouted

"Sorry for having sex with my daughter?!" Hopper yelled

"How do you even know?!"

"She told me." Hopper said sternly

"Course she did. So what're you gonna do?" Will asked

"Someone told me you like sucking cock." Hopper said

Will looked up at him, crossing his fingers, hoping Hopper was about to say what he wanted him to say

"Yeah..."

"How would you feel about sucking mine? And doing a lot more?" Hopper asked

"Yes! God, yes!" Will said quickly, excited  
"But who told you I was gay?"

"Mike."

"Mike?" Will asked

"Yeah. Just before he got on his knees and took my dick into his mouth and ass." Hopper joked

"Where're we going?"

"My old trailer. No one will hear us there."

"So I can moan as loud as I want?" Will asked 

"Exactly."

Half an hour later, Hopper pulled over outside his trailer and they both got out the car and walked over to the porch and Hopper unlocked the door  
Will followed him inside

"Stay here a minute." Hopper said before filling a glass up with water and walking over to the bed

He saw Mike asleep on the bed, still naked and handcuffed  
He slowly poured the water down onto his face and he jumped awake

"What the fuck?' Where've you been, it's been five hours!" Mike shouted

Hopper dropped a pizza onto the bed and Mike opened it

"What's this white stuff on it?" He asked

"My cum. Don't eat it all." Hop said as he sat on the bed

Mike looked at him before he shrugged his shoulders

"Will, come here." Hop said and Will walked over to them and stood in front of them  
"Sure you wanna do this?" Hop asked

"Yeah!"

"Ok, then. Take off your shirt." Hopper told him

Mike and Will looked at eachother as Will unbuttoned his polo shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor

Hopper pulled Will closer to him by his jeans and strokes his smooth stomach while unzipping his jeans  
He pulled the jeans down Will's legs and Will took them off

Mike started stroking his hard dick as he watches Hopper pull Will's boxers down 

Will felt his hard 6 inch dick warm up inside Hopper's mouth.

"Fuck... Hop..." Will moaned quietly as Hoppe moved his head back and forth his shaft

Hopper moved back and admired Will's hard cock  
He started unbuttoning his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

Will got onto his lap and they started making out.  
Mike kept jerking off to them 

Hopper broke the kiss

"There. Happy?" Hopper asked as he took the handcuffs off Mike

"Yeah." Mike said, rubbing his wrist

Mike moved closer and kissed Hopper. He moved his hand down Hopper's chest while Will kissed Hop's neck

"Lay down." Hopper told Mike

Mike laid his head down onto the pillows  
Hopper picked Will up and sat him on the bed

"Sit on his face." Hopper told him

Will and Mike looked at eachother before Mike pulled Will closer to him  
Will sat over Mike's face and slowly lowered his ass down closer

Will felt Mike's hands in his thighs, pulled him down to him. He felt Mike's lips and nose against his hole and felt Mike move his tongue round his hole

"Fuck!" Will moaned as Mike moved his tongue faster, spreading his ass apart with his hands

Hopper pulled his jeans and boxers down and Will saw him start to jerk off to the sight of him and Mike

"God, Mike!" Will moaned loudly as he felt Mike's tongue inside him

Hopper moved closer to them as he jerked off.  
He ran his hand through Will's hair before slapping him

"Like that? Like your ass getting eaten out?"

"Yeah! It's so fucking good!" Will moaned loudly as he slowly moved himself around Mike's mouth

Hopper moved his hand round Will's cock and started jerking him off.

"Fuck... yeah! So good!" Will moaned loudly as Hopper started sucking his nipple

Hopper gripped onto Will's hair and pulled him off Mike and kissed him

"Please, Daddy. Can I suck your big dick?" Will asked

Hopper pushed Will down and he quickly started sucking his dick.  
Mike moved closer to them

"Can I help him, Daddy?" He asked Hopper

Hopper pulled him down aswell and together, Mike and Will sucked his dick, engulfing every inch of his shaft and his balls.

"Yeah... suck my big dick, you sluts." Hopper moaned as he gripped both their heads

Will took every inch of his dick, while Mike sucked his balls

"Fuck! Yeah... you're so good..." Hopper moaned

"We just love your big dick, Daddy." Will said while he got some air

"Keep going, you fucking idiot." Mike said as he pushed Will's head back down Hopper's shaft

Hopper pulled Mike off him and gripped onto Will's head and quickly started fucking his mouth

"Ohh! Yeah, take it!" Hopper moaned loudly

Mike watched Will's eyes watering and saw his Adam's apple moving back and forth quickly

"Put your heads together." Hopper told them as he pulled out of Will

Mike sat next to Will, putting their heads side by side, looking up at Hopper, who was jerkin for off above their faces

"Yes... I'm gonna cum... open your mouths." He moaned

Mike and Will opened their mouths before Hopper shot his load all over their faces, landing in their mouths "Swallow it." Hopper told them and they swallowed the cum in their mouths "Daddy, you taste so good!" Will said with a smile "Who wants to get fucked?" "Me, Daddy, please!" Mike and Will shouted at the same time Mike and Will looked at eachother "Lay back and jerk off. First one to cum gets fucked." Hopper said and they quickly laid against the wall and started jerking off Hopper sat in between them and put his arms round them "Daddy, this isn't fair. You jerked Will of earlier." Mike said "Stop whining." Hopper said "Fuck... this is so good..." Will moaned as he jerked himself off as fast as he could "Yeah... so fucking good." Mike moaned aswell "I'm so gonna cum before you." He said to Will "No fucking way!" Will moaned

Hopper watched the two teens jerk off.  
Will and Mike felt Hopper's hands move around their chests

"Ah fuck! I'm close!" Will moaned

"Me too!" Mike moaned as he started going faster

Will went as fast as he could before his cum shot from his dick, landing all over his stomach and hand and a second later, Mike followed through, his cum going all over him

"Fucks sake!" Mike groaned 

"Get on your hands and knees." Hopper told Will

Will moved forward and got on his hands and knees and Hopper moved behind him and started rubbing his ass

"Want my big dick?" Hopper asked before he spanked Will's ass

"Yeah, Daddy! I want it so bad..." Will moaned before Hopper spanked him again

Hopper rubbed his tip along Will's hole before thrusting into him as hard as he could

"Fuck! Yes!" Will moaned loudly as Hopper started thrusting in and out of him

Will gripped onto the bedsheets as he felt his hole being spread 

"Yeah... take my big dick you little slut..." Hopper moaned

He grabbed onto Will's hair and pulled his head back

"Wheeler, come fuck his slutty mouth..." 

Mike got onto his knees and moved over to Will's head  
He rubbed his head along Will's cheek, leaving cum over him.  
Mike grinded his dick into his mouth and starts movingly back and forth

"Yeah... that's so good..." he moaned as he gripped onto Wil's hair

Will felt his stomach tighten as Hopper went deeper into him. His moans were muffled by Mike's cock

"Take it... take it! Fuck!" Hopper moaned as he went harder md started spanking Will's ass again

"Mmm! Mmm!" Will tried to moan

"Shut up... your mouths so good..." Mike moaned as he leaned his head back

Will gagged as he felt Mike's tip hit the back of his throat

Hopper moved his hand up Will's back and held onto his shoulder as his thrusts got harder

"Fuck! You're so tight!" He moaned loudly 

They all felt the trailer rocking back and forth as Hopper thrusted into Will

"Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" Mike moaned

"Cum in his slutty mouth." Hopper told him

Mike kept fucking Wills mouth until he felt his cum shoot down his throat, filing his mouth with his cum

Mike looked down at Will and saw his cum running down his chin before he pulled out of his mouth

"Ohh fuck! Daddy! Fuck me!" Will screamed in pleasure as Hopper fucked him

Mike spat on Will's face as he watched Hopper fuck him

"Yeah! I'm gonna cum inside you!" Hopper moaned

"Yeah! I want it so bad, Daddy!" Will moaned loudly

Hopper kept going into him and filled Will's asswith his load

"Aah!" Will moaned as Hopper pulled out of him

Hopper pulled Mike to him and forced his head towards Will's ass

Mike put his hands on Will's ass as he licked Hopper's cum from him

"Ohh... fuck!" Will moaned

Once Mike licked every drop of his cum, Hopper gripped onto his throat

"Swallow it." He told him and mike swallowed every drop of his cum

Hopper threw him and his head landed on the pillow and Will laid down next to him

Hopper looked down at them before laying in between them

"Daddy?" Will asked

"What?"

"Can we do this every week? The three of us have sex?" Will asked

"Sure, slut."


	11. Chapter 11: Mike and Max

Mike was walking home after spending the night with El.  
He got onto his street when he heated something behind him and he saw Max move past him in her skateboard

"What do you want?" He asked as she rode in a circle around him

"I'm bored." She said as Mike kept walking and she followed on her board

"Surprised you're not with Lucas, punishing him for some reason." 

"Well, I would say you should be with El, having passionate sex, but... I can tell from the sweat in your hair you've been doing that all night." She told him

Mike walked down his driveway and Max followed him, picking up her skateboard and left it outside the basement door and they went inside 

"So if you're so bored, what do you wanna do?" He asked as he closed the door after them

Max turned to face him, "Door."

Mike quickly ran up the stairs to lock the basement door and went back down to Max

"Shirt." She said

Mike started unbuttoning his shirt 

"Quicker, come on!" Max shouted, making Mike quickly take the shirt off and left it on the floor

"Take everything off except your underwear." Max told him

Mike quickly took his shoes and socks off and pulled his shorts off his legs

"You're such a slut, aren't you?" She asked as she ran her hand across his smooth chest

"Yeah. I'm a massive slut."

Max walked behind him and ran her hand through his hair before pulling his head back by his hair

"So how come you don't do this with El?" Max asked

"Well I've been having sex with you longer than I have with El. And she's more into the romantic passionate sex and that's great, but gets boring."

"And so you wanna be my submissive little slave?" Max asked

"Yeah."

Max moved to his side, still pulling his head back. She rubbed his nipple.

"Who's a better sub, me or Luc-?" Mike asked

"You." She interrupted "You take every order I give you without question. If I told you to go upstairs to your family naked, what would you do?" She asked

"Do it... otherwise I'd be punished." Mike told her

"Exactly. Lucas would refuse to do it." She said

Max let his head go and stood in front of him and Mike rubbed the back of his head where she pulled his hair

Max laid her hand out in front of her and Mike quickly pulled his boxers off and laid them on her hand and she threw them behind her

She looked down and admired his hard 6 inch cock. She ran her fingers across his shaft

"Max... you gonna take something off?" He asked

Max looked up at him

"Whos in control here?" She asked 

"You are. Sorry Max." Mike said

"Bend over the table." She told him

Mike quickly pushed all the D&D stuff off the table and bent over it, showing off his ass to Max  
She rubbed his smooth ass, 

"Where is it?" She asked

Mike pointed to the sofa and Max saw the ping pong paddle laying on it and she went and grabbed it

"Want me to spank you with it?" She asked Mike 

"Yes! Please, spank me!" Mike said quickly 

Max went behind his ass and ran the paddle along his ass 

"Sure?" She asked

"Max! Just spank me- Aah fuck!!" Mike yelled as Max slapped his asscheek with the paddle as hard as she could

"Want more?" She asked

"Yeah.. more!" Mike said

Max spanked his ass agin with the paddle and he let out another loud yell.  
Mike leaned his head on his arms and bit his knuckle as Max kept spanking him with the wooden paddle

"Like it, slave? Does it feel good?" She asked before slapping his ass with the paddle

"Yeah! It feels so good! Aaah fuck!" He moaned as he felt the paddle slam into his ass

"You're such a massive slut." She said before spanking him again

"I'm your fucking slave, Max..." Mike moaned

Max spanked his ass as hard as she could and admired his bright red asscheeks   
She pulled his head back by his hair

"Want me to fuck you with this?" She asked, holding the paddle up to him

"Fuck yes! Fuck me with it!" Mike begged

Max smirked before she let his head go. 

Max spat on his hole and rubbed his ass before moving the end of the handle against his tight hole and slowly pushed into him

"Aah fuck! Max!" Mike moaned as he felt his ass being spread by the handle

Max started moving it in and out of his ass. 

"That feel good, slave?" She asked 

"Yeah! Max, harder, faster!" He moaned loudly as he gripped onto the sides of the table

Max pushed the handle in deeper, moving it in and out of him faster and harder.

"Oh fuck!! Yeah... so fucking good!" Mike moaned 

Max rubbed his back as she pushed the handle deeper into his ass.

"Does your slutty hole like things inside it?" Max asked as she twisted the paddle round inside his ass

"Yeah... it loves it! It loves being spread!" Mike moaned

He felt the table rock back and forth and Max moved the paddle in and out of him as hard as she could

"Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck me!" He moaned loudly

He let out a low moan as Max pulled the paddle out of his ass and laid it on the table

"Stand up." She told him 

Mike stood up straight quickly and looked down at her

"Want my clothes off?" She asked

Mike nodded quickly

"On your knees. Hands together and beg."

Mike looked at her before he got into his knees and started begging 

"Max, please. Please take your clothes off. Please, I'll do whatever you want me to do." He begged as he looked up at her

Max looked down at him before she pulled her t shirt off and dropped it.  
Mike looked up at her smooth body as she took her shorts, shoes and socks off, leaving her in her underwear and bra

"Stand up." 

Mike stood up, still admiring her body.  
She unclasped her bra and took it off  
Mike looked at her naked chest as she dropped the bra. 

"Lay on the table." She told him

Mike quickly sat on the table and laid on his back.  
Max sat on the table next to him and looked down at his hard cock

"Max, you're so fucking hot. You make me so hard." He told her

"Shut up." She said and Mike quickly stopped talking

Max moved her hand down his stomach and through his pubes before she wrapped her hand round his dick and slowly started jerking him off

"Fuck..." Mike moaned softly as he looked down at her hand moving up and down his dick

Mike moaned as she started going faster, moving her hand up and down every inch of his cock

"Does it feel good, slave?" She asked

Mike nodded his head, "Yeah... it's feels really good... please don't don't..." 

Max gently tugged at his balls with her free hand.  
Mike moved his arms under his head as he moaned 

"My god... so fucking good!" Mike moaned 

Max felt precum ooze out of Mike's tip and run down her hand

"Max, I'm close. I'm really close." He moaned as he looked up at here, "You're so good. So fucking good..."

Max's hand slipped up and down his cock easily because of the precum. She looked down at his sweaty head as he moaned and panted

"Oh my god, Max! I'm fucking gonna... I'm gonna cum!" Mike moaned loudly

Max kept going and watched as Mike moaned and his back arched in pleasure as strings of cum shot from his cock, landing on her arm, Mike's body and the table.

"Fuck.. Max..." Mike panted as Max moved her hand away 

"You can clean this up." Max said as she wiped her hand on Mike's shirt after she got off the table 

"You're leaving?" He asked as he sat up

"Yeah! I've got a boyfriend to meet!" Max said as she put her bra on

"Fine!" Mike groaned as he got off the table and sat on the sofa and watched Max put her clothes back

"See you loser." She said before giving him the bird and left, leaving Mike alone on the sofa, naked and covered in his own cum.


	12. Chapter 12: Lucas and El

Lucas was walking home from school after fucking Max in the toilets again

He decided he needed help in making her feel special, but didn't know who to ask for help. His dad wasn't much help and he thought about asking Steve, but he'd just tell him to do something weird and really out there.  
He walked through the woods and saw the cabin.  
He couldn't believe he was about to ask Hopper for advice, but from what he'd heard, Hopper knew a lot about girls.

He walked up the porch and knocked the door.  
A few seconds later, El opened the door

"Lucas?" She asked, confused

"Oh, hey El. Is Hopper in?" Lucas asked

"No... he's at work. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him. About girls." Lucas told her

"You can come in, if you want." El said as she moved out of the way for him

Lucas went inside and El closed the door after them.

"You can talk to me if you want." El said as she sat on the sofa

"Uh... no offence El, but I don't think you'd know much about what I'm trying to do." Lucas said nervously

"Well... I might." El said

"Ok. Maybe." Lucas said before he sat next to her

"What did you wanna know?" El asked

"Um... what do you do to make a girl feel special? Do you buy her things?" Lucas asked her

"Just spend time with her." 

"Me and Max spend time together. All the time. We have sex all the time." Lucas told her

"How often?" El asked

"At least every other day. We fuck literally anywhere we can. School, my house, her house." 

"Just spend time with her. Without having sex." El said

"But she wants sex. All the time. Do you know how worn out my dick is?" Lucas joked, making her laugh

"Well, let her do whatever she wants. When you have sex."

"If I do that, I'll end up tied to a bed, whips marks all over me and her fist up my ass

El laughed

"I'm being serious." 

"Ok, well... I don't know what you can do for Max." El said as she moved closer to him

"Would anyone?" Lucas joked "Thanks for trying to help though." 

El wrapped her arms round him and hugged him

"Um... ok, never done this before with you." Lucas said awkwardly as they hugged

"Isn't this what friends do?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms round her

He could feel her bra under her shirt and he felt his soft dick hardening in his shorts.

As El pulled away from him, her hand moved onto his cheek.  
They looked into each other's eyes before their lips connected  
El felt Lucas's hand move through her hair as they made out

"What about Mike?" Lucas asked as he felt El's hand move under his shirt

"What about Max?"

"Good point." Lucas said before he pulled his t shirt off him and left it on the floor 

El moved her hands down his chest as they made out again. She felt his hand move across her thigh.

"Come on." El said as she pulled him off the sofa and into her bedroom

El sat on the side of the bed and moved Lucas in front of her.  
They looked at each other as El kissed his stomach 

She moved back a bit and used her powers to drop Lucas's shorts and boxers to the floor and she stared at his hard 7 inch cock

"Bigger than Mike's?" Lucas asked

El nodded slightly before Lucas let out a loud moan and bent over in pleasure as the skin on his dick started moving back and forth fast.

He knew no one could ever jerk off that fast without break their wrist, but El was doing it with her powers

"Fuck!! El! Don't stop!" Lucas moaned loudly before he collapsed onto bed after his numb legs gave way

"How does it feel?" El asked as he watched him moan 

"So fucking amazing!" Lucas nearly screamed in pleasure as he gripped onto the bed sheets

He could already feeling himself getting closer.

"Oh my god, El! Yes! I'm cumming!" He moaned loudly before strings of cum shot from his dick, landing over his stomach and the bed

"Fuck... El..." he panted as he laid his hand on his chest, which was covered in sweat.

El moved him up and he sat against the wall.  
Lucas watched as she took off her shirt.

"Fuck, El.... you're so hot." Lucas said as he moved his hand across her smooth stomach

She moved his hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.  
El felt his arms move round her stomach and she helped him unclasped her bra.

Lucas broke the kiss as she took her bra off and he admired her naked chest.  
El ran her hand through his hair as he sucked her nipple.

"Lucas..." she moaned quietly as Lucas bit her nipple gently

"El, you make me so hard." Lucas said as he moved back

El felt his hand on her stomach move down her jeans and down her underwear. She felt two of his fingers move across her wet pussy.

"Ohh! Lucas!" El moaned as he felt his fingers move inside her

"Does that feel good?" Lucas asked as he moved his fingers deeper into her

"Yeah! So good!" El moaned loudly as she gripped onto the bed sheets

El leaned her head back against the wall as her moans got louder.  
Lucas smirked as he watched her moaning with his fingers moving around deep inside her.

She used her powers to make her jeans move down her legs and Lucas felt her underwear move across his hand and down her legs.

"Want me to fuck you?" Lucas asked as he kissed her neck

"Yeah..." she moaned lightly

Lucas moved his fingers out of her. He moved his hands onto her sides and pulled her on top of him.

He moved his hands along her back as they made out and their tongues connected 

El moved her hand onto his dick and rubbed his tip along her pussy before she moved herself down his shaft.

"Fuck... Lucas!" El moaned as she felt his dick enter her

Lucas moved his hands around her stomach as she moved up and down on his dick.

"Yes, El!" Lucas moaned as he leaned his head back in pleasure 

El moved faster and bounced on his cock  
He felt her hands move around his hair.

"Oh my god, El... don't stop!" He moaned loudly 

"Lucas... you're so big!" El moaned loudly as she went faster on his dick

Lucas moved her on her back on the bed and her head laid on the pillows.  
El wrapped her arms round his back as he started grinding in and out of her

"Yeah! Fuck me! Faster!" El moaned loudly

Lucas went harder and faster into her.

"Fucl! Take it! Take my big dick!" He moaned as he leaned back and moved his hands up her body

El felt his hands move onto her tits and gently squeeze them.

"Yeah... Lucas! Fuck!" She moaned before Lucas grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms down next to her head

"God, you're such a fucking slut!" Lucas moaned as he started going harder into her.

The bed creaked and rocked against the wall as he fucked her hard.  
Lucas felt his dick moving in and out of her in ease because of how wet she was.

"Fuck... such a fucking slut..." Lucas panted as he moved his hand onto her thrust and gently choked her

El felt his cock going deep into her, making her let out loud moans.

"Yes! Ohh fuck! Don't stop!" She moaned as she gripped onto the bed

"Do you like my big dick, huh?" 

"Yeah! It's so good!" She moaned loudly

Lucas felt himself getting close to cumming.

"El... I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly

"Cum inside me..." she panted 

Lucas went harder into her before he felt his load shoot out of him and filled El's pussy.

"Ohh... that's so good..." she moaned lightly before Lucas pulled out of her

Lucas moved down and licked his cum out of her.

"Ohh.... that's so good..." She moaned 

Lucas laid down next to her

"So... who's better, me or Mike?" He asked her as they panted 

"You." She laughed

Lucas laughed as he laid his head on his arm

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you fuck my ass?" She asked 

"You sure?" He asked as he looked at her

El nodded quickly

"Ok. Sit up." Lucas told her

El sat up onto her knees and Lucas moved behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck before bending her over.

He rubbed his tip around her asshole before he thrusted into her, making her let out a loud moan.


	13. Chapter 13: Will and the Demogorgan

Will moved his hands across Jonathan's back as Jonathan moaned into the pillow next to Will's head.

"Yeah! Jonathan! Fuck me!" Will moaned loudly as Jonathan thrusted in and out of him hard

He felt Jonathan's hand move across his stomach.

"Will... do you like my big dick?!" Jonathan moaned as he leaned back and moved his hands onto Will's chest

Will nodded as he leaned his head back and moaned.   
He gripped onto the bedsheets as Jonathan fucked him

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" Jonathan moaned loudly

"Cum inside... cum inside me! Please!" Will screamed in pleasure 

Jonathan's bed slammed against the wall as he went harder into Will, both of them moaning and panting loudly.  
He felt himself getting closer. With a few last thrusts, he felt his cum shoot from him, filling his younger brother with his load.

"Ohh, that's so good!" Will panted as Jonathan pulled out of him

Jonathan laid down next to him and pulled the cover over them

"So... did you enjoy that?" He asked Will

"Yeah. It was so amazing." Will told him as he felt Jonathan move his arm round him

"D'you wanna go again?"

"Yeah... but I should go to bed." Will said

"You are in bed."

"My own bed. Mom'll be home soon." Will told him as he sat up

"Fine. Night." Jonathan said as he watched the naked Will get out of his bed and pick up his clothes

"Night." 

Will carried his clothes over to his room and threw them in his laundry basket. He got dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top because it was pretty warm and he got into bed.

He woke up on a table. He sat up and looked around the dark building with vines everywhere.  
Will quickly realised he was having a nightmare in the Upside Down and was in the library.  
He got off the table and slowly walked around a little  
He froze in place as he saw a Demogorgan.  
He moved back a few steps as the monster looked at him.  
The Demogorgan slowly walked towards him and stopped a few feet away.  
Suddenly, Will felt something grab his ankles and wrists and pull him up in the air, tilted towards the Demogorgan  
Will looked behind him and saw vines wrapped round his ankles and wrists, keeping him in place in the air a couple of feet off the ground.

He looked back down at the Demogorgan, which was looking up at him.  
Will felt his tank top fall off his torso and fell down to the floor, exposing his naked chest and stomach.  
The monster moved its face along his body, leaving a weird slime on his skin on his chest and stomach.  
He felt his shorts fall off his legs as well, leaving him completely naked.

"No! Leave me alone!" He cried as the Demogorgan opened up its mouth

The monster slammed his mouth around his crotch and he felt a wet feeling around his soft dick and balls.  
He yelled out in pain as the monster started sucking his cock and balls fast and hard.

"Aah! Fuck!" He yelled as he gripped onto the vines 

He panted as the Demogorgan slowed down. 

"Fuck! Ohh fuck!" He moaned as he felt himself shoot his load in the monsters mouth

The Demogorgan started going faster as Will moaned uncontrollably.

"Yes! Fuck! Ohh fuck!"

He felt himself cum once more and then again, but the Demogorgan wouldn't stop.  
It was as if the monster was trying to suck every drop of cum Will had, not that he was complaining because it was the best feeling he had ever had.

"Ohh... fuck! Fuck!" He screamed in pleasure

After about 20 minutes, Will's moans were lower and his cumshors were getting lower.  
After one more blast of his cum, the Demogorgan pulled away from his cock  
Will panted loudly as he looked down at his dick and saw it was rock solid, covered in cum and was quickly throbbing.  
Will looked at the Demogorgan, panting for breath and drenched in sweat.

"What now?!" He yelled at it

He suddenly felt more vines wrap round him. Vines wrapped round his legs, his arms and his stomach.   
Will felt something against his ass and he let out an extremely loud moan as something thrusted into his ass.  
He looked behind him and saw a tentacle sticking out of his ass, leading to the wall.

He screamed in pleasure as the tentacle thrusted into him.

"Fuuck! Fuck! Yes!" He screamed in pleasure

The Demogorgan watched as Will was fucked by the tentacle  
Will felt it going deeper inside him with every thrust.  
He could feel it move inside him and somehow into his stomach. He thought this feeling would be agonising, but it was so amazing.

"Oh my god! Yes!!" He yelled out in pleasure

He felt sweat running down his face and down his chest as he screamed in pleasure.  
He watched the Demogorgan pacing in front of him, watching him being fucked.

Will felt more vines wrap round his head, keeping his head straight. He saw another tentacle move out of the wall and floated towards him.

The tentacle thrusted into his mouth and moved down his throat.  
Will assumed he was gonna puke or something, but the feeling of the tentacle moving down his throat was incredible.

"Mmmm!" Will yelled out in pleasure, his moans muffled by the tentacle 

He felt both the tentacles connect in his stomach.  
He saw the tentacle in his mouth break of the wall an so the end of it sped towards him and went down his throat.  
He gasped for air as the tentacle moved in his stomach, out of his mouth. He felt the two tentacles morph together and the one in his ass got thicker, spreading his ass even more.

"FUCK!!" Will screamed loudly in pleasure 

He felt something fill his stomach as the tentacle thrusted inside him.  
He moaned as the tentacle moved back out of his ass and fell out of him.  
He looked back and saw it rushing back to the wall.  
Will panted heavily before the vines let go of him and he fell to the floor.

He looked back at his ass and saw a grey liquid oozing out of his hole, running down his legs.  
The Demogorgan walked towards him as Will tried to stand up, but fell back onto the floor.  
As the monster opened up its mouth and made a screeching noise, Will woke up.

He woke up in his bed

"Will? Will?! You ok?" Jonathan asked, sitting next to the bed in his boxers

"Yeah... I'm ok. I just had the best dream ever." Will said

"What happened to your clothes?" Jonathan asked, holding up a ripped tank top and ripped shorts

Will realised he was naked

"I don't know..." he said

"And what happened to your wrists?"

Will looked at his wrists and there were marks on them as if he'd been tied up.

"I don't know."

"Ok. Well Mom just called. She said she won't be back for another hour." Jonathan said with a smirk

Will smiled, "So take your underwear off and get in this bed then."

Jonathan laughed as he took his boxers off. They made out as Will pulled him into his bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Steve and Dustin

Steve parked his car in front of Dustin's house and walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
A minute later, Dustin's mom answered the door

"Steve! You're here." She said, holding her new cat

"Hey. Is Dustin ready?" Steve asked

"Nearly. Dustin!" She called

"I'm coming!" Dustin called from his room

"Steve, you're such a good influence on him." She said to Steve

"Thanks, Mrs Henderson." Steve said with a smile

A second later, Dustin walked out of his room

"We going then? Come on!" He said as he walked past Steve towards his car

"Bye Dustin!" His mom called as Steve followed him to his car

Steve glared at Dustin and Dustin rolled his eyes

"Bye mom!" He called before they got into Steve's car

"So did you get the job?" Dustin asked as Steve drove them to his house, "At Starcourt?"

"They said they'd call. Can't believe I've gone from the most popular guy at school to working in an ice cream parlour in a sailors outfit. That's even if I get the job."

"When would you start?"

"When the mall opens." Steve told him, "What about you and that nerd camp?"

"It's called Camp Knowhere!" Dustin said loudly "And yeah, I got in."

"Great. So you'll be leaving me all summer."

"Not all summer. Just half of it." Dustin said

"Whatever." Steve said

"Are your parents in?" Dustin asked as Steve pulled up in the driveway

"No. It'll just be us." Steve told him before the got out of the car

They walked inside Steve's house

"So do you wanna go straight up to bed? Or hang out a bit?" Steve asked as he shut the front door

"Can we just go straight to bed?" Dustin asked

"Yeah, come on." Steve said as he took his hand and lead him upstairs

Steve lead Dustin up to his bedroom and locked the door as Dustin sat on the side of his bed.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Steve asked as he took his jacket off and hung on his door

"Yeah. I really want it." Dustin said as Steve sat down next to him

"Ok." Steve said before they started making out

Steve pushed him down and his head laid on the pillow.  
He laid down next to Dustin and wrapped his arm round his stomach as they kept making out.  
He felt Dustin's hand move through his hair as their tongues connected.  
Steve felt Dustin's hand move through his hair before he broke the kiss to take his shirt off.

"Steve, you're so hot." Dustin said as he admired Steve's naked torso

Steve had a small patch of hair on his chest

"I know." He said before he went back to kissing Dustin 

He felt Dustin's hand on his shoulder.

"D'you wanna suck my cock?" He asked as he broke the kiss

"God, yes!" 

Steve smirked as he moved onto his knees.  
Dustin took off his hat and laid it next to him as he watched Steve pull his belt off his jeans.  
He took off his t shirt and left it on the floor as Steve pulled his jeans down to his knees and did the same with his boxers, revealing his hard 8 inch dick to Dustin.

"Come here." Steve said as he Dustin moved closer to him

He moved his hand onto the back of Dustin's head as his head moved closer to his dick.  
He felt his lips move around his tip and he watched Dustin's head move back and forth, taking in nearly every inch of his cock.

"Ohh... fuck!" Steve moaned as he move his hand through Dustin's hair

Dustin looked up at him as he moved his head further down his shaft. He saw Steve move his head back in pleasure

"Dustin... don't stop..." he moaned quietly 

Dustin get Steve's hand move across his smooth back and down his shorts

"Do you like it? Do you like Daddy's cock?" Steve moaned, looking down at Dustin

Dustin nodded, still moving his head back and forth and not wanting to stop pleasuring Steve.

"Fuck...! Dustin!" He moaned 

"You're so big, Steve. And it tastes so good." Dustin said as he pulled away with precum in his mouth, running down his chin

"Who told you to stop?" Steve said before he thrusted his cock back into Dustin's mouth

Dustin looked up at him as Steve grinded in and out of his mouth.  
He moved his hands onto Steve's thighs as he felt his tip ramming against the back of his throat.

Dustin felt Steve's precum in his mouth. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Steve moaned 

Dustin quickly pulled off his cock and started jerking him off

"Cum on my face, Steve." He said

Steve kept moaned as Dustin jerked him off as fast as he could.

"I'm close.. I'm so fucking close!" Steve moaned before he shot his load all over Dustin's face

"God, this tastes really good. Wanna try some?" Dustin asked as he licked some cum off his lips

"No." Steve said as he sat down, pulling his and underwear off and threw them

"No, come on. Lick some off my cheek." Dustin said

"No, I don't like cum." Steve said as he started unzipping Dustin's denim shorts, but he stopped him

"You can take them off once you try your cum!" Dustin said loudly

Steve rolled his eyes before he licked some of his cum off Dustin's cheek and swallowed it.

"How do you like this stuff?" Steve asked, pulling a disgusted face

"It's so delicious!"

"Whatever. Can I take these off you now?" Steve asked, pointing at his shorts

"Yeah."

Steve quickly unzipped his shorts and grabbed them with his boxers and pulled them down his legs and threw them.  
He moved back up and started making out with him as he moved his hand across Dustin's ass and across his thigh.  
Dustin moaned lightly as Steve kissed his neck.  
He kissed down Dustin's chest and down his stomach.

"You need to go on a diet." He joked

"Seriously?! We're gonna have sex and you call me fat?!" Dustin shouted

"I'm joking, dude. Sorry." Steve said as he moved his hand through Dustin's curly hair and kissed him

"Just fuck me." Dustin said before he moved onto his hands and knees

Steve got on his knees behind his ass and Dustin let out a low moan as Steve spanked his asscheek

"Please fuck me!" Dustin moaned as he felt Steve's hands on his ass

Steve thrusted into him and Dustin let out a loud moan.  
Steve moaned as well as he started grinding in and out of him

"Ohhh! Steve! Fuck!" Dustin moaned loudly as Steve went faster into him

"Yeah... take it! Take my dick!" Steve moaned

Steve moved his hand across onto Dustin's waist as he fucked him.  
Dustin had one hand gripped onto the pillow and the other hand gripped onto the headboard.

"Steve! Fuck me! Harder!" Dustin moaned loudly

Steve listened to the younger teen and thrusted into him harder. His thighs hit Dustin's asscheeks. 

"God, yes! Steve!! So fucking big!" Dustin moaned

"Oh god, Dustin! You're so god damn tight!" Steve moaned loudly

Dustin felt Steve's dick spreading his ass apart and felt his cock moving back and forth inside him.

Steve moved his arm round Dustin's stomach and pulled him towards him and wrapped both his arms round him as he kept fucking him.

Dustin moved his head against Steve's chest as they both moaned.

"Steve... I love your big dick!" Dustin moaned as he moved his hand across Steve's neck and through his hair

"God, Dustin... I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Steve moved

"Cum in my ass! Oh god! Cum inside me!"

Steve kept thrusting into him for another minute before he filled Dustin's ass with his cum.

"Oh... Steve..." Dustin panted as Steve pulled out of him and his cum oozed out of his hole and ran down his ass and down his leg

Dustin laid down onto the bed and Steve sat next to him.

"So was that good?" Steve asked as he moved his hand around Dustin's chest

"Yeah... it was really good." Dustin panted 

Dustin moved his hand through his sweaty hair. 

"So... you're face is kinda covered in my cum." Steve said

"Yeah?"

"So do you wanna go take a shower?" Steve asked with a smirk

Dustin smiled back at him as he felt Steve's hand moving round his smooth chest

"Come on then." Dustin said as he stood up off the bed

Steve quickly got off his bed and followed Dustin to the bathroom


	15. Chapter 15: Mike and El

Mike knocked the door to Hopper and El's cabin.  
It was pretty early and Mike woke up early to spend time with her before he went to school.

"What do you want?" Hopper asked as he opened the door in his cop uniform

"To see El." Mike told him

Hopper rolled his eyes as he moved to let him in

"She's in her room." 

Mike walked over and went into El's bedroom.

"Woah. Didn't expect that at 7am." Mike said as he saw El was completely shirtless with no bra

They smiled at each other as Mike walked over and kissed her

"I'm getting changed." She said as Mike moved his arms round her stomach

"I'll leave you to it then." 

"No! Stay. You can help me if you want." El said

"Ok, I'll help." Mike said as he picked up a bra

He moved his arms round her chest and clasped the bra on her as they made out.

"Shame. I liked the view." Mike said as he looked down at her tits, gently cupping them in the bra

"I wanna have sex." El told him

"What? Now?"

El nodded.

"Ok. Well when does Hopper leave? Cos there's a great bed right there." Mike joked

"I wanna try something different. I wanna have sex on the sofa." El told him

"Uh... ok, sure. But when does Hopper leave?"

El checked her watch, "In 40 minutes."

"El, I can't. I have to be in school in 45 minutes." Mike said to her

"Oh..." El said disappointed

Mike looked at her, "Wait here."

Mike left the room and closed the door. He saw Hopper standing in the kitchen, washing dishes

"Hey." He said and Hopper turned round to look at him

"What?"

"Can you leave early? Me and El wanna have sex on the sofa." Mike told him

Hopper laughed a little, "And why would I let you have sex on my couch?!"

"Cos if you don't, I'll tell her you fucked and tied her boyfriend." 

"Like she'd believe you." Hopper said

"I guess you're right." Mike said

He moved his hands onto his ass and turned round.  
He pulled his shorts and boxers down a bit, showing off his bare ass to Hopper

"If you go now and let us fuck on the sofa, you can have this later." He told him, looking back at Hopper with a smirk

Hopper put the plate he was drying into the counter.

"Fine. Meet me at my trailer at 5pm." He said as he grabbed his truck keys of the table

"See you there."

Hopper walked past him and spanked his ass cheek before Mike pulled his shorts and boxers back up and Hopper left the cabin.

Mike watched him get in his truck and drive down the road.  
He opened the door to El's room

"Come on. He's gone." He said 

El had put a t shirt on

"How did you get him to leave?" She asked as they sat on the sofa

"Just used my charisma." Mike joked as he unbuttoned his shirt

El watched him take his shirt off and threw it before he kissed her.  
She moved one hand through his hair and the other she laid on his bare chest as their tongues connected.

Mike pulled her shirt over her and threw it and he saw it land on the TV.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Mike asked her as he gently squeezed her boob

"Yeah." She told him before she unclasped her bra with her powers and it fell off her and Mike tossed it on the floor.

Mike kissed down her chest as he felt her hand in his hair.  
She felt his lips move around her nipple and he started sucking her nipple.

"Mike..." she moaned lightly as she felt Mike gently biting her nipple

He gently pulled her nipple back with his teeth as he stroked her stomach.  
He felt his shorts unbutton and unzip and felt them fly off his legs, followed by his boxers  
He looked up st El and saw her wiping blood from her nose.

"You're so beautiful." He told her

El kissed him again as she unzipped her jeans and Mike pulled them off her with her panties.

They looked at each other' so naked bodies.

"Move your feet up here." Mike told her

"My feet?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda into that." 

"Into it? What do you mean?" El asked

"You know... like a foot fetish. Feet turn me on. They make my dick hard." Mike told her

"Oh! Ok." She said before she pulled her legs onto the couch and Mike admired her bare feet

El watched Mike move down and lick across the top of her foot while stroking her other foot.  
He picked in between her toes before he picked her foot up.  
He licked across the bottom of her foot before he sucked her big toe.

Mike moved his hand down to his hard cock and started jerking off as he sucked her other toes  
He spat on her big toe before taking it back into his mouth, sucking it as fast and as hard as he could.  
He felt El moving her toe in his mouth before he pulled away from it.

"Wanna fuck now?" Mike asked her

"Yeah." She said quickly

"Spread your legs then." Mike told her and he watched her spread her legs her legs for him, showing off her wet pussy

Mike laid in between her spread legs and El let out a loud moan as she felt Mike's hard dick move into her.

Mike felt El's hands move across his back as he pushed himself deeper into her and back back out and started thrusting in and out of her wet pussy

"Fuck, El... so wet..." Mike moaned softly

El looked down at his dick and her pussy and saw his hard cock moving in and out of her.

"Yeah! Mike..." she moaned as Mike went faster into her

Mike felt his dick spread El's pussy apart.  
He slid in and out of her easily because of how wet she was.

"Oh god, El! You're so wet!" He moaned as he went harder

El moved her hand through his hair abs he felt his lips sucking on her neck as they both moaned.

"Fuck... Mike! You're so big!" She moaned loudly as she's gripped onto the back of the sofa

Mike thrusted into her hard as he moved his head away from her neck, seeing a bright red hockey on her skin.

The couch rocked back and forth as he slammed into her

"Yes! Yes! Mike!" El moaned loudly 

Her loud screamsof pleasure filled the cabin.  
Mike moaned as he moved his hand onto her theoat

"Yeah! Take it! Take my massive dick!" He moaned loudly as he kept slamming into her as hard as he could.

Mike wrapped his arms round her stomach and picked her up as he sat back against the back of the sofa.

"Go up and down, El. Bounce on my dick." He told her 

He watched as El bounced up and down on his hard cock.  
He moved his hands onto the sides of her stomach and helped her move up and down.

"Ohh, Mike! Mike! Yes!" She moaned as her tits bounced with her in Mike's face

"Oh god, yeah! That's so good!" Mike moaned as he heard a squelching noise with his wet dick and her wet pussy

El moved her hands through his hair and felt his hands move up and down her back.

"El... el! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" Mike moaned "Im gonna fill you with my cum..."

El moaned as she nodded.  
She kept bouncing on his dick until she felt something warm shoot from his tip, filling her inside multiple times.

"Ohh..." Mike moaned as he came inside her

El stopped bouncing and they both panted.  
Mike moved her hair out of her face and they kissed.

"Fist me." El told him as she broke the the kiss

"What?"

"I want you to fist me." El said

"Uh... ok. If you want." Mike said "Go lay on the table."

El pulled off him and cum ran down her leg.   
She walked over to the dining table against the wall and laid down on it.  
Mike went over to the tap and got his arm and hand wet before going over to her 

She held her legs up, exposing her wet pussy to him

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah."

Mike rubbed her pussy before moving his fist against her.  
She let out a really loud moan as she felt his fist move inside her.  
Mike felt his hand inside her wet pussy

"More!" She moaned loudly

Mike pushed his arm in further, just below his elbow and El let out a squeel of pleasure.

"I want you're whole arm, Mike!" She screamed in pleasure

Mike hesitated for a second before he slowly pushed his entire arm inside her, stopping at his shoulder

"FUUCK! MIKE!" She screamed in pleasure as Mike moved his arm around inside her

Her loud moans echoed through the woods outside.  
She kept moaning as Mike rubbed her clit gently and her whole body arched on the table

"AAAH! MIKE! THATS SO GOOD!" She screamed in pleasure

Mike pulled his arm out of her and saw his arm was covered in his own cum.  
He looked at her loose and spread pussy as he kept moaning before she squirted all over Mike's face.

"What's that?" She asked as Mike stood up with the silver liquid over his face and in his hair

"Your cum. Wanna try some? It's really good." Mike said as he licked some off his lips

El licked some off his cheek as she sat up.

"It's ok." She said as she swallowed her cum "Shouldn't you go to school?"

"I can stay with you. If you want." Mike told her

"No, it's ok. Go."

"Ok."

"But promise you come round tomorrow and fist me again?" El asked with a smile

"Course." He said before he kissed you, "El, you're so hot."

Later that night,  
Mike limped upstairs after getting home from the trailer with Hopper.  
His entire body was drenched in sweat   
He took all his clothes off.  
He looked down at the handcuffs marks on his wrists.  
He looked down at his body at the whip marks all over his chest and stomach from Hopper's belt and the cock cage round his dick and balls that Hopper told him to keep on all weekend.  
He spread his ass apart as he looked at it in his mirror and winced in pain   
His hole was spread apart and loose from Hopper's fist and his dick.

Mike knew it was weird that he loved every second of it. The whipping, being tied up, the cock cage and the fisting.  
Maybe Hopper was right  
Maybe he was a submissive little bitch  
As he kept thinking of it, he groaned in pain as his hardening cock rubbed against the cage it was in.


	16. Chapter 16: Lucas and Billy

"Fuck! Lucas!" Max moaned as he fucked her as hard as he could

Lucas had Max pinned against the wall in the school toilets

"Yeah... Max... take it!" Lucas moaned as he moved his hand through her long red hair

The only noises in the room were their moans and the sound of Lucas's thighs slapping against Max's ass

"Ohhh... Yes!" Max moaned loudly as she felt Lucas moving deep into her wet pussy

She felt Lucas move her hair away from her neck before he started sucking on her neck.

"Yeah, fuck me!" She moaned as Lucas put his hands onto hers against the wall

"Max... fuck... you're so wet." Lucas moaned lightly in her ear 

He thrusted into her a few more times before he felt his cum shoot from his cock, filling the condom that was on his hard dick.  
Max let out a moan as Lucas pulled out of her.

"Ohh..." she moaned as she turned round and watched Lucas pulled the cum filled condom off his dick

She quickly got onto her knees and started sucking and licking the cum off his cock.

"Fuck... Max..." Lucas moaned lightly as he watched her suck his dick

Max felt his hand flow through the back of her hair as she swallowed his load.

"God, your cock is so good." She said before she stood up

"Do you wanna go back to my house? No one will be there." Lucas told her as he made out 

"Yeah, come on." She said before she opened the toilet stall door

Lucas quickly put his dick back into his boxers before they left  
As they walked down the hallway, Mike burst out of a store cupboard with his shirt half unbuttoned

"What the fuck?" Lucas shouted as him and Max jumped

"Sorry!" Mike said as he buttoned his shirt

They saw Mike's face was red and his hair was sweaty

"Mike, still wanna tie me up?" Will asked as he walked out of the cupboard while buttoning his shorts, "Oh hey." He said, seeing Lucas and Max

"Um... what the hell were you two doing in there?" Lucas laughed

"Nothing! We were just... looking for something." Mike said

"What's that white stuff on your cheek?" Max asked

"It's just... uh..." Mike said a small he wiped Will's cum off his cheek

"Oh, Will, did he suck your dick?" Lucas laughed

Mike and Will looked at each other,

"Can we go now?" Mike asked him

"Yeah." Will said quickly and him and Mike quickly started walking towards the doors

Lucas and Max went outside and they saw Billy standing next to his car and they noticed he indicated for one of them to go over to him.

"Give me a second." Max said before he went to walk over to him

"Not you!" Billy called out to her

"You want me?" Lucas asked and Billy nodded

Lucas and Max looked at each other before he started walking over to him.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked him

"Get in." Billy told him, pointing at his car

"I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Fucking my sister?" 

"What?! Ew! No!" Lucas said

"I know you've been having sex, Sinclair. Now get in the car or I'll tell her mom and you'll never see her again." Billy told him

Lucas looked back at Max, who was standing near the school doors, confused.  
He walked round the car and got into the passenger seat as Billy got in as well

"Hey! Lucas! Billy!" Max shouted as Billy drove away from her

"So what do you want?" Lucas asked as Billy drove them around

"Like my sister?" Billy asked

"Yeah... obviously."

"So when was the first time you had sex?" 

"Uh... the night of the Snowball dance. In a classroom." Lucas told him

"So my sister lost her virginity in a classroom? Not surprised."

"No... she'd had sex before that." 

"What?! With who?!"

"Mike Wheeler." Lucas told him

"When?"

"It was a couple of days before last Halloween. We were all looking for Dart- Uh, Dustin's... hamster. Her and Mike were in the school auditorium and she fell and they ended up fucking under the bleachers." Lucas said

Billy gripped tightly onto the steering wheel, clearly pissed.

"So how much do you like her?" He asked

"A lot."

"Prove it." Billy said as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out a hard 9 inch dick "Suck it."

"What?" Lucas asked, staring at his huge dick

"If you wanna be with Max, you wouldn't mind having some fun with me, would you?" Billy said "Now suck my dick."

Lucas was silent for a few seconds before he took off his seat belt.  
Billy kept driving as Lucas bent over him.  
Lucas opened his mouth ready and felt Billy's dick move across his tongue and he closed his mouth around his cock.

Billy moaned lightly as he felt Lucas's mouth start moving up and down half of his dick.

"Sinclair... fuck.."

Lucas heard him moan as Billy kept driving.  
He felt his hand move to the back of his head.

"Suck my big cock..." Billy moaned as he pushed Lucas's head further down his shaft

Lucas gripped onto Billy's thigh as he gagged on his dick.  
Billy kept pushing his heads down, ignoring Lucas's gagging and choking.

"Fuck! Suck Daddy's big dick!" Billy moaned as Lucas's eyes started watering

Billy pulled Lucas's head off his dick, giving him some air.  
He took a few deep breaths before Billy pushed his head back down his cock.

"Fuck, Sinclair! Take it!" Billy moaned as he kept pushing his head down deeper

Billy turned a corner and after another minute of driving, he stopped the car.

"Get out." Billy told him as he took out the key

Lucas sat up, wiping her eyes of water and his mouth of precum.  
He looked around outside and saw they were park in a forest.  
He looked back at Billy and saw he was taking his shirt off, showing off his muscular body.

"Get out!" Billy yelled at him and Lucas quickly got out of the car

He watched Billy get out as well and walked over to him.

"Shirt." He told him

"Wh-what?" Lucas asked

"Take it off."

Lucas quickly pulled his shirt off him and Billy took it off him and threw it in his car.

Billy moved his hand against Lucas's chest and pushed him against a tree.

"Shorts." 

Lucas quickly took his shorts off as well and Billy put them in his car.

"Turn round and take your boxers off."

Lucas reluctantly pulled his boxers down his legs and turned round, his chest against the tree.  
Billy walked closer to him, admiring his ass.  
Lucas felt his hands run his ass

"Do you want Daddy to do spank you?" Billy asked

"Yeah... spank me, Daddy." Lucas muttered, enjoying it

"Yeah, I thought you would. Little slut." Billy said before he slapped his ass cheek

"Aah!" Lucas called out as he spanked him again "Yeah Daddy... I'm your little slut."

Billy laughed as he wrapped his arms round him.  
He lead Lucas over to the back of his and laid him over the trunk.  
Lucas felt Billy's hands grip onto his wrists against the car.

"Want Daddy's big dick?" Billy asked him

"Yeah! Yeah, I want it!" Lucas groaned 

Billy let go of his wrists and took off his jeans and boxers  
He rubbed his tip around Lucas's tight hole

"Daddy, please... stop teasing." Lucas begged

Billy slowly pushed his dick into his little hole and Lucas groaned as he felt his hole being spread by him.

"Aaah! Fuck!" Lucas groaned as he felt Billy go deeper into him, spreading his ass even more

Billy stopped as he felt his entire 9 inches inside Lucas's ass.

"Now, I'm not gonna lie... this is gonna hurt." Billy told him as he moved his hand up Lucas's back

"I want it to, Daddy..." Lucas panted

"Good boy." Billy said

Billy started thrusting in and out of his ass as fast as he could, making Lucas yell out in pain.

"Fuuck!! Daddy!!" Lucas yelled and his yelling echoed through the trees

Lucas leaned his head against the car as he felt his ass being spread quickly by Billy's fast thrusts

"Yeah! Fuck, take it!" Billy moaned, ignoring Lucas's painful yells

Billy pinned Lucas's hands down against the trunk as Lucas started moaning in pleasure

"Ohh! Daddy! Harder!" 

Lucas moans for louder as Billy penetrated his hole as fast and as hard as he could.

"Sinclair... take my big dick! Lil bitch..." Billy moaned as he pinned Lucas's head against the car

The sounds of their skin slapping against them echoed through the trees as well as their moaning.

"Yes, Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Lucas yelled out in pleasure

Billy pulled him off the car and pinned him against a tree as he kept thrusting into his hole.

"Fuck! You're so big! Your cock's so fuckinf massive!" Lucas moaned loudly as Billy shoved his head against the tree

Billy kept his head against the tree with one hand and started slapping Lucas's asscheeks with his other hand.

"God, yes!" Lucas moaned

"Such a slut! A slut for my big dick!" Billy moaned

Lucas nodded in agreement as they both moans.  
He felt the tree rubbing against his skin as Billy fucked him.

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum in your little hole!" Billy moaned into his ear

"Yes! I want it! I want it inside me!" 

Billy gave him a few last hard thrusts before he shot strings of cum inside him  
Lucas let out a loud moan as he felt Billy pull out of him and he turned him round to face him.

"Did you enjoy Daddy's dick?" Billy asked as he moved his hand round his throat

"Yeah... you're so big..." Lucas panted before Billy tightened his grip round his throat

Lucas felt Billy's hand move up his stomach and across his chest and yelled out in pain as Billy twisted his nipple

"Open your mouth." Billy told him

Lucas opened his mouth and Billy spat in his mouth.  
As Lucas closed his mouth, he felt more spit land in his face and on his chest.

"Like Daddy's spit?" 

"Yeah. It tastes really good." Lucas said

"What about Daddy's piss?" Billy asked

"What?"

"I need a piss. Ass or mouth?" Billy asked

"Ass." Lucas said quickly

Billy turned round against the tree again and thrusted back into him

He pulled back out of him once he'd finished and watch his piss run out of Lucas's ass and dan his legs.  
Lucas turned round as Billy grabbed his boxers from the car and threw them to him

"Put them on." Billy told him

Lucas quickly pulled them up his legs as Billy watched him.  
Billy grabbe Lucas's bag from his car and threw it at him

"See you around." Billy said as he got in the car and started the engine

"What?! But my clothes!" Lucas shouted

"You've got your underwear. That's all you need!" Billy laughed before he reversed out of the forest

Lucas groaned as he picked up his bag amd put it round his back.  
He walked home, stinking of cum, sweat and Billy's piss.


	17. Chapter 17: Mike, El, Lucas and Max

Mike moved his hand across El's thighs as they made out on the sofa in his basement  
He felt his shirt start unbuttoning by El's powers.  
El pulled his shirt down his arms as she moved onto his lap.

"I want you so bad." She said as she moved her hands through his hair

Mike moved his hand across her cheek before he kissed her again.  
El grinded against his hardening dick in his shorts.

El jumped off him as the basement door burst open.

"Whoa! Were you about to have sex?!" Max laughed as her and Lucas walked inside and shut the door

"What?! No!" Mike shouted as he pulled buttoned his shirt up

"Then why have you got a boner?" Lucas asked

"I... shut up!" Mike told him 

Lucas sat down on the floor in front of the couch.  
Mike rolled his eyes as Max pulled him off the couch and she took his seat while he sat next to Lucas on the floor

"So what were you two doing?" Max asked

"Mike's lying. We were gonna have sex." El said

Mike glared at her as Max and Lucas laughed

"Do you want use to leave you guys alone?" Lucas joked

"Nah, how about we play truth or dare?" Mike said

"Yeah, sure." El told her

"Ok. El, truth or dare?" Max asked her

"Truth."

"When was the last time you and Mike had sex?"

"Last Friday." El told her

"Woah, you've gone nearly a week without sex. That's a record for you two." Lucas joked

"Mike, truth or dare?" Max asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to... suck Lucas's nipple." Max said with a smile

"What?! That's gross!" 

"Dude, you have to do the dare." Lucas told him as he took his shirt off

Mike looked at Max and El, who were both laughing.  
He rolled his eyes as he moved closer to Lucas.  
They all watched Mike as he moved his mouth towards Lucas's nipple and Lucas felt his warm lips move around his nipple.

Lucas put his hand at the back of Mike's head as he felt Mike sucking his nipple while Max and El laughed.

Lucas let out a low moan as Mike gently bit his nipple.  
He felt Mike's hand move onto his stomach as he gently pulled his nipple with his teeth.

"Ok, you can stop." Max told him

Mike kept going for a few seconds before he pulled off Lucas's nipple and sat back, wiping spit off his chin.

"Lucas, truth or dare?" Mike asked

"Truth." Luca said, leaving his shirt off

"Weirdest place you and Max have ever had sex."

"Um...in the park when it was dark. Like literally on the swings." Lucas told him

"Jesus dude." Mike said, "Max truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Mike thought for a second, "Rub El's pussy."

Max and El looked at each other before they both shrugged their shoulders.

Max moved closer to her while El unzipped her jeans.  
Mike and Lucas smirked at each other before they watched Max move her hand down El's jeans and down her underwear.

El felt Max's fingers rubbing her pussy,

"Ohh! Max!" She moaned as Max pushed two fingers into her

Mike and Lucas watched them, open mouthed  
Max pulled her hand out of El's jeans and sat back

"Happy now?" She asked Mike 

"Y-yeah."

"El, truth or dare?" Max asked

"Dare." El said

Max looked at Mike to El

"Shove your foot into Mike's mouth." Max told her

Mike looked at El and saw her pulling her sock off

"Lie down." Max told him

Mike laid down on the floor on his back.  
El moved her foot onto his face and pinned his head down with her foot.

The feeling and the smell of his girlfriend's foot was making him so horny.

Mike felt El's foot move into his mouth and went as far into his mouth as she could.

Mike looked up at her as he licked across her toes

"El, stop now." Max said and El pulled her foot out of his mouth and sat back on the sofa

Mike sat up, wiping his mouth

"Mike truth-"

"Dare." Mike told Max

"Suck Lucas's dick." Max told him

Mike and Lucas looked at each other before Lucas unbuttoned his shorts.  
Everyone looked at Lucas as he pulled his hard dick out of his boxers, showing it off to them all.

Mike moved closer and bent over to the side of Lucas  
Max, El and Lucas watched Mike open his mouth around Lucas's shaft and slowly moved his head further down his dick.

"Ohh..." Lucas moaned lightly as he moved his hand through Mike's hair

Mike moved his head faster, taking in every inch of his friend's dick into his mouth.

Lucas moved his head back as Max and El laughed.

"Fuck, Mike..." Lucas moaned 

Mike slurped the precum off Lucas's tip and swallowed it.

"Ok, Mike you can stop." Max laughed

"Ignore her... don't stop... you're so good.." Lucas moaned as he rubbed Mike's back

Mike did what Lucas told him to and kept sucking his friend's cock.

"I pick dare by the way." Lucas said to Max

"Ok... fuck Mike." El told him

"Yeah! Give us a show." Max laughed

Mike pulled away from Lucas's dick and they looked at each other

"I'm down with that." Lucas said, "Are you?"

Mike bit his lip as he started unbuttoning his shirt

"I'll take that as a yes?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, obviously." Mike said as Max and El laughed

"Can't believe you're actually doing this." El laughed as her and Max watched Mike pull his shirt off while Lucas took his shorts and boxers off

"Come on! Look at that ass! How can I resist that?" Lucas joked as he rubbed Mike's ass while Mike unzipped his shorts

El and Max laughed louder as Mike took his shorts off  
Lucas pulled Mike's boxers off him, showing off his hard dick and his bare ass.

"Bend over in your hands and knees." Lucas told him as he rubbed his shoulder

El and Max watched Mike move onto his hands and knees   
Lucas held onto the sides of his waist before he spat on Mike's hole and rubbed it around his ass.

Mike looked back at Lucas as he groaned as Lucas pushed his dick into his ass, spreading his hole apart.

"Aah! Fuck! Lucas!" Mike groaned as Lucas moved deeper into him

Lucas moved his hands around Mike's back 

"Oh.. fuck me!" Mike moaned

Lucas started grinding in and out of Mike's tight hole. He moved his hands up to his shoulders as they both moaned.

"Fuck, Mike! You're so tight..." 

Max and El watched their boyfriends having sex.

"Max... truth or dare?" Lucas asked he kept fucking Mike 

"Truth."

"Fuck!" Lucas moaned, "You enjoying the view?"

"Yeah... kinda horny." Max said as Lucas went faster into Mike

"Fu- fuck! Lucas! Fuck my ass!" Mike moaned as he gripped onto the sofa

"El, truth or dare?" Lucas asked

"Dare."

"Ohh..." he moaned "Pleasure Max."

Max and El laughed together before Max pulled her t shirt off.

Mike and Lucas looked at the girls as they started making out.

Max pulled El's shirt off her and their hands moved across each other's stomachs as their tongues connected.

El took off their bras with her powers.  
Mike and Lucas stared in awe as their girlfriends rubbed each other's tits.

Mike looked back at Lucas as he stopped fucking him.  
They looked at each other before Lucas pulled out of him.  
They stood up and moved over to the girls.  
Mike bent over El and pulled her off Max and kissed her while Lucas kissed Max

Lucas unbuttoned Max's jeans and moved his hand down her underwear and rubbed her wet pussy while she slowly jerked him off.

Mike grabbed El's wrists and pinned her arms next to her head on the sofa.  
El pulled her jeans and underwear off her with her powers.

Mike and Lucas looked at each other as El kissed his stomach.  
The two boys quickly pulled away from their girlfriends and swapped places and Mike went over to Max while Lucas went to El

Mike kissed Max as he rubbed her chest.

"Fuck me..." El moaned as Lucas kissed her neck

"Get back then." Lucas told her

El sat back against the back of the sofa and pulled her spread legs up to her as Lucas got on his knees on the sofa.  
She looked up at Lucas as he moved his dick into her, spreading her wet pussy apart.

Max moved back as well as he she pulled Mike on top of her and she let out a loud moan as he rammed his cock into her.

"Awww! Fuck! Mike!" She moaned as she gripped onto the sofa

Lucas grinded in and out of El, making them both moan  
El moved her arms round his back as he fucked her

"Lucas! Yeah... fuck me!" She moaned as she moved her hands through his hair

The sofa banged against the wall as the two teenage boys thrusted into each other's girlfriends

"Yeah... take it! Take my dick!" Mike moaned loudly as he pinned Max's hands against the wall

"El... oh fuck! You're so wet..." Lucas moaned before he started kissing he did neck

They all moaned loudly as the two boys went harder and faster.

"Yeah! Lucas... fuck me!" El moaned as she wrapped her legs round his waist

"Oh my fucking god! Mike... you're so big..." Max moaned as she pulled his hair gently

Mike and Lucas looked at each other and Lucas went faster.  
Mike started going faster than him and they started racing to finish in each other' s girlfriend

"El... fuck! Take it! Take my big dick!" Lucas moaned as sweat ran down his head

"Fuck, fuck! Max! So fucking wet!" Mike moaned as he moved his hand onto her throat

"I'm so close..." Lucas panted

"Yeah... me too!" Mike moaned

"Yes! Fuck, cum inside us!" Max moaned 

"Lu- Lucas! Fuck me! Yeah!" El moaned as she gripped onto the sofa

The two girls kept moaning as they both felt load after load of cum fill them both at the same time

Mike and Lucas both panted as sweat ran down their bodies and they pulled out of the girls.  
They both watched as their cum oozed of them

"Ohh, that was so good..." El moaned as she let her legs down

"Yeah..." Max panted

Lucas and Mike looked at each other before they started making out.

"Want my big dick?" Lucas asked

"Fuck, yes." Mike said quickly 

Lucas kissed him again before he bent him over the table and quickly shoved his dick back inside his ass

"Fuck! Yes! Fuck me!" Mike moaned loudly

Max and El looked at each other before they stood up.

They walked over to their boyfriends fucking on the table.

"Aah, fuck!" Lucas yelled out as the two girls spanked his ass as hard as they could

El sat on the table as Max kept slapping his ass.  
She sat on the middle of the table in front of Mike's head as he moaned

"Fuck, Lucas! So fucking big!" He moaned 

El spread her legs amd pulled Mike's head towards her pussy.  
He started licking Lucas's cum off her.  
El felt his tongue moving inside her, licking and slurping out all of Lucas's load before he swallowed it all

"Fuck, Lucas! You taste so good!" He moaned loudly

"Yeah! You fucking love my dick..." Lucas moaned as he fucked him

Max stood next to El and pushed three fingers into her

"Ohh! Max! That's so good!" She moaned as she felt her fingers moving round inside her

"Oh my fucking god! Lucas! Your dicks so good!" Mike moaned loudly as he started jerking himself off 

"Fuck! Yeah! Take it!" Lucas moaned as he rubbed Mike's shoulders

"Max... don't stop!" El moaned as Max kept fingering her

The three of them moaned loudly as the table rocked back and forth 

"Does that feel good, El?" Max asked as El moved her hand onto he ran shoulder

"Yeah! It's so fucking good! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" She moaned loudly

"Fuck, me too! I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Lucas moaned 

"Come on Mike. Take your girlfriends cum." Max said as she pulled Mike's head up by his hair so he was looking directly at El's pussy

At the same time, Mike felt El squirt all over his face and his hair and felt Lucas filling him with load after load of his cum

"Fuck! Ohh fuck!" Mike panted as Lucas pulled out of him and his cum oozed out of his loose hole

Mike sat on the side of the table still jerking off

"I'm gonna cum!" He moaned

Lucas, El and Max look at each other before they quickly dropped to their knees below Mike's dick

Mike looked down at them all as he jerked off. The three of them had their mouths open, waiting for his cum

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" He moaned

Lucas, Max and El felt Mike's cum shoot over all their faces and in their mouths

"Fuck, you taste good." Lucas said as he swallowed the cum in his mouth

Max and El moved up and licked Mike's cum off his dick

"Ohhh... yeah..." Mike panted

Max, Lucas and El sat on the table with Mike, all four of them sweating and out of breath.

"Well that was fun." Lucas joked and they all laughed

There was a few seconds of silence that was broke when the toilet door opened and they all jumped

"Are you guys done?" Nancy asked as she stepped out

"How long have you been in there?!" Mike shouted

"Since you and El came down here to make out."

"Why?!"

"Cos the toilet upstairs isn't working, remember?" Nancy told him

"And you stayed in there for like an hour!" Mike shouted

"Didn't wanna ruin your fun. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you had a foursome." Nancy laughed before she went upstairs

"Oh my god... we literally just had a foursome with your sister literally a few away." Lucas said

Everyone except Mike laughed

"How is that funny?!"

"Cos your sister heard us having a foursome for an hour!" Max said


	18. Chapter 18: Jonathan and Hopper

Jonathan shoved Will's dirty boxers into his face and sniffed them as he jerked off above Will's pillow.

"Ohh! Yeah!" He moaned before he licked the boxers 

He could taste the cum and piss stains  
He felt precum cover his cock as he roughy jerked off

"Mmmm.... Fuck!" He moaned before he busted his nut all over Will's pillow

Jonathan panted as he watched his cum land on the pillow   
He wiped his cock with Will's boxers and left them on his bed.  
As he pulled his shorts up, he heard the doorbell ring.

Wearing only a pair of shorts, Jonathan went to answer the door

When he answered the door, he saw Hopper in his uniform standing there.

"Hey." He said

Hopper looking Jonathan's skinny body up and down.

"Hey. Your mom here?" Hop asked

"No. She'll be back soon though."

"Ok. I'll wait." Hopper said as he moved past Jonathan and sat on the sofa

Jonathan closed the door and sat on the sofa

"So, how's school?" Hop asked

"Good. Graduating in a few weeks."

"Know what you Wand o after school?" Hopper asked

"No. I'm not sure." Jonathan said

"You'd make plenty being a prostitute." Hop joked

"Whys that?" Jonathan asked, biting his lip

"You're kinda hot. You hang around the house nearly naked often then?" Hopper joked

"Me and Will normally just walk around in a pair of shorts. But when mom's out, we go naked."

"Together?"

"Yeah. Me and Will... have sex." Jonathan told him

"Ok... that sounds pretty hot to be honest." Hopper joked as he moved closer to Jonathan 

They looked at each other before Johnny grabbed onto his collar and kissed him.

Hopper felt Jonathan's arms move round his larger body as they made out

"You sure you want this?" Hopper asked

"Yeah." Jonathan said as he unbuttoned Hopper's cop shirt

Hopper picked him up and Jonathan wrapped his arms and legs round him

"You're so strong." He said as Hopper carried him to Jonathan's bedroom and dropped him onto his bed

Hopper took off his shirt and his white t shirt underneath and Jonathan admired his naked torso.

Hopper felt Jonathan's hand move up his stomach as they made out

"Want my virgin ass?" Jonathan asked as he pulled his shorts down

Hopper pulled off his belt, his gun holster and handcuffs and dropped them all on the floor

"No, handcuff me to the bed." Jonathan told him

Hopper took his pants and boxers off, showing off his big hard dick

Hopper picked up the handcuffs on the floor and put them on the bed

"Show me your ass." He told Jonathan 

Jonathan turned round and moved onto his hands and knees on the bed.  
He felt Hopper's hands move onto his asscheeks a door he rubbed them.

"Your ass is hot." Hopper said before he spanked him lightly

Jonathan felt him spread his ass and spit on his hole.  
He felt Hopper's tongue move across his hole before the older man started eating his ass

"Ohh... fuck..." Jonathan moaned quietly as Hopper moved his tongue inside him.

Hopped rubbed his ass as he eat him out

"Yeah! Eat that virgin ass!" Jonathan moaned as he looked back at Hopper

Hopper moved one of his hands and started playing with Jonathan's balls, gently tugging at them.

Jonathan reached over and moved his hand through Hopper's hair

"Yes... eat that young tight ass out!" He moaned louder

Hopper moved back

"Wanna suck some big cock?" He asked Jonathan

"Yeah.." he moaned as he moved round to face Hopper

He wrapped his hand round his dick as he leaned forward.

He felt Hopper move a hand through his hair as he took his entire cock into his mouth 

"Ohh, yeah!" Hopper moaned as Jonathan moved his head back and forth

Jonathan tugged at his balls as he sucked his dick.   
He looked up at the older man as he felt Hopper's hand move through his hair.

"Jonathan! Suck that big dick!" Hopper moaned as he leaned his head back in pleasure

Jonathan felt Hopper move his hand down his smooth back and rubbed his ass.

"Like that? Does it feel good?" Jonathan asked as he took a break for air

"Yeah... don't stop, keep going." Hopper moaned forcing his head back down his shaft

Jonathan moved his head back and forth as fast as he could.  
He felt Hopper's tip hitting the back of his throat

"Ohh, you're so good..." Hopper moaned as he felt his precum fill the teenager's mouth

"Hopper, fuck me... fuck my virgin ass with this big cock." Jonathan begged as he looked up at him

"Come on, lay down." Hopper told him

Jonathan laid back and laid his head onto his pillows.

Hopper got onto the bed on his knees between Jonathan's legs. He grabbed the handcuffs and grabbed Jonathan's wrists and handcuffed him to the headboard

"Aww fuck me!" Jonathan moaned

Hopper moved his hand up Jonathan's side and through the hairs on his armpit   
He leaned forward and Jonathan felt Hopper's tongue move across his armpit

Hopper spat in his armpit and rubbed it into his hairs

"Hopper... fuck me, please." Jonathan begged

Hopper rubbed his chest before he thrusted into him.

"Aaah! Fuuck!" Jonathan moaned loudly as Hopper thrusted in and out of him

The bed rocked back and forth as Hopper wen faster into him

"Ohh yeah! Take it! Take that big cock!" Hopper moaned loudly

Hopper moved his hands across Jonathan's stomach and up his chest

"How does that feel, huh?! Having my dick inside you?" Hopper moaned as Jonathan gripped onto the headboard

"Hop... it's so good! You're so big!" Jonathan moaned loudly as he panted

Hopper went harder into his tight ass  
Jonathan could feel his hole being spread by Hopper's dick.

"Oh yeah! Jonathan! Take that big cock..." Hopper moaned

Jonathan felt an explosion of pleasure inside him

"Fuck! Yes! Don't fucking stop!! Right there!" He screamed in pleasure uncontrollably

The bed slammed against the wall as Hopper went hard into him.

"Ohh fuck! Jonathan... I'm gonna fill you!" Hopper moaned

"Yeah! Cum inside me!"

Hopper kept going into him before he felt himself shoot cum out of his tip and he filled Jonathan's ass 

"Ohh... yes..." Jonathan panted before Hopper leaned forward and kissed him.

Jonathan felt Hopper's hand move across his stomach as they made out.

"Want something else inside you?" Hopper asked

"What?"

Hopper smirked before Jonathan felt something warm shoot out of Hopper's dick and filled him 

"What is that?" Jonathan asked as it kept filling him

"Piss." Hopper told him

Jonathan smirked 

"Well it feels good." Jonathan told him

The door opened and Joyce stood there, looking at them born.

Later that night,

Jonathan got out of the shower and put on a tank top a boxers and went into the living room where Joyce was sitting on the sofa

"Mom? I'm sorry. About means Hopper." Jonathan said as he sat down next to her

"It's ok. You're a teenage boy. You get horny." She said

"But I wanna make it up to you." He said as he moved closer

"How?"

Jonathan moved his arm round her

"Like this." He said before he kissed her

Joyce pulled his tank top off as they roughly made out.

He felt her hand move across his smooth back

"Wanna go to my room?" She asked as he moved his hand under her t shirt

"Or... we wait a few minutes for Will to come home. Let him join in." Jonathan suggested

"That's a good idea." Joyce said before they kept making out

They made out for a couple of minutes until a small light shown through the window

"That'll be Will on his bike." Jonathan said with a smirk

Will came came into the house and saw them making out with Jonathan's shirt off

"What's going on?" Will asked

"Me and mom were just gonna go to bed. We were wondering if you wanna join us?" Jonathan said before he winked at Will

"Uh... ok." Will said, clearly excited

"Come on them." Jonathan said as he and Joyce smirked at each other while he took her hand and lead her 

He took Will's hand as well and he lead them into Joyce's bedroom and closed the door after them.


	19. Chapter 19: Joyce, Will and Jonathan

Jonathan went to his room and grabbed a couple of condoms and went to Will's room and grabbed a couple of his condoms.

As he opened the door to his mom's room, he saw Will standing up, his polo shirt on the floor, showing off his naked chest and he was pulling off his belt

Joyce was lighting some candles on her bedside table.

Jonathan dropped the condoms onto the bed and went to Will

He kissed him as he unzipped Will's shorts

"You're a good boy, you know." He said as he broke the kiss

"I know." Will said as Jonathan dropped his shorts to the floor and he kicked them away

They felt a hand move onto their shoulders and turn them round and the two of them in their underwear looked at their fully clothed mother.

"Mom, that's not fair. We're in our underwear." Jonathan said with a smirk

They looked at each other before Joyce pulled her t shirt off herself and dropped it.

Jonathan and Will looked at her tits in her bra before Jonathan moved forward and kissed her.

Will watched as his mother and brother made out, their hands exploring each other's bodies

"How long have you guys been... having sex?" Will asked

"Uh... since about my 15th birthday. It's been a treat every now and then. But recently, it's mainly been a treat for her.@ Jonathan joked 

As they talked, Joyce moved her hand round her back and unclasped her bra.  
As she took her bra off, she dropped it on the floor and her sons admired her naked chest

Will stared in awe before Jonathan pulled him over.  
He looked at his mom before they started making out.

Jonathan rubbed his brother's back as he watched them make out.

Will pulled away and kissed Jonathan.  
He felt Will's hand move through his hair as Joyce watches her sons make out.

She looked down at the outlines of their hard dicks in the boxers and moved onto her knees.

"Mom, you gonna-?" Will started

"Well, get them out then, I'm not doing everything." Joyce said

The brothers looked at each other before they both pulled their boxers down and their hard dicks flung out.

Joyce looked at the two dicks in her face, noticing Jonathan's was longer, but Will's was thicker.

She looked up at them as they kicked heir boxers away.  
She wrapped her hand round Jonathan's dick while she moved her head closer to Will's.

"Mom... suck Will's dick." Jonathan told her

Will looked down at her as he felt his mom's lips move round his tip.

"Ohh... mom..." he moaned quietly as she moved her head back and forth his shaft while she jerked off her eldest son.

"Yeah, mom. That's so good." Jonathan moaned as she went faster

Jonathan moved his hand to the back of Joyce's head an pushed her head deeper down Will's dick.

"Oh fuck! Mom! So good!" Will moaned as he leaned his head back

Jonathan looked at Will and moved his hand onto his shoulder as they both moaned.

Joyce moved back from Will's dick and replaced her mouth with her hand and jerked him off as she took Jonathan's into her mouth

"Fuck, mom! Suck that big dick..." Jonathan moaned as he moved his hand through her hair

The two boys moaned as their mother pleasured them.

"Mom, stay still." Jonathan said as he pulled out of her

She moved her hand of Will's dick as Jonathan held onto her head

He gently pushed his dick into her mouth

"Will..." he said, indicating for Will to do the same

Will looked down at his mother's before pushing his dick into her mouth.

Joyce's mouth was filled with her sons' dicks and she felt then spreading her mouth as they moved back and forth

"Yeah, mom... take those big dicks!" Jonathan moaned

"Fuck... its so good!" Will moaned loudly

Jonathan looked at her and moved his hand through her hair

Will looked at his older brother, moaning as their mom sucked his dick.

He pulled out of Joyce and got onto his knees next to Joyce

"Will, what're you doing?" Jonathan and Joyce asked before Will took Jonathan's dick into his mouth

"Hey, that's mom's treat." Jonathan chuckled

"So I can't have any?" Will asked

"We could share." Joyce said before she licked across Jonathan's shaft and Will did the same

"Ohhh... yeah!" Jonathan moaned as they licked and sucked his dick

He moved his hands through their hair.

"I want these big dicks inside me." Joyce's said

"Get on the bed then." Will told her

Joyce quick laid on the bed and Jonathan unzipped her jeans and pulled them off and Will pulled her underwear off

The two boys looked at each other before they got on the bed

"Mom, you're so hot." Will said

"Yeah, you make us so hard." Jonathan told her

The two boys moved their hands across her stomach while they sucked both her nipples

"Fuck... boys..." she panted as she moved her hands through their hair

They kissed down her stomach as she watched them.

She felt their tongues move across her wet pussy

"Oh fuck! Boys!" She moaned as she felt their tongues move inside her and around her

"Want our cocks mom? Want our young dicks?" Jonathan asked while Will kept eating her out

"Yeah! I want them so bad!" She moane loudly

Jonathan smirked as he grabbed his condom and ripped it open and covered his dick.  
He grabbed one of Will's and put it over Will's dick

"Stop eating her, we need to fuck her." He told Will

Will moved back and admired his mother's naked body.

Jonathan rubbed his tip along her pussy before pushing into her.  
Will quickly thrusted into her aswell and Joyce let out a loud moan as they started moving back and forth into her

"Yeah! Fuck me! Fuck!" She screamed in pleasure as she gripped onto the bedsheets

She moaned loudly as she felt her sons's cocks spread her pussy to make room for them

"Yeah, Mom! Take them! Take it!" Jonathan moaned as he thrusted in and out of her

"Fuck! This is so good! Yeah..." Will moaned as he ran his hand across his mom's stomach and onto her side

Jonathan rubbed Joyce's boob as he fucked her with his brother

"Awww! Yes, boys! Fuck your mom!" She moaned loudly as she looked up at them

The boys felt their dicks rubbing against each other.

"Fuck this condom." Jonathan moaned before he pulled out, pulled the condom off his dick and went back into her bareback

Will copied him and threw his condom behind him and as he thrusted back into her, he felt an explosion of pleasure.

"Ohh, mom! I'm close! I'm gonna cum!" Jonathan moaned loudly

"Yes! Jonathan, cum inside me!" She moaned loudly

Jonathan kept going into her before he felt himself shoot load after load of cum inside her.

"Ohh, fuck! Mom!" He moaned loudly

He pulled out of her and moved over to her face

"Lick the cum off me." He told her

Joyce licked and sucked the cum of Jonathan's cock and swallowed it all while Will kept fucking her

"Mom! So... so fucking good!" Will moaned as he moved his hands onto her sides 

Jonathan moved behind Will 

"Yeah, fuck her... fuck mom's wet pussy." He said to him as he kissed his neck

"Fuck me, Will! Yes! Fuck me!" Joyce moaned loudly

Will felt himself going deep into her, spreading her pussy with his dick

"Mo-mom! Yeah! I'm fucking gonna cum!" Will moaned loudly

"Cum inside her. Make her full with our cum." Jonathan told him

"Yeah! Will, fill your mother!" She moaned

Will gave her a few more hard thrusts before he came 6 loads of cum inside her

"Fuck... yeah..." Will panted as he pulled out of her

Jonathan and Will watched their cum ooze out of her.

"Let me taste that cum." Jonathan said as he bent over and sucked the cum off Will's dick

"Let me have some." Joyce said as she moved over to him

Jonathan spat some of Will's cum into her mouth

"He tastes good, doesn't he?" He asked her

"Yeah... this is so good." Joyce said as she swallowed the cum

Jonathan pulled them both towards him and the three of them made out.  
Will felt Jonathan's hand rubbing his ass as they all made out

"Lay down." Joyce told him

Will looked at them before he laid down on the bed.

Jonathan sat in between his legs and rubbed his tip along his hole while Joyce sat on Will's face and the teenager boy started licking her wet pussy

"Ohh! Fuck!" He moaned as Jonathan thrusted into his ass

"Yeah... Will!" He moaned as he fucked Will's ass

"Fuck, Will! Eat my pussy!" Joyce moaned loudly as Will's tongue moved inside her

He could taste his and Jonathan's cum inside her

"Fucking hell, Will! Your ass is so good!" Jonathan moaned as he moved his hands onto his sides

The three of them moaned loudly. The only noises in the house were their moans and the sounds of Jonathan's thighs slapping against Will's asscheeks and Will's tongue with Joyce's wet pussy

Joyce moaned as she felt Will move two fingers inside her.

"Yeah! Fuck, Will! Don't stop!" She moaned loudly 

"Fuck... take it! Take my cum, you fucking slut!" Jonathan moaned as he filled Will's ass with cum

"Aaah! Yeah! Fuck!" Joyce moaned loudly before she squirt all over Will's body and up Jonathan's stomach

The three of them panted loudly as they all laid down, Jonathan laid in the middle of them and Joyce and Will laid their heads on his chest

"That was-" Jonathan started

"Amazing". Joyce panted 

"Yeah... so amazing." Will said

"You guys wanna go have a shower?" Jonathan asked them

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Joyce said

"Will?"

"Only if I can fuck Jonathan." Will said

"Course you can. I'd love that big dick in my ass." Jonathan said

The three of them made out, their tongues connecting as they did before Joyce took her sons's hands and lead them off the bed, out of her bedroom and into the bathroom


	20. Chapter 20: Lucas and Erica

"Ohh fuck! Yeah!" Lucas moaned as he jerked off in the shower

He had his left hand leaned against the tiles wall and his right hand jacking himself off while warm water ran down his body from the shower.

"Oh my... fuck!" He panted as he leaned his head back in pleasure

He moaned as his load shot from his tip, landing all over the wall and on the floor

He watched as his load got washed away in the water and down the plughole.

He cleaned his dick of cum before he got out of the shower and dried himself and wrapped his towel round his waist

He knew his parents were out to dinner with his dad's boss, so he was home alone with Erica

As he opened the door to his room, he saw Erica standing at the side of his bed, holding a pair of Max's underwear

"Are these yours?" She asked

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Lucas yelled as he snatched the underwear off her

"I was bored."

"So go annoy someone else!" 

"Are those that Max's? Oh, wait till mom and dad find out you've been fucking her." Erica laughed

"You fucking dare and I'll kill you!"

"Do I look like I care? It'll be worth it to see you getting in trouble." Erica said

"You are so annoying!"

"And you're a horny bastard! There's a condom box under your bed which had 30 condoms in it, but now it has 2." She said

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Lucas shouted

"Only if you do one thing for me and I won't tell mom and dad that you've probably got some girl pregnant." Erica said

"She's not pregnant!" Lucas shouted "What do you want?"

"Lick my foot." 

"What?! Ew, no!" Lucas shouted

"Guess I'm gonna be telling mom and dad when they get home then." She said before she slowly walked past him

Lucas closed his eyes 

"Erica. Sit on my bed." He told her

Erica smirked as she walked back over to him and sat on the end of his bed.

They looked at each other as Lucas got on his knees on the floor in front of her.

Erica admired his body since he was still just wearing a towel round his waist.

"Which foot?" Lucas asked

"I don't care. It's up to you."

Lucas looked up at her as he took off her right foot shoe and sat it next to him on the floor.  
He pulled off her sock, showing him her bare foot.

He looked up at her as he held onto her foot

"Well lick it then." She told him

Lucas reluctantly moved her foot closer to him before he licked up the side of her foot.

He licked across the bottom of her foot as he looked up at her

"You can do better than that." She told him

Lucas rolled his eyes before he licked in between her toes and sucked on each of her toes.

He rubbed the bottom of her foot as he licked and sucked her toes.

"Like my foot, nerd?" Erica asked as she moved her foot against his cheek

"Yeah... I really like it." Lucas said quietly

Lucas spat on her foot because he licked across the top of her foot.

They looked at each other as he slowly sucked her big toe.

She moved her foot down onto the floor as they looked at each other.  
Lucas stood up and then so did Erica.

They looked dead into each other's eyes.   
Lucas arched over her as he felt Erica's hand move onto his bare chest.

He moved his hand onto her arm as their lips connected.

As they broke the slow kiss, they looked at each other. Lucas looked down at the much shorter girl before they kissed again, rougher than the last kiss

Their tongues connected in their mouths. Lucas felt his dick growing hard under the towel.

"Sit down." Lucas told her

Erica smirked before she sat back down on his bed.  
He watched as Erica started kissing along his stomach.

"Take the towel off." Lucas told her

She looked up at him as she bit her lip. She held onto the towel and dropped it on the floor, showing off Lucas's hard dick.

"Wanna suck it?" Lucas asked her as he held onto the base of his cock

"Yeah... I want it."

"Go on then." Lucas said as he moved his hand to the back of her head

Erica opened her mouth as she moved closer to his shaft.  
Lucas leaned his head back as he felt her lips move round his head and she slowly moved her head down his cock.

"Ohh... fuck..." Lucas moaned quietly as Erica moved her head slowly back and forth, taking in every inch of his cock

Lucas looked down at her and saw the outline of his dick, spreading her cheeks

"Erica... go faster, please..." 

Erica listened to her older brother and moved her head faster back and forth.

"Yeah, like that..." Lucas moaned lightly

She looked up at him as she cupped his balls and gently tugged at them.

She went faster at sucking his dick. She went right down to the base of his cock, feeling his pubes against her lips.

"Yeah, Erica... suck that big dick..." Lucas moaned as he moved his hand through her hair

She moved her head off his dick for breath

"Like that, Lucas? Like me sucking your dick?" She asked as she jerked him off

"Yeah, you're so damn good..." he moaned

Precum oozed out of his tip and ran over Erica's hand as she jerked him off.

"Fuck! Erica! You're so good!" He moaned

"D'you wanna fuck me?" Erica asked

"God, yes. Lay down." He told her

Erica moved back as Lucas got in his knees in the bed

He unbuckled her dungarees and pulled them down her body before throwing them onto the floor.

He moved his hands along her smooth thighs as Erica took his t shirt off and threw it.

Lucas kissed up her smooth stomach and across her chest before he unclasped her bra and threw it and he admired her small boobs.

They made out as Erica pulled her underwear off her legs

"Fuck me, Lucas." She said as se move her hand through his hair

Lucas grabbed a condom and ripped off the wrapped and moved the condom over his dick.

Lucas spread her legs apart and rubbed her smooth thighs

"Please, fuck me..." Erica begged as Lucas teased her by rubbing his tip along her wet virgin pussy

"Ohhh! Fuuck!" Erica moaned loudly as Lucas pushed himself into her

Erica gripped onto the bed sheets as Lucas slowly started moving back and forth, grinding into her.

"Fuck, Erica! You're so tight!" He moaned as he moved his hands onto her sides

"Yeah... Lucas, fuck me harder! Faster!" She moaned

Lucas grinded harder and faster in Erica, spreading her virgin pussy.

"Ohh... Erica! Do you like my big dick?!" Lucas moaned as he moved his hand onto her small boob

"Fuck! It's so fucking good...!" She moaned loudly as she moved her hand onto Lucas's stomach

The bed rocked back and forth as Lucas went harder into her.  
Erica felt Lucas going deep into her as they both moaned loudly

"Yes! Ohh, Lucas! Fuck me! Fuck my wet pussy!" She moaned loudly

"Oh my god! Eri-Erica! Take my big cock!" Lucas moaned as he pinned her hands down next to her head

Erica wrapped her legs round his waist as he went deeper into her

"Oh fuck! Yeah! Oh, I'm gonna cum." He moaned loudly "Let me cum in your face!"

Erica quickly moved away from him and moved towards his dick as Lucas pulled the condom off

"Yeah, cum on my face." She said as she opened her mouth wide and watched him jerk off above her face

"Ohh... fuck! Yes... I'm cumming, fuck I'm cumming!" He moaned loudly before he bust his seed all over his sister's face and in her mouth.

"Ohh fuck... its so good." Erica moaned as she swallowed Lucas's cum

Lucas panted as he wiped his tip along Erica's cheek, leaving a trail of cum on her skin.

"Fuck..." he panted as Erica moved up to him and kissed him

"So... am I a nerd?" He asked

"Yeah... but a hot nerd with a big dick." She joked

"I can live with that. Don't tell anyone about this." Lucas told her

"I won't."

"Good. Cos if you did, I'd have to punish you." Lucas said

"What will you do?"

"Id hurt you." 

"Could you... give me a sample of what you'd do?" She asked him

"A sample?" Lucas asked with a smirk

"Yeah."

Lucas smirked as he moved his hand across her thrust and pushed her down onto the bed and she pulled him on top of her.


	21. Chapter 21: Billy and Mike

Mike groaned as he stretched his arms out.  
He looked over at his alarm clock and it read 8:03am.  
It was Saturday morning and Mike remembered his dad was away for a business trip.

Mike got out of bed, wearing only a t shirt and boxers.  
As he left his room, he saw Billy leaving the bathroom in his boxers.

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but Billy grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back into his bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mike shouted as Billy closed the door

"Let's just say... I stayed the night." Billy said with a smirk 

"What...? With Nancy?!"

"No... not Nancy. But your mom needs attention to, you know." Billy said

"Wait... you ha sex with my mom?! But she's married!" Mike shouted

"Yeah, but... your dad doesn't give her the attention she wants. Everyone has needs, Wheeler." Billy said

"But that's gross!"

"Well she didn't mind. In fact, she couldn't get enough of me. She begged me for more. You'll understand when you've had sex, kid." Billy told him

"I have had sex."

"Yeah? With who?" Billy asked

"Your sister. She loved every second! She's such a slut, I don't think even she knows how many dicks she's had in her." Mike said

Billy glared at him

"You're really gonna regret saying that." he said before he pinned Mike against the wall

"Am I? It's just the truth." Mike said

Mike felt Billy's hand moved across his chest and round his throat.

Billy looked down at the shorter teen before their lips smashed together.

Mike moved his hand across Billy's smooth muscled chest as they roughly made out. He felt Billy's tongue in his mouth.

Billy grabbed him before he turned round and threw Mike onto the floor.

"I can see being a little submissive bitch run in the family." Billy said as he rubbed his hard cock through his boxers

"Please, Billy, I want you." Mike begged

"Come suck my big dick then." Billy said

Mike crawled over to him and got onto his knees.  
He pulled Billy's boxers down his legs and he stared in awe as his big hard dick nearly hit him in the face.

"Suck it." Billy told him as Mike threw his boxers behind him

Mike opened his mouth as he moved his head closer to his dick.

Billy moved his hand to the back of Mike's head as he felt Mike's mouth move round his head

"Ohh yeah..." Billy moaned lightly as Mike moved his head back and forth

Mike felt Billy grip onto his hair as he moved his head faster, taking in as much of Billy's cock as he could.

"Yeah, suck that big cock." Billy moaned

Mike gently cupped and pulled his balls   
Billy held onto his head as he started grinding in and out of Mike's mouth

"Yeah! Take it!" He moaned as he went faster into Mike's head

Mike felt Billy's tip ramming against the back of his throat as he started gagging

"Fuck, yeah! Slut!" Billy moaned as he ignored Mike's gagging

Mike looked up at Billy as Billy fucked his mouth. He saw him moaning and leaning his head back.

Mike felt precum leak onto his tongue and run out of his mouth and down his chin

"Do you like that? Like my big dick?" Billy asked as he pulled out of Mike's mouth

"Yeah... I love it. It tastes so good." Mike told him as he licked his lips of precum 

Billy held onto his dick as he moved his tip along Mike's cheek 

Mike looked up at him as Billy bounced his dick off his cheek, flicking pre cum all over his face.

"Stand up." Billy told him

Mike stood up and looked at the taller teenager.

Billy kissed him as he moved his hand under Mike's t shirt and rubbed his smooth stomach

"Leave it." Billy said as Mike went to take it off

"Ok, sorry." Mike said

Billy gripped onto the collar of his t shirt and pulled it apart, ripping the collar

Mike watched as Billy ripped his t shirt down the middle down his body.

"Take it off now." Billy said

Mike looked down at the huge hole in the t shirt and took it off himself

"Do you know what you are?" Billy asked as he pinched Mike's pink nipple

"Your little bitch. Your slave." Mike told him

"Good boy." Billy said as he moved his hand along Mike's bare chest "Boxers"

Mike quickly pulled his boxers down his legs and threw them

Billy looked down at Mike's hard dick and flicked it.

"Bend over the desk." Billy said before he pushed everything off Mike's desk and onto the floor

Mike quickly bent over the desk, showing his ass to Billy.  
He felt Billy rub his asscheek before he went over to his drawers and pulled out a leather belt.

"What's that for?" Mike said as Billy folded the belt

"I think it's pretty obvious, Wheeler." Billy said

Billy stood behind his ass and rubbed him with the folded belt.  
Mike let out a yell of pain as Billy slapped his ass with the belt.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Mike shouted

"Want it again?"

"Yes, please! Daddy!"

Billy smirked before he whipped his ass with the belt again, harder.  
Mike yelled in pain as Billy whipped him again and again.

Mike gripped onto the sides of the desk 

"Fuck, look at that red ass." Billy said as he spat on Mike's bright red asscheek

Billy grabbed Mike's hair and pulled his head back before he gave his ass me last hard whip

"Fuuck! Daddy, it feels so good!" Mike moaned

Billy laughed as he pulled Mike off the desk and dropped the belt.

"Hands and knees." Billy told him

"Yes, Daddy." Mike said

Billy let go of him and Mike quickly got on his bed onto his hands and knees.  
Billy admired his ass as he got on his knees behind him.

"Want my big dick, huh?" He said as he rubbed Mike's back

"Yeah, daddy. Fuck my slutty hole." Mike begged

Billy smirked before he shoved his cock into Mike's hole.

"Aaah! Fuuuck!" Mike moaned loudly as Billy thrusted into his ass as hard and as fast as he could

Billy held onto Mike's shoulders as he fucked his loose hole

"Such a fucking slut! Take that big dick!" Billy moaned loudly

Mike gripped onto the headboard as the bed slammed against the wall as Billy fucked him

"Yes, Daddy! Don't stop! Fuck meee!" Mike screamed in pleasure as he felt Billy's cock going deep inside him

Billy gripped onto his ass cheeks, digging his nails into them before his slapped his cheek as hard as he could

"Yeah, spank me daddy!" Mike moaned

Billy kept spanking his ass as they both moaned loudly and he penetrated his hole.

"God... you're such a little bitch! So fucking loose!" Billy moaned

Mike felt Billy's hand move up his back and pulled his head back roughly by his hair.  
Billy spat on his hand and rubbed the spit into Mike's face

"Yeah! Fuck, Daddy! You're so big!" Mike moaned loudly

The sounds of their loud moans, Billy's thighs slapping against Mike's asscheeks and the bed slamming and creaking against the wall filled the upstairs

Billy pulled out of him and pulled Mike towards him

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum on your face!" He moaned

"Please, daddy." Mike begged as Billy jerked off above his face

"Ohh! Yeah!" Billy moaned before he shot his load all over Mike's face 

"God, daddy, it taste so good." Mike panted as he licked his lips off cum

Billy wiped his tip along his cheek before pulling Mike up.

"Do you want my piss?" Billy asked 

Mike thought for a second

"Yeah... I want it." He said, quickly nodding his head

"Good boy." Billy said before he slapped Mike across the face hard and he fell off the bed onto the floor

"Knees." Billy told him as he got off the bed

Mike quickly moved onto his knees as Billy stood in front of him

"Mouth."

Mike quickly opened his mouth wide before he felt the stream of piss land in his mouth and all over his face, running down his body.

Later that night,   
Mike put the phone down and went into the kitchen, where his mom was making dinner

"Nancy's staying round a friend's." Mike told her

"So it's just you and me then." She said

"I know about you and Billy."

"How?" She asked, panicking 

"He told me earlier." 

"Please don't tell your father, it didn't mean anything." She said quickly

"So you like younger guys then... why not me?"

"What?" she asked

"I want us to have sex. And if we do, I won't tell Das about Billy. Or Nancy, or any-" Mike said before he was cut off by his mom grabbing his shirt and kissing him

"I've wanted you to say that for ages." She said

"Ok... so we gonna have sex?" Mike asked

She noddwd before they startes making out again. Mike moved her against the counter as he rubbed her ass through her dress as he felt Karen's hand moving under shirt, stroking his smooth stomach.


	22. Chapter 22: The Party and Erica

Lucas, Mike, Will and Dustin had moved their radios to a different frequency to make sure Max and El didn't hear them

"So, dude, you fucked your sister?" Mike asked Lucas

"Yeah, it was so good. She was soo tight." Lucas giggled

"You guys are so lucky you have a sibling to fuck you whenever you want." Dustin said to them all

"Dustin, you know we're here for you if you ever feel horny." Will told him

"Yeah, but I can't sneak into your rooms at 1am and just start bouncing on your cock, can I?" Dustin said

"So, Lucas how submissive is Erica?" Mike asked

"She'll do literally anything I tell her."

"So... how about the four us fuck her then? Give Dustin a bit of relief." Mike said

"Yeah, that'd be so hot." Dustin said

"I dunno..." Lucas said quietly

"Oh come on, Lucas. It'll be so fun. Us just gangbanging her." Will said

"Ok, I'll ask her." Lucas said

"Cool, so come round my house tomorrow night. I'll be home alone for a few hours." Mike told him

Lucas turned his radio off and went into Erica's room where he saw her fingering herself on her bed

"Want me to do that?" He asked

"Yeah..." she moaned

Lucas got on the bed and pulled her hand off her wet pussy.

"So will you do me a favour?" He asked a star he moved three fingers into her

"What?" She moaned

"Will you come with me to Mike's house tomorrow and pleasure me and my friends?" He asked as he moved a fourth finger into her

"Fuck! Yeah, ok... I'm up for a gangbang." She moaned 

"Good girl." Lucas said as he pushed his entire fist into her

The next day, Mike, Will and Dustin were sat in the basement

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Dustin said

"We are all gonna feel amazing by the end of tonight." Mike told them just before the door opened and Lucas walked in followed by Erica

"Hey, you ok?" Will asked

"Horny." She said with a smirk

The three guys stood up off the sofa

"So who wants the first kiss?" Lucas asked

Dustin smirked before he walked up to Erica.  
He moved his hand across her cheek before their lips slammed together.

The three other guys watched as Dustin and Erica roughly making out.

"Erica, they need attention to." Lucas told her, pointing at Mike and Will

"Sorry." Erica said before she went over to the others

She pulled Mike into a deep kiss while she rubbed Will's hard cock through his shorts

Lucas pulled Dustin to him and pulled off his belt and Dustin took off his t shirt.  
The two boys started making out while Dustin rubbed Lucas's cock

Erica started making out with Will while Mike moved his hand into Will's boxers and pulled his hard dick out for everyone to see.

Mike unbuttoned his polo shirt and pulled it off. Erica sucked his nipple while she jerked off Will

"Ohh..." Mike moaned quietly as Erica gently nibbled his nipple

Will took off his t shirt while Lucas and Dustin walked over to them, Lucas taking his shirt off as he did.

Dustin pulled Erica's head off Mike's chest

"Are you a slut?" Mike asked her

"Yeah, I'm a fucking slut." She said as Lucas and Dustin pulled her hair

"Prove it." Will said as he pulled Erica's t shirt off her and threw it

Will and Mike watched as Lucas unclasped her bra from behind her and dropped it.

"Lucas, your sister's so hot." Will said, admiring her tits

"I know, right?" Lucas said as he moved his arms round Erica's stomach and unbuttoned her jeans

Will pulled down his shirts and boxers and Mike did the same as they both made out.

Dustin and Erica made out as she pulled his hard dick out of his boxers while Lucas took her jeans and underwear off.

Lucas then pulled Dustin's pants and boxers down, leaving him the only one still wearing pants.

"Erica, get on the table." Lucas told her as he pulled her head away from Dustin

Erica quickly got on the table and laid down on it while the boys watched her  
Will unzipped Lucas's shorts and dropped them and his boxers down his legs and Lucas kicked them away

"Mike, have you got any rope?" Lucas asked

"Yeah." Mike said as he grabbed a long piece of rope

"Tie her wrists together."

Dustin walked over to Erica and held her hands together while Mike tied them together above her head

Lucas and Will watched them as Lucas rubbed his bare ass.

"Dustin, do you want first go?" Lucas asked

"Hell, yeah." Dustin said quickly

Dustin went over to Erica's spread legs and rubbed his tip along her wet pussy

"Please, fuck me!" She begged

"Yeah, come on. Fuck the slut." Mike told him

Dustin thrusted into her and she let out a loud moan

"Ohh fuck! Yes!" She moaned as Dustin grinded in and out of her 

He held onto her waist as he fucked her. The table rocked back and forth as he went hard into her

"Yeah! Take my big cock, slut!" He moaned 

The three boys watched Dustin fucking Lucas's sister.

"Will, do you want a blowjob?" Lucas asked

"Yeah..."

"So go fuck her mouth." Lucas said

Will nodded before he walked over to the other side of the table opposite Dustin.  
Erica opened her mouth ready for Will.

Will moved his dick into her mouth and started grinding in and out of her mouth.

"Ohh... yeah..." Will moaned as he held onto her head and went harder into her mouth

Will felt his balls bouncing off her chin as he fucked her mouth.

"Fuck... you're so wet!" Dustin moaned as he kept thrusting into her pussy

Mike went over to Erica, who was laying on her side.  
He rubbed her bare ass and gently spanked her.

"Come on, Mike you can do harder than that. She loves it." Lucas told home before he spanked her ass as hard as he could

Erica's groans were muffles by Will's dick in her mouth.

"Go on, fuck her ass." Lucas told Mike

Mike spread her ass apart before he pushed his dick into her hole.

"Ohh fuck! So tight!" Mike moaned as he moved back and forth into her tight virgin hole

"Come on, harder." Lucas said

Mike listened to his friend and went harder into the younger teen's ass.

"Yeah... ohh shit!" Mike moaned as he held onto her ass and thrusted into her

Lucas went round and spanked his friends's asses as they fucked each of his sister's holes.

"Yeah... oh my god... so good!" Will moaned as he felt his dick going deep into her throat

"Fuck! Take it! Take that big dick!" Dustin moaned as he spread her wet pussy 

"Holy shit! She's so fucking tight!" Mike moaned as he thrusted into her virgin asshole

Lucas went near Erica's head and untied her hands

"Erica, jerk my dick off like the slut that you are." Lucas told him

Erica wrapped her hand round his cock and started jerking her brother off while being fucked by his friends

"Yes! Ohh fuck!" Lucas moaned as Erica jerked him off

The four boys moaned loudly as Erica pleasured them all.

"You guys wanna swap positions?" Lucas asked them all

They all nodded in agreement and pulled out of her

"Fuuck! Yeah...!" Erica panted for breath 

Dustin shut her up by shoving his dick into her mouth

"Yeah... ohh that's good!" Dustin moaned as he grinded in and out of her mouth

Will moved round and thrusted into her ass.

"Fuck! Yes! This ass is so good!" He moaned as he gripped onto her ass and fucked her

Mike let out a loud moan as he moved into her wet loose pussy

"Oh my fucking god! So good! Yeah..." Mike moaned loudly as he thrusted in and out of her 

Erica kept jerking her brother off as the four teenage boys moaned loudly.

"Erica! Go faster!" Lucas moaned

Erica moved her hand faster, listening to her brother's orders

"Yeah... that's better!" He moaned

The four boys held onto her body as they all moaned.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Dustin moaned

"Yeah... me too!" Mike and Will moaned together

"Ok....pull out of her." Lucas told them

His friends pulled out of his sister 

"Erica, get on your knees." Lucas told her

Erica got off the table and panted out of breath as she's moved onto her knees

"Cum on her slutty face." Lucas told them

The four hours moaned as they jerked off above her face.  
Erica looked up at them, mouth open wide waiting for their cum.

They all moaned as precum oozed out of their cocks

"Yeah..! I'm gonna... im gonna cum!" Dustin moaned before cum shot out of his tip, landing all over Erica's face and in her mouth

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Will moaned before he came all over he face

Mike came soon after Will and then Lucas followed through with a huge thick cumshot landing on his sister.

The four boys panted as they looked at Erica, who's face, hair, neck and chest was completely covered in their cum.

"Shit... that was amazing." Will panted

"You all taste so good..." Erica panted as she swallowed the cum in her mouth

They sat down on the sofa and Erica sat on her brother's lap.

"So... was Erica a good girl?" Lucas asked his friends

"Yeah." Mike said "She was amazing."

"She used to much teeth when sucking my dick." Dustin told him

"Yeah, I agree with Dustin." Will panted 

"Ok. Well, she'll be punished for that. Won't you?" Lucas said as he moved his fingers through her hair

"Yeah..." Erica panted as she laid her head on his shoulder 

Mike, Will and Dustin looked at them as the two siblings cuddled next to Dustin.


	23. Chapter 23: Mike, Nancy and Karen

Mike moved his hand through his mom's hair as they made out on her bed.

He felt her hand move up his thigh and rub his hard dick through his shorts

"You really want your son's dick, don't you?" Mike asked her

"Yeah... it was so good last time." She said as she ran her hand through his hair

Mike smirked at her before he kissed her again.  
He moved onto his knees while unbuttoning his shirt and they made out.

"You so hot." Karen said as she moved her hand across his smooth chest

She kissed around his nipples before she sucked one of them.

Mike moved his hand through her hair as she sucked his nipple.  
He felt her gently bite his nipple and pull it back as Nancy walked into the room and looked at them on the bed

"Nancy..." Mike started

"I'll leave you to it." Nancy said

"No, wait. Join us... if you want." Mike told her

"I though it was just gonna be us." Karen said

"Mom, you two can share me. Nance, come on." Mike said

Nancy closed the door before she walked over to him and they started making out.

Mike felt Karen kissing down his smooth stomach

"Yes, mom... suck my dick..." Mike said quietly 

Nancy took off her t shirt and felt Mike move his arm round her waist

Karen looked up at Mike before she pulled his shorts down to his knees and then did the same with his boxers and his hard dick was shown off to her and Nancy.

Mike and Nancy watched as their mother moved her lips round her son's cock.

She slowly moved her head back and forth on Mike's dick

"Yeah... oh mom! That's good!" Mike moaned as he moved his hand through her hair

Nancy kissed Mike's neck while he rubbed her back

"Fuck... yes! Mom!" He moaned as he leaned his head back

Nancy pulled Karen's shirt over her head and threw it.

"Fuck, mom. You're so hot." Mike moaned as Karen moved his head faster, taking every inch of his cock into her mouth

"That feel good, Mikey?" Nancy asked before she unclasped her bra and took it off

"Fuck, you are so sexy." Mike said as he admired her boobs

Nancy smirked at her before she sat next to their mom and moved down to Mike's dick

She looked up at Mike and he looked down at them as Nancy sucked his balls.

"Oh my god! Fuck, girls!" He moaned as he moved his hands across their heads

Karen sat up with precum running down her chin.  
Mike looked at her as she unclasped her bra and threw it

"Fuck, mom... you're so hot." He said before he rubbed her tits

He felt Nancy move her tongue along his shaft and his mom moved back down and licked along the other side

"Fuck... mom... Nancy! Lick that cock!" He moaned loudly

Precum oozed out and covered his dick and Nancy and Karen's mouths.

Nancy and Karen stood up and looked at Mike.

"Mom, who's your favourite child?" Mike joked as the three of them made out together

Mike felt their hands move around his body while he unzipped Nancy's jeans.

Karen took off her skirt and dropped it while Nancy took off her jeans.

They both moved forward and kissed Mike's neck.  
He moved his hands down both their underwear.  
They both let out low moans as he rubbed both of their wet pussies

"That feel good?" Mike asked as they kept kissing his neck

He felt them both nodding against his neck.

He moved his fingers into them and they moaned into his neck

"So fucking wet. Both of you. You wet for me? For your brother and your son?"

He felt them both nod again before his mom moved back

"Lay down." She told him

Mike quickly laid down with his head on the pillows.  
Karen got off the bed and went over to her drawers 

"Mike, you're so hot." Nancy said as she pulled his shorts and boxers down his legs and threw them

"Mom, what are you doing?" Mike asked

Their mom turned round holding a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs

"Fuck..." Nancy laughed

Mike laughed as Laren walked over to him. He held his arms up against the headboard and she handcuffed his hands to the bed.

"Look at those armpits." Nancy joked, rubbing Mike's exposed hairy armpit

"Who do you wanna fuck first, Mike? Me or Nancy?" Karen asked him as she playfully rubbed his nipple

"Surprise me." He said with a smirk

"Close your eyes then." Nancy told him

Mike smirked at his sister and mother before he shut his eyes

Nancy and Karen looked at each before Karen moved onto Mike's lap, holding onto his dick

She moaned as she moved herself down his shaft 

"Ohh mom! That's you!" Mike moaned as he opened his eyes

Karen started moving up and down his dick, gradually getting faster as she rubbed his chest.

Nancy kissed along her mother's chest as she cupped Mike's balls.

"Nancy! Sit on my face... I wanna eat your amazing pussy!" Mike moaned as Karen bounced on his cock

Nancy moved up to him and sat over his face and as she lowered herself down, she felt Mike's tongue move across her wet pussy

"Ohh... Mike..." she moaned as Mike moved his tongue into her

"Fuck! You're so big, Mike!" Karen moaned as she bounced on his dick faster

Mike felt his mom's hand move around his chest before she gently pinched his nipples

"Oh fuck! So good!" Nancy moaned as she moved her hand through Mike's hair

The bed rocked back and forth and Karen rode her son's cock.

"Oh my god! Mike! Yes! So big!" Karen moaned loudly

Mike gripped onto the head board. He could feel his mother's wet pussy around his cock and could taste his sister's pussy on his mouth

"Yeah... eat my wet pussy!" Nancy moaned loudly

Mike felt his mother's thighs bouncing off his own thighs as he bounced on his dick.

Nancy kept moaning as Mike moved his tongue around inside her and eat her pussy out.

"Oh my god, Mike! Yeah...! So big!" Karen moaned loudly 

Mike felt precum ooze out of his cock, filling his mother as she rode him.

"Mike, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Nancy moaned loudly 

Mike kept eating her pussy as she kept moaning loudly.

"Yes! I'm cumming!" She moaned

She moved off his face a bit before she squirted all over his face and in his hair.

"Fuck... oh god..." Mike panted as his face got covered with his sister's cum

"That feel good, Mike?" Nancy asked him before she slapped him across the face

"Yeah, it feels amazing, Nance. It tastes really declicious." Mike said

Karen kept bouncing on his cock as Nancy moved off the bed

"Oh fuck! Mom! You're so wet!" Mike moaned loudly

Nancy left the room, leaving her brother and mother to fuck.

"Yeah, like my pussy, huh?!" Karen moaned before she slapped his chest

"Yeah! It's so good!" He moaned

Nancy came back in holding a box

"Want me to wax you, Mike?" She asked, holding the box of waxing strips up to him

"Let me... let me cum first! I'm close!" Mike moaned

"Yeah! Cum inside me!" Karen moaned 

She bounced on his dick faster until she felt Mike fill her with his seed.

They both panted as Karen pulled off him, making his cum ooze out of her.

"Want us to wax you?" Karen asked

Mike panted as he nodded, his cock throbbing as cum ran down his shaft.

Nancy and Karen put waxing strips under his arms

"Is this gonna hurt?" Mike said as they go to ready to pulled them off

"Yeah. You've got a weirdly large amount of armpit hair for a 14 year old." Nancy laughed

"So in 3... 2... 1." Karen said and her and Nancy quickly ripped off the strips off Mike, making the boy scream out in pain 

"Fuck..." Mike panted as he looked at his bright red hairless armpits 

"Did that hurt?" Karen asked him

"Yeah. A lot."

"So do you want us to wax your pubes or eyebrows now?" Nancy asked

"What?! Mom, are you letting her do this?" Mike asked his mom

"Nancy, I think waxing his pubes is a bit much." Karen said

Nancy looked from Mike to their mom before she quickly put the wax strip onto his pubes

"Nancy!" Mike shouted

"Too late now." Nancy said with a smirk

Nancy flattened the strip across his black pubes.

Nancy teased him by pretending to rip it off his skin

"Stop, Nancy!" Mike shouted "Just do it."

Nancy ripped the strip off him and Mike let out a loud scream of pain.

Mike panted as he looked down and saw his hairless dick.

"You bitch!" He groaned 

"Right, you two, bed. You've got school in the morning." Karen said as she took the handcuffs off Mike

Mike groaned as he got off his parents' and bed and went into his room

The next day,  
Mike was in the AV room, shirt on the floor while him and Lucas made out.

Lucas moved his hand under Mike's shorts and felt his hairless crotch

"Dude.. where the fuck are your pubes?" He asked

"Nancy waxed them. And my armpits." Mike told him

Lucas took Mike's hairless dick out of his boxers and shorts

"Haha, you're finally the perfect twink!" Lucas laughed

"Shut up!"

"Bend over and I will, ducking twink." 

Mike pulled his shorts and boxers down and bent over the table

Lucas took off his jeans and boxers, rubbing Mike's ass before the thrusted into him, making Mike let out a loud moan.


	24. Chapter 24: Mike, Will and El

Mike moved El down on the sofa in Hopper's cabin.  
They made out as Mike moved on top of her while El unbuttoned his shirt  
Mike sat back as he took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor

"El... you're so hot." He said as El started sucking his pink nipple

El kissed down along his chest as she moved her hand under Mike's boxers, stroking his hard waxed dick.

"Mike, you're so big." El said before they kissed

They kept making out as El rubbed his cock in his boxers.  
They jumped as they heard a knock at the door

"Who is that?" Mike asked as El moved her hand out of his boxers

"I don't know." El said

"Want me to answer it?" Mike asked as the person knocked again

"No, I'll do it." 

El stood up and walked over to the door before opening it and Will walked inside

"Oh hey." El said

"Hey. What're you guys doing?" Will asked, looking at Mike shirtless on the sofa

"Uh, we were just about to have sex." Mike told him

"Do you wanna join?" El asked

"Uh..." 

"Come on, Will. You like making me feel good, right?" Mike said

"Yeah..."

"So make me feel good." Mike told him

Will moved round and sat down next to him and Mike pulled him into a kiss and felt Will move his hand along his chest

El sat the other side of Mike.  
Mike pulled her down and she kissed along his chest.  
Will moved his lips down Mike's neck and chest.

Mike slouched as he fled Will and El move their hands down his boxers and both of them rubbed his hard cock while they sucked his nipples.

"Ohh... yeah..." Mike moaned lightly 

Will pulled down Mike's shorts and boxers, making him completely naked.

Will kissed down his stomach and took off his t shirt.  
He moved El's hand off Mike's dick and moved his lips round his tip

"Fuck..." Mike moaned as Will moved his head down his shaft

Mike moved his head back   
El pulled Will off Mike's dick and started sucking him herself

"El!" Will whined

Mike looked at them and Will looked upset as he watched El sucking Mike's dick

"Oi." Mike said as he pulled El off him "Will you two learn to share? There's plenty of me to go round. Any more whining or crying, I'm going home, understand?"

"Yes. Sorry Mike." Will said

"Sorry Mike."

Mike forced their heads together and they started making out for him.

Mike sat back and felt them both lick up across his shaft.

"Yeah, fuck..." Mike moaned "That's more like it."

El moved her mouth around his head and moved down his shaft.

"Yeah. Fuck... you fucking sluts..." Mike moaned as El sucked his dick and Will sucked his balls

El pulled away and Will took over and sucked Mike's cock while El took off her t shirt and unclasped her bra with her powers.

"Mike, you're so fucking big..." Will said as he took every inch of his cock into his mouth

"Yeah, suck that big dick, you fucking slut. You're both a pair of sluts, aren't you?" Mike said to them

"Yeah, we're sluts. We're your sluts." El said as Mike rubbed her tits

Will felt Mike's precum ooze into his mouth as he quickly sucked his cock.

"Both of you, get naked." Mike told them

Will and El stood up in front of the sofa.  
Mike watched them both take off their pants and underwear, leaving them both naked.

Mike moved forward and shoved two fingers into El's pussy and jerked Will's dick

"Ohh... Mike!" El moaned

"That feel good, sluts?" Mike asked them 

"Yeah, its so fucking good!" Will moaned

Mike move down his hands faster and the two of them moaned louder  
As he fingered El and jerked off Will, he got an idea

"What do you sluts think about me fisting you both?" He asked

"Yeah! I want it!" El said quickly

"Do I.... do I have to?" Will asked nervously

"No. But I'd prefer it if you said yes." Mike told him

"Ok... you can fist me." Will said

Mike smiled at him before he stood up and looked down at the two shorter teens  
He put his arms round them both and lead them over to the dining table

He bent Will over the table while El sat on table next to Will, her legs spread for Mike

Mike went over to the sink and got both his arms soaked with water

He moved behind in front of the table.  
He got onto his knees as he moved his fists against Will's ass and El's wet pussy

El let out a loud moan as Mike moved his fist into her, while Will groaned out in pain as Mike spread his hole with his fist

Will gripped onto the side of the table as he felt Mike's fist go deeper inside him

"Oh, yeah Mike! More!" El moaned loudly and Mike pushed his first deeper into her

As Mike pushed deeper into Will, Will let out a loud moan

"Fuck! Mike! So fucking good!" He moaned

"Want more?" Mike asked

"Yeah! Fuck, go deeper!" Will moaned

Mike pushed his fists deeper into Will and El until his entire lower arms were inside them.

"Oh my god, Mike! So amazing!" El moaned loudly

Mike pulled his arms out of them and admired their spread holes

"So who wants my big dick first?" Mike asked them

"Me!" El shouted

"Me!" Will said

"Sorry, Will. El said it first." Mike told him

Will groaned as Mike moved in front of El

Mike held onto her waist before he thrusted into her wet pussy

"Ohh fuck! Mike!" She moaned loudly as Mike grinded in and out of her

"Yeah, take that massive cock! You fucking slut!" Mike moaned as he moved his hand across El's stomach and squeezed her boob

El gripped onto the side of the table as she felt Mike going deep inside her, spreading her wet pussy

"Awww! Fuck me, Mike! Harder!" She moaned

Mike went harder into El's pussy and her moans got louder.  
She looked up at Mike as he thrusted into her and rubbed his stomach

"Oh fuck... yeah, El! You slut!" Mike moaned as he felt precum ooze out of his tip, filling El

"Yeah... I'm gonna fill you with my load!" He moaned as he went faster into her

"Yes! Mike, cum inside me!" El moaned loudly

Mike thrusted into her a few more times before he completely filled her with load after load of cum

El let out a moan as Mike pulled out of her  
He watched his seed ooze out of her pussy

Will was still bent over the table next to El, watching them.

Mike moved behind him and Will let out a loud moan as Mike shoved his cock into his ass

"Oh my god, Mike!" Will moaned as Mike thrusted in and out of his hole

The table rocked back and forth as Mike penetrated Will's hole

"Yes! Take that huge dick, you fucking slut!" Mike moaned as he dug his nails into Will's waist

Will felt as if his stomach was twisting as Mike went as deep as he could into him

"Ohh, yeah Mike! Fuck me!" Willl moaned as he gripped onto the table

Mike went harder into his hole. He moved his hand up to Will's shoulder and through his hair and pulled his head off the table by his hair

"Oh fuck! Yeah, fuck my ass with that huge cock!" Will moaned

"Yeah, you love that big dick! Take it! Take my cum!" Mike moaned loudly 

Will felt Mike completely fill him with load after load of cum

"Fuck... oh you slut..." Mike panted as he pulled out of Will and his cum oozed out of Will's spread hole

"Sluts, get on the floor and suck my dick." Mike ordered them

Mike's cock was completely covered in cum.  
Will and El got off the table and Mike pushed them onto their knees 

"Yeah, lick all that cum off." Mike told them as Will and El licked the cum off Mike's dick

When they licked his cock clean, Mike forced their heads together and they made out, moving his load between their mouths

"Like my cum?" He asked them both

"Yeah, its so delicious." El said 

Mike pulled them off the floor and made out with them both.  
He could taste his own cum in their mouths 

He put their arms round them and lead them back over to the sofa and they all sat down, with Mike on the middle

"You two are such good sluts." Mike told them as they both laid their heads on his shoulders.


	25. Chapter 25: Dustin and Will

The Party was sat around the campfire near their tents

They were camping up the mountains for the weekend.

"This is good practise for when you go to that camp, right Dustin?" Max said to Dustin

"No. Camp Knowherre is a Science camp. We won't be roasting marshmallows on a campfire." Dustin told her

Will looked around at everyone.  
Mike and El were sitting on the ground trying to hide the fact that El was jerking him off with her powers  
Lucas and Max were sat against the tree and he could tell he had at least 3 fingers inside her.

"I think it's time we hit the hay guys." Lucas said

"What? It's barely 9 o clock." Dustin said

"But we need to get up early tomorrow. If you wanna go skinny dipping." Mike said as he stood up and helped El up

"YOU guys wanna go skinny dipping, not me." Dustin told him

"Dude, they just wanna go fuck in their tents." Will told him "They're going to bed at 9, but they won't be sleeping till past midnight." 

"Damn, we snuck past our cunning plans." Max joked

Lucas took her hand and lead her into their tent

"Night guys." El said as Mike lead her into their tent

"D'you just wanna go to bed?" Dustin asked Will

"Sure."

Dustin and Will got into their tent, which was in the middle of them all

Will took off his jeans, leaving him in his tank top and boxers and he got into his sleeping bag.  
Dustin took off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in boxers and got into his own sleeping bag

They laid in silence as they heard the others moaning in their tents

"How long do you think the guys have gone without shoving their dick into the girls?" Dustin asked

"A day." Will joked 

"You ok?" Dustin asked

"I'm kinda warm." Will said

"Just take your shirt off." 

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah. I'm shirtless. And I've seen you naked in the school showers." 

"Yeah I guess." Will said as he stood up and pulled his tank top off

Dustin looked at his body as he took it off.

"That's better." Will said as he laid back down

Dustin looked at him and admired Will's shirtless body

"What're you looking at?" Will asked as the other's moaning grew louder

Dustin sat up

"Never realised how cute you are." Dustin told him

Will laughed as he looked up at him

"Thanks. And you actually look kinda hot in this lighting." Will said as he sat up

They smirked as they looked at each other

Dustin moved his hand onto Will's shoulders before he connected their lips together

Their tongues connected as Will moved his hand through Dustin's hair

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" Will asked

"Uh... ok." Dustin said quickly

Dustin pulled his sleeping bag off him while Will kissed down his neck

He kissed down Dustin's chest and felt Dustin move his hand through his hair

Dustin laid dow as Will pulled his boxers off him, showing off his cock to Will.

Dustin watched as Will moved his lips around his tip and started moving his head up and down Dustin's shaft

"Ohh... Will! Yeah, suck my dick..." Dustin moaned as he pushed Will's head down further

Will looked up at Dustin as he sucked his cock.  
He put his hands on Dustin's thighs as he went faster, down to his pubes

"Yeah, Will! Oh my god!" Dustin moaned as he rang us had through Will's hair

"Like that? Like me sucking your cock?" Will asked as he stopped for breath

"I love it! Don't stop!" Dustin moaned

Will kept going, trying his best to pleasure Dustin.  
He gently tugged Dustin's balls as he kept sucking his dick.

Dustin felt precum ooze out of his tip and it filled Will's mouth.

"Fuck, Will..." Dustin said before Will pulled off him

Dustin watched precum leak out of Will's mouth and down his chin

"You look so hot with that on you." Dustin said before they kissed

"Want me to ride your big dick?" Will asked

"I haven't got any lube."

"I don't need any. I'm a huge slut, I'm really loose." Will told him

"Ok. Take your boxers off." Dustin told him

Will quickly pulled his boxers off and left them next to his sleeping bag and Dustin admired his hard dick and his bare ass.

Will moved on top of Dustin's waist

"Yeah, Will, sit on my dick." Dustin said as he moved his hands onto Will's waist

Will held onto Dustin's dick before he slowly moved his body down his shaft, moaning as he felt Dustin entering him

"Ohh! Fuck! Dustin!" Will moaned

Will started moving up and down Dustin's shaft

"Oh fuck! Will! Bounce on my dick!" Dustin moaned

Will moved his hands across Dustin's smooth chest as he rode his dick

"Oh my god! Dus-Dustin! You're so big!" Will moaned as he went faster

Dustin felt Will's asscheeks bouncing off his thighs.  
He moved one hand onto Will's shoulder and the other one on Will's chest

Dustin rolled them both over and he moved on top of Will and started thrusting into his hole

"Yeah, Dustin! Fuck my loose ass!" Will moaned as he wrapped his legs round Dustin's back

"Yeah! Will! Oh my god, take it!" Dustin moaned as he grinded in and out of him

Will felt Dustin's hands move across his chest while he gripped onto his sleeping bag

"Ohh, Dustin! Don't stop!" He moaned loudly

"I won't! Your ass is so good!" Dustin moaned

Will felt Dustin thrusting deep inside him, spreading his hole.

"Fuck, Will! I'm gonna cum!" Dustin moaned

"Oh god yes! Cum inside... cum in my ass!" 

Dustin went harder into Will's ass a few more times before completely filling him with his seed

"Oh... my god..". Dustin panted before he pulled out of Will and watched his cum ooze out of Will's hole

"Fuck, that was so good..." will panted as Dustin laid down next to him

"Yeah..." Dustin said

There were still loud moans from the other tents as they fell asleep


	26. Chapter 26: Will and Joyce

Joyce was lighting some candles in the dining room whil waiting for Will to come home from school.

She heard something out on the porch before Will walk inside through the front door, dropping his bag onto the floor

"Hey, you ok?" Joyce asked as she went over to him

"Yeah. We had two surprise tests in school." Will told her

"Oh. So you're a bit stressed." Joyce said as she rubbed his shoulder

"Yeah."

"So do you want me to help you relax?" She asked

"How will you do that?" Will asked with a smirk

Joyce laughed before she kissed Will's neck.

Will felt her lips sucking his neck. 

"Mom..." Will moaned lightly 

Will felt Joyce move her hand onto his 

"We going to your room?" He asked

"No. Over here." Joyce said before she lead Will over to the dining table which had a few candles on it

"On here?" 

"Yeah, on here." Joyce said

Joyce pushed Will onto the table and he sat at the end of the table.

They made out as Joyce moved her hands to the bottom of Will's t shirt and he pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor.

Will felt her hands move onto his shoulders as they kept making out.  
He tugged at her t shirt and she took it off

"You're so hot." Will said as he looked at her body

She pulled his head onto her chest and he kissed along her chest as Joyce unclasped her bra 

Will looked at his mother naked chest as the bra dropped to the floor

"You still stressed?" She asked

"Yeah. I'm really stressed." Will said with a smile

"So do you want me to suck this?" Joyce asked as she rubbed Will's hard cock through his jeans

"God yes." Will said quickly

Joyce laughed as she unzipped his denim shorts.  
Will watched her pull them down his legs along with his boxers and drop them on the floor.

Will leaned back a bit and leaned on his hands while Joyce slowly rubbed his hard cock.

"Sure you want me to suck it?" She asked him

"Yeah..." he said quietly

Joyce smirked at him before she moved down, opening her mouth ready for his dick

Will felt her mouth move around his shaft and she started moving her head up and down his shaft

"Ohh... mom..." Will moaned quietly as she moved her head faster

Joyce felt Will move his hand through her hair at the back of her head.

"Yeah... so good..." he moaned

Joyce moved her head deeper down his shaft, taking in every inch of him into her mouth.  
She felt his tip moving against the back of her throat.

"That feel good, Will?" She asked as she took a breath for air

"Yeah... please don't stop mom!" Will moaned loudly

Joyce kept sucking his dick while she tugged at his balls.

She felt Will's precum ooze into her mouth and she swallowed every drop.

"Fuck, mom... you're so good..." Will moaned and he pushed her head down his cock

He felt her lips rub against his pubes.

"Mom! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Will moaned

"Cum in my mouth, Will." She said

She kept sucking his cock before she felt his load shoot in her mouth and felt it run down her throat

"Fuck, Will... you taste so good." She said as she pulled away and swallowed his cum

"I want some." Will said as he pulled her into a kiss

She moved his cum into Will's mouth and he swallowed it.  
He moved his hand across Joyce's stomach and along her tits.

"Lay down." She told him

He moved back on the table and laid down while Joyce took off her jeans and underwear.

Will watched as she walked over and grabbed two lit candles and got on top of Will

She put the candles next to him before she rubbed his chest

"You're a horny little shit." She told him

"So are you." Will said

She grabbed one of the candles and Will watched as she tilted it over his chest.

He winced as the hot melted wax dripped onto his bare chest.

"How does that feel?" She asked as she dribbled it down his stomach 

"It hurts a little." He said

She smiled as she picked up the other candle and she moved them both around his body and it dribbled onto his skin.

"Ahh... fuck..." he winced 

She kept moving the candles around and the melted red and white wax landed on his body.

"Wanna fuck me?" She asked as she put the candles down

"Fuck yes." Will moaned

"Get on top of me then." She told him as she sat off him and laid down on the table

Will got on his knees between her spread legs.  
He felt the hot wax on his body running down his skin and down his thighs

"I'll go get a condom." He said

"No! Don't bother with that." She told him "Just fuck me."

"Ok." Will said

He moved her hand onto her stomach as he rubbed his cock along her pussy

She let out a loud moan as Will pushed his dick into her.

"Ohh fuck, Will!" She moaned as Will started grinding in and out of her 

He held onto the sides of her stomach as he went harder into her

"Fuck, mom! You're so wet!" He moaned loudly

Joyce moved her hand onto Will's shoulder as he leaned forward over her

"Yes, Will! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" She moaned

As Will thrusted harder into her, the table rocked back and forth.

"Yes, mom! Fuck! Take it!" Will moaned

Joyce fell Will moving deep inside her, rubbing against her clit

"Mom, come on. Bend over the table." He told her as he got off the table

Joyce listened to him and bent over the table.  
Will moved behind her and shoved his cock back in her and quickly thrusted in and out of her

"Oh yes! Fuck me, Will! Fuck that pussy!" She moaned loudly as she gripped onto the side of the table

"Mom! You're so good! Take my dick!" He moaned loudly

The table rocked back and forth as Will fucked her as hard and as fast as he could.

Will moved his hand across her back and he roughly pulled her head back by her hair

"Yeah... fuck!! How does my cock feel?" He moaned

"It's soo fucking good, Will! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" She moaned 

Will felt her cum cover his dick and the liquid oozed out of her pussy.

"Fuuck! Oh my god, mom! I'm gonna cum!" Will moaned

"D'you wanna cum on my tits?" She asked

"Yeah! Come here."

Will pulled out of her and some her cum squirted out of her  
Joyce got on her knees as Will jerked off over her

"Ohh.... fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned as he leaned his head back

Joyce looked up at her before she felt his load shoot all over her tits   
She sucked the cum off Will's cock 

"You're so amazing." She told him

Will looked down at her and saw his cum all over her and some of it was on the table

"Wanna go to bed?" She asked

"Yeah, ok."

"Go on. I'm just gonna wash my chest." She told him 

"Ok." Will said before he walked over to her bedroom

A few hours later,  
Jonathan got home from work.  
As he walked out to the dining room, he saw candles that had been blown out.  
He wiped some cum off that was on the table with his finger and sucked it off.  
He could tell by the taste that it was Will's

He walked over to his mom's room and saw Will and his mom cuddling on top of the sheets

He grabbed a blanket from her closet and put it over them both as he saw dried wax on Will's body

He left the room and went into his bedroom

He took off his t shirt before he heard something behind him and turned to see Joyce

"Hey, nice evening? With Will?" He asked

Joyce laughed as she walked over to him and ran her hand across his bare chest

"It was ok." She said before she kissed his chest

Jonathan moved his hands across her stomach  
They roughly started making out before Jonathan moved her against the wall.

She wrapped her arms round he's neck as Jonathan kissed down her neck and he threw her onto his bed


	27. Chapter 27: Mike and Mr Clarke

Mike sat at the back of Mr Clarke's class.  
Me Clarke was writing on the chalk board, while everyone copied what he was writing.

Mike looked at Dustin and Will sat at the desk next to him and saw Will bent over Dustin's lap, sucking his cock.  
Lucas and Max were sat the other side of him and Lucas had his hand down her shorts and underwear.

Mike looked back down at his desk, his dick rock hard in his boxers.

He lookwd around and made sure no one was looking at him before he reached down and unzipped his jeans.  
He moved his hand down his boxers and pulled out his hard dick under the desk and started jerking off to his friends

Me Clarke turned round at the class, not noticing Mike jerking off.

Mike moved his hand faster while looking round in case someone saw him.

"I hope you've all written that down." Me Clarke said to the class as he walked down the aisles of the desks

Mike looked at him and quickly leaned forward as Mr Clarke walked towards him.

"Have you written everything down, Mike?" He asked as he stood next to him

"Yeah, sir." 

"Good. And a word of advice, don't masturbate in my lessons." Mr Clarke whispered as he sat on his knees next to the desk

"Sorry." Mike said

"Put your penis away and see me after class." Mr Clarke told him before he stood up and walked away

After everyone left the class, Mike walked up to Mr Clarke, who was standing next to his desk

"Sir, I'm really sorry." 

"Mike, I know you have needs and hormones, but there is a time a place to perform them." Mr Clarke told him

"I know. It won't happen again." Mike said

"I know. It's why I'm calling your mother."

"What?! No, sir! Please, don't!" Mike begged "Sir... I'll do anything." He said as he moved his hand across Mr Clarke's chest

"Anything?" Mr Clarke asked

"Anything." Mike said before he pulled Mr Clarke towards him and smashed their lips together.

He could feel his moustache on his lips as they roughly made out.

"Mike, take that shirt off." Mr Clarke told him

Mike smirked before he unbuttoned his polo shirt and took it off

"Like that, sir?" He asked as he dropped it

"Yeah, like that." Mr Clarke said before he ran his hand across Mike's smooth chest

They kept making out and Mike moved his arms round Mr Clarke's shoulders.  
Mr Clarke pulled away and took off his sweater.

"Sir, I need to be punished for what I did." Mike told him with a smirk

Mr Clark smirked back before he unzipped Mike's jeans and pulled them off him with his boxers.

"Bend over the desk." Mr Clarke told him 

Mike quickly bent over his desk, showing off his bare ass.

"Woah, your ass is so good." Mr Clarke said as he rubbed Mike's asscheek.

"My ass needs to be punished, sir." Mike moaned

Mike called out in pain as Mr Clarke spanked his ass as hard as he could

"Fuuck! Sir!" He yelled as Mr Clarke kept spanking his ass

He gripped onto the desk as he felt Mr Clarke spank him harder.

"Look at that red ass." Mr Clarke said as he rubbed his bright red ass

"Fuck, sir... that felt so good..." Mike moaned

"Wait there." Mr Clarke said

The older man went over to his cupboard and took out a 1 metre ruler while Mike looked back at him. "Want me to fuck you with this?" Mr Clarke asked as he moved the end of the ruler against Mike's hole "Yeah... fuck me..." Mike moaned Mike groaned loudly as Mr Clarke pushed the ruler into him. "Ohhh! Fuck!" Mike groaned as he felt the ruler being pushed deep into him He gripped onto the side of the desk as Me Clarke moved the ruler back and forth inside him "Like that, Wheeler? Huh?" Mr Clarke asked "Yeah... it... it's good! But it hurts, sir!" Mike called out as he felt about half the ruler push inside him "Where's the fun if you're not in pain?" Mr Clarke said as he pushed the ruler even deeper Mike welped as Mr Clarke pulled the ruler out of him. Mr Clarke dropped it on the floor. He took off his tie and pulled Mike up off the desk "How horny are you?" He asked Mike as he moved the tie around his eyes "Really horny, sir. I need to be fucked, Mr Clarke." Mike panted as Mr Clarke blindfolded him with the tie "Can you see anything?" He asked Mike "No, sir. Not a thing." "Good." Mr Clarke turned Mike round to face him. Mike felt his hand moved down his smooth chest, down his stomach and felt his hand move round his hard cock. Mike winced in pain as Mr Clarke squeezed his dick hard. "Sir... please. Fuck me." Mike begged Mr Clarke gently pushed him back on the desk, so he was laying down on it on his back. Mr Clarke unzipped his pants and took them off. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as well. "So you want my big dick?" He asked as he pulled Mike closer, spreading his legs "Yes, sir! I want it so bad!" Mike said Mr Clarke held onto Mike's legs before he moved his tip against his hole and thrusted into him. "Ohh! Yes, sir! Fuck me!" Mike moaned as Mr Clarke moved back and forth inside him Mr Clarke went harder into the teenager, spreading his hole apart with his dick "Yeah... Mike, you take that big dick!" He moaned "Sir! Fuck me! Fuck me with your big dick, sir!" Mike moaned loudly as Mr Clarke thrusted into his ass

The desk rocked back and forth as Mr Clarke pounded his favourite pupil.

"Fuck... yes! You're such a little slut..." Mr Clarke moaned as he moved his hand across Mike's chest

"Oh god, sir! Fuck my slutty hole!" Mike moaned

Mike felt Mr Clarke pushing deep into his ass, slamming in his g spot.

"Ohh fuck! I'm gonna cum inside you!" Mr Clarke moaned loudly

"Yes! Cum in my ass, sir!" 

Mr Clarke slammed into the teenager's ass a few more times before Mike felt his ass get filled with Mr Clarke's seed

"Oh my god... sir!" Mike panted before Mr Clarke pulled out of his hole

"Like my cum, huh?" Mr Clarke asked him

"Yes, sir. It feels so nice and warm inside me." 

Mr Clarke pulled him forward so he was sat at the edge of the desk.

"Bet you love my dick, don't you?" Mr Clarke told him

"Yes, sir. It's so big, sir."

Mr Clarke pulled off his tie fro Mike's eyes 

"Promise me you'll come early tomorrow morning for extra tuition?" He asked 

"Yeah, I promise sir. I'm excited for it already." 

"Good boy. Now go." Mr Clarke told him

Mike quickly got off the desk and Mr Clarke watched him get dressed.

"See you tomorrow, sir." Mike said before he left the room.

He walked down the empty hallway and went into the AV room

"Where've you been?" Dustin asked, wearing only boxers

"Sorry. I had detention." Mike said before he kissed him

"You'd better be." Dustin said as Mike pulled off his t shirt 

Mike smirked at him before he pushed Dustin onto the table while unzipping his jeans.


	28. Chapter 28: Mike, Will, Nancy and Jonathan

Mike moved his hand through his sister's hair as they roughly made out.

She was sat on the side of the dining table, their tongues connecting.

"Give me that dick." She said as she moved her hands onto Mike's shorts and unzipped them

"You're eager." Mike joked as Nancy moved her hand down his shorts

"I just want my brother's cock. Is that a crime?" She asked

"Actually, yeah... I think it is." Mike said

"Oh well. We just have to be secret then, don't we? And anyway, who can resist this cock?" She asked as he pulled Mike's hard dick from his boxers and shorts

"Suck it then." He told her

Nancy got off the table onto her knees.

"Sure you want me to?" She teased as she moved her tongue along his shaft

"Yeah... be the best sister ever." 

Mike felt Nancy's tongue move around his tip and moved down his shaft "Ohh, fuck... Nancy..." he moaned lightly As Nancy moved her head back and forth, there was a knock at the front door "I have to get that." Nancy said "Seriously?" "Yeah. Just wait there." Nancy walked over to the front door and opened it so see Jonathan and Will "Hey, Nance." Jonathan said before he kissed her "Hey... what're you guys doing here?" She asked "Will wanted to see Mike. And I wanted to see you." Jonathan told her Nancy looked at them both and smirked "Come right in then." She said Jonathan and Will walked inside and saw Mike standing against the dining table, his hard throbbing cock out of his boxers "Hey." Mike said to them "How about the four of us... just fuck on the table?" Nancy suggested The other three looked at each other before they all shrugged their shoulders. Jonathan pulled off his jacket as he went to kiss Nancy Will took off his shirt as he went over to Mike and kissed him. Mike felt Will's hand move round his cock as they made out. Nancy moved against the table next to them as Jonathan took off his t shirt. Jonathan felt Nancy's hands move down his smooth body and unzip his jeans . Mike took off his shirt as Will pulled Mike's shorts down and he kicked them away. Jonathan pulled Nancy's shirt off her and kissed around her chest. Mike reached over and unclasped her bra and Jonathan took it off her. Mike moved his hands down Will's body and unbuttoned his shorts "Wanna fuck me?" He asked as he pulled Will's hard dick out "Yeah." Will moaned as Mike jerked him off "Good. My ass needs attention." Mike joked Jonathan pulled Nancy's skirt off her with her underwear, showing off her wet pussy.

Nancy laid down on her back while Jonathan took off his jeans and boxers.

Mike laid back as well next to Nancy and Will took off his jeans and boxers

"Yeah, go on, Will. Fuck his ass." Jonathan said to Will as Mike spread his legs for Will

"Yes, please, Will! Fuck me!" Mike whined as he looked up at Will

Jonathan held onto Nancy's waist as he thrusted into her wet pussy.

"Ohh! Fuck me!" Nancy moaned loudly as Jonathan thrusted into her

Will moaned as he thrusted his cock into the taller teen

"Yeah.... Will! Fuck!" Mike moaned as Will moved back and forth into him

The dining table rocked back and forth as Jonathan and Will thrusted into Mike and Nancy.

Mike felt Will's hands move across his stomach as he went harder into him

"Oh my.... Jonathan! Yes!" Nancy moaned as Jonathan went harder

"Nancy! Yeah! You're so wet!" Jonathan moaned as he rubbed her tit

Mike moaned as he pulled Will to him and they moaned into each other's mouths as they made out.

"Mike... your hole' so so fucking loose..." Will moaned

Will leaned back as he moved his hand across Mike's chest.

Mike felt a hand wrap around his cock and he looked down to see Nancy jerking him off

"That feel good?" Nancy moaned as Jonathan fucked her

"Yeah! It's so good!"

"Fuck, Nance... take my dick!" Jonathan moaned as he thrusted into her

Jonathan slid in and out of Nancy easily from how wet her pussy was.

"Will... do you wanna swap?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah."

Mike and Nancy felt them pull out of them and Jonathan and Will swapped positions.

Mike looked up at Jonathan as he let out a loud moan as Jonathan pushed his dick into his ass

"Ohh.... fuck! Jonathan, fuck my ass!" Mike moaned loudly as the older guy thrusted into him

Will shoved his cock into Nancy and moved back and forth inside her

"God, Will! Yes! Fuck me!" Nancy moaned loudly as her brother's friend fucked her wet pussy

"Yeah, Mike... take it! Take my cock!" Jonathan moaned as he held onto Mike's sides 

"Yes, Jonathan! Fuck me with your big dick!" Mike moaned

Jonathan felt Mike's hole spreading around his dick as he pushed deeper into him

Mike and Nancy looked at each other as they were fucked by the Byers and they started roughly making out.

As they made out, Nancy felt Will thrust faster into her.

Mike felt Jonathan's cock ramming against his g spot and he start moaning uncontrollably 

"Mike! I'm gonna cum!" Jonathan moaned loudly

"Yes! Cum in my ass! Please!" Mike moaned as his back arched

Jonathan pushed into him a few more times before he filled the teenager with his load

Mike felt Jonathan's cum fill his ass

"Oh my god..." Mike panted

Jonathan pulled out of him and his cum oozed from Mike's loose hole. "Ohh! Will! Fuck me!" Nancy moaned loudly as Will penetrated her wet pussy "Fuck... Mike, your sister's such a horny slut!" Will moaned "Tell me about it." Mike said before he sat up and him and Jonathan started making out Jonathan felt Mike's lips move across his bare chest and along his nipple "Nancy, your brother's such a little bitch." Jonathan said as he pulled Mike's head back by his hair "Yeah... I know..." Nancy panted as Will slowed down inside her "Will... I wanna fucl my sister." Mike said "Sure." Will said as he pulled out of Nancy and Mike got off the table Mike held onto Nancy's sides as he thrusted into her "Ohh! Mike! Yeah!" She moaned loudly as she felt Mike pushing his cock as deep into her as he could "Will, do you wanna fuck me?" Jonathan asked "Yeah." Jonathan laid on the table next to Nancy and spread his legs Will lined his top against his hole and pushed himself into his older brother "Ohh... Will... fuck me..." Jonathan moaned before Will started back and forth into his hole "Oh my god! Mike! You're so big!" Nancy moaned loudly as she was fucked by her younger brother

"Oh, fuck! Jonathan! You're so tight!" Will moaned as he moved back and forth into his older brother

"Will... fuck me... aww, yea!" Jonathan moaned as he felt his younger brother pushing deep into his hole

"Jon... Jonathan, I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" Will moaned

"Aww yeah! Cum in my ass!" 

Jonathan felt his brother's seed fill his ass 

"Aww, Will..." he panted

Will pulled out of his brother and Jonathan got off the table and bent Will over the table next to Nancyamd shoved his cock into his ass

"Awww, Nancy! Yes! Take it!" Mike moaned as he fucked his sister

"Ohhh... yes! Mike, fuck your sister!" Nancy moaned 

Will and Nancy started making out as they were fucked by their siblings.

"Oh take my big dick! You little slut!" Jonathan moaned as he ran his hand through Will's hair while fucking him as hard as he could

"Nancy... fuck... I'm gonna cum!" Mike moaned

"Yes! Mike! Cum in my pussy!" Nancy moaned loudly

Mike rammed into her a few more times before he filled her with his seed.

"Fuck... Nance..." Mike panted

Jonathan pulled out of Will

"All of you, on your knees." He told them

Mike, Will and Nancy moved onto their knees while Jonathan jerked off over them

"Now... who wants my cum?" He moaned

"Me!" The three of them said

"It shouldn't be Mike! He's already had your cum in his ass." Will said

"Yeah, but you two have had his cum plenty of times before. This is my first time with him." Mike said

"Ignore them. In your girlfriend." Nancy told him

"I'm your brother!" Will shouted

"Shut up, all of you! Open your mouths and put your heads closer!" Jonathan moaned

The three of them sat their heads close together and opened the mouths wide, ready for Jonathan's load

"Oh fuck! Yes! I'm gonna cum!" Jonathan moaned loudly as his load shot from his cock, landing all over their faces and in their mouths

"Oh my god... this tastes so good." Mike said as he swallowed every drop of the cum

Mike and Nancy started making out.

"Will, come on. Let's leave these two alone." Jonathan said

Will stood up and they both got dressed.

"Hey, Mike. Wanna come round some time? Just you and me?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah, definitely." Mike said quickly 

Jonathan winked at him before him and Will left and got in his car 

They parked outside their house

"Is that yours?" Jonathan asked, pointing at a bike by the front door

"No." Will said

They both went up to the front door and went inside and their mom came out of her bedroom soon after with her bed sheet round her body

"Hey boys. Nice time?" She asked nervously

"You ok?" Will asked

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What's that?" Jonathan asked, pointing at the cum running down her leg

"Oh it's nothing." 

Will and Jonathan looked at each other before they both ran over to her room and before she could stop them, Jonathan opened the door

"Lucas?!" 

"Oh... hey guys." Lucas said awkwardly as they looked at him wearing nothing but his boxers, handcuffs dangling from one hand and his body drenched in sweat


	29. Chapter 29: Will and Hopper

Will woke up, feeling the sheets on his naked body.  
He sat up and looked over to see Jonathan and their mom laying next to him asleep  
Joyce had both her son's cum all over her face and was handcuffed to the bed as punishment for having sex with Lucas.

Will got out of the bed when he heard the phone ring and left the room to answer it

"Hello?" He asked as he answered 

"Hey, baby boy." Hopper said

"Oh, hey daddy." 

"What are you up to?" Hop asked

"I had sex with mom and Jonathan last night. They're still in bed." Will told him

"Oh... well... I'm feeling kinda horny. You up for it?" 

"Yes, daddy." Will said quickly

"Good boy. Meet me at my trailer." Hopper said before he hung up

Will put the phone down and went to his room to get dressed.  
He went outside and grabbed his bike and started cycling down the pathway 

Will dropped his bike next to Hopper's truck and walked up to the front door of his trailer and went inside.  
The trailer was cleaned up and less dusty

"Hey, baby boy." Hopper said as he looked up at Will from the sofa

"Hey daddy."

"Wanna come sit on my lap?" Hop asked

Will quickly walked over to him and sat on his lap, laying his head on his shoulder

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Hopper said

"Only for you." Will said

"Look at you. You're so adorable." Hopper said as he rubbed Will's bare thigh under his shorts

"Come on, take your shirt off." Hopper told him

Will quickly unbuttoned his polo shirt and took it off and dropped it on the floor

"Wow, your body's so smooth." Hopper said as he moved his hand along Will's stomach and up his bare chest

"Daddy, who's the best slave, me or Mike?" Will asked

"You. Obviously." Hopper said before he pulled Will into a kiss

Will felt Hopper's hand move round his back as they made out

Will kissed along Hopper's neck before laying his head on his shoulder

"How about Daddy jerks off your tiny cock?" Hopper asked

"Yes please Daddy." Will said

Hopper moved his hand under Will's shorts and pulled them off his legs and quickly took off Will's boxers, showing off his hard dick

Will felt Hopper wrap his hand round his entire dick and started jerking him off

"How does that feel?" Hopper asked him as he went faster

"It feels good Daddy..." Will moaned lightly

"Move back. I wanna see your body."

Will moved back so Hopper could see his shirtless torso.

Hopper licked around Will's nipple before he started sucking it

"Ohh... daddy..." Will moaned as Hopper jerked him off and sucked his nipple

"Does Daddy make you feel good?" Hopper asked

"Yeah, you make me feel amazing!"

Hopper felt Will kissing his neck as he jerked him off

"Ohh Daddy... you're so good!" Will moaned as Hopper moved his hand as fast as he could

"Like Daddy milking you, huh?" Hopper asked as he kept jerking him off "Like me milking your tiny cock?"

"Yeah... it's so good, daddy." Will panted

Will felt Hopper's hand move across his back

"Ohh, Daddy! I'm gonna... fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Will moaned

"Yeah, give me that cum." Hopper said as he moved his mouth over Will's tip

"Fuck... I'm cumming!" Will moaned as ropes of cum shot from his cock, filling Hopper's mouth

"Daddy... what do I taste like?" Will panted as Hopper sat back, swallowing the teen's seed

"You taste good." Hopper said as he moved his hand lightly across Will's thigh

"Thanks." Will said with a smile

"So... do you want Daddy to bend you over? Handcuff you?" Hopper asked as he moved his hand through Will's hair

"Yes please." Will said quickly and excitedly 

Hopper sat up, carrying Will and bent him over the table.

He rubbed Will's bare ass before he grabbed his pair of handcuffs 

"Yes, daddy. Handcuff me." Will said as Hopper handcuffed his hands behind his back

"Who owns you?" Hopper asked as he pulled Will back by his hair

"You do, Daddy. You own me. I belong to you." Will moaned

"Good boy." Hopper said before he bent Will back over the table

Will looked back at him as Hopper took off his t shirt.  
Hopper pulled his jeans and boxers off

Will admired Hopper's throbbing big dick

"Want daddy's big cock, huh slut?" Hopper asked as he rubbed Will's hole with his tip

"Yes please daddy... fuck my hole." Will begged 

Will let out a loud moan as he felt Hopper spread his hole as he pushed his dick into his ass

"Ohh Daddy! Yes! Fuck me!" Will moaned loudly as Hopper pushed deeper into him

"How many dicks have you had in this ass? You fucking slut!" Hopper moaned as he held onto Will's waist

"Too many, daddy! I'm such a slut!" 

Hopper started moving in and out of the teenager's ass

"Oh yes! Daddy! Fuck me... harder!" Will moans loudly 

"Yeah... take it! Take Daddy's cock!" Hopper moaned as he thrusted into Will as hard as he could

Will felt Hopper's thighs hitting his asscheeks as he felt his cock slamming into his hole

"Oh my god! Daddy! You're so fucking big!" Will moaned loudly

Hopper pulled Will forward and uncuffed him before he pulled out of him.

He sat on the table and laid down and Will moved on top of him.

"Yeah, come on ride me." Hopper said as Will held onto Hopper's dick as he moved down his shaft

Will felt Hopper's cock move into his ass 

"Ohh! Yes! Daddy!" Will moaned loudly as he started bouncing on his dick

Hopper moved his hands up Will's thighs and left them on the sides of his stomach

"Yeah... slut! Ride Daddy's big cock!" He moaned as Will started going faster

Will moved his hands across Hopper's chest as he rode him

"Fuck, Daddy! Oh you're so big!" Will moaned loudly as he felt Hopper's dick pushing deep into his ass

Hopper watched as the teenager bounced on his dick with sweat running down his skinny body

Will's dick bounced off Hopper's stomach as he kept going on his cock

"Oh my god... Will! You're so damn loose..." 

"It's cos I'm such a big slut Daddy!" Will moaned as he leaned his head back

Will felt Hopper's hand move up his sweaty body

"Oh... you slut! I'm gonna cum!" Hopped moaned loudly

"Fuck, yeah! Cum inside me daddy! Cum in my slutty hole!" Will moaned loudly

Will kept bouncing on the older man's dick until he felt his ass be filled with load after load of his cum

Will panted heavily as he slowed down

"Oh my god... daddy..." he panted 

Hopper pulled him closer and roughly kissed him.

"Like daddy's seed?" Hopper asked him as he moved his hand through Will's sweaty hair

"Yeah... it's so warm inside me..." Will panted 

They both panted as Will laid his head on Hopper's chest.

Will saw Jonathan getting out of his car as he laid his bike on the porch

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Will asked

"Round to have fun with Nancy and Mike." Jonathan said "Where's you go?"

"Hopper's"

"Oh right." Jonathan said before he opened the front door and they both went inside

"Mom! Seriously?! Again?!" Will shouted as they turned to the dining room

They saw their naked mom, riding Lucas, who was also completely naked


	30. Chapter 30: Lucas, Max and Erica

Lucas got home after hanging out with Max round her house.

His wrists were hurting and had marks from being tied to her bed.

As Lucas walked up to his front door, his parents walked outside

"Me and your dad are going out for dinner. We've left food for in the fridge and Erica will be home soon." His mom told him

"Ok..." Lucas said before his parents walked over to their car and left

Lucas went inside and as soon as he closed the door, he quickly pulled his shirt off and his shorts and left them on the floor and sat on the sofa in his boxers and turned the TV on.

Lucas looked around Erica's room.  
He looked under her pillow and found a pair of his boxers that he wore the other day.  
He smelt them and could smell her cum on them.  
He opened her bedside table and found Erica's vibrator that he had bought her

As he picked it up and smelt it, he could smell his sister's cum on it and sucked the vibrator and tasted her cum as well

Lucas went into his room and grabbed his radio

"Hey, Max."

"Hey stalker." Max replies

"Wanna come over to my house? No ones here." Lucas said

"Ok. Better be hard by the time I get there." Max told him

"I already am." Lucas said before Max turned off the radio

Lucas was waiting in the living room for Max.  
When he heard the doorbell ring, he quickly pulled off his boxers before he opened the front door

"Woah..." Max said as she looked Lucas's naked body up and down and looked at his hard dick

"Like why you see?" Lucas asked

Lucas smirked at her before he noticed an old woman standing on the sidewalk, looking at him

"Oh fuck, get in!" Lucas shouted, pulling Max inside as she laughed and he shut the door

"How is it funny?!" 

"An old woman just saw you naked with a boner! How is that not funny?" Max said as she laughed

Lucas rolled his eyes as Max moved her hand onto his chest and moved him against the wall before she took off her t shirt.

They made out as Lucas stroked her stomach while Max unclasped her bean and dropped it on the floor

She took Lucas's hand and lead him over to the sofa

"Sit down." She told him and Lucas quickly sat on the sofa

Lucas looked up at her as his hard dick throbbed as he admired Max's tits

Max moved onto his lap and kissed him.  
She felt Lucas's hands move across her back as they roughly made out.

She broke the kiss

"Like my tits, huh?" She said as she moved her chest into his face

"Yeah... fuck, they make me so horny, Max." Lucas said as he smelt her boobs

"Who's my submissive little toy?" Max asked him

"I am, Max. I am." Lucas said

They roughly made out before they heard the front door close and looked to see Erica staring at them

"What're you doing?" She asked

Lucas was about to say something, but Max covered his mouth with her hand

"I'm showing your brother what a little bitch he is. Wanna help me?" Max said

"Ok." Erica said with a smile as she walked closer to them

"Ok, cool. I'll take Lucas up to his room and I'll call you up when we're ready. But he makes, ok." 

"Ok." 

Max got off Lucas and pulled him off the sofa while Erica started stripping.

"Lay down." Max told Lucas once they got into his bedroom

"Max, I don't feel comfortable being dominated by my little sister." Lucas said as he laid down

"Why? You dominate her."

"Yeah, but she's my little sister. And she's a sub." 

"So what are you? If you're my sub and her dom." Max said

"I'm vers. I'm your sub, your toy. And she's mine." Lucas said

"Well... as you're my toy, you have to do everything I say, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm telling you to be a toy to Erica. Now you have to do it." She said as she grabbed a pair of handcuffs from under his bed

"Ok. Fine." Lucas said as he moved his hands up against his metal headboard and Max handcuffed him to the bed 

"Good." She said before she licked across his exposed arm pit

Lucas groaned in pain as Max slapped down hard on his chest before she pulled off her shorts and underwear and threw them

"Erica!" She called out

A few seconds later, Erica walked into the room naked and saw his older brother handcuffed to the bed

"Come suck one of his nipples." Max told her 

Erica got on the bed and started sucking Lucas's nipple and Max soon did the same to his other nipple

"Ohh..." Lucas moaned lightly as the two girls sucked and licked around his nipples

He suddenly yelled out in pain as they both bit hard onto his nipples

Max and Erica pulled away from him.

"What do you think of his armpits?" Max asked Erica as she rubbed under his arm

"They're kinda hot." Erica said "But too hairy."

"Yeah, I was thinking the exact same. Have you got a shaver or anything?" Max asked her

"What?! No! You are not shaving me!" Lucas said loudly

"Yeah, one minute." Erica said before she left the room

"Max-" 

"Shut up, stalker." Max interrupted him

Erica came back in with a shaver and went back onto the bed

"Do you wanna do the first armpit?" Max asked

"Yeah!" Erica said before she plugged the shaver into the socket next to the bed

Max and Erica laughed as Erica moved the shaver through Lucas's armpit and he felt his hair being cut and falling off his body onto his bed

"I'm done." Erica said as she passed the shaver to Max

Max shaved the hair off Lucas's other armpit

Lucas looked down under his arms and saw they were completley hairless

"What do you think off his pubes?" Max asked

"To much hair." Erica said, looking at his pubes

"Woah, you are not shaving down there!" Lucas said loudly

"Erica, sit on his face." Max said

Erica moved on top of Lucas's face and sat on him. She soon felt her brother's tongue move along her pussy

Lucas ate his sister's pussy as he felt Max shaving off his pubes

"There. Not so difficult, was it?" Max said as she turned the shaver off

"Ohh! Fuck!" Erica moaned as Lucas kept eating her out

She leaned back and gripped onto the headboard

Lucas moved his tongue faster inside her, desperately trying to make his little sister cum 

Lucas felt Max start rubbing his hard cock as he ate out his sister 

"Ohh! Lucas! Yeah!" Erica moaned loudly 

Max moved closer to Erica

"You close?" She whispered 

"Yeah!" Erica moaned

"Good. Cum all over his face. He loves it." 

"Ok!"

"And then... piss all over him."

"Really?" Erica asked

"Yeah! He loves being pissed on." Max told her

Lucas moved his tongue around inside Erica, making her moan loud

"Oh fuck! Lucas! Yes!" She moaned loudly 

Lucas winced in pain as Max twisted his nipples

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Erica moaned

Lucas felt his little sister squirt all over his face and in his mouth

"Yeah.... take it..." Erica panted as Lucas swallowed her cum in his mouth

"Erica, piss all over his face." Max told her

Erica nodded as she moved up from his face slightly 

"Stalker, open your mouth for it." Max said

Lucas obeyed her and opened his mouth just before Erica's piss ran out of her pussy and went all over Lucas's face and in his mouth

Erica stopped pissing on him and moved off his face

"Swallow it." Max told Lucas and he swallowed Erica's piss

"Like it? Like your sister's piss?" Erica said

"Yeah... it tastes so good." Lucas said as he felt her piss all over his face, running down him onto the pillow

"Erica, have you got any rope and a dildo or vibrator?" Max asked

"Yeah. Hold on." Erica said as she left the room

"So do you like being owned by your sister?" Max asked Lucas

"Yeah. I love it so much. I love being her toy." Lucas said

"Good."

"Max... I'm so horny. Can you please pleasure me?" Lucas asked, his hard dick throbbing

"I will pleasure you. Just not your dick." 

Erica walked back into the room with two pieces of rope and her vibrator and sat on the bed

Max held onto Lucas's legs and he groaned as she pulled them over his head

"Give me the rope." She told Erica and she handed her the rope

Max tied Lucas's ankles to the headboard over his head

Max and Erica admired his exposed ass which was in the air.

Lucas yelled out in pain as the two girls both started spanking both his asscheeks 

"Aah! Fuck! Aah!" Lucas groaned

"Like that, huh? Like being spanked?" Erica said as they both spanked him

"Yeah! It's so good!" Lucas groaned

Max and Erica stopped spanking him once his ass was bright red.

"Wanna finger his ass?" Max asked

Erica quickly nodded

Max held onto his ass as Erica pushed one of her fingers into Lucas's ass

"Ohh! Fuck! Erica!" Lucas moaned as reel time his hole spread around his sister's finger 

Erica shoved a second finger into him as she moved her fingers deeper into his ass

"Yeah. Push your fingers deeper." Max told her

Erica moved her fingers around inside him

"Oh my god! Yes!" Lucas moaned loudly

Lucas felt Max's tongue move around his hole as Erica fingered him

Erica pulled her fingers out of him and started licking his ass with Max

"Ohh fuck.... yeah! Eat me ass!" Lucas moaned as he gripped onto the headboard

He moaned and panted as Max and Erica licked and ate his ass

Max moved back

"Erica, do you wanna fist his tight ass?" She asked

"Hell yeah!" Erica said excitedly 

Max grabbed a bottle of lube from under Lucas's bed and lubed up Erica's hand

"Yeah, go on. Shove your entire hand in his ass." Max told her "Right, Lucas?"

"Yeah Erica. Fist me." Lucas said

Erica moved her hand against his hole before she shoved her entire hand inside his ass

"Ohhh! Fuuck! Erica!" Lucas moaned loudly

Erica moved her hand round inside Lucas while Max watched them

"Oh my fucking god... Eri- Erica!" He moaned loudly

Lucas felt his sister's entire lower arm inside him, her hand twisting around 

"Like that, Stalker? Like being fisted by your own sister?" Max asked as she rubbed Lucas's asscheek

"Yeah! It's so fucking good!" 

"Stop." Max told Erica

Lucas groaned as Erica pulled her arm out of him

"Look how spread he is." Erica said

His hole was spread open from her arm.

Max untied Lucas's feet and they fell back onto the bed and she uncuffed him.

"Get on your hands and knees." She told him

Lucas groaned as he moved round onto his stomach and moved onto his hands and knees

"Use that vibrator in his ass." Max told Erica

Erica picked up the vibrator and turned it on before she shoved it into Lucas's hole and he quickly started moaning

"Oh! Fuck!" 

Max wrapped her hand round his hard dick hanging from him and quickly started jerking him off

"Ohhh.... oh fuck don't stop!" Lucas moaned loudly as he felt Max jerking him off and the vibrator in his ass

Erica moved the vibrator deep inside him, moving it round as he moaned.  
Lucas felt her hand rubbing his asscheek

"Yeah! Girls... don't stop!" 

Max gently tugged at his balls as she jerked him as fast as she could, desperate for him to cum

Erica got up and sat on Lucas's back as she moved the vibrator inside him deeper

"Ohh!! My god! Don't fucking stop!" Lucas screamed in pleasure "I'm so close!"

"Erica, who owns him?" Max asked

"We do. He's our little toy." Erica said before she spanked Lucas's ass

"Max! I'm... I'm cumming!" He moaned

Seconds later, strings of his white load shot from his cock, landing all over his bedsheets

Lucas panted as he laid his head down  
Max licked his cum off her hand

Erica moved off his back and pulled the vibrator out of him

"Right, I'm gonna leave you two to carry on." Max said as she got off the bed and started getting dressed

"Max..." Lucas panted 

"Shut up. You're Erica's toy now as well as mine." Max told him

"Ok... sorry." Lucas said

"Have fun." Max said before she left the room

As she walked downstairs, she could hear Lucas moaning loudly 

She smiled to herself before she opened the front door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on what you guys wanna see


	31. Chapter 31: Lucas and Mike

Mike sat on the sofa in the basement, his shirt unbuttoned, his hand wrapped round his hard cock jerking off

"Ohh... fuck! Yeah..." Mike moaned as he quickly moved his hand up and down 

He felt himself getting closer and closer to shooting his load.

Lucas dropped his bike next to the door.  
As he went to open the door, he could hear moaning from the other side.

He gently opened the door and saw Mike sitting on the sofa jerking off, his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

As Lucas walked inside and closed the door, Mike jumped

"Oh... hey." Mike said awkwardly

"Carry on, don't let me stop you." Lucas said as he sat on the sofa

"I wasn't going to." Mike told him as he kept jerking off

Lucas sat there, watching him

"Why are you here?" Mike asked as he jerked off

"I was bored." Lucas said "You close?"

"Pretty close. Wanna help me?" Mike asked

"How?"

"Just... just take your shirt off." Mike told him

Lucas looked at him before he took off his navy tank top and left it on the floor  
Mike watched as Lucas sat back and he admired his shirtless body

"You're so hot." Mike said 

He bit his lip as he stroked Lucas's chest, moving his hand down his stomach

"Thanks." Lucas said as he kept watching Mike jerk off

"Fuck... I'm so close." Mike moaned "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Can I have it?" Lucas asked 

"Yeah, course." Mike panted

Lucas moved closer and wrapped his mouth round the end of Mike's cock

"Ohh fuck! Lucas! Take it!" Mike moaned as he felt his load blast out of his cock

Lucas felt his best friend's load shoot down his throats and filled his mouth  
Mike felt him licking and sucking all the cum off his dick before he pulled off

"It's so fucking tasty, Mike." Lucas said as he swallowed it all

Lucas moved up to Mike and kissed him

Mike took off his shirt as they made out. He soon felt Lucas's hand move onto his bare chest

Lucas kissed down Mike's neck. He moved his lips across his shoulder

"Ohh... Lucas..." Mike moaned lightly as Lucas kissed his chest while slowly rubbing his hard cock

Mike kicked his shorts and boxers from his ankles.

"Can I suck your big cock?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, course you can." Mike said

Lucas moved down and licked up Mike's shaft before moving his lips around his tip

He felt Mike's hand on the back of his head push his head down his dick.

"Ohh... fuck!" Mike moaned lightly as Lucas moved his head up and down slowly, taking in every inch of Mike's dick

Mike looked down at him and watched Lucas sucking his cock.

"Yeah... fuck, Lucas!" He moaned

Lucas moved his head faster, trying to pleasure his best friend as best as he could.  
He looked up at Mike and watched him moaning, his head leaned back with his eyes closed.

Lucas pulled off him

"Fuck, Mike you're so big." He said as he rubbed Mike's tip against his cheek, leaving precum on his face

"Yeah, fuck... you love that big cock, don't you?" Mike moaned while moving his hand across Lucas's head

"Yeah... it's so fuckin good." Lucas said as he sucked one of Mikes balls

Mike pushed Lucas's head back down his cock and started gently grinding into his mouth

"Ohh fuck! Yeah... take that big cock in your big mouth!" Mike moaned as he held Lucas's head while fucking his mouth

Lucas felt his best friend's cock move deeper down his throat. He looked up at Mike as he went harder into his balls.

Mike felt his balls bouncing off Lucas's chin.

"Fuck... oh yes!" Mike moaned 

Lucas gagged on his dick as Mike went harder into his mouth 

"You ok?" Mike asked as he pulled out of him

"Yeah... you're just so big." Lucas panted 

Mike smirked as he leaned forward and kissed him.  
Lucas sat next to him as they made out.  
Mike gently pushed Lucas's head to the side and sucked his exposed neck while running his hands across his body

Lucas moaned lightly as he ran his hand through Mike's hair.

"Like that?" Mike whispered in his ear before he kept sucking his neck

"Yeah... it feels good..." Lucas moaned quietly 

Lucas felt Mike's hand moved down the side of his stomach and onto his thigh before he pulled Lucas's legs onto the sofa on top his lap.

Mike gently kissed down his chest as he unbuttoned Lucas's shorts.

"Lay down." Mike told him and Lucas laid down on the sofa

Mike kissed along his stomach as he pulled his shorts down his legs and threw them.

Lucas looked down at Mike as he felt him pull his boxers down and his hard throbbing dick was exposed to him.

"You're bigger than me." Mike laughed as he admired his friend's cock

"That's not even possible." Lucas laughed

Mike laughed as he moved his hand down Lucas's thigh and down his leg before he rubbed his foot

"Fuck, your feet are hot." Mike said, admiring his feet

"You got a foot fetish?" Lucas asked

"And extreme foot fetish." Mike told him

Lucas smirked as he sat up and pulled his feet onto Mike's lap.

Mike stared in awe at his feet as he stroked them. He picked up his foot and licked up the side of it.

"Fuck... so delicious." Mike said before he licked across the bottom of his foot

Lucas watched as Mike smelt and licked his foot.  
Mike slowly licked in between his toes.

"What does it feel like?" Mike asked before he slowly started sucking his big toe

"Tickles a bit." Lucas told him 

"It makes me feel so horny." Mike said 

Mike moved his foot down and started rubbing his hard dick with Lucas's foot

"That's good." Mike said

Lucas felt Mike's precum going over the bottom of his foot

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Mike asked

"Yes! I want it so bad!" Lucas said quickly

Mike roughly kissed his foot once more before he stood up

"Then bring that slutty ass over here." He said as he walked over to the table

Lucas smirked as he stood up off the sofa and walked over to his friend  
Mike pulled him into a rough kiss.

Lucas felt Mike's hands move round his waist as they roughly made out.

"Come on, bend over." Mike told him 

Mike slowly rubbed his cock as Lucas bent over the table, spreading his ass for Mike.

"Fuck, look at that ass." Mike said as he admired Lucas's ass

Lucas looked back at Mike as he rubbed his asscheeks

"Please... fuck me." He begged 

Mike laughed a little as he rubbed his tip along Lucas's hole. 

Lucas moaned loudly as he felt Mike pushing his cock into him.

"Ohh! Fuck! Mike!" Lucas moaned as Mike started moving in and out of his ass

"Yeah... fuck... you're so fucking tight!" Mike moaned as he gripped onto Lucas's waist 

Lucas panted and moaned as he gripped onto the sides of the table

"Oh Mike! Spread me... spread my ass!" Lucas moaned loudly

Lucas felt Mike's hand move up his back and gripped onto his shoulder as he thrusted hard into him

"Lucas... take it! Take my big dick!" Mike moaned as he moved his hand through Lucas's hair

Mike rubbed his asscheek before he spanked him as hard as he could and Lucas yelled out in pain

"Mike! More! Fuck me!" Lucas moaned loudly as sweat ran down his face

Lucas felt Mike thrusting deep into ass

"Roll over." Mike told him as he pulled out of him

Lucas quickly rolled over onto his back and Mike stood in between his legs and pulled his feet onto his shoulders before he rammed his dick back into his ass

"Ohhh! Yes! Mike!" Lucas moaned louder as Mike fucked him as hard and as fast as he could

Mike moved his hand onto Lucas's sweaty chest.

"Oh my god! Lucas, your ass is so fucking good! So loose..." Mike moaned 

Lucas started jerking off as the table rocked back and forth and Mike fucked him

Lucas looked up at him as felt Mike licking across the bottom of his foot

"Yeah... Mike... ohhh you're so big!" Lucas screamed in pleasure

Mike's thrusts got faster and faster, trying his best to pleasure his best friend 

"Ohh... Lucas... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill your ass!" Mike moaned 

"Yeah! Fuck, cum inside me!"

Mike kept going into his ass, as hard and as fast as he could until Lucas soon felt his ass get filled with string after string of Mike's warm load

Lucas panted heavily as Mike pulled out of him.

"Stop, I'll do it." Mike said, pulling Lucas's hand off his cock and Mike started jerking him off

"Mike... fuck..." Lucas moaned

"Like my cum inside you?" Mike asked as he kept jerking him off

"Yeah... it's so warm and good." Lucas moaned "I'm close, Mike..."

"Good." Mike said as he moved his hand faster

Lucas felt Mike's cum oozing out of his hole.

"Ohh! I'm cumming!" Lucas moaned before his cum shot from his cock and landed all over the table and Lucas's thighs and stomach

"Fuck you taste good." Mike told him as he licked some off his cum from his hand

Lucas sat up and sucked his cum off Mikes fingers as they looked at each other

Mike moved forward and kissed him.

"Wanna go again?" Mike whispered in his ear

Lucas moved him forward and smirked before he laid back down and Mike quickly thrusted back into him.


	32. Chapter 32: Will and El

"Jonathan, please!" Will whined as Jonathan put his clothes on

"You don't wanna stay in bed?" Jonathan asked

"Not when I'm naked, covered in cum and handcuffed to your bed." Will told him

Jonathan smiled as he uncuffed Will's wrists

"Fine." Jonathan said "Im going out. I'll be back at 9 o clock and I want you naked and ready to take it when I get home. Understand?"

Will looked up at him

"Yeah, I understand." 

"Good boy." Jonathan said as he moved his hand onto Will's cheek "See you."

"Bye." Will said as Jonathan left the room

Will heard Jonathan leave and stood up off the bed and moaned as he pulled the butt plug in his ass out and dropped it on the bed.

He sat on the sofa after having a shower and getting dressed.  
He was extremely bored, so put the sex tape Jonathan and Mike made and put it into the tape deck and started watching it.

He rubbed his hard cock through his jeans and boxers.

Will suddenly felt the skin on his dick moving up and down as if he was getting jerked off

"Ohh! Fuck!" Will moaned loudly as it started going faster 

He gripped onto the back of the sofa as he felt his shirt start to unbutton itself

"Ohh oh my god! Yes!" Will moaned loudly as his jeans unzipped 

His jeans and his boxers were pulled off his legs and thrown across the room and quickly after his shirt was thrown off his body, leaving him completely naked

"El! Oh fuck!" Will moaned as his cock quickly moved up and down

The front door opened and El walked inside, wiping her nose.

"You enjoy that?" She asked as she sat next to him

His dick stopped moving and was left throbbing with precum oozing out of his tip, running down his cock and into his pubes

"Fuck... yeah, it was so good..." Will panted 

El moved her hand across his chest.  
Will moved his hand through her hair before he pulled her into a rough kiss.

"Take this off." He told her, tugging at her t shirt

El quickly pulled her t shirt off and dropp it on the floor

"You are so sexy." He told her as he kissed along her chest

El unclasped her bra and took it off and Will admired her naked chest  
He gently squeezed her boob as he licked around her nipple

"I wanna suck your big dick." El said as she moved her hand through his hair

"I want that to." Will said before he sat back and moved his hand to the back of her head

They looked at each other as Will moved her head closer to his throbbing dick.

Will opened his mouth silently as she moved her lips round the end of his cock and slowly started moving her head up and down his shaft

"Ohhh... El..." he moaned quietly as he looked down at her

El's head moved faster, taking in every inch of the boy's dick as she could fit into her mouth.

Will held onto her head as he started moving into her mouth

"Yeah! Fuck! Take it!" He moaned as he thrusted into her mouth

El looked up at him as she felt his cock being rammed down her throat, gagging on his cock

"Yeah... gag on my big dick..." he moaned as he held onto her head

El felt his cock going deep down her throat as she choked on his dick

"Fuck! I love hearing you choke!" Will moaned 

His balls bounced against her chin as he fucked her mouth.

Will felt El's hands move across his thighs.

Will pulled his cock from his mouth and slapped it against her cheek

"Like that big dick, huh?" He asked 

"Yeah... It's so good, Will." She panted

"Want me to fuck you, huh? Cos I wanna fuck your ass." Will told her

"My ass?" El asked him

"Yeah... has Mike never fucked your ass?" Will asked

"No..."

"Ok. Well... there's a first time for everything." Will said with a smirk

El smirked back as she moved up to him and sat next to him and they started making out  
El unzipped her jeans and pulled them off with her underwear using her powers

"You're so fucking hot." Will told her "Bend over here." He said, hitting the back of the sofa

El quickly got on her knees on the sofa and bent herself over the back of it.

Will got off the sofa and moved behind her ass and admired her.

El felt him gently rub her ass cheeks. He spread them apart before he licked around her hole

"Your ass tastes so good." Will said before he spat on her hole

"Will... fuck me... please..." El begged 

Will held onto his cock as he rubbed his tip along her hole before he thrusted into her ass

"Ohh! Fuck! Will!" El moaned loudly as Will started moving back and forth inside her

Will held onto her waist as he started going faster into her

"Yeah... El! You're so tight..." Will moaned

El gripped onto the sofa as Will went harder into her ass

"Yes! Fuck my ass Will!" She moaned

Will moved on of his hands across her back and held onto her shoulder as he gently faster

"God, yes! Take it! Take my big coke..." Will moaned 

Will moved his hand through her hair and pulled her head back roughly.

El felt Will's dick going deep into her ass, spreading her apart.

"Oh my god... Will! Yes! You're so fucking big!" She moaned louder

"Yeah... you love that big dick, don't you?" Will moaned

"Yeah! Yeah! It's so big and good!" She moaned

Will rubbed her asscheek before spanking her as hard as she could as he thrusted into her ass

"Ohh! Fuck, Will!" El screamed in pleasure

Will pulled out of her and sat down and pulled El onto his lap

"Ride me... ride my big dick." Will said as El held onto his dick and pushed herself down his shaft with her ass

Will moved his hands across her stomach as she bounced on his cock

"Yeah! Will! You're so big!"

El moved her arms round his neck, her hand moving through his sweaty hair

"Ohh... El... ride my cock..." he moaned as he moved his hand across her chest 

El's asscheeks bounced on Will's thighs as she bounced on his dick faster and harder

"Oh my god... El... I'm fucking gonna cum!" Will moaned as he leaned his head back and rubbed her thighs

"Yes! Will, cum inside me!"

El kept riding him and they both moaned as Will filled her with load after load of his cum

"Ohh... Fuck..." El panted as she stopped and leaned her head on his shoulder

Will moved her hands across her back as their sweaty bodies connected

"Fuck... El, you're so good." He panted 

El moved back and they started making out.

Will pulled his boxers up after El had left.  
He suddenly heard a noise in his mom's room and he slowly walked towards the room.

When he opened the door, he saw Lucas standing there naked

"Will! Where's your mom?" Lucas asked

"She's staying at my grandparents cos they're ill." Will told him

"Oh... fuck, I was really horny." Lucas groaned

Lucas grabbed his boxers off the floor

"Well... if you're horny... I could help you out." Will told him

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah. What're friends for?" 

"Ok. Cool. Thanks." Lucas said before he walked over to him and smashed their lips together 

Will felt Lucas's hands move down his chest before Lucas threw him onto his mom's bed.


	33. Chapter 33: Mike and Troy

Mike moaned loudly as he filled Dustin with his load in the AV room

"Fuck..." Mike panted as he pulled out of him

"Hey... " Dustin said as he sat up off the table "Is it true you're a prostiute?"

"What? No... people are just paying to have sex with me." Mike said as he pulled his boxers up his legs

"So... a prostiute..." Dustin said as Mike put the rest of his clothes on

"I need the money, ok? It's mainly gonna be in the summer as a summer job."

"Most people just mow lawns."

"The money's worth it. I've made nearly 200 bucks from people in our grade alone." Mike told him

"You're a slut." Dustin told him

Mike stared at him

"And you only realised that NOW?" He asked seriously

"Wait... does that mean I have to pay to have sex with you from now on?" Dustin asked

"What? No! You're my best friend. You, Lucas, Will, Max, El, Nancy, my mom, Jonathan, Hopper don't have to pay for it."

"Wow... you really are a slut." Dustin said

"I got Gym class. So see you later." Mike said before he kissed Dustin and left

Mike stood in the showers in the boy's changing rooms on his own, washing the sweat out of his hair and off his body.

He turned the shower off and swept his hair back out of his face before he grabbed his towel and tied it round his waist before he left the showers

"Hey..." Troy said awkwardly as he stood in the changing room

Mike looked at Troy 

"Uh... hey..." 

Mike saw Troy looking at his wet, shirtless body

"What do you want?" Mike asked as he held tightly onto the towel round his waist

"So... I, uh... heard that you were having... sex with people for money..." Troy said awkwardly

"Yeah... why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd have sex with me if I pay. I've got about 100 bucks on me." Troy said

"Ok. Give me the money first." Mike told him

Troy took out his wallet from his pocket and took out about $100 and handed the money to Mike

Mike walked over to his bag hanging on the hooks and put the money in there

"So have you ever had sex before?" Mike asked as he turned round to face Troy

"No... I've done stuff. But I've never gone that far." Troy told him

"Ok... so... do you wanna do it here? Or go somewhere else?" 

"Here." Troy said

"Do you wanna make out?" Mike asked

Troy nodded and they moved closer to each other.  
They looked at each other before their lips connected.

Mike felt Troy's hand on his wet arm as they made out

Troy dropped his bag onto the floor before taking his jacket off.  
He broke the kiss and pulled his t shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor before he kept kissing Mike

Mike moved his hand onto Troy's smooth chest as their tongues connected into each other's mouths.

"Get in the showers." Troy told him

Mike smirked before he turned and walked into the showers. Troy heard his towel drop to the floor as he unbuttoned his jeans

Troy pulled his jeans and boxers off and left them on the floor.  
He rubbed his hard cock as he walked into the showers.

Him and Mike looked at each other, admiring their naked bodies.

"So are you top or bottom?" Mike asked as Troy walked over to him

"Top." Troy told him before Mike started kissing his neck

"Suck my dick, frogface." Troy told him "Sorry... Mike."

"Call me whatever you like." Mike said

"Ok... suck my dick, frogface."

Mike quickly dropped to his knees as water ran down both their bodies.

Mike moved his hand round Troy's cock as he licked around his tip

Troy looked down at him and pushed his hand off his cock and pushed Mike's head down his shaft

Mike looked up at Troy as he moved. His head back and forth, taking as much of Troy's cock as he could

"Yeah... ohh... suck it." Troy moaned as he moved his hand through Mike's wet hair

Water ran down both their bodies as Mike sucked his dick

"Fuck! Yeah... Frogface..." Troy moaned lightly 

Mike felt Troy's tip hitting the back of his throat.  
Mike gently tugged at his balls as he moved his head faster, taking every inch of Troy's wet cock

Mike moved his head back

"Fuck, Troy... never thought you'd be so big." Mike said as he rubbed Troy's dick against his cheek

"Never thought you'd become a prostiute." Troy said as he watched Mike rub his dick "Are you that desperate for money?"

"No... I guess I'm just a slut who's desperate for cock." Mike told him 

"Yeah, that sounds about right..." Troy said as Mike sucked one of his balls

Water ran down both their young hairless bodies

"Come on frogface. Stand up." Troy told him

Mike quickly stood up in front of him and Troy moved him against the wall as he kissed him.

They made out roughly as Mike rubbed Troy's hard cock 

"What are you?" Troy asked

"I'm a huge fucking slut." Mike said

"Good boy frogface." Troy said before he turned Mike round and pinned him against the wet tiled wall "Do you want my dick? My big dick."

"Yes.. I want it so bad." Mike said as he felt Troy rubbing his cock across his ass

Troy quickly pushed his dick into Mike's ass, making them both let out a loud moan before he started moving back and forth inside him

"Fuck! Yes! Fuck me Troy!" Mike moaned as Troy thrusted into his ass and kept his arms pinned against the wall

"Yeah... take it... you fucking slut!" Troy moaned as he moved one hand onto Mike's shoulder

Mike felt Troy going faster into him and his dick pushed deeper into his hole.

"Oh my god... yes! Fuck it! Fuck my ass!" He moaned loudly

Troy pushed his head against the wall as he thrusted harder into his ass

"Yeah, you like that don't you? Being used like a fucking toy..." Troy moaned 

"Yeah! Oh fuck, I love it! You're so big!" Mike moaned loudly

Troy moved one of his hands down Mike's back and rubbed his asscheek as he fucked him.  
Mike let out a loud groan a story he felt Troy spank his asscheek as hard as he could

"Ohh! Fuck! Yeah... spank my slutty ass!" 

Troy smirked as he kept spanking him.

"Yeah... like being hurt? Like me slapping your ass while I fuck you with my big cock?" Troy asked as he kept spanking him

"Oh fuck yes! I love it! I love it so much!" Mike screamed in pleasure

Troy pulled Mike's head back and laid it on his wet shoulder

"I'm gonna cum in your ass frogface..." Troy moaned 

"Yes! Cum inside me! Cum in my loose hole!" Mike moaned loudly as Troy kept thrusting into his ass

Troy moaned in Mike's ear before Mike felt his load shoot from his cock and it filled his insides. He felt it shooting deep into his ass

"Want something else frogface?" Troy panted

"What?" Mike asked out of breath

"Some piss. Want some piss in your ass?"

"Yeah... yes please." Mike panted

Try exhaled deeply as Mike felt the warm stream of his piss fill his ass, mixing with the cum inside him.

"Like that?" 

"Yeah..." Mike panted

"What does it feel like?" Troy asked

"It's warm... so warm..." 

"Good." Troy said

Troy pulled out of him and Mike quickly felt his piss and his cum ooze out of his spread hole and run down his legs

"See you tomorrow frogface." Troy said before he threw Mike hard onto the wet floor

Mike looked up and watched as Try left, grabbing a towel.

As Mike washes himself for the second time, he heard Troy leave the locker room.

He left the showers and grabbed his towel and wrapped it round him   
He walked over to his locker, which he left unlocked.

"Oh fuck!" Mike shouted to himself as he realised all his clothes were gone


	34. Chapter 34: El and the Party

"Fuck! El! El!" Mike moaned as she jerked him off with her powers

El sat next to him on the sofa in the basement, watching him moan with his cock out of his shorts and boxers, moving up and down quickly

"Does it feel good?" She asked

"Yes! Ohh shit... its so fucking good!" Mike screamed in pleasure as he gripped onto the back of the sofa

Mike felt El go faster and his moans kept getting louder and louder.  
She stopped when there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?!" Mike called 

"It's us." Will said

"Yeah, let us in." Dustin and Lucas said

Mike nodded to El and she unlocked the door with her powers and the three of them walked inside and saw Mike panting with his dick out and El's nose was bloody

"What's going on?" Dustin asked

"She was... jerking me off." Mike panted

"With her powers? It feels amazing." Will said "So much better than jerking off or being jerked off."

"But she's just jerking off. What makes it so special?" Lucas asked

"I dunno. But it's amazing." Mike said as El stood up

"But how-?" Lucas said before the three of them were pushed onto the sofa with Mike

El looked at them all before the four boys started moaning uncontrollably as she jerked them all off

"Ohh! I take it back!" Lucas moaned loudly

"Yeah... holy shit! That's incredible!" Dustin moaned as him and Lucas gripped onto each other

Lucas, Dustin and Will's pants all unzipped and their dicks were pulled out

"How does that feel?" El asked them both

"Amazing!" Lucas moaned

"Insane!" Dustin moaned

"The best feeling ever!" Mike moaned

"Sensational!" Will moaned

The boys' pants were all pulled off their legs and thrown across the room.  
Their hands wrapped round each other's cocks as they all moaned

"Oh my god! El... don't stop!" Will moaned loudly as he felt Mike's hand round his dick

Mike had Will's hand round his cock and Dustin and Lucas's hands were each other

"Do you like jerking each other off?" El asked

"Yeah! Oh fuck!" Dustin moaned

"It's so fucking good!" Mike moaned loudly

Thy all felt precum oozing out of their dicks and each other's cocks. The precum ran down their hands 

Their boxers were pulled off their legs and thrown.  
El watched as the four teenager boys moaned and jerked each other off 

"Fuck, Lucas! Your cocks so big!" Dustin moaned

"Yeah... that's what your mom said!" Lucas told him and they all laughed 

El pulled them off the sofa and they all stood up, panting and sweating and their cocks oozing precum.

Their shirts were pulled over their heads and dropped on he floor, making th four boys naked.

"Who can eat my pussy first?" El asked as he clothes disappeared

The four boys looked at each other before they raced to her.  
Mike shoved Will to the floor and Will dragged him down with him

Dustin pulled Lucas back and fell to the floor.  
Dustin quickly got on his knees pushed his tongue into El's pussy

"Ohh... Dustin!" El moaned as Dustin pushed his tongue inside her, moving his tongue round

Mike, Will and Lucas watched Dustin licking her wet pussy

"Fuck! Dustin!" El moaned as Dustin pushed his tongue deeper into her 

Dustin felt El's hand move through his curly hair

"Yes, Dustin... eat my girlfriends pussy..." Mike moaned as he watched them

She felt Dustin move two fingers into her as she moaned

"Ohh fuck! Yeah!" She moaned loudly 

"All of you. On your knees." El told them

Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin got on their knees in front of her

"Do you want me? Do you want my piss?" El asked them

"Yes! El, please!" Will moaned

"El... yeah, piss all over us." Mike moaned

El laid on the table with her pussy facing directly to Mike 

Mike soon felt a warm stream of piss covered his face and it ran down his body

El moved round and her piss went all over Lucas, Dustin and Will.  
Her puss ran pass rand down all their bodies 

"Do you like that? Like being pissed on?" She asked

"Yeah, it's so fucking good!" Dustin moaned

"Your piss tastes amazing!" Will moaned

"Mike, fuck Dustin's ass. Will, fucking Lucas." El ordered them all

The four boys all looked at each other's before 

Mike pulled Dustin up to the room and Dustin sat on the edge, spreading his legs for Mike 

Will pulles Lucas and bent him over the table  
He rubbed Lucas's asshole before he shoved his hard dick into him

"Ohh! Will! Fuck me!" Lucas moaned as Will gripped onto his waist and thrusted into his ass

Mike held onto Dustin's legs as he thrusted into him

"Yeah! Dustin! Take that massive dick!" Mike moaned loudly as he fuckes Dustin 

El watched as Mike and Will fucked their their friends

"Ohh! Mike... oh fuck yes!" Dustin moane loudly as he felt Mike's dick pushing deep into his hole

"Yeah... Lucas... your ass is so good " will moaned as the table rocked back and forth 

El pulled a table tennis paddle to her and Mike yelled out in pain as she spanked him as hard as he can

"Oh yes! El! Harder!" Mike Moaned loudly 

El's kept spanking his ass cheeks as Mien penetrated Dustin's hole

"Fuuck! Will! Yes! Fuck me!" Lucas moaned loudly

He felt Will's hand move across his back and held onto his shoulder

Will yelled out as El spanked his asscheek

"Ohh fuck El! I've been bad! I nee punishment!" Will moaned loudly as El slapped her ass again with the paddle

El pulled Will's head back by his hair as he fuckes Lucas

"Dustin... oh my god! You love me big dick, don't you?!" Mike moaned as he thrusted into Dustin

"Yeah! Yes! It's so good!" Dustin moaned

"Oh will! Ohh fuck! Oh, you so fucking good!" Lucas moaned loudly as Will fuckes his ass

"Yeah. Fuck their brains out." El told Mike and Will as she's pulled their heads back by their hair

"Oh my fucking... Dustin! I'm gonna cum!" 

"Yes! Mike! Cum in my ass!" Dustin moaned loudly

Mike went harder into him, spreading his ass as wise as he could before he filled Dustin with his load

"Lucas... I'm cumming!" Will moaned

"Oh yes! Cum inside me!"

Will kept thrusting into him before Lucas felt his best friend's arm seed fill his ass

"Ohhh... Will..." Lucas panted as Will pulled out of him

Mike and Will were forced onto their knees while Lucas and Dustin jerkes off over their faces

"Oh fuck! That's good!" Lucas moaned

Mike and Will watched their friends jerk off and moan loudly

"Yeah... oh my god! So good!" Dustin moaned before he covered Mike's face and his mouth with his load

Caleb moaned loudly as he followed through and busted his nut all over Will's face

"Oh... Lucas you taste so good..". Will panted as he swallowed his friend's load

Mike and Will made out, moving Dustin and Lucas's cum into each other's mouths and they both swallowed it all

"Ok... now who wants to be tied up and left?" El asked

"What?" The four boys asked before El used her powers to tie them all up with rope

The rope round theirs wrists ties itself to a their own piece of furniture. Mike was tied to the table, Lucas was tied to the sofa leg, Dustin was tied to a pillar and Will was tied to the stairs

"El! You can't leave us here! My dad's home in ten minutes and he'll find us like this!" Mike said loudly

El shrugged her shoulders as she got dressed

She opened the door and left

"El! El! El! Eleven!" The four boys all shouted before they heard the front door slam shut

"What do we do?" Dustin asked as they looked at each other, Mike and Will's faces covered in cum

"Wait."

"But your dad will find us." Lucas told him

"Well there's no other way out!" Mike shouted as he tried to pull his hands off the table


	35. Chapter 35: Mike and El

"Ohh, Mike!" Karen moaned as Mike grinded into her

She was bent over the kitchen island with her skirt pulled down to her knees while being fucked by her son, who's shorts and boxers were round his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned

"Yeah! Fuck, mom you're so wet!" Mike moaned as he went faster

He watched her cutting up ingredients for dinner as he thrusted into her

"Yes! Mike! Fuck me! Yeah, fuck your horny mom!"

Mike went faster and harder.

"Nancy would be so jealous if she saw us right now!" Mike moaned

"So would your father..."

"Be real, mom! He wouldn't care! He's literally sleeping in the living room!" Mike moaned "While his teenage son is doing his job..."

"And you're so good at it!"

Mike rubbed her waist as the phone rang

"Fucks sake!" Mike groaned as he pulled out of her and went to answer it "Hello?"

"Mike, it's me."

"El? Hey, you ok?" Mike asked

"Hop's gone out. Do you wanna come over? I've got a surprise for you." El said

"Ok. I'll be round soon." He said before he hung up "Sorry mom. Looks like you'll have to focus on dinner."

"Seriously?!"

"I'll fuck you later. Maybe when dads in bed." Mike said as he pulled his shorts and boxers up "Bye mom."

Mike cycled to El's house and when he got there, he saw Max leave the cabin and they looked at each other as she got on her skateboard and left

"Ok..." Mike said to himself 

He walked up the porch and went through the front door which Max had left open

"El?" He asked as he shut the door "El?!"

As he walked further inside, he felt his shirt start to unbutton 

"Getting me undressed already? Are you that horny?" Mike asked

He was suddenly pulled into El's room and thrown onto her bed

"El!" Mike shouted before his wrists were pulled to the bed posts and tied to them with rope and then the same happened to his ankles

He tried to get his wrist out, but the rope was too tight.

"Having fun?" El asked

Mike saw her in the doorway naked

"So is this my surprise? Some rope?" He asked

"You've been a bad boy, Mike." El said as she walked closer to him

"How?"

"You've been having sex with a lot of people, haven't you?" She said

"Only a couple of people." Mike said nervously

"Will, Lucas, Dustin, Max, Hopper, Jonathan, Nancy, your mom, your teacher, people from school, Steve, Erica, Mrs Byers." El said

"Mrs Byers only happened cos she was drunk and wanted Will, but I was the closest thing to him." Mike told her "Wait... how do you even know- you've been spying on me! This whole time!" 

El nodded

"That's against the rules!" Mike shouted 

"And? So is being a slut." El said

"And why was Max here?" Mike asked "Wait... she showed you how to do this!"

El nodded before she sat over his waist and ripped the rest of his shirt open and buttons flew everywhere

"El..." Mike said quietly as she moved her hands across his smooth chest 

He groaned in pain as he felt her suddenly twist his nipples hard.

"Does that hurt?" El asked as she pulled his nipples

"Yes!" Mike shouted before she let go of him

Mike panted as the pain in his nipple eased off.  
He looked up at his naked girlfriend

El moved her hand across Mike's cheek and through his hair before she roughly pulled his hair and Mike groaned in pain

"El..." he groaned before he yelled in pain as El slapped him hard across the face

She threw his head back onto the pillow.

El rubbed his chest before she unzipped his jeans and grabbed his hard dick from his boxers and pulled it out

"El..." Mike moaned as she rubbed his cock

Mike watched as she moved his cock along her pussy, teasing him

"El, please..." Mike moaned 

She smirked before she sat back on his stomach, leaving his dick hard.

El leaned forward and grabbed Mike's head

"Like my tits?" She asked as she pushed his face in between her boobs

"Yeah." Mike told her 

El pulled back and got off him and stood next to the bed.

Mike felt the rope round his ankles and wrists loosen off him

"Thanks, El. They were really tight." Mike said before El pulled Mike's shirt off him and then his shorts and his underwear "El, you're so hot." Mike said as she got back on top of him "Who owns you?" El asked him as she moved her hands across his chest "You do." "What can I do to you?" She asked before she licked across his neck "Anything you want." Mike moaned as El nibbled on his ear El kissed across his cheek before kissing his lips. Mike felt her tongue moving inside his mouth, licking his gums As she broke the kiss, she bit Mike's lip before she spat on his face "Are you my toy?" She asked him "Yeah. Yeah you own me, I'm your toy." Mike moaned before she got off him El rolled him over onto his stomach and tied his wrists and ankles back to the bed even tighter

"El!

El sat over his back and rubbed his shoulders as Mike looked back at her

"You're my little slut." El told him as she pulled his head back by his hair

"Yeah... fuck, I'm such a massive slut, El." Mike said 

Mike felt her nibbling on his ear before she pinned his head down onto the pillows

El moved off him and rubbed his asscheeks.

"Aah! El!" Mike yelled out as she spanked him

"Like that?" She asked

"Yeah! It felt good..."

El did it again and Mike squirmed and yelled out every time her hand slapped his asscheek

She watched as his ass turned bright red, turning brighter every time she spanked him.

She got off the bed as Mike panted 

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked before she spat on his back

"Yeah... it felt good, El." Mike said out of breath

Mike felt her spit on the back of his head in his hair.

"Get up." She told him as she untied him

Mike groaned as he stood up in front of her.  
She quickly smashed her lips onto his and he felt her tongue exploring his mouth.  
He gagged as she moved her tongue down his throat. She licked his gums before she broke the kiss

"Open your mouth." She told him, holding onto his neck

Mike opened his mouth for her and El quickly spat in his mouth and she closed his mouth

"Swallow." She told him and Mike quickly swallowed her spit "Good boy."

"Yeah, I'm a good boy for you El." Mike said quickly

"Shut up. Get on the bed on your hands and knees."

Mike nodded before he quickly got back on the bed and onto his hands and knees.  
El got on her knees on the bed behind him.

"Fuck!" Mike called out as El spanked him as hard as she could

Mike looked back at her as she rubbed his hole

"Ohh! Oh my...!" Mike moaned as he felt his hole spreading

El used her powers to spread his ass.  
She watched her boyfriend's hole spread

"Fuck...! El!" Mike moaned

She stopped once his hole was spread far enough.  
She rubbed her fist against his hole

"Do you want me to?" She asked, not caring about his answer

"Yeah! Please fist me El!" He moaned

El smirked as she pushed her fist into his ass, spreading him further as he moaned

"Fuck...! Yeah!" He moaned as he gripped onto the bedsheets

Mike gasped and moaned as he felt El's fist moving deeper inside him

"Like that, you slut?" She asked as she rubbed his asscheek with her free hand

"Yeah! It's so fucking amazing!"  
Mike moaned loudly

He couldn't stop moaning as his girlfriend fisted him  
El pushed her arm deeper in his ass, moving her lower arm inside him

"Ohh! Eleven! Don't stop!" Mike groaned in pleasure

El spanked his asscheeks as she fisted him.

"You love being treated like a toy, don't you?" She asked as she twisted her arm round inside him, making him moan in completely ecstasy

"Yes! Yeah, fuck, I love it!" Mike moaned as he slammed his hand against the wall

El thrusted her arm deeper, still twisting it round.

"Oh my fuck... god! El!" Mike screamed in complete pleasure

"How does that feel, slut?" She asked as she opened up her fist inside him

"It feels... so damn good! So fucking incredible!" Mike moaned loudly

Mike panted loudly as El pulled her arm out of him.

"Fuck... El..." Mike moaned out of breath

El moved him over onto his back and grabbed his head by his hair

"Who owns you?" She asked him

"You do!"

"Who do you serve?" She asked

"I serve you El!" Mike groaned as she pulled his hair

"On the floor." She told him

Mike moved onto the floor on his knees and watched El get off the bed and stood over him

"Lick my feet." She told him

Mike looked down at her feet before he moved down closer and El watched as he lick across the top off her foot

He kept licking her feet and sucked her toes.

"You are such a slut." El said "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!" El shouted

Mike stood up and grabbed his boxers, but all his clothes were thrown away from him

"No clothes." She said

"El-"

Mike was pushed out of the room and out across the room outside on the porch and the front door slammed in his face

"El!" He shouted naked on the porch

Mike was flung off the porch and fell onto the ground.   
He got up off the ground and turned round to start walking home completely naked


	36. Chapter 36: Will and Bob

Will sat on the sofa watching TV in his boxers while home alone.  
He tasted his cum off his finger after he'd jerked off.

He licked his load off his hand and swallowed it all.  
He turned the TV off and stood up and looked down at his load shot all over the sofa and left it there for his mom or Jonathan to lick clean when one of them got home.

After he'd washed his cum off his cock, he got into bed and quickly fell asleep

He sat up and looked around his room. He thought it looked a little different.  
As he got out of bed, he realised he was in a pair of pyjamas.

He left his room and as he walked into the living room, he saw Bob sitting on the sofa and he instantly knew he was dreaming.

"Bob?" Will said

"Will! Hey. Come on, sit on my lap." Bob said

Will walked over and sat on Bob's lap, moving his arms round his neck

"Missed me?" Bob asked

"Obviously." Will said before he smashed their lips together.

He felt Bob's hands move around his back as they made out.

"Bob, please... take me to bed." Will said 

Bob smirked before he stood up, carrying Will.

Bob carried Will to the teenager's bedroom and sat on the bed, keeping Will on his lap

Will moved his arms round his neck before they kept making out  
He felt Bob's tongue in his mouth and his hands moving across his back and under his shirt

Will broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off, throwing it behind him

"Will, you're so cute." Bob told him

Bob gently squeezed Will's nipple before he started sucking it

Will looked down at him as Bob sucked his nipple.

"Bob..." Will moaned "Please make me your's"

Bob moved back 

"Stand up." Bob told him and Will quickly got him and stood in front of him

Bob pulled him closer before he pulled Will's pyjama pants down to the floor and exposed the teen's hard cock

Will watched as Bob pulled the skin on his dick back

"You're so small, aren't you?" Bob asked

"Yeah, my dick's so tiny."

Will moaned as Bob moved his mouth round his cock and moved his head back and forth.

"Ohh... Bob..." Will moaned quietly 

Bob looked up at the teenager as he moved his head back and forth on his cock.  
He felt every inch of Will's dick in his mouth and he sucked it with ease.

"Fuck! Yeah!" Will moaned as he leaned his head back in pleasure

Bob licked around his head

He moved his lips down to Will's pubes. 

"Oh my... Bob!" Will moaned 

Bob moved back and looked at Will's cock covered in his spit 

"You like me sucking your tiny cock?" Bob asked as he rubbed Will's dick

"Yeah... Bob, you're so good!" Will moaned

Bob unbuttoned his shirt and took it off before he pulled Will back onto his lap

"Bob, I want you so bad." Will said 

"I know. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Bob told him before Will licked across his cheek

Will licked across Bob's neck as he felt his hands move across his back

Bob moved Will next to him on the bed

"Hands and knees." He told him 

Will moved away from his neck and moved onto his hands and knees.

"Your ass is so good." Bob told him advice he rubbed the teenager's asscheeks

"Please use me." Will panted

Will moaned as he felt two of Bob's fingers push into his ass

"Ohh! Bob..." he moaned

Bob pushed his fingers deeper into his hole. He twisted them round inside him, making Will moan louder

"Oh fuck! Yes! Finger me..." 

"Love that, don't you? Love me fingering your little hole." 

"Yeah! I love it!" Will moaned

Will moaned as he felt Bob's fingers moving inside him and felt Bob spit on his hole.

"So damn loose." Bob said before he pulled his fingers out of him

"Fuck... Bob, fuck me! Please fuck me with your big cock!" Will begged

"I will. Soon." Bob said before he stood up off the bed

Will heard Bob unbuckling his belt and he pulled his pants and underwear down his legs and kicked them away

Will looked at him and looked at his hard throbbing 8 inch cock, wanting access to his ass

"Yeah, you're just waiting for my dick." Bob said as he got back on the bed 

"Yes. Please Bob! Please fuck my ass." Will whined

Bob pulled Will back by his hair against his body.

"Such a slut." Bob said in his war as brushed his hand down Will's smooth body

"I'm your slut." Will said

Bob smirked to himself before he pushed Will forward back onto his hands and knees.

Bob held onto his ass as he rubbed his tip along Will's hole.  
A loud moan escaped Will's mouth as Bob pushed his dick into him

"Ohh! Fuck!" Will moaned as Bob started movingly back and forth inside him

Bob held onto Will's sides 

"So loose... fuck, you're such a little slut!" Bob moaned 

"Yeah! Bob! Fuck me faster! Harder!" Will moaned loudly

Bob obeyed the teenager and thrusted harder into his ass, picking up his speed with every thrust

"Ohh fuck! Will! Your ass is so good!" Bob moaned as he moved one hand up across Will's back and held onto his shoulder

"Oh yes! Yes, Bob! You're so big inside me!" Will moaned loudly 

Will gripped onto the bedsheets as Bob thrusted deep into his ass, hitting his prostate.

He looked back at Bob and saw hims pounding into his ass, spreading him wide

"Oh my fucking god, Will! So fucking loose..." Bob moaned

Will was feeling the best thing he'd felt in his whole life.

"Yes, fuck! Bob...! Fuck me, fuck my worthless ass!" Will screamed in utter pleasure

Bob moved his hand through Will's hair before he roughly pulled his head back.  
His thighs slapped against Will's asscheeks while the bed rocked back and forth

Will grabbed his bed's headboard as loud moans escaped his mouth.

"Yes! Bob, fuck my little ass! Your cock's so fucking big!"

Bob moved his hand across Will's cheek and moved his finger into his mouth.  
He felt Will started sucking and licking his finger.

"Fuck, Will! God, your ass is so good! And so fucking loose and used..." Bob moaned

Will felt as if he was going to explode from the intense pleasure as Bob rammed into his hole.

Bob felt himself getting closer and closer as he thrusted into the teenager's ass as hard and as fast as he could

"Oh you slut! I'm gonna cum inside your ass, understand?" Bob moaned as he pulled his finger from Will's mouth

"Yes! Yes, Bob! Fill me! Cum inside my ass!" Will screamed in pleasure

Bob thrusted into him a few more times before he climaxed inside Will

Will felt load after load of Bob's cum fill his ass, painting his insides white

"Fuck... Bob!" Will moaned as he felt Bob pull out of his ass

"Like my cum inside you?" Bob asked as he ran his hand through Will's sweaty hair

"Yeah, it's so warm." Will panted as Bob pulled him up onto his knees

Bob pulled Will's arm up and showed off his sweaty, hairy armpit.  
Will watched the older man lick across his armpit

Bob tasted Will's musky sweat in his armpit hair.

"You taste good." Bob told him

Will kissed him before he laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

Will woke up tied to his bed and naked.  
His bed sheets had been thrown across the room

"He's up." Dustin said

Will looked around and saw Dustin, Mike and Lucas standing around him, all of them hard and naked

"Will, do you want us all to fuck you?" Lucas asked

"Yeah... please fuck me!" Will begged and the other three guys all smirked at each other 

"Who do you want first?" Mike said

Will looked around at them all

"Mike and Lucas fuck my ass and Dustin fuck me mouth." Will told them

"Alright, we can do that." Lucas said

Lucas and Will moved to his ass and pulled his legs into the air, showing them his loose hole

Dustin sat over Will's chest, his hard dick in front of his lips.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" Will moaned loudly as Lucas and Mike pushed their dicks into his ass

Dustin shut him up by ramming his dick into his mouth.  
Will's loud moans were muffled as his best friends all fucked him


	37. Chapter 37: Jonathan, Steve and Mike

Jonathan pulled Bob's camera from its box.  
He saw 2 tapes and one had 'Jonathan' written on it, which he knew was the sex tape he made with Bob. The there had 'Will' written and Jonathan knew it was Will and Bob's sex tape.

He put them back in the box and grapes a fresh tape and put it in the camera.

He went into the living room and set the camera facing the sofa when the doorbell rang.

As he opened the door, he saw Steve and Mike standing on the porch and Mike had a gag in his mouth.

"What's with the gag?" Jonathan asked as he kissed Steve

"He wouldn't stop moaning in the car." Steve said as he pushed Mike inside 

Jonathan closed the door as Steve and Mike went inside

Steve took the gag out of Mike's mouth

"Piece of shit!" Mike shouted "Why'd you gag me?!"

"Hey! I gagged you cos you wear screaming in pleasure. You were way too loud!" Steve told him

"And you have no right to talk to him like that. Apologise." Jonathan said

Mike looked down at the floor

"Apologise to him!" Jonathan shouted

"Sorry, daddy." Mike said to Steve

"It's cool." Steve said

Jonathan grabbed Mikes arms 

"Wanna hurt him?" He asked

Mike looked at Steve before he punched Mike hard in the gut and he bent over, groaning in pain and Steve and Jonathan laughed 

"More... I need to be hurt and punished, daddy..." Mike groaned 

"No. Let him go." Steve told Jonathan

Jonathan let him go and him and Steve pulled him over to the sofa and sat down, pulling Mike in between them

"Are we filming it?" Mike asked, noticing the camera

"Yeah. But not yet." Jonathan said

"Now, you're gonna tell us about the time you and your father had sex." Steve said

"Well... it was last week. And I was home alone with my dad and I was in my boxers. I blindfolded myself when I was jerking off, so didn't see my dad watching me. When I saw him, all he did was take his clothes off and pin me down to fuck me." Mike told them both

"That's so fucking hot." Jonathan said 

Mike smiled before pulled Steve pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arm so round his stomach.  
Mike sat on his lap facing Jonathan next to Steve. He'd wrapped his arms across Steve's shoulders

"Look how cute he is." Steve joked as he rubbed Mike's cheek

Jonathan laughed as Mike hugged Steve.

"He's like a little dog." Jonathan joked

Mike got an idea and started licking up Steve's neck and up hair face

"Yeah, he's definitely a dog!" Steve's laughed as Mike licked him

Jonathan laughed as he rubbed Mike's thigh

"Mike, me and daddy Steve are gonna set up the camera. You take your clothes off. Understand?" Jonathan said

"Understand, daddy." Mike said as Steve sat him down on the sofa

Steve and Jonathan got off the sofa and went over to the camera.  
They watched as Mike pulled his t shirt off and threw it behind him.

Steve and Jonathan looked at each other after they turned the camera on and watched Mike taking his shorts and boxers off and threw them as well

"Is it filming?" Mike asked

"Yeah... its filming your cute little body." Steve said

"I want my daddies back!" Mike whined

Jonathan and Steve laughed as they went back over to him and sat either side of him

"Look at his body." Steve said as him and Jonathan looked his body up and down "His armpits." 

Steve pulled Mike's arms into the air, showing off the younger teens hairless armpits

"You're such a fucking twink." Jonathan told him as he slapped Mike under his arm 

"And look at that tiny cock! It's so small!" Steve laughed, holding Mike's hardening dick

"Yeah, daddies. I'm so small. A little twink with a tiny cock." Mike moaned

"With little pink nipples." Jonathan said as he gently pinched Mike's nipple

Mike wince as he pinched harder.  
He groaned in pain as his daddies, Jonathan and Steve pulled his nipples back hard and twisted them

"Daddies... it hurts!"

"It's meant to." Steve told him before they both let go of him

Steve pulled his shirt off

"Yeah, look at Daddy Steve's body." Jonathan told Mike as he moved his hand across Steve's chest.

Steve pulled Jonathan into a rough kiss.  
Mike watched their tongues in each othee's mouths

"Do you know what your daddies want their baby boy to do?" Steve asked

"What?"

Steve and Jonathan looked at each other before Jonathan grabbed a bottle of lube while Steve gripped onto Mike's wrist and showed Jonathan his hand

"I'm gonna lube up your hand... and then me and Daddy Steve are gonna sit here and watch you, our baby boy, fist yourself." Jonathan told him

"Understand us?" Steve asked

"Yeah, daddies. I understand." 

Mike closed his hand into a fist before Jonathan squirted the lube down onto his hand and Mike felt it running down his arm as Jonathan kept putting more on his hand.

Jonathan dropped the bottle on the floor

"Ready to fist yourself for your daddies?" Steve asked him

"Yeah... I'm so ready."

Steve and Jonathan picked up one of Mike's legs each and pulled them onto their laps, spreading his legs and his ass as far it could go

"Come on, shove it in." Steve told him

Mike moved his fist against his hole and groaned as he pushed his hand inside him.

"Come on... push it deeper." Jonathan told him

Mike moaned loudly as he pushed his hand inside his ass. He gripped onto the sofa with his other hand.

"Ohh! Daddies...! It feels so good!" Mike moaned loudly

"Twist your hand round." Steve ordered him

Mike moved his hand round in a circle, making his moans even louder. 

"Fuck!! Oh my...! It's so fucking amazing!"

Jonathan moved his hand through Mike's hair and pulled his head

"Open your hand up." He told him

Mike screamed in pleasure as he opened his hand up inside him.

Steve and Jonathan looked at each other before Steve pulled Mike's fist out of his ass.

"Look at that. Look how loose he is now." Steve said, admiring Mike's loosened hole

"Fuck, how many dicks could he fit in there?" Jonathan said

"And look how sweaty he is already." Steve told him, rubbing his hand across Mike's sweaty chest

"You ready for your daddies's cocks?" Jonathan asked him

"Yeah... please daddies... fuck my mouth." Mike panted

Jonathan pulled his t shirt and threw it before him and Steve got on their knees and they both pulled their jeans off.

Mike watched his daddies as they took their boxers off and he admired their hard dicks and they were both about 8 inches.

"Open your mouth. Wide." Steve told him

Mike opened his mouth as wide as he could and watched as Jonathan and Steve moved closer to him.  
He soon felt both of their dicks move into his mouth

He looked up at Steve and Jonathan as his mouth was spread with their dicks

"His mouth's so fucking good..." Steve moaned as they moved back and forth into Mike's mouth

Mike gripped onto the sofa as Steve and Jonathan fucked his mouth.

"Fuck, slut... take those huge dicks..." Jonathan moaned as he moved his hand through Mike's hair

Mike groaned as he felt his cheeks being spread by his daddies' dicks

"Yeah, fuck! Take your daddies' big cocks!" Steve moaned

Steve moved his hand across Jonathan's shoulders and across his stomach.  
Mike watched them making out.  
Jonathan felt Steve's tongue in his mouth.

"Look at our toy taking our big dicks.." Jonathan moaned as they broke the kiss

Mike felt Steve's precum ooze out of his cock and filled his mouth.

"Ohh... fuck! Slut!" Steve moaned as he laid his head back

"I wanna fuck his ass so hard..." Steve moaned

"Go ahead." Jonathan told him before he pulled Mike off their dicks and precum and spit ran out of his mouth

"Lay down." Jonathan told him

Mike laid down on the sofa as he rubbed his dick

"Steve, fuck my little ass..." he whines

Steve got on the sofa

He spread Mike's legs and admired his exposed asshole.

"You want my big dick, don't you?" Steve said, rubbing Mike's thighs

"Yeah, please fuck me Steve." Mike begged

Jonathan got on the sofa and sat over Mike's head. He moved his hand through Mike's hair.

A loud moan escaped from Mike's mouth as Steve pushed his cock into his ass.

"Ohh! Fuck, Steve!" Mike moaned loudly before he started jerking himself off 

"Yeah... like that? Like daddy's big dick?" Steve asked as he grinded into the younger teen's ass

"Yes! Daddy, it's so fucking good! Fuck my slutty ass!" Mike moaned, feeling Steve's hand lay on the sides of his stomach 

Jonathan looked down at the moaning teen before he shoved his cock back into his mouth.

"Ohh... yeah, take it..." he moaned lightly as he grinded back and forth into Mike's mouth

Steve kept fucking Mike's ass and Jonathan's dick muffled his moaning.

"Mike...! You're so fucking loose..." Steve moaned as he thrusted harder into him

Mike gripped onto the sofa as he felt Steve thrusting deep into his ass and Jonathan kept fucking his mouth.

"Yeah... take those big cocks!" Jonathan moaned as he grinded deeper into Mike's mouth 

"He loves them! He loves his daddies' cocks...!" Steve moaned as he rubbed Mike's smooth chest

Jonathan held onto Mike's head as he thrusted into his mouth and felt himself getting closer.

"Ohh... slut! Your mouths do warm and wet!" He moaned

He felt Mike move his hands round his thighs.

"You close...?" Jonathan asked Steve

"Getting there...! His ass is so fucking good!" He moaned loudly

Jonathan moaned as he felt himself shoot his load inside Mike's mouth.  
Mike felt his cum fill his mouth and shoot down his thrust

"Ohh fuck..." Jonathan moaned lightly as he pulled out of Mike's mouth and watched him swallow his seed

"Ohh fuck! Daddy, it tastes so good!" Mike moaned loudly as Steve thrusted into his hole

"Yeah! Take it! Take that big cock!" Steve moaned as Mike screamed in pleasure

"Daddy! Fuck me! That's so good! Make me yours!" 

Jonathan watched Steve pounding their toy's ass  
The sofa rocked side to side as Steve went harder and faster

"Ohh...! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Steve moaned

"Yes! Cum inside me! Fill me!" Mike screamed in pleasure 

Mike felt Steve spreading his ass apart. He moaned in complete ecstasy as he felt Steve's cock thrusting into his g spot.

"Fuck... yes, I'm cumming!" Steve moaned before he shot load after load of his cum inside Mike's ass

"Ohh... Daddy..." Mike panted as he felt himself be filled

Steve pulled out of his ass and watched as his cum ran out of Mike's hole

Steve and Jonathan got off the sofa and watched the panting, sweaty mess that was Mike

"So what do we do with him?" Steve asked as Jonathan turned the camera off 

Jonathan was quiet for a second as Mike sat up and looked at them

"I've got an idea..." Jonathan said

Ten minutes later, Mike was handcuffed to Jonathan's mom's bed.  
Steve and Jonathan watched him after they'd gotten dressed

"So we're gonna leave him in on your mom's bed." Steve said

"She comes home soon and she's been really horny lately. And she wants someone new from me, Will and Lucas." Jonathan told him

"Ok. Come on then." Steve said

"Do everything she tells you. Understand?" Jonathan told Mike

"Yeah. I understand daddy." 

"Good." Jonathan said before he left the house with Steve


	38. Chapter 38: Will and Lonnie

Lonnie pulled over in Joyce's driveway and got out of his car.

He saw Will's bike leaning against the wall on the porch.  
Lonnie walked up to the front door and went inside.

As he closed the door, he heard giggling from across the hallway.

Lonnie walked along the hallway and heard the giggling coming from Will's room.

He opened the door quickly

"Dad!" Will shouted 

Lonnie saw Will laying on his bed with a shirtless Lucas on top of him 

"Hey, Mr Byers..." Lucas said awkwardly

Lucas got off Will

"Shit... sorry. I forgot we were spending the day together." Will said to Lonnie

"So I'll leave you two to it." Lucas said as he quickly pulled his t shirt on

Lonnie glared at Lucas as he left the room.

"So... are we going then?" Will asked awkwardly

As he stood up off the bed, Lonnie saw the outline of his hard dick in his shorts and he felt himself getting hard.

"Come on." Lonnie told him before they went outside and got in his car

They drove for about ten minutes

"I need to get something from my motel room." Lonnie said before he parked in the motel parking lot

They both got out of the car and went up to the second floor.  
Will followed his dad to his motel room and they went inside

He saw a double bed against the wall and a TV opposite it.  
Lonnie grabbed his bag and went through it while Will looked around.

Will saw a tape on top of the TV

"What's this?" He asked his dad

"Uh... porn."

"Can I put it in?" 

"If... if you want." Lonnie told him

Will grabbed the tape and put it into the TV and watched as a guy and a girl appeared on the screen, both of them naked and he was fucking her mouth.

Lonnie looked at Will and saw him biting his lip, eyes fixed on the screen and rubbing his dick through his shorts

"Horny little shit." Lonnie joked

Will looked at his dad, turning bright red.

"So... have you ever done it?" Lonnie asked

"Done what?"

"Had sex."

"Yeah.." Will said

"How many times?"

"I've... lost count."

"Really?" Lonnie chuckled "Well in guessing that kid form earlier's one of them."

Will nodded

"And... what's his name? Mike?" 

"Yeah, a few times. And his girlfriend." Will told him

"Turning into the right little slut, aren't you?" Lonnie laughed

Will smirked at him.

"Come on... sit down." Lonnie said as he turned the TV off and they sat down at the end of the bed

"So you like sex?" Lonnie asked him

"Who doesn't?" Will said, looking at his dad'a lips

Lonnie moved his hand across Will's cheek.  
Will couldn't take it anymore. He needed his dad so bad.  
He quickly moved forward and smashed his lips onto Lonnie's

Will felt his dad's hand move through his hair and onto the back of his head as The you made out.  
He felt Lonnie's stubble against his skin.

Lonnie broke the kiss and they looked at each other.

"Take your shirt off." Lonnie told him as he stood up

Will watches his dad go over to the window and closed the curtains as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Lonnie turned round and admired his teenage son's shirtless body.

"You're so adorable." He told him "How bad do you want me?" He asked Will as he moved his hand through his hair

"So fucking bad." Will said with a smirk

"Ooh. Did you just swear at me?" Lonnie asked

"Oh... sorry dad. Might need some punishment."

"You are such a slut." Lonnie told him

"Lean back." He told Will as he sat back down next to him

Will leaned back for his dad.  
Lonnie moved his hand across his smooth stomach.

Will felt his dad kissed his chest. He watched as Lonnie kissed softly around his body.

"Ohh... Dad..." Will moaned softly as Lonnie sucked his pink nipple 

Lonnie ran his hand down Will's smooth stomach as he gently bit his nipple.  
He unzipped Will's shorts and moved his hand down them and rubbed his hard dick through his boxers.

"Want dad's big dick?" Lonnie asked him

"Yeah... I wanna suck your dick sooo bad." Will whined

Lonnie stood up from the bed and Will quickly sat up.  
He watched his dad take off his shirt and he admired his body.  
Lonnie pulled his jeans down and took them off, followed by his boxers

Will stared in awe at his father's hard 9 inch dick.

"Open up." Lonnie told him

Will opened his mouth as Lonnie moved his hand through his hair.  
Lonnie slowly moved his cock into Will's mouth

"Ohh, yeah..." he moaned as Will started moving his head back and forth on his cock

Will looked up at him as he moved his head faster.  
He watched Lonnie moaning as he moved his hand through Will's hair.

"Yeah... Will! Suck that big dick!" Lonnie moaned as he leaned his head back in complete pleasure

Will felt Lonnie's dick move deeper in his mouth. His tip moved against the back of Will's throat

Will moved his hand down his boxers and strokes his hard dick before he pulled it out from his boxers

"Fuck! Yeah, Will...." Lonnie moaned as he looked down at Will and watched his son jerking off

Lonnie pulled out of his mouth and rubbed his tip against his chin

"Like that, huh?" He asked

"Yeah... dad, you're big." Will panted

Lonnie smirked down at him

"Stand up." He told him

Will smirked back at him before he stood up and looked up at Lonnie.  
Lonnie moved his hand across Will's cheek before rubbed down his chest and stomach and pulled Will's shorts and boxers down and Will kicked them away.

"Dad... please fuck me." Will said quietly 

Lonnie turned Will round and looked down at his smooth bare ass.  
Will gasped as Lonnie gripped onto his ass.

Lonnie moved his arms round Will and moved them both forward onto the bed and Will fell onto his hands and knees.

Will felt his dad's hard cock against his ass as Lonnie moved back onto his knees behind him.

"Want it? Want this big dick?" Lonnie asked as he rubbed his tip around Will's hole

"Yeah! Dad, please fuck me! Please!" Will begged

He felt Lonnie's hand moved onto his waist and he let out a loud moan as Lonnie pushed his dick into his ass

"Ohh! Yeah, dad!" Will moaned as he felt his dad's cock moving deeper into him

Lonnie held onto Will's waist before he started moving back and forth inside his ass

"Ohh... fuck! Dad! Harder!" Will moaned

Lonnie listened to his son and started grinding harder into Will's hole.  
Will felt his asshole being stretched by his dad's dick.

"Fuck, Will... yeah, take it!" Lonnie moaned as he moved his hand across Will's smooth back and held onto his shoulder

Will's moans grew louder as Lonnie thrusted harder and faster into him

"Yeah! Fuck! Fuck me, dad! Ohh, fuck my ass!" He moaned loudly as he gripped into the bedsheets

"Yes... Will! Like that? Like that big dick?" 

"Yeah! Dad, you're so fucking big!" Will moaned

Lonnie felt Will's ass stretching around his cock as he pushed deeper and deeper into him.

"Take it... ohh take it, Will!" He moaned as he moved his hand through Will's hair

"Dad! Dad, spank me! Spank my ass!" Will moaned loudly

Lonnie rubbed Will's asscheek.

"Aah!" Will exlaimed as Lonnie slapped his ass 

Lonnie pulled out of his hole

"Lay down." He told Will

Will moved up the bed and laid down on his back, laying his head on the pillows.

Lonnie moved closer to him, pulling his legs apart and admired his spread hole  
Will let out a loud moan as Lonnie thrusted back into him

"Oh my god, dad! Yes! Right there, don't stop!" Will moaned loudly as Lonnie thrusted into his g spot

Lonnie moved his hand across Will's chest as he fucked him. His chest was slightly sticky from sweat.

"Yeah, take it! Take this big dick like the slut that you are..." Lonnie moaned as Will started jerking himself off

The bed slammed against the wall as Lonnie's thrusted into the teenager as hard and as fast as he could.  
Will gripped onto the headboard as he moaned uncontrollably

Lonnie leaned forward and licked across his exposed armpit. He could taste the sweat in Will's hairs.

"Dad! I'm gonna... fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Will moaned loudly

Lonnie leaned back

"Cum all over yourself! Cum all over this smooth body!" He ordered Will

Will nodded as he moaned. Load after load of his cum shot from his cock, landing all over his stomach and chest and leading up to his neck

Lonnie looked down at the panting mess covered in his own cum

"Yeah, look at you! Covered in cum, just how you like it!" Lonnie moaned as he kept thrusting into Will

Will kept moaning as he looked up at his dad. He moved his hand across the hair on Lonnie's chest 

"Fuck... Will! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned 

"Yeah, dad! Cum inside me! Please! I need you inside me!" Will begged

Lonnie gave him a few more hard thrusts before he filled Will's ass with his cum

Will moaned as he felt his ass each filled with his dad's load

Lonnie pulled out of him and watched his cum ooze and leak out of Will's stretched hole.

"Like that? Like dad's seed?" Lonnie asked Will

"Yeah... it feels so good." Will panted 

Lonnie looked down at the panting mess that was Will. He admired the cum all over Will's body

"Come on." Lonnie said as he pulled Will off the bed "We're having a shower."

Lonnie pulled Will into the bathroom.  
After they got into the shower together and washed Will's body, Lonnie grabbed onto his wrists and pinned him against the wall. Will let out a scream of pleasure as Lonnie's thrusted back into his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on what you wanna see


	39. Chapter 39: Lucas, Max and El

El rang the doorbell to Max's house. She waited a minute until the door opened. 

"Hey, El." Max said "You ok?"

"Can I come in?" El asked

"Sure."

Max let her in and closed the door

"Come on, lets go to my room." Max told her

El followed Max to her bedroom. As they went inside, El saw Lucas sat on her bed, handcuffed to her metal headrest with a gag in his mouth.

"What's he doing?" She asked Max

"He called me fat." Max said as she sat at her desk "So what's wrong?"

"Me and Mike had an argument." 

"Oh... well it'll be alright. You've had arguments before." Max said

"I know. It's not the argument I'm annoyed about. I'm... I'm horny." El whined

Max laughed, "Don't you have that vibrator Mike bought you? Why don't you use that?" She asked her

"It's not... satisfying me." El said 

"You need something real. I get it." Max said

Max looked over at Lucas, who was still sat on the bed looking bored.  
She stood up and went over to and pulled the gag from his mouth

"Wanna be a good friend and satisfy El's needs?" She asked him

Lucas looked over at El as he bit his lip and admired her 

"What happens if I don't want to?" He asked Max

"Then... you don't have sex with her."

"And happens if I do want to?" He asked

"Then you have sex with her." Max said, confused

"So I won't be punished if I want to or don't want to?"

"No!" Max told him

"Ok... I'll fuck her." Lucas said with a smirk

Max took the handcuffs off him and left them hanging on her bed.  
She got off her bed and sat back down at her desk.

El got on the bed and looked at Lucas before she kissed him.

She rubbed across Lucas's dick through his shorts as they made out

As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Lucas moved his hand across her stomach.  
He quickly pulled his t shirt off and threw it before quickly getting back to kissing her.

El kissed across his cheek and down his neck as she rubbed his toned stomach.

"Fuck... El..." Lucas moaned quietly as El sucked his neck, leaving hickeys across him

Lucas tugged at El's shirt and she moved back and pulled it off herself.

"El, you're so fucking sexy." Lucas told her before he kissed down her smooth stomach

"Lay down." Lucas told her and El quickly laid down on her back

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down El's legs and threw them

Lucas admired her body in her bra and underwear before he pulled her underwear off.

"Fuck, El..." he said as he admired El's pussy

El looked up at Lucas as he spread her legs and laid on his stomach between her spread legs.

"Ohh! Lucas!" El moaned as Lucas licked up across her pussy

"That feel good?" He asked her

"Yeah... more, please!" She moaned

Lucas smirked before he kissed just above her vagina.  
He gently licked across her pussy, making El let out another moan.  
Lucas ignored her and moved his tongue inside her, licking her inside

"Oh my god! Lucas!" El moaned as she gripped onto bed sheets

Lucas moved his tongue deeper as he laid his hands on her waist to keep her still.  
El looked down at Lucas as he ate her out.

"Yeah...! So good!" She moaned loudly

Lucas moved a finger into her and fingered her. He heard El's moan' she growing louder.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh god, Lucas!" She moaned as she moved her hand through Lucas's hair

As he ate her pussy and fingered her at the same time, Lucas felt El's legs move onto his back.

The taste of her, the smell of her wet pussy was making him wanna cum right there.

"Fuck, El. You taste so amazing." Lucas told her as he pulled back for some air before he went back down on her

El couldn't stop moaning as she felt Lucas's tongue and finger moving inside her.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs round Lucas's head.

"Ohh! Yeah... Lucas! Don't stop!" She moaned loudly as she felt Lucas's tongue licking her clit

Lucas felt his tongue aching inside her.

"Lucas! I... I wanna suck your big dick!" El moaned loudly

Lucas pulled back from her and admired her wet pussy as he sat down

Max stood up from her desk as El pulled Lucas's shorts and boxers off, showing off his hard dick.

El sat next to him and Max sat the other side

Lucas pulled Max into a rough kiss. He felt El kissed his neck as he roughly made out with Max.

He broke the kiss and quickly started kissing El.

"Lucas, you're so big." Max said, rubbing his cock and watching Lucas making out with El

Both girls kissed down Lucas's chest and he moaned softly as he felt them suck his nipples  
Lucas moved his hands to the back of their heads as they gently nibbled on his nipples.

El pulled away and Lucas watched her take her bra off and throw it

"El... you're so amazing." Lucas said, running his hand up her stomach and gently squeezed her boob

Max pulled back from him as she took off her bra and Lucas admired their bodies.

As El and Max started making out, Lucas rubbed their asses.  
El squirmed as she felt Lucas spank her bare ass before grabbing her ass cheek.

Max and El broke their kiss and moved down onto their stomachs either side of Lucas's dick

"Ohh... fuck..." Lucas moaned as he felt them both lick up the side of his cock

El moved her mouth down his shaft while Max started sucking his balls

"Yeah, fuck! Oh my..." Lucas moaned as he watched the two girls worship his cock and balls

El looked up at Lucas as she bobbed her head up and down his dick

"Fuck... so good.. don't stop, girls." Lucas moaned as he moved his hand through El's hair and she moved her head faster, taking in every inch of his cock into her mouth

He felt his balls inside Max's warm wet mouth, sucking on them and licking them  
El felt Lucas's pubes rubbing against her lips as she bobbed her head up and down quickly

"Yeah, El, take that nice big cock!" Lucas moaned softly "Ohh, Max! Yeah, suck those big balls!"

El felt precum ooze from her friend's cock and filled her mouth

"Max, come over here." Lucas moaned

Max pulled off his balls and came closed to him

"What?" She asked

"I wanna fuck her." Lucas said, looking down at El sucking his cock "I wanna fuck her ass so bad."

"My ass?" El asked, pulling off his dick

"Has Mike never fucked your ass?" Max asked her and she shaked her head

"Well, he's a shit boyfriend cos anal is amazing." Lucas said

"You don't have to have your ass fucked h you don't want to." Max told her

"How does it feel?"

"It kinda hurts at first. But after a while, it's the best feeling ever." Max said

El nodded

"You wanna do it?" Lucas asked

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Just get on your hands and knees." Lucas said as he sat up onto his knees

They're watched El turn round and get on her hands and knees with her ass facing them

"El, can I put a blindfold on you?" Lucas asked

"Why?"

"It's just that fucking someone with a blindfold on really turns me on." 

"Ok." El said

"Thanks."

Lucas grabbed one of Max's blindfolds from her drawers and moved it over El's eyes

"Get the camera." He whispered to Max

Max went into her closet and got her camera and started filming Lucas and El

Lucas moved behind El and moved his hands across her asscheeks

"You sure you want me to fuck your ass with this big dick?" Lucas asked and El nodded

Lucas held onto his dick and slowly pushed himself into her tight hole, using El's spit as lube.

"Ohh! Fuck, Lucas!" El groaned as she felt her friend's dick pushing deeper into her

"Yeah... El! You're so tight!" Lucas moaned as he moved back and forth slowly inside her

Max smiled as she filmed her boyfriend fucking her friend's ass

"Lucas! It hurts!" El groaned as she gripped on the bedsheets

"It will, El... just give it a minute..." Lucas moaned as he held onto her waist

El felt Lucas's hard cock pushing deeper into her ass, getting faster with every thrust.  
He felt herself spreading around his dick

"Oh my god, El! Your ass is so perfect!" He moaned as he leaned his head back

Lucas smirked at Max as she filmed him fucking El's ass.  
She moved the camera closer to his cock, thrusting in and out of El's hole

"Aaah, Lucas! It's good...! It feels so good!" El moaned loudly

"Yeah, told you it would..." he painted

El gasped as she felt Lucas gently slap her ass.  
Max filmed El as she made out with Lucas.

Lucas moaned into her mouth as he fucked El

"Yeah... oh my god, El! You're so tight!" He moaned as he run his hand across her back

"Yes! Lucas! Fuck... fuck me!" El moaned loudly as she felt Lucas's dick thrusting deep into her ass, thrusting into her prostrate 

"El, isn't he small? His dick's tiny, isn't it?" Max asked her

"Yeah... he's so small! So tiny!" El moaned 

"You little bitch!" Lucas moaned, pulling El's head back by her hair

He thrusts grew harder each time. His thighs slapped hard against El's asscheeks.

"Yeah, fuck... El! Oh shit, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly

Lucas nodded at Max and she stopped filming them and hid the camera under her bed.

"El, come here." He told her

Lucas pulled the blindfold off El's head and pulled out of her. He pulled her over to him and pushed her face under his cock

"Yeah... I'm gonna cum all over your face, El!" He moaned as he jerked off over her

"Lucas, I want it all over me." El said as she moved her sweaty hair from her face

Lucas leaned his head back as he moaned and panted "God... fuck! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

He felt load after load of his cum shoot from his cock. He looked down at El as his load covered her face

"You taste so good." El said, licking some cum off her lips

"Want some more?" He asked as she stood up "There's plenty more."

"No, I'll save it for Max."

"Fine." Lucas said before he pulled Max into the bed and pinned her down and kissed her

They heard El getting dressed as they roughly made out until they heard her leave, closing the door after her

"Hold on. I need some water." Lucas said, breaking the kiss with Max

"Well put your clothes on, my mom's in." Max told him

"Fine."

Lucas moved back into his knees and looked around the room 

"What?" Max asked

"My clothes. They're gone. El! She stole my clothes!" Lucas shouted and Max laughed

"I do her a favour and she repays me by stealing my clothes! I'm gonna kill her."

"We've still got that video of you fucking her ass." 

"Yeah... I'm gonna show that to Mike. Show him how a real guy fucks a girl." Lucas said before he roughly smashed his lips onto Max's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on what you guys wanna see


	40. Chapter 40: Lucas and Karen

Lucas put his bike leaned against the wall abs he got outside Mike's house.  
He walked over to the door and rang the doorbell.  
A minute went by before the door opened and Lucas saw Mrs Wheeler in a short summer dress, which was just about hiding her tits.

"You ok, Lucas?" She asked

"Uh... yeah. Um, is Mike in?" Lucas asked, feeling his cock growing hard over her in his shorts

Karen rolled her eyes as she let him in and shut the door

"No. The little shit rode off on his bike earlier before he did his chores." She said as she walked into the kitchen and Lucas followed

He knew where Mike was. It was Saturday, so he's gone to Hopper's trailer with Will and Hopper. Lucas and Dustin hated Sundays purely because Mike and Will would go on about how amazing Hopper is and tell them every detail for hours. Dustin thought it was gross, but Lucas was mainly just jealous.

"Oh... what were his chores?"

"Mow the backyard and water the plants. It's not hard." Karen said

"I could do them, I you want." Lucas said

Karen looked at him, "Don't you have your own chores to be doing at home?" She asked

"No. I got Erica to do them all." Lucas told her

"She must love you."

"Yeah..." Lucas said, remembering the other night where he fucked Erica in exchange for her doing his chores for a week "So do you want me to do them?"

"If you so want to. I'll pay you, obviously." Karen said

"Worry about that later. Right now, you go put your feet up, Mrs Wheeler." Lucas said with a smirk

Karen smiled before Lucas walked over to the back door. She admired his ass in his tight shorts as he went outside.

30 minutes later,  
Lucas was starting to regret offering to do this. Why did he offer to mow his friend's mom's lawn during a heat wave? Oh yeah... his dick was doing all the thinking at that point.

His tank top kept sticking to his body because he was so sweaty.  
As he wiped his head of sweat, he heard the back door shut 

"Come on, take a break." Karen said, holding a plate of lemonade with ice in it

Lucas turned the mower off before they both sat down at a table and chairs

"Thanks, Mrs Wheeler." Lucas said as she handed him a glass of lemonade

"I should be thank you for doing this." Karen told him "You ok?"

"Yeah... just really hot." 

"Well why don't you take your shirt off?" She asked

"You sure?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, go on."

Lucas smirked before he pulled his tank top off and set it on the chair next to him  
Karen bit her lip, admiring the teenager's sweaty shirtless body

Lucas smiled at her awkwardly

"Have you been working out?" Karen asked him as she moved closer to him

"Uh... a bit." Lucas said as Karen rubbed his arm

"I heard you and Max have been having sex a lot." She said "Mike told me."

"Yeah... we've been having sex." Lucas said "But we're not exclusive or anything." He added quickly

He kept looking down at her tits. His dick was rock hard in his shorts.

"You've changed a lot." Karen said, their faces just inches apart

"For the better?" Lucas asked

"The better. Obviously." She told him as she moved her hand across his shoulder

Lucas bit his lip as she moved even closer to him.  
She ran her fingers across his cheek before she placed her lips on his.

Lucas moved his hand onto Karen's smooth thigh as they made out before she broke the kiss

"Did you like that?" She asked, keeping their lips close

"Yeah..." he said quietly

"Do you want more?"

Lucas smiled as he nodded slightly and she laughed before he kissed him again, this time they made out rougher, their tongues connected in Lucas's mouth

He felt Karen's hand move across his bare chest as he moved his hand further up her thigh

Karen pulled back, biting Lucas's bottom lip gently and pulled it forward before letting it go

"Come on, lets go inside before someone sees us." She told him

"And do what?" Lucas asked as he felt Karen's fingers run a circular motion round his nipple

Karen smirked at him before she moved her hand off his chest.  
Lucas gasped in pleasure as she squeezed his hard cock through his shorts

"I think you know what." She said

"I kinda wanted to do it out here though." Lucas said and she laughed

"I'm not having sex with you in my backyard. But we'll do it wherever you want." Karen him

"Mike's bed." He said quickly

Karen smiled 

"Come on then." She said as she took his hand and lead him inside

"Yes!" Lucas mouthed to himself as he admired her ass as they walked through the kitchen

He couldn't believe he was about to fuck Mike's mom in Mike's bed! He'd liked Karen since he was young, but he never imagined he'd actually get to fuck her one day.  
Will and Dustin're gonna be so jealous. The three of them had talked about what they'd do to Karen if they got the chance... and Lucas could do everything Will and Dustin wanted to do.

Karen lead him into Mike's room and turned round.  
She gently moved Lucas against the door once he closed it

Lucas felt her hands move across his chest as they started making out again. He moved his arms round her waist before he moved her against the wall.

Karen moved her hands down his stomach and unzipped his shorts before she moved him against Mike's desk and a stack of comics fell off the desk onto the floor.

Lucas moaned softly as Karen sucked his neck. He moved her up against Mike' drawers and his Star Wars figurines fell.

Karen shoved Lucas onto Mike's bed.

"Someone's eager." She joked as she looked down at him

"Sorry about pinning you against stuff." Lucas panted

"I liked it. Do you know what I like more than anything, Lucas?" She asked

"What?" He asked as he watched her slowly take off her dress

"Being used. I love being used like a toy." Karen said before she dropped her dress to the floor

"Oh my god, Mrs Wheeler, you're so fucking sexy." Lucas said, admiring her body in her bra and underwear

Karen smiled as she got onto the bed and sat over Lucas's waist

Lucas moved his hands across her waist as Karen untied her hair and her long hair that she'd recently dyed blonde fell down

She bent over and kissed the teenager.  
As they made out, she felt Lucas's hands move down her stomach and onto her asscheeks.

Karen sat back and Lucas looked up at her as she unclasped her bra.  
His mouth dropped open in awe as she threw her bra behind her and Lucas moved his hands up her stomach and onto her tits

"Like what you see?" Karen asked, moving her hand gently across Lucas's cheek

"Yeah... you're so sexy." He told her

Karen leaned forward and kissed the teenage boy.  
Lucas felt her boobs pressed against his chest as they made out.

He watched as Karen kissed slowly down his chest and down his stomach as she slowly pulled his shorts down his thighs

She looked up at him as she pulled his shorts off his legs and threw them.

"Do you want me to suck this nice big juicy dick?" She asked as she rubbed Lucas's hard cock through his boxers

"Yeah... please, Mrs Wheeler, suck my dick." Lucas begged

Karen smirked up at him before she pulled the teenager's boxers down his legs and threw them.

"Wow, look how big you are." Karen said, looking down at Lucas's hard cock "Sure you want me to suck it?"

"Yes! I'm certain!" Lucas said quickly

He watched his friend's mom move closer to his cock.

He moaned softly as he felt her warm mouth move round his dick.

"Ohh... Mrs Wheeler!" Lucas moaned as he looked down at her bobbing her head up and down his shaft

Karen gently tugged the teenager's balls as she sucked his cock.

"Yeah... Fuck! Suck that young dick..." Lucas moaned

He reached down and moved his hand through her long blonde hair as it fell down onto his thighs.

He moaned as he felt her warm wet mouth round his cock.

"Oh my... oh shit, Mrs Wheeler!" He moaned

Lucas looked down at the older woman worshipping his cock. 

"That feel good?" She asked as she pulled back

"Yeah... God, you're so good!" He panted as Karen spat on his dick and went back to sucking his shaft

He moaned as he felt her lips rubbing against his pubes. 

Karen sucked the teenage boy's cock. She looked up at him and saw his leaned back as he moaned.  
She felt his hand moving through her hair.

Karen felt precum ooze of her son's friend's cock and filled her mouth

"I want you fuck me, Lucas." She said as she pulled back and swallowed his precum

"I... haven't got any-" Lucas panted as he sat up, but Karen put her finger on his lips

She got off the bed and walked over to Mike's drawers. She opened it and pulled out a condom.

Lucas watched her walk back over to him

She got on the bed next to him and she roughly kissed Lucas

Lucas moved his hand across her stomach as their tongues explored each other's mouths.  
He felt Karen take his hand and move it down her stomach and down her underwear.

Karen moaned into Lucas's mouth as she felt one of his fingers run across his pussy before he pushed his finger into her.

"That feel good?" He asked with a smirk as he moved his finer round inside her

"Yeah... oh, Lucas!" She moaned before she quickly pulled her underwear off he legs and threw them

Lucas looked down and admired her wet pussy. 

"I wanna ride your big cock so bad." Karen said, moving her hand across Lucas's chest

Karen quickly ripped open the condom and pulled it down the teenager's dick.  
Lucas watched in awe as the older woman got on top of him

Karen let out a loud moan as she lowered herself down his shaft

"Ohh fuck! Lucas'" she moaned as she felt his cock push deep inside her

Lucas looked up at her as she moved up and down on his cock.

"Fuck... oh, so good..." he moaned softly as he moved his hands onto her waist

Karen's moaned grew louder as she moved faster on his dick.

"Yeah! Oh my god, Lucas! You're so big!" She moaned loudly, moving her hand across his chest

Karen couldn't believe she was doing this. Lucas Sinclair; the boy she'd watched grow up, who she took out to the park and the swimming pool with Mike. The boy she'd known since he was in elementary school. And here she was, riding his cock on her own son's bed.

"Yeah, Mrs Wheeler! Oh shut! You're so fucking loose!" He moaned loudly

He felt his cock pushing deep inside her. Inside his best friend's mother.  
He couldn't wait to see Will and Dustin's reactions when he told them. They'd all had a huge crush on Karen for years, but they thought none of them stood a chance

"Yeah! Like that, Lucas?! Like me riding your big cock?!" Karen moaned loudly as she pinned Lucas's arms down

"Yeah... oh fuck! You're so good, don't stop!" Lucas moaned loudly as he watched her bouncing on his dick

Karen's tits bounced up and down as she rode his shaft.  
Lucas felt her asscheeks bouncing off his thighs.  
He'd fucked older women before, most notably Joyce, but this was on a whole other level. Now he had the woman he'd had a crush on for years on him

"Oh my god! Lucas...! Oh you're so fucking big!" She yelled out in pleasure "Wanna fuck me? Wanna fuck my pussy?!"

"Yeah...! I wanna fuck you so bad!" Lucas moaned

Karen quickly got off him and laid down next to him.  
Lucas got onto his knees and spread her legs

"Just push your cock inside me and fuck me senseless!" She panted

Lucas held onto her legs before he thrusted his entire cock into her, making her moan loudly

"Yes! Oh... oh fuck!" She moaned loudly as Lucas thrusted in and out of her wet pussy

Lucas moved his hand across her stomach as he thrusted harder.

"Mrs Wheeler! Oh fuck, yeah! Take it...! Take that big young cock!" Lucas moaned loudly

Karen gripped onto Mike's bedsheets as the bed rocked back and forth.

"Fuck! Fuck me, Lucas! Fuck me hard with that big dick!" She screamed in pleasure

Her head leaned back as she felt the teenager's hands move onto her tits.

"Yeah! Like that, huh?! Like being used by that big cock?!" He asked her as he moaned and thrusted hard into her g spot

"Oh my god! Yes! It's so amazing, Lucas! You're so fucking big!" Karen moaned, moving her hand against his sweaty chest  
"Oh god... don't stop! Don't fucking stop using that wet pussy!"

The bed slammed against the wall as Lucas penetrated the older woman. They both yelled out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Mrs Wheeler! I'm gonna cum!" Lucas moaned loudly

"Cum all over me... cum all over my tits!"

Lucas panted as he pulled out of her. He pulled off the condom and threw it as he sat over her chest.

"Yeah! Fuck! I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" He panted loudly before he bust his load all over Karen's chest while she pushed two fingers inside herself, moving them around

He breathed heavily as he laid down next to her.   
He took her fingers out from her and replaced them with his own

"Ohh... Lucas! Yeah, finger me! Fuck!" She moaned loudly as Lucas pushed his fingers deep inside her

Lucas moved his hand through her hair as he watched her moaning

"Mrs Wheeler, like this? Huh? Like being fingered by a teenager?" He asked her, pushing his fingers deeper trying so hard to make her cum

"Yes! Oh my... you're so good! Don't stop! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" She moaned loudly as her back arched and she gripped onto the sheets

"Go on! Cum for me, Mrs Wheeler!"

The door barged open and they both looked to see Mike standing in the doorway

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Mike shouted before Karen yelled in pleasure as she squirted everywhere. All over Lucas's hand, Mike's bed sheets, the wall and the floor

Lucas went home. His parents were out at work, so it was just him and Erica.  
As he went upstairs, he heard moaning. He walked down the hallway to his room where the moanin was coming from.

He opened the door as saw Erica, laying on his bed naked, pushing a vibrator he bought her into her pussy while smelling a pair of his dirty boxers

He walked over to her and pulled the vibrator out of her

"Want the real thing?" He asked her

"Yeah! Please, Lucas!" She begged as he took his boxers from her nose

"Ok. Just lay there and wait." He said and she nodded

Erica watched her older brother strip naked. He grabbed a condom from his drawers and pulled it over his hard dick

They looked into each other's eyes as he got on the bed, laying between her spread legs on top of her.

A loud moan escape from Erica's mouth as her older brother thrusted as hard as he could into her.

Leave suggestions on what you wanna see in the comments


	41. Suggestions

Hey guys!   
So I could really do with some suggestions 😂  
They can be any characters, I don't care who. And if you want to, you can give a scenerio (for example, you can suggest Mike and El in Nancy's bedroom or Lucas and Max in the forest) and you can also suggest who's the dominant one and who's the submissive one and if you want kinks in the pairing.

Thanks for reading this


	42. Chapter 42: Will, Mike and Troy

"Oh fuck! Will!" Mike moaned as Will thrusted into his ass

He was bent over the sink counter in the school's bathroom with his jeans and boxers round his ankles.

"Yeah! Fuck!" Will moaned

Troy walked into the toilets. He heard loud moaning from round the corner. He peaked round and saw Will fucking Mike over the counter.

He smirked to himself before he moved round "The hell are you two doing in here?"

Will and Mike jumped as Will quickly pulled out of him

"What the hell, Troy?!" Mike shouted

"Look at you two fucking in the toilets. Just imagine if people found out about this." Troy laughed

"Please, don't tell anyone. We'll do anything." Will said

"Anything?"

"Anything." Mike told him

Troy smirked, "Get on your knees. Both of you."

Troy unzipped his jeans as Mike and Will dropped to their knees and moved in front of him

"Worship that cock." He told them as he pulled out his hard 7 inch cock

He was surprised when the two boys both licked across his shaft

"Ohh... fuck!" He moaned as he pulled off his jeans and boxers 

He moved his hands through their hair as they both licked his cock.

"Yeah...! Shit! Wheeler, suck those big balls..." he moaned

Mike quickly moved back and moved his lips round Troy's balls, sucking them and licking them

Will moved his lips round Troy's head and moved his mouth down his dick.

"Yeah! Holy shit!" Troy moaned as Will sucked his cock and Mike sucked his balls

Will looked up at him as he felt Troy's dick moving deep down his throat.  
Troy pushed his head down further until he felt Will's thin lips against his pubes

"Like that, Byers? Like that nice big cock in your little slutty mouth?" He moaned softly, looking down at Will

Will nodded with his mouth full of dick.

"Good boy... both of you..." Troy moaned 

He pulled his t shirt off and dropped it as the two boys worshipped his cock and balls

Mike felt Troy's balls in his mouth. He sucked and licked round them, trying hard to pleasure him

"Both of you... worship my feet." Troy moaned as he kicked off his shoes and socks

Mike and Will quickly lowered down and both licked across the top of Troy's feet

"Yeah, pleasure those feet." He told them as they both kissed across his feet

He felt them lick between his toes

"Byers... get naked and bend over the counter". Troy ordered

Will quickly took his shorts and boxers off. Troy and Mike watched him pull his shirt off before he bent over the counter, spreading his ass

Mike sucked Troy's big toe.

"Come on, Wheeler. Eat your friend's ass." Troy said as he pulled Mike from his balls and shoved his face into Will's ass

"Ohh! Oh fuck! Yeah!" Will moaned as he felt Mike's tongue lick around his hole 

"Yeah, Wheeler. Eat his ass! Eat his slutty, loose hole!" Troy laughed

Will felt Mike's tongue licking around inside his ass.

"Oh my god...! Yes! Don't stop!" Will moaned loudly

Troy laughed as he spanked Will's ass, making him yell out in pain

"Yeah, like that? Like your best friend eating your used ass?" Troy asked, pulling Will's head back by his hair

"Yeah..! It's so fucking good!" He moaned loudly

"Shame." Troy laughed before he slapped the back of Will's head

Mike moved his hands onto Will's asscheeks, gripping onto them. Troy kept his head pinned against his hole

"Ohh! Yeah! God, it's so good!" Will moaned

All Mike could taste and smell was his asshole.  
Troy pulled Mike away from Will's ass

"Byers, move back here."

Will quickly pulled back from the counter. Troy pulled Mike's t shirt off 

"Come here and suck his pink nipple." He told Will

Will moved closer and locked around Mike's nipple. He moved his lips round and started sucking his nipple

"That feel good, Wheeler?" Troy asked

"Yeah..." Mike moaned softly

"Byers, bite him. Hard."

Mike winced and groaned in pain as he felt Will bite hard onto his nipple.  
Troy pulled Will back by his hair

"Wheeler, bend over to the sink." He told Mike

Mike quickly bent himself over the counter.

"Wanna watch me fuck your best friend?" Troy asked Will, pulled his hair

"Yeah. Fuck him!"

Troy smirked before he let Will go and went over to Mike's spread ass.  
Mike looked behind him at Troy as Troy held onto his waist.

"Ohh! Fuck!" He moaned loudly as Troy quickly pushed his cock into his ass

Mike moaned as Troy grinded in and out of his asshole

"Yeah...! Wheeler, like that?! Like being fucked by that big cock?!" Troy moaned, moving his hand up Mike's back

"Yeah! Fuck, it's so good!" Mike moaned loudly as he felt Troy's dick thrusting deep inside his ass

Will stood next to Troy, watching him fuck his friend's ass

Troy moved his hand onto Mike's shoulder as he thrusted into him as hard as he could

"Oh fuck! Troy, yes! Fuck me, fuck my little slutty ass!" Mike moaned loudly

He felt Troy's thighs slapping against his asscheeks

Troy looked at Will with his hard cock throbbing in front of him.  
Troy then got an idea.  
He moved over slightly, still fucking Mike's ass

"Byers, come fuck Wheeler's ass with me." He told Will

"At the same time?"

"Yes!" Troy shouted

Will stood next to him behind Mike.

"Go on, Byers! Fuck his slutty ass!" Troy moaned "He wants it, don't you Wheeler?"

"Yeah! Will fuck my ask!" Mike moaned loudly

Will held onto Mike before he thrusted into his hole, making Mike let out a loud moan

"Ohh my god! Fuuck!!" Mike screamed in pleasure as the two guys fucked his ass together

As Troy thrusted into Mike's ass Will grinded out. They both fucked him at completely different speeds 

Mike groaned and moaned as he felt his ass being spread and used by Will and Troy

"Look at yourself, Wheeler! Being fucked and used like a little toy!" Troy moaned, pinning Mike's head against the mirror

"Fuuck! Oh my god..." Will moaned as he rubbed Mike's back

Troy looked at Will before he spanked his ass.

"Bet you love this... love fucking your friend like the little bitch that he is!" Troy moaned

"Yes! Ohh, god it's so fucking good! He's such a little slut!" Will moaned

Mike looked back at them as he felt their dicks thrusting deep inside him, spreading his ass.

Troy gripped onto Mike's black sweaty hair and pulled his head back

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum inside you! Gonna fill you up with my load!"

"Yeah, Troy! Cum inside me.... cum inside my slutty asshole!" Mike moaned loudly

Troy thrusted hard into Mike's ass a few more times before he blew his load inside him.  
Mike moaned as he felt Troy's cum fill his ass, painting his insides white. Will felt Troy's cum shoot on his cock inside Mike

Troy panted as he pulled out of Mike. 

"You close, Byers?" Troy asked, pulled Will's hair

"Yeah! I'm close..." Will moaned

Troy quickly pulled Will out of Mike's ass

"Wheeler, on your knees. Now!" He ordered Mike

Mike dropped to his knees, panting with Troy's cum leaking out of his ass

"Cum all over his little face, Byers." Troy ordered Will

Will jerked off over Mike's face. Mike looked up at him, wanting his best friend to cover his face with his load

Troy moved his arm round Will's stomach from behind him and pulled his head back

"Come on... hurry up, Byers. Wheeler wants his facial." Troy laughed

Will jerked off quicker

"Fuck! Yeah, I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" He moaned

Mike soon felt his friend's load land all over his face

"Fuck... shit..." Will panted 

"Suck the cum off our cocks." Troy told Mike

Mike quickly moved his lips round Will's dick and sucked every smudge of cum off him and then did the same to Troy's cock.

"Good boy." Troy said, moving his hand through Mike's hair "Now both of you stand against the wall with your back to me."

"Why?" Will asked

"Just do it."

Mike stood up and him and Will stood against the wall, their back facing Troy.

"Yeah, just stay there for a minute." Troy said as he got dressed

After a minute, Troy said "Ok you can turn round now." Before he left the room

Mike and Will turned round

"Wait... where are our clothes?" Mike asked


	43. Chapter 43: Lucas and Nancy

Lucas looked over at Karen laying next to him in her bed. They were under the covers and their clothes were all over the place. 

He ran his hand across her arm as he softly kissed her shoulder and she slowly turned round

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked 

"No, it's alright." Karen said as she looked at him and moved her hand across his cheek "So how's my favourite toy boy?"

"Favourite? Which means I'm not the only one?" Lucas joked

"No, there's you, Mike, Billy, Steve, Will and Dustin." She told him

"Will and Dustin?! Damn, I thought I was making them jealous."

"Oh you were. As soon as you told them about us, they came over here like a pair of begging dogs." She joked and they both laughed

Lucas moved closer and leaned over her. He moved his arm round her stomach and felt her hand move down his neck and onto his chest 

"I can still taste your cum from last night." She said

"Are you complaining?"

"I never said that." Karen said before Lucas kissed her "Ted will be home in an hour."

"And?"

"And I don't want him catching us." She said

"Why? What'll he do? See a real man pleasuring his wife, something he hasn't for years." Lucas said and Karen smirked at him "Fine. But we've still got an hour. I'm gonna go have a piss them I'm gonna come back here and fuck you. Got it?"

"Got it." Karen said with a smile

Lucas pulled the bed sheet off him and got out of bed. Karen watched the teenager put on his boxers.  
He looked back at her before he walked out of her bedroom

As Lucas washed his hands, he heard footsteps out in the hallway.  
After he dried his hands, he opened the door to see Nancy in the hall

"Uh... hey." Nancy said awkwardly, looking the teenage boy in his boxers up and down

"Hey..."

"I heard you've been sleeping with my mom." Nancy said

"Right... is that a problem?" Lucas asked

"No, I don't care." She said, admiring Lucas's bulge and toned stomach "Have you been working out?"

"No... its your mom, she needs a lot of effort." Lucas joked as she walked over to him

"Well if you're this muscular for a 14 year old, I can see why my mom wants you so bad." She said as she moved her hand across his stomach

Lucas blushed as he looked down at her hand on his stomach. They looked at each other before Lucas leaned forward and kissed the older teenager.

He felt Nancy's hand move up his chest and stay on the side of his neck as they made out.  
Lucas moved his hands onto her waist as their tongues connected.

"Someone's eager." Nancy said as she broke the kiss, keeping her hands on his cheeks

"Sorry. But when someone with a body like yours starts stroking my body, I get overexcited." He said

"I can tell." Nancy said, looking down at Lucas's boner sticking at his boxers 

"We gotta be quick... your moms expecting me back in bed." 

"She didn't tell you? She's had to go babysit for her friend. She says you can come back round for her on Saturday." Nancy said

"So it's just you and me then?" Lucas asked and Nancy slowly nodded

They smirked at each other before Nancy took his hand and lead him over to her bedroom.  
As Lucas closed the door, Nancy moved him up against the door and kissed him.

Lucas moved his hands round her waist and held onto her ass as they roughly made out. Nancy broke the kiss after a minute and pulled her sweater off, dropping it on the floor

"Nancy, you're so sexy. I've wanted you for so long." Lucas said, moving his hand through her loose hair

She smirked at him before she kissed him again.  
Nancy moaned softly as Lucas kissed kissed down her neck.  
Lucas felt her hand move across the back of his neck as he sucked her neck.

"Lucas..." she moaned softly as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse 

Nancy pulled him off her, "Take these off." She said, tugging at Lucas's boxers

Lucas smirked at her before he slowly pulled his boxers down his legs. Nancy bit her lip as his hard 7 inch cock was shown off to her.

"Like what you see?" Lucas asked as Nancy took his boxers from him

"I've seen bigger." She said 

"Yeah? Who?"

"Mike."

"Mike?!" Lucas laughed "Seriously? Your mom, Will, El, Dustin, Max and Joyce have all said I'm bigger than him."

"Well they're obviously just trying to spare your feelings." She said as she threw his boxers in her closet

"What're you doing with them?"

"Keeping them." Nancy said with a smirk 

Lucas shook his head with a smile. He gasped as he felt Nancy's warm hand wrap round his shaft.

"Come on, you." She said, gently pulling him over to her bed by his cock 

"What're you doing?" Lucas asked as she dragged him to the side of her bed

"Just... be quiet and lay down." She said before she pushed him onto her bed

Lucas looked up at her as she got on her knees over his waist.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she took her shirt off and threw it

"Yeah I like it. I like it a lot." Lucas said as Nancy sat over his waist

As Lucas moved his hands across her stomach, he could really tell where she got her looks from.

"Oh my god, Nance, your body is so hot." He said as Nancy moved her hand across his chest

Nancy felt Lucas's hands move round her back as she leaned down forward and kissed him.  
Lucas moved his hand through her hair as he felt her kiss down his neck. 

"Oh my god... Nancy..." he moaned softly as she softly kissed down his chest 

He looked down at her as he felt Nancy's hair on his skin. He moaned as she sucked his nipple.

"God... what is with you Wheelers and nipples?" He joked

Nancy kissed down his stomach and Lucas felt her hold on to his hard cock.

"Want me suck this small dick?" She said as she licked up from his balls to his tip

"Yeah, suck that BIG dick." He told her

"Not until you admit it's small." Nancy said, kissing across round his shaft slowly

"I can't admit something that's not true."

"Then I guess you don't want me to suck it?"

Lucas laid his hand under his head as he looked down at her.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Suck my small dick." He said and Nancy laughed

"You Wheelers aren't worth the embarrassment." He said before Nancy moved her lips round his head

Lucas let out a low moan as he felt her warm mouth move down his shaft, taking every inch of him inside

"Oh shit! Oh god..." he moaned as Nancy moved her head up and down slowly

He felt her tongue move round his cock, making his skin wet and warm with her spit.

"Yeah... Nancy! That feels good..." he moned softly 

Nancy looked up at the younger boy. She moved her head faster, pumping her brother's friend's cock with her mouth

She looked up at Lucas as she tugged at his balls and sucked his cock as fast as she could, taking every inch of the teenager into her mouth

"Shit, yeah! You're so good, Nance!" He moaned as he leaned his head back and felt his eyes roll back

He felt Nancy move her head round in a circular motion. 

"Does that feel good? Like me sucking that tiny cock?" She asked as she pulled back for some air

"Yeah... god, it feels amazing!" Lucas moaned as he felt her slapping her wet tongue with his cock

He held onto the back of Nancy's head and pushed her head back down his cock.

"Yeah, Nancy! Yeah, suck that cock!" He moaned 

As Nancy sucked he's dick, he could hear her spit and his precum mixing together in her mouth.  
Nancy felt Lucas's precum shoot from his tip and cover her tongue.

Nancy pulled back from his dick "I want you to fuck my ass."

"What is it with you Wheelers and anal? Your mom and Mike constantly want me to fuck their ass." He said "I wonder if your dad would be up for it."

Nancy smiled as she sat up. She moved her hands through his pubes and up his stomach.

"You think you're so amazing." She said as she pinned his arms above his head

"I am."

"You're not." Nancy said

"Well that's not what you're mom said last night. Or what Mike said the other day as I fucked him right on front of your mom." Lucas said

Nancy smirked before she leaned forward and licked across his exposed armpit. She felt sweat from his hair go onto her tongue.  
Lucas kept the arm she was licking above his head and tried to unclasped her bra with his free hand.

Nancy pulled back and took her bra off and Lucas stared in awe at her perky tits as she threw her bra

Lucas ran his hands across her stomach and squeezed her boobs

"Bet you want me handcuffed to this bed, don't you?" She said 

"Well now that you've said that... obviously I do." Lucas told her 

"Well..." Nancy said before she got off the bed and went to her drawers "luckily for you." She said before she turned round holding a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs

Lucas smiled as he sat up. He watched Nancy get back on the bed on her knees.

"How do you want me?" She asked him as she gave him the handcuffs and Lucas got on his knees on the bed

"Turn round." He told her

Nancy quickly turned round so her back was facing him.  
She felt Lucas's hands move across her waist and the other on his shoulder. She gasped as Lucas quickly bent her over onto her hands and knees.

Lucas held moved her hands against the headboard and looked down at her as he handcuffed her to the bed.

"Now I bet you want me to fuck that little ass." He said as he spanked her ass

"You know you want to." She said with a smile

Lucas moved behind her ass. He moved his hands under her skirt and pulled her panties down her thighs and pulled them off her legs and threw them.

"Oh my god, Nancy... you are insanely sexy." He said, moving his hands across her ass

Nancy looked back at him as he pulled her skirt off to show off her smooth small ass to him.

"Those cuffs to tight?" Lucas asked as Nancy tugged at the handcuffs

"Yeah. They're hurting."

Lucas smirked as he pushed his tip against her asshole "Good. You deserve it for being a little whore."

"And that's coming from the boy who has sex with women and men old enough to be your parents, your friends and your own sister? And that was all yesterday alone." She said

"Shut the fuck up." Lucas said, gripping onto her hair

"Sorry." She said quickly

"Sorry what?"

Nancy rolled her eyes, "Sorry... daddy."

"Good girl." Lucas said, letting go of her hair

"You're worse than Mike with your daddy kink." She joked

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at her before he rammed his entire cock into her ass, making Nancy let out a loud scream

Lucas held onto her waist as he started grinding back and forth into her ass

"Oh god yes! Lucas...! Fuck me! Harder!" Nancy moaned loudly

The teenage boy listened to her demands and started pounding her ass faster and harder.

"Yeah! Shit, Nancy, you're so loose...!" Lucas moaned as he ran his hand up her back and held onto her shoulder

Nancy moaned as she felt Lucas's thick cock pushing deeper into her ass with every thrust.

"Lucas! Oh god... fuck me! Fuck that ass!" Nancy moaned loudly as she held onto the headboard

Lucas pushed deeper into her ass. He felt her asshole spreading around his shaft.

"So fucking loose! God, Nancy! Your ass is so good!" He moaned as he moved his hand through her hair

Nancy's entire body moved forward as Lucas thrusted hard into her ass. They both felt the bed rocking back and forth

"Ohh god!! Yes! Don't stop!" Nancy screamed in pleasure as Lucas pounded hard into her "Yeah... Daddy! Fuck me!"

Lucas pulled her head back by her hair. His thighs slapped against her asscheeks

"Yeah, shit! Am I small, huh?! Is my dick small?!" Lucas shouted as he thrusted into her and held onto her head

"No! No... Lucas, you're big! Your cock's so fucking huge!" She moaned loudly

Lucas thrusted into his friend's sister as hard as hard as he could. Nancy's bed slammed against the wall a she fucked her ass

"Oh shit... Nancy! Oh my god...!" He moaned as he held onto her waist and felt sweat running down his chest

Lucas felt himself getting closer and closer to busting his nut.

"Yeah... Nance, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned as he leaned his head back

"Cum inside me... please cum in my ass!" She screamed 

Lucas gripped tightly into her as he rammed hard and fast into her.

"Yeah, slut! I'm cumming! I'm gonna fucking cum!" He moaned before he filled Nancy's ass with load after load of his seed

Lucas panted as he pulled out of her and watched his cum ooze from her spread hole

"God, Lucas... you're so good..." Nancy panted for breath

Lucas wiped his sweaty head with his arm

"You gonna uncuff me?" She asked 

"You are joking? I'm gonna leave you here for Mike." He said before he slapped her ass cheek

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Lucas said before he left her room and went into Karen's room to get dressed

After he got dressed, he went downstairs and left.  
He saw Mike walking towards the front door

"Fucking my mom again?" Mike asked 

"No... Nancy."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She's actually up in her room, waiting for you. Her ass is pretty used up, but her pussy's fine." Lucas told him

"Ok... thanks." Mike said before he quickly ran inside

When Lucas got home, there was no one else there.  
As he walked upstairs and went into his room, he smirked when he saw Will waiting for him completely naked 

"Wow, you're such a good friend." Lucas said as Will walked over to him

"I'm just so horny." Will whined 

"There's plenty of people who wanna fuck you. Your mom, Jonathan, Mike, Hopper, Steve, Max, El... literally everyone." 

"Well I want you." Will said with a smile

Lucas put his hand on Will's chest to stop him from kissing him "One condition."

"What?"

"You get me into your little threesome with Mike and Hopper on Saturday." Lucas told him

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. I'll ask Hopper if he'll let you join. I'm not promising anything, it's up to him not me or Mike." Will said

"I can live with that." Lucas said, moving his hand onto Will's shoulder

He pushed Will onto his knees as he quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and shoved his entire cock into Will's mouth

Leave suggestions on what you wanna see in the comments


	44. Suggestions

Hey do you guys wanna leave some more suggestions in the comments cos I haven't been feeling very creative lately


	45. Chapter 45: Will and Steve

Will walked through Starcourt Mall. He was early to meet the others for the movies, so figured he'd go wait at Scoops Ahoy

As he walked over to the ice cream parlour, he saw Robin cleaning tables

"Hey, we're closed for a delivery." Robin said as he walked inside 

"Is Steve here?" Will asked

"Why?"

"Cos... he said he'd do something for me and my friends." He told her

"And where are your friends?" Robin asked

"I got here early." He said

"He's in the back." She said

Will nodded before he walked past her and behind the counter.  
As he opened the door, he saw Steve sitting at the table, jerking off in his uniform

"Holy shit, Will!" Steve said loudly as Will walked inside and he put his dick back in his shorts "You're not meant to be here for another 10 minutes!"

Will shut the door, "I got here before everyone else. Can I wait here for them?" He told Steve as he felt his cock growing hard in his boxers

"Yeah, sure..." Steve said as he stood up

"You know, if you're horny... I could help you, if you want." Will said

Steve looked at him, biting his lip "What do you mean?"

"I could suck you off if you wanted."

Steve was quiet for a minute before he nodded, "Ok. Sure, I'm up for it." 

Will smiled before he walked over to Steve and went down onto his knees in front of him.  
Steve looked down at him as Will moved his hand down his shorts and he pulled Steve's hard cock from them.

"Woah, you're big." Will said, rubbing Steve's 9 inch cock

Steve looked down at Will as he moved his hand to his head. He let out a soft moan as he felt Will's warm lips move around his tip

"Ohh... Will..." he moaned as Will moved his head down his shaft

Will looked up at Steve as he moved his head back and forth, taking the older teen's cock into his mouth

"Yeah, suck that big dick." Steve moaned as he moved his hand through Will's hair

Will moved his head faster, trying his best to pleasure Steve. He heard him moaning above him.

Steve felt the smaller boy lick round his member, softly massaging his balls

"Aww, Will... you're so good..." he moaned, leaning his head back in pleasure

He felt Will's warm wet mouth moving further down his member, taking every inch of his hard cock.

Will tugged and rubbed Steve's balls as he sucked his thick cock. He felt Steve gently grinding into his mouth.

"Yeah, take it!" Steve moaned

Will felt the older teen's precum ooze onto his tongue

"Fuck, Steve, you're so big..." he panted as he pulled back for air

"Yeah, you love that big dick." Steve said as Will slapped his cock against his cheek

Will looked up at him as he licked up Steve's shaft. He licked the precum from his tip and swallowed it

"Aw you taste so good." Will said as he kissed across Steve's dick

Steve moaned as he felt Will move his balls into his mouth.

"Aww... fuck!" He moaned as Will sucked his balls "Yeah, suck those big balls..."

He looked down at the 14 yr old worshipping his cock and balls

"Come on, get up. I wanna fuck you." Steve told him

Will quickly stood up and Steve smashed their lips together.

He felt Steve's hands move round his waist as they made out.

Will sat up on the table as he felt Steve unzipping his shorts.  
Steve pulled Will's t shirt off him and dropped it.

"You're so cute." Steve said with a smirk

Will smiled as Steve took his Sailor's hat off and placed it on Will's head.  
He gently pushed Will backwards so he was laying down

Will watched Steve lean forward and kiss down his chest. 

"Steve..." he moaned softly as Steve sucked his nipple

"Does that feel good?" Steve asked 

"Yeah... it feels good." Will said as Steve gently nibbled on his nipple "Ohhh..." he moaned

He felt Steve's lips trace down his smooth stomach. They looked at each other as Steve pulled Will's shorts off his legs and threw them.  
Will quickly felt Steve lick up his thigh. Steve felt the small hairs on his thigh tracing against his tongue and he pulled Will's boxers down his legs.

"Damn you're excited." Steve joked, admiring Will's hard dick after it flung from his boxers and laid on his stomach 

Steve quickly pulled his t shirt off

"Steve you're so hot." Will said, admiring Steve's athletic body and the hair in the middle of his chest

Steve strokes up Will's thighs before he pulled his shorts and boxers down his own legs and kicked them away.  
He pulled Will closer to him by his legs.

He stroked his hard cock as he admired Will's asshole.

"I wanna fuck that hole so bad." Steve said

"Oh my god, please do!" Will begged quickly 

Steve smirked before he rubbed his tip around Will's hole. Will let out a loud moan as he felt the older teen's cock push into him, stretching his hole apart

"Ohh! Steve...! Fuck, Steve!" Will moaned loudly 

Steve moaned softly as he pushed deeper into the smaller boy.

"So loose... you are such a slut!" Steve moaned as he held onto Will's waist

Will moaned louder as he felt Steve's thick cock stretching his hole and pushing deeper into him.

"Yes! Ohh harder, please!" 

Steve obeyed Will and thrusted harder into his ass.

"Yeah, fuck! Take it! Take that big cock!" Steve moaned 

He moved his hand onto Will's chest as he thrusted faster into him.  
The table rocked back and forth as Steve fucked the 14 year old

"Oh my god! Steve, don't stop! Please don't fucking stop!" Will moaned loudly

Will felt Steve's thighs slapping against his asscheeks. He laid his arms at the sides of his head

"Holy shit, your ass is so fucking good!" Steve moaned as he laid his head back

Steve thrusted as hard and as fast as he could into Will. He moved his hand onto Will's shoulder. 

"I love it! I love your big dick so bad, Steve! It's so amazing!" Will moaned as he looked up at Steve

He yelled out as he felt Steve slap his asscheek

"Aww your ass is so big!" Steve moaned as he spanked Will's ass again

Will gripped onto the side of the table as Steve fucked his ass hard and fast.

"Ohh fuck! Take that big dick in that fat ass!" Steve moaned loudly, gripping onto Will's shoulder

Will felt Steve's nails digging into his shoulder, but the incredible feeling of Steve's cock thrusting back and forth inside his loose ass made him not care

"Oh my god! Steve! Oh yes! Fuuuuck!!" Will moaned loudly 

"Ohh I'm close... I'm fill this fat ass!" Steve moaned as he felt himself getting closer to his climax

"Yeah...! Aww cum inside me, please! Fill me with your load!" Will moaned

He felt sweat running down his head. 

"Oh shit...! Will, I'm cumming! Yeah, take it all!" 

Will felt his ass be pumped with warm shots of Steve's seed. He panted as Steve pulled out of him

"Nice job." Steve said before he slapped Will's ass and admired his cum leaking out of his hole

Will set the sailor's hat on his head straight

"Wait there." Steve told him 

Will watched him walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of strawberry ice cream sauce and walked back over to Will

"What're you doing?" Will asked

"Open your mouth." He told Will

Will opened his mouth and Steve held the bottle of sauce over his mouth and poured it into his mouth.  
Will felt the strawberry sauce fill his mouth and after a minute, Steve stopped pouring it and Will swallowed it all

"Taste nice?" Steve asked

"Yeah, it's delicious." 

Steve smirked before he drizzled Will's chest and stomach in sauce.

"It's cold." Will said as he felt the sauce move across his body back and forth

Steve placed the bottle next to Will before he leaned forward.  
Will felt Steve's tongue slowly lick all the sauce off his smooth body, leaving his skin sticky from where the sauce was

They looked at each other as Steve finished licking it all off.

"Enjoy that?" Steve asked 

Will smiled, "Yeah... it felt good." 

Steve moved Will's arm above his head, showing off his armpit with a patch of hair.  
Will felt Steve's tongue move across his armpit. Steve felt Will's armpit and the taste of sweat in his mouth.

Will pushed Steve off him and picked up the bottle of strawberry sauce as he got off the table

"What're you doing with that?" Steve asked

Will said nothing as he covered Steve's cock with the sauce.  
Steve smiled as Will went back onto his knees and sucked and licked the cum and sauce from his dick

Will tasted the strawberry sauce and Steve's salty cum mixing together in his mouth.

"Woah that tastes amazing." Will said, smiling as he looked up at Steve

Steve pulled him up off the floor and kissed him. He tasted the sauce and and his cum on Will's lips.

"So was that ok for you?" Will asked him

Steve chuckled, "Yeah it was great. I'm not surprised from what I've heard."

"And what've you heard?"

"That you're a slut. I mean you've fucked Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Max, El, Nancy, Mrs Wheeler, Jonathan, your science teacher, Hopper, your own mom... have I missed anyone?" Steve said

"Troy, James, Billy, Bob, Erica, my dad, uh... oh and Mr Wheeler." Will said "Probably a few others."

Steve looked at him shocked, "Damn and I thought Dustin was a slut. Give me that." He said before he took the hat off Will's head

"What're you doing?"

Will watched as Steve turned the bat upside down and held it under his cocl and started pissing in it. Will felt his cock growing hard as he watched the piss streaming from his tip

Steve smirked before he quickly placed the hat back on Will's head and he felt Steve's warm puss run down his head and down his body.

"Dick." Will said before he licked the piss from his lips

"You love it, you know you do." Steve told him

"Oh and you can have this." Steve said before he grabbed a banana and peeled it

Will flinched as Steve smeared the banana over his piss covered sticky chest.

"Thanks." Will said

"No problem. Now get dressed and leave." Steve said before he gently slapped his cheek "Oh.. there's piss on your clothes."

"Well what am I supposed to wear?"

"Uh... well there's a spare Scoops Ahoy uniform... well... a pair of shorts. But it's hot outside, you can survive without a shirt." Steve said before he grabbed the pair of shorts from a cupboard

"So I have to walk home, shirtless, covered in piss and banana, stinking of them both and strawberry sauce?" Will asked

"And the hat, you can keep it." Steve said as he gave him the shorts "Oh wait, you're going to the movies, aren't you?"

"I'm still going. We're watching a movie made for old women."

Steve looked at him confused, "Why?"

"Cos there'll be absolutely no one in there, so me, Mike, Lucas and Dustin can "hang out"." 

"Oh... you're having a foursome in the movie theater, cool. Just... get out." Steve said before he shoved Will out the back door and shut it after him

Will rolled his eyes before he quickly pulled the Scoops Ahoy shorts up his legs and dropped the hat on the floor and walked over to the movie theater, where he saw Mike, Lucas and Dustin waiting for him.

Leave suggestions on what you guys wanna see in the comments


	46. Chapter 46: Lucas and Dustin

"Dude mine is so much bigger." Dustin said as he and Lucas walked to his house after school

"Well, we'll see when we get to your house, won't we?! And I'm telling you, my dick is a lot bigger than yours."

"It's really not." Dustin said

"Yeah? Well your mom was saying it's the biggest she's ever had last night." Lucas told him

"Yeah, your sister was saying the same to me this morning!" Dustin said as they walked up to his front door 

"Just shut up and get the tape measure." Lucas said as they went inside

"Go up to my room."

"Why can't we just do it here?" Lucas asked

"Cos if my mom comes home, she's gonna walk in and see us measuring our dicks." Dustin said

"Well, she'd probably get on her knees for me."

"Just go up to my room!" Dustin said loudly

"Fine!"

Lucas shook his head slightly as he walked upstairs and went into Dustin's room and dropped his bag on the floor

He looked over at the tortoise eating in the tank as he heard Dustin walked upstairs

"Get your tiny dick out." Dustin said as he walked into the room and dropped his bag on the floor

"For the last time, mine is much bigger than yours." Lucas said as he unzipped his shorts

"It's really not." Dustin said as he moved his hand down his shorts 

They both pulled their cocks from their shorts and looked at each other's soft members

"So should measure them hard or soft?" Lucas asked

"Hard. That's when it's really useful." Dustin said

They both started rubbing their dicks. They kept glancing at each other as they started getting hard

They felt their dicks growing hard in their hands 

"So you hard yet?" Dustin asked

"Yeah." Lucas said and they both let go of their dicks

Dustin grabbed the tape measure and placed it against his hard dick  
Lucas moved next to him so he could read the measurement

"8.4 inches! Beat that, small dick!" Dustin laughed

"Give me that." Lucas said, snatching the tape measure off him

He placed it against his dick and read "8.4 inches... well shit..."

"We're the same size? Seriously?!"

"I'm better at fucking than you though." Lucas said as he dropped the tape measure

"You really think that?!"

"Yeah, because it's the truth!" Lucas shouted 

"Prove it!" Dustin shouted back

They looked into each other's eyes before Lucas gripped onto Dustin's shirt and kissed him.

He felt Dustin's hand move onto the side of his neck as their tongues connected 

Lucas pulled off his tank top and Dustin ran his hand across his chest.  
Lucas dropped his shorts and boxers to the floor. He took Dustin's hat off and threw it

"So who's going first?" Dustin asked as Lucas kissed his neck

"I'm down for being bottom first if you want." Lucas said

"Ok, cool." Dustin said before he pulled his t shirt off

Lucas pulled Dustin's shorts and boxers off him, leaving both of the 14 year olds naked

"So where do you wanna do this?" Lucas asked

"Lay on my bed." Dustin told him

Lucas nodded before he jumped on Dustin's bed on his back.  
Dustin walked over to him and sat on the bed on his knees.

He leaned forward over Lucas and kissed him. He felt Lucas's arms moved across his back as they made out and Dustin grinded up against Lucas's ass

"Come on, Dustin, fuck me. You know you want to." Lucas told him

Dustin leaned back and moved closer to Lucas. He held onto his member as he pushed his cock into Lucas's ass

"Ohh... fuck, Dustin!" Lucas moaned as he felt his best friend's dick enter him

Dustin pushed deeper inside him

"Woah, you're so loose..." Dustin moaned as he started grinding back and forth into Lucas

Lucas moaned as Dustin moved back and forth inside his ass

"Yeah...! Aww, Dustin! Fuck me.." he moaned as he looked up at Dustin

Dustin held onto Lucas's waist as he started moving faster.

"Yeah! You like that big dick, huh?! Like it in your ass?!" Dustin moaned loudly

"Oh fuck yes! It feels so good! Your dick feels so fucking good!" Lucas moaned as he felt Dustin's cock pushing into his ass

Lucas gripped onto the bedsheets as he moaned. It feel amazing, but he was not used to this. He was used to rough, hard, fast paced sex, not being passionately and gently fucked.

He felt Dustin's hand move across his chest

"Oh shit! Oh, your ass is so good and loose!" Dustin moaned as he laid his head back

Dustin's bed rocked slowly back and forth.   
Lucas breathed heavily as Dustin leaned forward and kissed his neck.  
Lucas looked over at Dustin's tortoise eating, watching them.  
He quickly looked away as he ran his hand across Dustin's back

"Yeah, Dustin... ohhh yeah, fuck me!" He moaned 

"Lucas... shit, Lucas, I'm close!" Dustin moaned, keeping his head on Lucas's chest

"Fuck, yeah! Cum inside me! Yeah, I want your load so bad!" 

Dustin kept grinding into his ass before he filled his best friend with load after load of his warm seed.

"Aww... god, that felt good." Lucas said as Dustin leaned back

"Good? Is that all?" Dustin asked, keeping his dick inside his best friend

"What do you want me to say, "Oh fuck, my anus is throbbing with pleasure!"?" Lucas said

"Jeez, ok. Obviously you can't do better." Dustin said and Lucas sat up

"Yeah? Well, pull out of me and bend over your desk." He told Dustin

Dustin pulled out of Lucas and got off the bed.  
Lucas felt his friend's cum oozing out of him as he got off the bed too.  
He pushed Dustin towards the desk and he quickly bent over it.

"Just get this boring shit over with." Dustin said

He felt Lucas's hands move onto his waist before he let out a loud moan as Lucas thrusted into his ass

"Yeah... fuck! Take that big cock..." Lucas moaned as he quickly thrusted back and forth into Dustin

Dustin let out a loud moan as he felt his tight ass being stretched by his best friend's cock

"Oh my god! Lucas! Yeah, fuck me!" Dustin moaned loudly 

Lucas moved his hand up to Dustin's shoulder as he moved harder into his ass

"Ohh fuck! Your ass is so fucking tight!" Lucas moaned loudly "Let that big juicy cock spread your ass!"

As Dustin moaned, he accident pushed over a bunch of comics off his desk.

"Holy shit, Lucas! Oh my god... Fuck! This feels amazing!" 

Lucas moved his hand through Dustin's hair and quickly and roughly pulled his head back.  
The bed creaked loudly and rocked back and forth as Lucas fucked his best friend as hard abs he could

"Yeah...! Oh your ass is good! Fuck, Dustin!" Lucas moaned

Dustin yelled out in pleasure as Lucas slapped his asscheek and pulled his hair

"Oh my fuckig god! Spank my ass! Yeah, slap your fucking toy!" Dustin yelled out in pleasure 

Lucas kept spanking his asscheeks until they were both bright red.

"Yeah, so who's the best fucker, huh?! You or me?!" Lucas moaned as he spat on Dustin's back

"You! You're better at fucking than! You're better than me at everything, I don't care, just keep fucking my ass please!" Dustin moaned loudly

Lucas's thighs slapped hard against Dustin's asscheeks. This was the best feeling Dustin had ever had.

Lucas spat on his hand and rubbed his spit across Dustin's toy

"Yeah, you love being used as a toy, don't you?'" He moaned

"Holy shit, yes! I love it so fucking much!" Dustin moaned loudly

"Dustin... fuck, scream for me! Scream for your best friend!" Lucas moaned 

Dustin breathed heavily "Yes! Keep fucking!! Keep fucking my big ass, Lucas!!" He screamed in pleasure

The whole house was filled with their loud moaning and their skin bouncing off each other.  
Sweat ran down Lucas's chest as he fucked his friend

"Get on your fucking knees, I wanna cum on your face." Lucas moaned as he pulled out of Dustin and pushed him onto his knees

Dustin looked up at Lucas as Lucas jerked off above his face

"Ohhh fuck... oh my... I'm gonna cum!" He moaned before he covered his best friend's face with multiple shots of his warm cum

"Shit... there's so much." Dustin panted as he felt his face get covered in cum

Lucas panted as he stopped busting his nut. He looked down at Dustin and admired the cum on his face and in his hair.

"So... I'm better at sex, right?" Lucas asked as Dustin stood up 

"Yeah, definitely. Holy shit... that felt so fucking incredible." Dustin panted, his legs numb from his friend's brutal, merciless, amazing pounding

"Told you." Lucas told him 

"Wanna cuddle?" Dustin asked

"I don't cuddle. It was just us fucking each other's brains out. Well me fucking your brains out and you.... trying to fuck my brains out." 

"Fine."

"And anyway, I left Erica handcuffed to my bed this morning after fucking her ass. Should get home and... fuck her again before my parents get home from work." Lucas said

"How do... how do I get better at fucking?" Dustin asked and Lucas laughed

"Just be more dominant."

"But how?" 

Lucas laughed again, "You know... fuck harder and faster, pull their hair, slap their ass, talk dirty. Do it in more interesting places. Just practise. It's what we all do."

"How do I practise? You guys all have someone to practise on. You've got Erica, Will has his mom and Jonathan, Mike has his entire family."

"Go to your mom and practise on her." Lucas sad as he pulled his boxers on

"She won't be up for that."

"I'm being serious when I say this... but last week after me and your mom had sex, she said she'd totally have sex with you." 

"Seriously?" Dustin asked as he watched Lucas put his shorts on

"Yeah. The only reason she has sex with me and Mike is because you never seem interested. If you fulfilled her needs, she wouldn't need me and Mike." Lucas said before he pulled his tank top on

"Ok... well I'll try later." 

"How are you gonna tell her you want to?" Lucas asked

"I'll just asked her."

"No, that's boring. You should wait for her to come home. Leave a note downstairs telling her to go to her room, where you'll be waiting for her, completely naked holding a pair of handcuffs for her." Lucas told him

"I don't have handcuffs."

"You don't have handcuffs? Whatever, your mom has a pair in her top drawer, next to the dildo and the paddle." Lucas said "Good luck, radio me and tell me how it goes after."

Dustin nodded as Lucas left. He heard him walk downstairs and close the front door after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on what you wanna see in the comments


	47. Chapter 47: Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin

"Right, you boys have fun." Joyce said, looking at them sitting on her bed in her room

"Thanks for this, mom." Will said

"It's alright. I'll be back in an hour." She said with a smirk before she left the house, leaving the 4 horny teenagers alone

Mike, Will, Dustin and Lucas were all sat in a circle on Joyce's bed

"So we doing this?" Dustin asked

"Sure, come here." Mike said before he grabbed Dustin's shirt and shoved his lips onto his

Mike felt Dustin's hand move onto the side of his cheek as they roughly made out.  
Lucas and Will looked at each other before Lucas pulled Will closer to him and kissed him.

Dustin felt Mike moving his hand across his thigh to his crotch. His cock grew harder in his shorts as he explored Dustin's mouth with his tongue.

Lucas moved his hand down Will's arm as their tongues connected.  
Will gasped as he felt Lucas's hand against his hard dick. He rubbed Will's member through his jeans.

Mike unzipped Dustin's shorts and pulled them down his legs with his boxers, showing off his hard cock and broke their kiss

"Wanna suck my dick?" Dustin asked as Mike rubbed his member

"Yeah, obviously." Mike said

"Go on then." Dustin said before he pushed Mike's head towards his dick

Mike opened his mouth and felt Dustin's cock move into him.

"Ohhh fuck..." Dustin moaned softly as Mike moved his head back and forth on his shaft

Lucas kissed down Will's neck. Will moaned softly as Lucas moved his hand down his jeans and rubbed his hard dick

Will felt Lucas stroking his cock.  
Lucas pulled Will's dick out of his shorts and looked down at his hard member before he pulled Will's shorts and boxers off his legs

Will watched Lucas pull his shirt off and let out a soft moan as Lucas moved his mouth around his cock and quickly moved his head up and down Will's member

"Oh fuck! Yeah, Lucas!" Will moaned 

Will and Dustin looke at each other as their friends sucked their dicks.  
Dustin pulled him into a rough kiss.

He tugged at Will's shirt and Will quickly took it off. 

"Yeah, Mike, suck that juicy cock!" Dustin moaned as he pushed Mike further down his member

Dustin pulled his t shirt off and threw it. Him and Will moved their hands across each other's shoulders as their friends sucked their dicks

"Yeah, fuck, Lucas! Don't stop!" Will moaned

Lucas moved his head faster. He felt Dustin's hand move to the back of his head, shoving his head further down Will's cock

Will pushed Mike's head further down Dustin's dick. Will and Dustin moaned as their best friends sucked their cocks.

"Oh... yeah, shit! Mike!" Dustin moaned as Mike looked up at him as he gagged in his cock

Mike felt precum ooze from Dustin's member and the warm liquid filled his mouth.  
Mike pulled of Dustin's cock and looked at him

"Fuck, Dustin, you're so big." Mike panted, wiping precum from his chin

"Yeah and you love choking on that big cock!" Dustin moaned before he gently slapped Mike's cheek

"Yeah, I love it so much." Mike panted 

Dustin pulled Mike's polo shirt from his body, throwing it across the room. Will was still sat next to him, moaning as Lucas worshipped his cock

Mike quickly took his shorts and boxers off, showing off his hard member.

"Fuck! Lucas... yeah, you're so good!" Will moaned as he felt his cock fill Lucas's mouth will warm precum

"Mike, come on, bend over for me." Dustin told Mike

Mike bent over onto his hands and knees and let out a loud yell as Dustin slapped his asscheeks as hard as he could.

"Fuck! Dustin! Harder!" Mike groaned loudly

Dustin spanked him again

"Such a little slut." Dustin said before he slapped him again

"Yeah, spank me! Spank that fat ass!" Mike moaned 

Will pushed Lucas's head down his member. He ignored Lucas's gagging and choking.

"Yeah, take that huge cock! Little bitch!" He moaned

Will pulled Lucas off him and kissed him.  
Lucas unzipped his jeans as they roughly made out. They heard loud slaps of Dustin's hand connecting with Mike's bubble butt cheeks

"Get everything off." Will ordered him and Lucas quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off, leaving all 4 boys naked

"Hey, Will, have you got any food?" Mike asked as he sat down

"Yeah, hang on." Will said before he left the room

Will went into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream and went back into his mom's room.

"Yes! Ice cream!" Dustin said as Will sat down on the bed

"Guys, I'm so horny." Lucas said, tasting Will's precum on his lips

"Don't worry. Mike's gonna be tied up soon." Dustin told him

"Come on, Mike. Want some ice cream on your skinny body?" Will asked

Mike nodded before he laid down on his back.  
Will opened the ice cream and dropped a whole scoop of it on Mike's chest

"Holy shit, that's cold." Mike shivered before Dustin and Lucas rubbed the ice cream across his body

Mike gripped onto the bedsheets as he felt the freezing ice cream being rubbed around his skinny body

"Will, has your mom got any sex toys in here?" Lucas asked

"Uh... she's got a cock ring. She puts it on me when I can't keep it up sometime."

"Put that on him." Dustin said

Will grabbed the cock ring from Joyce's drawers and put it round Mike's dick.

"How about we all just fuck each other?" Mike asked them

"Alright." Will said 

Dustin rolled Mike onto his side and they all laid behind each other on their sides. Will was behind Mike, Lucas behind Will and Dustin behind Lucas.

They all let out loud moans as they entered each other's assholes

Their hands explored each other's bodies as they grinded into each other's assholes

"Ohh fuck! Will!" Mike moaned as cold ice cream ran down his stomach 

Will felt his dick pushing deep into Mike's ass and Lucas's cock stretching his own hole

The bed rocked back and forth as the foursome fucked each other

"Yeah! Holy shit! Aww!" Lucas moaned as he felt Dustin's arm move round his stomach while he fucked Lucas

"Holy shit, Lucas... you're so fucking tight..." Dustin moaned 

The four 14 year olds all moaned loudly as they fucked each other.

"You enjoying that big dick, Will?" Lucas moaned as he held onto Will's arm

"I dunno, you'd have to ask Mike." Will moaned as he fucked Mike

"What're you talking about? I haven't got a big dick inside me..." Mike panted

"Asshole." Will said 

"Ohh fuck, Lucas! I'm close!" Dustin moaned loudly

"Come on, Dustin, cum inside me!" Lucas moaned 

Dustin grinded a few more times into his best friend's asshole until he filled Lucas's hole with his load.  
Lucas panted as he felt his ass being filled with Dustin's warm seed

"Ohh... fuck..." he moaned softly

Dustin pulled out of Lucas and watched his cum ooze from his hole.  
He got up and watched Lucas fucking Will while he fucked Mike

Dustin moved over to Mike and Mike looked up at him before Dustin shoved his cock into his mouth

"Yeah... take that cum!" Dustin moaned

Mike licked and sucked the warm cum from Dustin's cock

"Ohh fuck! Will... you're so fucking loose!" Lucas moaned before he spat in Will's hair

"Fuck, Lucas! I'm so close, Mike!" Will moaned

"Yeah, me too!" Lucas moaned as he thrusting into Will

Mike's moans were muffled by Dustin's cock.  
Both boys grew closer to their climax. Lucas pumped Will with load after load of his cum and Will followed through by filling Mike's ass with his seed.  
As Will pulled out of Mike, he watched his cum oozing from his hole

"Dustin, move." Lucas said

They both got onto their knees and Will felt Lucas's cum running down his leg.  
They both went over to Mike's mouth after Dustin pulled out of him.  
Mike gagged and choked as Will and Lucas pushed their dicks into his mouth

"Yeah, take those big dicks!" Lucas moaned as Mike sucked the cum from their cocks

"Guys I need a piss." Dustin said

Lucas and Will pulled out of Mike's mouth as Dustin started pissing all over Mike's chest. The melted ice cream on his body was washed over by Dustin's stream of piss

Lucas and Will joined him and started pissing on Mike as well.  
Piss covered Mike's body, his face and his hair

"You enjoying that, Mike?" Will asked

"Yeah... it feels so good." Mike said and as he opened his mouth to speak, all three boys aimed their stream into his mouth and Mike gagged on the piss

The three pissing teenagers stopped, leaving Mike panting and drenched in piss. 

Later that night,  
Will was in his boxers, laying down on the sofa with his head on his mom's lap

"So did you have a nice time with the guys?" Joyce asked, rubbing Will's cock and balls through his boxers

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the deal?" She asked

"Yes! I have to wear a cock cage and a butt plug for a week." Will said

"And?"

"And bake you a cake with my cum in it." He said

"Good boy." Joyce said before she moved her hand down his boxers and rubbed his hardening dick

She pulled her son's cock from his boxers and started jerking him off

"Ohh... mom..." Will moaned softly as she moved her hand quicker 

"That feel good?" She asked him

"Yeah... it feels good..." he moaned softly 

Joyce admired her teenage son's cock as she jerked him off.  
She felt Will holding onto her arm gently

"Fuck, mom! You're so good!" He moaned as he felt Joyce playing with his hair

Precum oozed from Will's cock and ran down Joyce's hand. Loud moans escaped his mouth as Joyce milked her young son

"You need to shave your pubes. I could do it for you." Joyce said, moving her hand through his thick pubes

"Yeah, ok, we'll do it later, but keep jerking me off." Will told her

"Sorry."

Joyce quickly moved her hand back round his cock and went back to jerking him off

"Fuck, mom! Yeah!" He moaned "I'm close!"

The front door opened and Jonathan walked in to see them on the sofa

"Really, mom? Jerking him off again?!" He joked as he walked over to them

"She just can't resist me." Will said "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Jonathan and Joyce watched as cum shot from the youngest Byers's cock and painted his own stomach and chest white with his cum

Jonathan wiped a bit of Will's cum off with his finger and licked it

"You taste good, bro." He said with a smirk 

"Do you two wanna come to bed?" Joyce asked them

"Yeah, obviously." Will and Jonathan said together

Joyce and Will stood up. Joyce moved her arms round her son's and lead them both over to her bedroom.

Leave suggestions of what you wanna see in the comments


	48. Chapter 48: Lucas and Max

Max walked up to Lucas's front door after he watched her parents drive away and knocked the door.

She waited a minute before the door opened and he saw Lucas standing there

"Hey, Madmax. You're early." He said

"Do you want me to come back later?" Max asked him

"No. It just means we've got more time together." Lucas said before he planted her lips onto his

She pushed Lucas inside and shut the door.  
Max pushed him against the wall and kissed him again.

She felt Lucas's arms move round his waist as they made out. She moved her hand up the back of his neck and through his hair.

They moved towards his bedroom as their tongues connected in Max's mouth.  
Lucas kicked his bedroom door open and moved her towards his bed

Max broke the kiss and pulled Lucas's shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. Her hands explored her boyfriend's naked torso as they kept making out

"Oh my god, Max..." Lucas panted softly as Max kissed his neck while rubbing down his body

He felt her unzip his shorts before she pushed him onto the bed

"Max, you are so hot." Lucas said as he laid down and Max sat over his waist

Max smiled down at him as she stroked down his smooth body.

She moved her hand down Lucas's shorts and boxers am stroked his hard cock.

"Wait there." He said before she got off the bed

Max watched him walked over to him drawers and him turned round holding a pair of handcuffs

"Fuck, you know how to get me off." Max said with a smirk as he walked over to her and Lucas gave her the handcuffs

They looked at each other as Max held onto his wrists and pulled his hands above his head against the headboard and handcuffed him to the bed

Max ran her hands down his arms, across his armpits and down his body before she pulled his shorts and boxers off him, leaving the 14 year old boy naked.

"Like what you see?" Lucas asked as Max moved her hands down his legs

Max smirked up at him before she moved her hand up his foot. Lucas watched as she ran her tongue up the bottom of his bare foot  
Max sucked his big toe while she rubbed his other foot

"That feel good?" She asked before she licked across his other toes

"Yeah, it feels nice." Lucas said as Max licked his other foot

He felt his girlfriend's warm wet tongue move all around his foot and toes. She spread his toes apart and sucked each of them.

"Oh, your feet have got me so horny." She said with a smirk

Max licked across the top of Lucas's foot and ran her tongue up his leg.  
She felt the hairs on his leg pushing against her tongue

"Max..." Lucas whined quietly, his cock rock hard

"Shut it, stalker." Max said sternly before she slapped both of Lucas's thighs and he yelled out

Max kicked across his hairy thigh and Lucas looked down at her as he felt her tongue move across his pubes. 

"Max, please, suck that big cock! It needs your amazing mouth..."

Max looked up at the handcuffed boy "You gonna make me?"

Lucas groaned as he looked up at his handcuffed hands. He was so fucking horny  
Max licked up his smooth stomach and he felt her lips move around his nipple

He felt Max lick around his pink nipple before she started sucking on it. She moved her hand across his chest as she sucked his nipple

Lucas winced slightly as Max bit gently on his nipple, pulling the piece of flesh back with her teeth.

He looked down at her before she let go of his nipple. Max licked up his chest and around his neck.  
Lucas felt his hard dick throbbing as Max licked up across his cheek.

"Max..." he moaned softly as she nibbled on his ear "You're so amazing..."

He shivered as Max blew into his ear

Max kissed back down his chest and over to his armpit.  
Lucas felt her warm wet tongue move through the hair under his arm.

"Max... oh god..." he moaned softly as Max licked up his arm

Max ran both her hands down Lucas's chest. He gasped as he felt her hand wrap around his hard cock and she started slowly rubbing his member

Max looked at him as she jerked him off as fast as he could 

"Oh shit.. yeah! Max..." Lucas moaned 

He looked down at her hand jerking him off. Lucas gripped onto the headboard

"Yeah, you like that, stalker?" Max asked as she massaged his balls as well

"Yeah... Max, it feels so good!" Lucas moaned "Don't stop, keep going..."

Max spat on his cock and moved her hand faster

"Oh shit! Max! Fuck!" Lucas moaned as he ran his hand through her long red hair

Max felt her wrist starting to ache. Her hand was covered in her boyfriend's precum  
The bed creaked as she moved her hand as fast as she could

"Fuck, Lucas! You're so big!" She exlaimed 

"Don't stop! Aww make me cum!" He moaned loudly

Within seconds, Lucas covered his stomach and chest with load after load of warm sticky cum.  
Lucas panted as Max slowed down

"That feel good?" She asked

"Yeah.. fuck, that was great..." he panted

"Good. Now piss all over yourself." Max told him

Lucas looked at her nervously. Max was holding onto his cock, aiming it up towards him

"Max-"

"Do it!"

Lucas was quiet for a moment before he started pissing. His warm stream of piss streamed up to his chest, running down his whole body

Max watched Lucas's body be covered in his own piss. 

"Come on, drink some." She said, aiming his cock up to his face

Lucas quickly opened his mouth and felt his disgusting piss move into his mouth and he swallowed it

"Taste nice?" Max asked him

"Delicious. Want some?"

"No way." 

Lucas finished pissing over himself. 

"Right, I'm going." Max said as she stood up

"Seriously?!" Lucas said loudly

"Yeah."

"You're just gonna leave like that?" He asked 

"Yeah." She said before she left

Max walked past Erica as she went downstairs

"Lucas is in his room and he's naked." She told Erica

Erica quickly ran upstairs into Lucas's room and saw him laying down, naked and his torso wet.

"Erica! Come over here, you know you wanna ride me." Lucas said

Erica went up to him as she took her clothes off and jumped up onto his bed.  
They both let out loud moans as she lowered herself down onto his member

Leave suggestions of what you wanna see


	49. Chapter 49: Karen and Mike

Christmas Eve night,  
Mike was lying down on his bed in a pair of Christmas green with snowflakes on pyjamas his mom had bought him.  
He laid there in the dark while snow built up outside.

"Yeah?" He said as there was a knock at the door

The door opened and Karen walked into the room in a bathrobe. She turned the light on as she shut the door after her

Mike smiled as Karen walked over to him

"You ok?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed

"I am now." Mike said, moving his hand across her back

Karen moved her hand down his chest and pulled the bedsheets off him. Mike watched her hand move down his stomach and down his pyjamas bottoms, rubbing his hardening cock

"What about Nancy and Dad?" He asked her

"What about them? Want them to join in?" Karen joked and Mike laughed softly "They're both downstairs... ripping each other's clothes off." 

Mike sat up "And Holly?"

"Fast asleep." Karen said before she pulled his dick from his pants and started jerking him off slowly

Mike watched her hand jerking his dick. 

"Mom, you're so fucking hot." He said, moving Karen's hair from her neck before he started kissing her neck

Karen moved her hand faster as her son left hickeys on her neck  
Mike moaned into her neck as she jerked him off

"Take your top off." Karen told him

Mike pulled back from her and obeyed her command, pulling his red pyjama top with snowmen on off his body and dropped it on the floor.

Karen moved her hand across his bare skinny chest as she kept jerking his cock

"Fuck... ohh..." Mike moaned softly, moving his hand through her hair

"Does that feel good?" She asked him with a smile

"Yeah..." he moaned quietly

"So you want me to stop?"

"What?! No!" Mike said quickly 

"Ok, I'll stop." Karen laughed, moving her hand off his dick

"Mom! Please, don't."

Karen laughed, "Wait there. I'll be back in a minute." She said before she stood up and left

Mike looked down at his rock hard throbbing dick, a drop of precum running down his length.  
He pulled his pyjama bottoms off his legs and dropped them on the floor on top of his pyjama top

He got up off his bed and grabbed the new box of condoms Karen got him. He pulled one out and saw a picture of Santa on each wrapper. He ripped one open and rolled the red condom out to see snowmen on the red condoms and he rolled his eyes as he got a new one

He sat back on his bed just before Karen walked back in with a pair of handcuffs in her hand and a candy cane in her mouth

Mike pulled his pyjama bottoms off as he watched Karen take her bath robe off, showing off her body in a red silk shirt nightie to her teenage son  
She sat on Mike's bed and they sat opposite each other on his bed.

Mike rubbed his cock as he watched his mom sucking the candy cane in her mouth

"Enjoying the view?" She asked

"Yeah... you're so sexy." Mike told her

Karen smirked as she moved her bare foot across Mike's thigh and against his balls.  
Mike leaned forward and picked her foot up. Karen watched and felt Mike's tongue run across the bottom of her foot  
Mike looked at her as he licked up the side of her foot

Mike rubbed her smooth leg as he sucked her big toe. 

"Come here." Karen told him

Mike quickly let go of her leg and moved closer to her.  
They looked at each other as Mike took the candy cane from her mouth and Karen watched as he licked up the candy cane and sucked it

Mike pulled it from his mouth and moved the wet cane against his mom's pussy before he gently pushed it into her

"Ohh... Mike..." Karen moaned softly as Mike pushed the candy cane deeper into her

He watched his mom moan as he gently twisted the candy cane inside her

"You like that?" He asked her, moving his other hand through her hair

"Yeah... it's so good..." Karen moaned, leaning her head back and rubbing Mike's bare chest

Karen gripped tightly onto her son's bedsheets. 

"God, Mike... fuck!" She moaned before Mike pulled the cane out of her

She moved her hand across Mike's cheek as he licked the candy cane entirely.

"Come here." Karen said before she pulled Mike towards her and kissed him.

She felt Mike's hand move up across her thigh as they made out.  
Mike moaned softly as he felt her wrap her hand around his hard member

"So big..." Karen said, rubbing Mike's cock while he kissed down her neck and along her shoulder

Karen moaned softly as Mike kissed down her chest just before he got to her cleavage, which was covered by her nightie

"Mom, you're so hot." Mike said

"Get on your knee." She told him

Mike moved onto his knees and Karen took the wet candy cane from him.  
He looked down at her as she moved her hand she round his ass and he let out a moan as she pushed the candy cane into his ass

"Ohh fuck! Mom!" He moaned 

"You like that?" Karen asked, pushing the cane deeper into his hole

"Yeah... it's so fucking good!" Mike moaned, placing his hands into Karen's head

The teenage boy moaned loudly as his mother twisted the candy cane inside him, pushing it deep into him

Mike moaned as he watched Karen lick across his member. He gasped as he felt her pull the candy cane from his ass

"Fuck..." Mike moaned as he watched her suck the candy cane while she looked up at him

"Lay down." Karen order him before she pushed him back and Mike fell back, his head slamming into his pillow 

Karen threw the candy cane on the floor as she moved up to Mike.

They looked at each other before their lips connected.

"Ohh..." Mike moaned softly as Karen kissed down his neck

He felt her lips move across his chest and her tongue lick around his pink nipple.  
Karen kissed down the teenager's stomach and down to his member

"Ohh..." Mike moaned as he felt her mouth move round the head of his cock and Karen started bobbing her head up and down, taking every inch of his cock into her mouth

Mike moaned as he moved his hand to the back of her head

Karen moved her head as fast as she could, sucking the teen boy's cock

"Fuck, mom...!" Mike moaned softly, watching her suck his dick "Yeah, suck that fat cock..."

Karen looked up at him, watching the moaning mess. She gently massaged his balls as she moved her tongue around his member

"You like that, huh?" She asked as she pulled back for air and spat on his cock

"Yeah, it's so fucking good!" Mike moaned as Karen rubbed his dick and precum oozed from his tip and ran down his shaft

Mike moaned as Karen licked up his member, licking the precum and swallowing it.

Karen sat up and moved up to Mike. She sat over his waist, rubbing his smooth chest

"You're so sexy." Mike said, gently rubbing her thighs and admiring Karen's body in her silk nightie which barely covered her body

Karen took the condom from him and ripped it open. Mike watched her pull it down his member and looked at his dick with the red condom with snowmen on.

"Such a naughty boy." Karen said, grabbing the hand cuffs

"Yeah, I've been so bad." Mike said as she grabbed his hands and raised them over his head, showing off his armpits

Karen handcuffed him to the metal headboard

She leaned forward and kissed Mike's neck  
Mike moaned softly as Karen kissed across his shoulder before she licked across his armpit. 

"Want me to ride your big dick?" Karen asked as she leaned back and ran her hand along his chest

"Yeah, mom! Please ride me..." Mike told her

Karen smirked as she held onto Mike's member and moaned as she lowered herself down his shaft

"Ohh! Mike...!" She moaned as she started moving up and down on Mike's dick

"Fuck... yeah, faster!" Mike moaned 

Karen listened to her son and started bouncing faster on his cock.  
She rubbed his chest as she rode him

"Yeah! God, Mike, you're so big!" Karen moaned loudly as she felt his cock pushing deep into her

"Oh my... mom! Yeah, you're so good! So wet..." Mike moaned as he gripped onto the headboard

Mike's bed creaked as Karen bounced up and down.  
Mike watched her tits bouncingas she rode him

"Fuck, Mike...! Yeah, you're such a naughty boy!" Karen moaned, gripping into Mike's chin

"Yeah! Mom, I'm so fucking bad!" Mike moaned as Karen mover her hand through his sweaty hair

Karen moved faster on Mike's cock. She moved her hand through Mike's armpit, feeling the sweat on his underarm hair

"Mom...! Yes, fuck! I'm gonna cum..." Mike moaned 

Karen quickly pulled off him and Mike watched her pull the condom off his cock and she instantly started jerking him off

"Yeah... ohh fuck!" Mike moaned as Karen pumped his cock

She moved her lips around his tip as she jerked him off.  
Mike felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm

"Fuck!! Mom!" He yelled in pleasure as his cock shot out load after load of cum and shot down Karen's throat

Karen swallowed every drop of cum in her mouth before she licked around Mike's member, taking all his cum into her mouth and swallowed it

"Mom, you're so good..." Mike panted as Karen pulled back from him

Karen moved up to his head and kissed him as she took the handcuffs off him  
Mike could taste his cum on her lips as they made out

Mike sat up while Karen put her bathrobe back on and tied it up

"Seriously? You hiding that amazing body from me?" Mike said with a smirk

"Put your pants on." Karen said, throwing Mike's pyjama bottoms at him "Hide that tiny dick".

Mike put his pants on just before Holly walked into his room in matching pyjamas as Mike

"You woke me up? Why are you being so loud?" She asked Karen 

"Sorry. Your brother was being naughty." 

"I was not!" Mike whined

"Stop being naughty!" Holly shouted at him and Karen smirked at him

"Go back to bed, Mike will read you a story." Karen said

"Will I?!" 

"Yes, you will." Karen said before she left 

"Come on!" Holly whined as she grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him off his bed

"Can I put my shirt on first?! Jeez!" Mike shouted before he grabbed his pyjama top off the floor and put it on 

"Why are they on your bed?" Holly asked, pointing at the handcuffs on Mike's pillow

"Uh... well mom's right, I was being naughty and... you know how strict she can be with punishments." Mike said nervously

"Oh... ok. Come on." Holly said before she pulled Mike out of his room and into her room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next part will be about Lucas and Max's first time having sex at the Snowball.   
> I'm opening suggestions up to be set in a different time zone, so for example Jonathan and Joyce's first time when he was younger, Dustin's first time and even in the future. So leave suggestions about that
> 
> Also go check out my Fun in Derry about IT and leave suggestions on what you want there


	50. Chapter 50: Lucas and Max

Max pulled Lucas out of the Snowball dance in the auditorium

"Max, where are you taking me?" Lucas asked her as she pulled him down the empty school corridor

"In here." Max said before she pulled him into the AV club room and shut the door

"Max, what's going on?" Lucas asked before Max moved him against the door and smashed their lips together

Lucas moved his hand through her hair a soft they made out.  
Max moved Lucas from the door and onto the table

"Are we seriously about to have sex?" Lucas asked as Max pulled his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt

"Yeah. Everyone else is. Did you see Dustin go off with Mike's sister and Will went with that girl?"

"I haven't got a condom!"

"Ok." Max said before she pulled a condom from her pocket and set it on the table

"Ok, good. So we're really doing this." Lucas said as Max took his shirt off, leaving him in a white vest, which Max quickly pulled off as well, showing off his skinny body to her

Max moved her hand across his chest as she kissed him again.

Lucas moved his hands onto Max's waist as they made out. 

Max kissed down his smooth slim body before he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants before she pulled them down to his ankles

"Max..." Lucas moaned softly as he kicked his pants away and Max rubbed his smooth thighs 

"Want me to suck your cock, stalker?" Max asked, rubbing Lucas's hard dick through his boxer shorts 

"Yeah, Max. Please!" 

Max moved her hand down his boxers and pulled out his 7 inch cock  
Lucas let out a soft moan as Max licked across his member

"Ohh, Max..." he moaned

Max moved her mouth round his tip and started moving her head back and forth, taking his entire cock into her mouth

"Yeah! Fuck!" Lucas moaned as she sucked his dick

He moved his hand to the back of Max's head, gently pushing her head further down his shaft

"So fucking good..." he moaned softly

Max looked up at the moaning mess as she sucked his cock as fast as she could  
Lucas felt her rubbing and massaging his balls as she pumped his cock with her mouth.

Max pulled his boxers off his legs, leaving the boy naked.

"Ohhh... fuck!" Lucas moaned as he felt Max lick across his member

Max held onto his smooth thighs. She felt precum ooze from him onto her tongue 

"You're so fucking small..." Max said as she licked around Lucas's head

Max stood up and pushed everything off the desk

"Lay down." She told Lucas

Lucas quickly laid down on the table. He watched in awe as Max took off her dress and left it on the floor before she took her underwear off

"Yeah, you want me to ride you, don't you?" She said as she sat over Lucas's waist and rubbed his smooth chest

"Yeah! Please, Max, I'm so horny!" 

Max picked up the condom and ripped it open before she pulled it down Lucas's shaft

She let out a soft moan as she lowered herself down his member

"Ohh fuck...! Yeah!" Max moaned as she started moving up and down on Lucas's cock

Lucas held onto Max's waist as she bounced on him

"Fuck, Max... oh shit! Yeah!" He moaned as he watched her moving up and down

Max moved her hands across Lucas's chest as she moaned 

"Oh my... god! Lucas...! Fuck me!" She moaned as she felt Lucas's dick spreading her tight pussy

The table creaked as Max rode Lucas's cock

"God, Max! Yeah! Ride me..." Lucas moned as Max moved her hand up his chest and round his neck "Ohh yeah.. choke me!"

Max kept bouncing as she tightened her grip round Lucas's neck.

"You like that, bitch?" She asked him

"Yeah..." Lucas groaned before Max let go of his neck

He watched as Max took her bra off and threw it. He moved his hands up her stomach and held onto her tits as she bounced on his cock

"Oh fuck! Stalker, yeah, you're so big!" Max moaned as she felt Lucas gently squeezing her boobs

Max gripped onto Lucas's arms and pinned them down on the table above his head, showing off his armpits with a small patch of hair under each arm

"Fuck...! Yes! Oh god!" Lucas moaned loudly as Max leaned forward and licked across his armpit

He felt her wet tongue leave a trail of saliva under his arm  
Max bounced on him faster, her asscheeks bounced off his thighs, making a loud clapping noise

"God, Max! Don't stop! Please... it feels so good!" Lucas moaned as Max kissed his neck

Max leaned back and spat on Lucas's face. 

"Oh yeah, Stalker! Fuck, yes!" Max moaned loudly as the table creaked

"Max... I'm gonna cum...!" 

Max pulled off Lucas's cock and quickly pulled the condom off his member

"Cum inside me..." she said as she sat back down on his member and bounced on him

"You sure...?" Lucas moaned as Max rode him "What if you get-?"

"Shut up.!" Max moaned 

Lucas moaned as he caressed Max's body.

"Ohh! I'm gonna... I'm cumming!" He moaned before he filled Max's pussy with load after load of his seed

Max let out a deep moan as she pulled off Lucas's cock and felt his cum run out of her pussy and down her thigh

"Holy shit..." Lucas panted

In the boys toilet, Dustin was moaning as he fucked Nancy from behind her with her bent over the sink

And in Mr Clarke's classroom, Will was moaning and yelling out with his pants and boxers round his ankles, bent over Mr Clarke's desk while Jennifer Hayes spanked him with a ruler 

Leave suggestions on what you wanna see


	51. Chapter 51: Billy and Max

Billy was lifting weights in his room, sweat running down his shirtless body with heavy music blasting

The door opened and his dad glared at him and turned the music off

"Susan and I are going out. Keep an eye on your sister." Neil ordered him

Billy nodded slightly

"And put a damn shirt on." Neil said before he slammed the door 

Billy set the two weights he was holding on his drawers as he heard the front door close.  
He left his room and walked over to Max's room.  
The door was open slightly and he went in and saw Max doing homework on her bed in a tank top and shorts 

"What you doing?"

"Math homework." Max said, looking up at him an admiring Billy's shirtless sweaty body

"Wanna work on something else?" Billy asked her

"Is that seriously your line? By that you mean, do I wanna suck your dick?"

"You know you want to." Billy said

"I get brought with Lucas." Max said and Billy chuckled 

"That little kid? He doesn't know what you even like. You like being... dominated, pinned down..." Billy said as he picked up Max's math book and threw it out of the room

Max bit her lip as Billy moved closer

"Lay down." He told her

Max quickly moved back and laid down before Billy moved on top of her. He held onto her wrists and pinned her arms down either side of her head

"I know exactly what you like. No one else does." Billy said before he kissed across Max's neck

"Oh Billy..." Max moaned softly

She felt Billy's grip on her wrists tighten.

"I know every one of your kinks..." Billy whispered in her ear and made her shiver

Billy licked across her arm before he pulled her tank top off her.  
He let go off her wrists as he kissed down her chest and down her smooth stomach, gently stroking her skin.

Billy unbuttoned her shorts before he pulled them off her legs

"Billy..." Max moaned softly as Billy ran his hands across her thighs

He pulled her underwear off her, showing off her loose, wet pussy

"Yeah, you want me to fuck you, so bad, don't you?" Billy asked, moving his hands up her stomach 

"Yeah, Billy, please! Fuck me with your huge dick..." Max moaned softly before Billy unclasped her bra and took it off her, leaving her naked

"Do you wanna suck some big dick first?" He asked her and Max nodded

He pulled her up, sitting her against the wall.  
Max watched Billy pull his shorts off and throw them, exposing his hard 9 inch cock  
He held onto Max's head as he guided his dick to her mouth, entering her warm mouth 

"Ohh fuck...!" He moaned as he grinded back and forth into his step sister's mouth

Max felt Billy's dick moving back and forth in her mouth, pushing down her thrust  
She could taste the sweat on his member from him working out minutes before

"Yeah... so fucking, Max!" Billy moaned, moving faster into her mouth

Billy moved Max's hair into a ponty tail before he started thrusting into her mouth

"Oh shit! Such a cocksucking slut!" He moaned loudly, ignoring Max's gagging

Max looked up at Billy, admiring his sweaty muscular body.

"Ohh yeah! Fuck! Take that massive cock like the toy that you are!" Billy moaned loudly as he thrusted into her mouth

Max's eyes watered and her jaw was in agony.  
Billy pulled out of her mouth and slapped her with his wet cock as she coughed

"Yeah, you love that big dick, don't you?" He said, rubbing his cock along her cheek

"Yeah... it tastes so good..." Max panted as she licked precum off her lips

Billy pushed her back down and leaned towards her

"Which hole do you want it in today?"

"My ass..." Max panted

"Good choice cos I've run out of condoms." Billy said before he spat in her face

He moved off her and flipped Max over onto her stomach.  
Billy pulled her onto her hands and knees. He pushed his tip against her asshole before he quickly thrusted into her and a loud moan escaped from Max's mouth

"Ohh! Billy! Yeah...!" Max moaned loudly as her older step brother pounded back and forth into her ass

Billy gripped onto Max's waist 

"Yeah, take that big dick! So fucking loose!" Billy moaned

Max gripped onto her bedsheets as she felt her asshole spreading around Billy's cock. His thighs slapped against her asscheeks

"Ohh fuck! Yes! Fuck me, Billy...! Fuck my ass!" She yelled in pleasure

Billy thrusted faster into the younger girl. The bed rocked back and forth and slammed against the wall.   
He moved his hand through Max's long red hair and roughly pulled her head back

"Such a fucking slut! Take that dick like a pro!" He moaned loudly

"Yes...! I'm such a slut, Billy! Don't stop, fuck me with that huge dick!" Max screamed in pleasure 

She felt Billy's hand move around the back of her neck   
Billy tightened his grip around her neck

"Little bitch... little slutty bitch!" He moaned loudly "That Sinclair has nothing on this!"

Max moaned loudly as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you love this big dick!" Bill moaned before he slapped her ass

"Yeah, Billy, I love your huge cock so fucking much!"

The empty house was filled with the step siblings moans.   
Max's moaning grew louder as she felt Billy thrusted deeper into her ass

"Yes... Billy... fuck me! Don't stop!" She moaned

Billy pulled her backwards against his chest and Max laid her head on his shoulder as Billy wrapped his arms round her

"Fuck...! Yeah! Take it! Little bitch!" Billy moaned as he gripped onto her tits and squeezed them

Max moaned into Billy's ear. She moved her hand through his sweaty hair and felt the sweat on Billy's body making their bodies stick together

"Yeah, little bitch... you want my cum inside your fat ass, don't you?!" Billy moaned as he felt himself reaching his climax

"Yeah... Billy, please, cum inside me..."

Billy pounded hard into her ass before he filled her with load after load of his seed.  
Max moaned loudly as she felt Billy's cock fill her

Billy let go of Max and she instantly fell forward back onto her pillow 

"Fuck, Billy..." she panted as Billy pulled out of her

Billy moved his hand up her back and through her hair

"Such a good little toy." He said before he leaned forward just next to Max's ear

"How does this slutty toy feel about getting gangbanged by her brother and his friends?" He said into her ear

Leave suggestions on what you guys wanna see in the comments


	52. Chapter 52: Mike and Ted

It was night and Mike and Nancy were sat on the sofa in the living room watching TV.

Mike was in his boxers and Nancy was in one of their dad's shirts and she was jerking Mike off

"Ohh... fuck!" Mike moaned softly, moving his hand across his bare chest

Nancy watched her little brother moaning before Ted walked into the room and sat on his Lazy Boy recliner 

"Nancy... yeah, don't stop..." Mike moaned 

Ted watched them. He felt his dick growing hard over the sight of his oldest daughter jerking his teenage son off

"Hurry up. My wrist's starting to ache." Nancy said 

"Fuck...! I'm gonna..." Mike moaned before he covered his entire chest and stomach with cum

"Jesus, Mike! Whys there so much?" Nancy asked with his cum on her hand

"Sorry.." Mike said as he rubbed his dick slowly

Nancy rolled her eyes as she stood up and went upstairs  
Mike looked at his dad as he rubbed his cock. Ted was still sat in the lazy boy reading the newspaper

"Dad?" Mike asked

"What?"

"How come you've never fucked me? You fuck Nancy all the time! You've fucked Will, Dustin, Lucas, Steve and Jonathan... why not me?" Mike asked him

Ted looked at him "Never thought you wanted me to."

"Seriously? You thought that?! Why else would I "accidenlty" drop my towel in front of you after I had a shower, bend over in front of you to pick something up...?"

Ted set his newspaper down "So you want me fuck you?"

"Yeah..." Mike said, biting his lip "I want to destroy my ass..."

Ted stood up, walked over to Mike and stood in front of him as Mike kept rubbing his wet cock.  
Ted pushed Mike's arm away from his dick. Mike looked up at him as Ted unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled his hard nearly 10 inch dick from his underwear and pulled Mike's head towards his member

Mike instantly felt Ted's dick enter his mouth and he quickly started moving his head back and forth

He felt his dad's hand move to the back of his head as he sucked his cock

"Ohh... yeah, suck it!" Ted moaned as Mike moved faster

Mike gagged on Ted's dick as he felt his tip reaching the back of his throat 

Mike looked up at his dad and watched Ted pull his shirt off.

"Mike, you're so fucking good..." Ted moaned before he started thrusting hard into his son's mouth 

Mike felt Ted's dick pounding his mouth, making him gag and choke louder

Mike jerked himself off as his dad fucked his mouth

"Oh god... such a little slut!" Ted moaned, moving his hand through Mike's hair

Mike pulled his boxers off and threw them. He felt Ted's cock pushing down his throat. 

"Fuck... dad!" Mike panted and gasped for air as Ted pulled out of his mouth

"That feel good, Mike? You like pleasuring your old man?" Ted asked, slapping Mike's cheek with his cock

"Yeah, your dick's so good, dad..." Mike panted, looking up at his dad with puppy dog eyes "I just want you to fuck me... I want you inside me."

Ted pulled Mike off the chair. He moved Mike to behind the sofa

"Bend over then." He told him as he bent Mike over the back of the sofa

Mike gasped as Ted slapped his ass.  
Ted pulled his pants and underwear down his legs and kicked them away. 

"Ready?" Ted asked, holding onto Mike's waist and rubbed his tip against his hole

"Yeah dad! Just fuck me with that big cock!" Mike whined

Mike let out a loud moan as he felt Ted thrust his entire cock into his ass

Ted held onto Mike's waist as he pounded back and forth into the teen's ass

"Ohh! Fuck...! Dad, hot shit!" Mike moaned loudly, gripping onto the sofa

He felt his dad's hand move up across his back and hold onto his shoulder

"Yeah... Mike, take it! Your ass is so good!" Ted moaned

Mike's moaning grew louder as he felt his dad thrusting faster into his ass. He quickly started jerking off as his ass was railed from behind

"Dad! Harder! Oh, fuck me!" He moaned loudly

Ted moved his hand through his son's hair as he fucked his small ass.  
Mike gasped as Ted gripped onto his hair and pulled his head back

"Such a little slut... yeah, take that big dick, good boy!" Ted moaned 

Ted thrusted hard and fast, making his teenage son scream in pleasure.  
Mike felt Ted's cock pounding into his anus, thrusting against his g spot

"God, dad! Yeah, you're so fucking big!" He moaned loudly "Ohh... I'm gonna cum!"

He kept moaning as cum shot from his cock, the thick strings of his seed shot all over the back of the sofa 

"Your mom's gonna kill you!" Ted moaned, holding onto Mike's neck

"Not if you fuck me to death first!" Mike moaned

He felt his dad's thighs slapping against his bare asscheeks.

"Oh fuck! Dad!" He gasped as Ted spanked him

"Such a good little slut..." Ted moaned as he gave his son's asscheek another hard slap "Im gonna cum inside your slutty little ass!"

"Yes! Ohh god, cum inside me dad, please!" Mike screamed in pleasure 

Mike felt his dad'a hands gripping onto the sides of his stomach as he pounded hard and slow into him.

"Ohh... yeah! Fuck...!" Ted moaned before he filled his teenage son's ass with his seed

Mike panted as he felt his dad's cock filling him with cum. As Ted finished his orgasm, he pulled out of Mike, he admired his artwork that was Mike's cream pied ass

Mike leaned back and turned round to face his dad

"Holy fuck... that was amazing, dad." He panted. 

"Want more?" Ted asked, moving his hand across Mike's cheek

Mike bit his lip as Ted ran his hand across his smooth chest. 

"Yeah..."

"Get upstairs. And get ready... cos I need a piss."

Mike smirked before he jumped over the sofa and ran upstairs to his room.

Leave suggestions on what you wanna see in the comments


	53. Chapter 53: Mike in the Upside Down

Mike and Will laid in Mike's bed, their clothes taken by Nancy and the two boys had rope round them both, keeping their bodies together which Karen had done to them.

"You ok?" Mike groaned in pain 

"No. This really hurts." Will groaned

"Just try and get to sleep. Mom and Nancy won't be back until morning." 

"What about your dad?" Will asked

"If he saw like this, he'd fuck us both." Mike said

Will yelled out in pain as Mike moved

"Sorry, sorry." Mike said quickly 

"Had any more dreams about the upside down?" Mike asked, trying to change the subject

Mike was walking through the upside down. Why was he dreaming about this? Was it because of Will telling him about his dreams  
As Mike walked through the forest, trees covered in vines and slime.

He felt something move round his ankle and he screamed as he was flung up into the air.  
Another vine grabbed onto his leg, keeping him in the air upside down.

Mike panted for breath as he hung in the air upside down.  
He saw two figures coming towards him and as they grew closer, he realised one was a demogorgan and one was Will, but he didn't look like himself

"Will!" Mike yelled before he saw a tentacle to a vine rip through the ground and come towards him

Mike felt the vine grip onto his shirt and ripped it off his body

Another vine burst out of a tree and rip his shorts off, leaving him naked

Will moved his hand and Mike moved the right way up, vines still holding him above the ground

Mike screamed in pleasure as he felt a tentacle thrust into his ass

"Ohh fuck! Oh my god!" He screamed as the tentacle thrusted hard and fast into his ass

It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.  
He felt the tentacle thrusting deeper inside, ramming against his prostate.

Another tentacle burst from the ground below him and moved its way to Mike and moved into his hard dick

"Shit! Fuuuuck!" Mike screamed in pleasure as the tentacle milked his cock

He felt a thin vine move down his urethra, entering his member. He thought being sounded would be painful, but the feeling off this thin vine sounding him was incredible  
He looked down and saw the outline of the tentacle fucking his ass in his stomach, moving back and forth as it fucked him

"Ohhh fuck!!!" Mike screamed in pleasure, desperate to cum

He felt the the tentacle up his ass the the smaller tentacle moving its way up his dick connect in his stomach.

"Oh my god...!" He yelled in pleasure 

It was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. The vines holding his body in the air tightened round his wrists and ankles. 

More vines wrapped round his body. He felt a vine wrap round his neck and stomach.

"FUCK!! I'm gonna cum!!" He yelled before he had the biggest orgasm in his life inside the tentacle round his cock

The tentacle kept sucking him his dick, desperate for every drop of cum inside him.

"Ohh... god! Holy shit!" Mike moaned as the tentacles inside him tightened

He could feel the tentacles exploring inside his body. Why did this feel so god damn amazing? The idea of this sounds like it would be agony

Another tentacle burst through the ground and sped towards Mike before thrusting itself down his throat

"MMM! HPMH!" Mike moaned, his loud screaming muffled 

He felt all three tentacles inside him. He felt them all join together in his gut.

Mike felt the vines slowly lowering his body to the ground.  
He moaned loudly as he came once more. He could see the tentacle sucking his cum down into the ground. He kept moaning as the tentacle continued to suck his cock dry

Mike was exhausted. It felt liked he'd been there for hours, getting every hole on his body ripped apart, but still felt incredible

As Mike was lowered onto the ground, he vines round his stomach and neck unwrapped off him  
Mike screamed as he wasn't pushed against a large tree and vines and entailed quickly wrapped round his body, tying him up to stop him from moving away from the tree

"You are mine." Will said, walking towards Mike and his voice unnaturally deep

Mike kept screaming in pleasure as the tentacles all fucked him and milked him

"Your body is all mine." Will said as Mike came once again, the tentacle taking every drop

Mike watched Will grip onto the tentacle on his cock and Mike yelled in pain as Will ripped it off him  
The tentacles moved around Mike's body, leaving a goo-like slime on his skin.

"Your seed is useful." Will said, holding the end of the tentacle that was on Mike's cock

There was some cum at the end of the tentacle and Mike watched as Will licked it off

"And delicious." Will said before he dropped the tentacle onto the ground

Mike felt the tentacles inside him, exploring his insides. 

"And your body... is useful." Will said before Mike felt the tentacles throbbing before it felt like they filled him with something 

He screamed as the vine down his throat quickly pulled out of him

"Oh god...! Fuck!" He painted heavily for breath before the other tentacle pulled out of his ass

Mike fell to the ground, looking up at Will. His whole body was aching and felt like it was throbbing.

Will slapped him across the face and Mike fell back

Mike's eyes opened in a jolt and he found himself back in his bed, still tied up to Will.  
He looked back and saw Will asleep. He groaned as he felt something. 

"Oh my god..." he said as he looked down and saw the outline of something small in his stomach, moving around

Leave suggestions on what you wanna see in the comments


End file.
